Kissing Strangers
by MadamScorpio
Summary: A woman falls in love with someone who was suppose to be a one night stand. Another is torn between being safe and taking a risk. Following rules they have lived by since high school...Can Kissing a Stranger lead to something amazing...AU Part Two Added
1. Chapter 1

Kissing Strangers

by MadamScorpio

**Disclaimer:Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and all rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Opening song: Haven't Met you Yet by Michael Buble

Chapter 1: About Last Night

**_Zi zi zi_**

_ 'Oh God, where is my fucking _phone?' A female manicured hand was searching and landed on the vile device.

"Hello," a slow raspy voice spoke into the phone.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS! You were suppose to be home at 1am when you left Club 626. Kagome, Ka-go-me are you listening to me?"

"Fuckin-a I am ho- whoa-no I am not," Kagome said while looking around the very masculine room.

Kagome sat up too fast, she fell back into the fluffy pillows realizing it was not hers or Bankotsu's room. She pulled up the red silk sheets over her breast that was not hers or her boyfriend's. She fucked up and fucked some guy and she did not have any panties on...god damn it! Scanning the room and letting Sango chew her out she saw the aftermath of drunk hot sex.

"No shit Sherlock," Sango shrieked in Kagome's ear.

"Uhm Sango...what the hell happened last night?"

Sango audibly sighed and mentally rubbing her forehead she said "hun, we got sloppy wasted, drowning our woes because it was Single's Night and we are in complicated relationships. I do remember you hooking up with some sexy guy from the bar. You said you was going home. I got home, slept, woke up and went to your room to talk to you. Low and behold you was not there. So where in the hell are you?"

"Sannie, I'm not totally sure myself. Let me get dressed and I will call or talk with you when I get some caffeine and my bearings straight."

"You're naked, you are such a slut."

"Yes I am, jealous much."

"You had sex with a stranger?"

"Girl, if I am remembering right he knew my body better than me. Shh I hear somebody downstairs...I think I remember stairs. Any way -_picking up a turned down photo frame off the nightstand of a couple looking very much in love. The guy clearly holding the camera and the chick kissing his cheek in winter clothes_...gag-I think he is in a relationship," Kagome sounded a little disappointed in her response.

"Home wrecker whore! This is some Jerry Springer shit! You ma'am is in violation number 2! Never spend the night! You fuck, you go home before he wakes up to avoid the...hmm...it was a mistake and this is a one night stand. I hope you didn't do anything dirty. Get you stuff and leave! What's the off chance of seeing this guy again? Just hurry before the Mrs. get back. I don't have the time, the money to fight or better yet bail you out of jail. Your potty mouth and dirty street fighting skills is going to get you trouble,"Sango sighing and hoping to sound desperate for her friend to get up and leave.

Placing the frame back down "bye Sannie, call you later," Kagome hung up her phone to her roommate and slowly rose out of bed.

_'Ok Kags let the hunt for your clothes begin...hmm where __is...my panties ok here they are,'_ Kagome groaned from her headache that was coming full on.

_'My head, never never again,'_ She heard a **c_reak_ **soundsignaled there was someone downstairs.

_'Oh, my dress, how did you get up on the ceiling fan?'_

She slipped on her blue shimmery Versace strapless dress on. The dress reached just two inches below her behind. She saw her jacket laying on the leather chaise that was across the room.

_'Could have sworn it was longer than this... alright bra, purse and shoes,' _Kagome going through a mental note in her head.

Kagome opened the bedroom door and _'wow real spiral staircase. Oh right shoe!'_

_**Creak**_

_'Stupid stairs shh!' _

Kagome descended down the stairs. She saw red lipstick stains on the creme colored wall...

'O_h no we fucked on the stairs...seriously? I pulled all the stops out last night._'

Confirming her disbelief she found two used and filled condoms with the guy's sperm in it on the staircase. She picked them up and threw them in the trash can by a desk at the foot of the stairs. She found the wrappers and was thankful that they used latex-free.

_'Ok leftie where are you. Hmm let me check under the couch.'_

Kagome stooped down and looked under the couch but heard a male voice. She froze in her spot on her hands and knees.

"No, she is still here. I ran out to get breakfast and made her some coffee. No Kikyo doesn't know and she will never know. I think I heard her moving upstairs. Her name...I don't know her name. But what she called herself at the club was Kitty. Right, just wanted sex . God she was good no better than good she was fucking amazing and sexy and beautiful. Hopefully she sticks around and we can replay last night events. She sucked ya boy up good too. Deep throated, balls licked and sucked on. I'm getting a semi just thinking about it. No bastard I'm not pussy whipped you sick fuck. I'll call you later about lunch probably Deuces Bar and Grille, ok Miroku if she cancels go there this weekend," Inuyasha end the call and carried a tray towards the stairs leading to the bedroom upstairs.

_'Shoe! Ok bra, where are you. Fuck it I will go bra-less. But that was my favorite bra...shit, shit, shit he is coming.'_

Kagome heard footsteps coming towards her. She laid low and crawled to the other side to hide. When she heard him close the door she figured that she had three minutes tops to leave this apartment or house.

**_Click _**

The bedroom door closed and Kagome grabbed her stuff. She bolted towards and the long dark hallway she assumed that led to the front door, her freedom.

**_Click clack _**

"Baby, Inuyasha, Mommy is here and I am willing to forgive you for trying to break up with me. Inu where are you," a female voice sang out from the opening front door.

Kagome stopped in her sprint and froze then quickly hid in another room that was to her right.

_'Its official I am a fucking home wrecker FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK!,'_ she quickly looked around and realized she was in a bathroom, a really nice bathroom.

_'Oh Jesus if I make it out of here I promise, no I swear I will not drink as much or __fuck I mean have sex with a guy. I just met at the club no matter how drop dead gorgeous he is,' _making a silent agreement.

Kagome put her ear to the cracked door _'please don't open, please don't open. That's it, walk to your cheating ass whatever and leave the bathroom alone_. _Whew.'_

"Baby, where are you...we need to talk," the woman cooed.

Kagome heard the woman walk down the hall calling...Inuyasha's name..._'he has a cute name but slut, he has a woman and you have something at home...right...yea...right,' _Kagome did a mental eye roll of her excuse for a man.

When she was sure that the woman was gone she crept out of the bathroom to go right back inside when she heard the man's voice.

"I am going to go get the newspaper from outside."

_'Fuck me this is turning out as a fan-fucking-tastic mother fucking day._ _Kagome you can not stay here. Grow some balls and get out of this bathroom. It's not your fault this dude is a cheating asshole that's their problem. You have ,well ,had a decent boyfriend, Bankotsu, until he slept around with those two blonde bimbos! I guess give him another chance and forget this one night stand even happened even if it's a little blurry but seemed amazing.'_

She listened again 'ok _Kagome Higurashi you are smart, sophisticate, and bra-less...with the little dignity you have walk out that door. Or be the coward bitch you've recently become and avoid the scene. Avoid the scene, it's too damn early to fight plus too many unknown variables.'_

Kagome looked through the bathroom and bingo a window that a real person could climb out of. She ran to the window and saw that there was a fire escape outside of the window.

"Hey Kikyo, I'm going to use the restroom and we can talk in the living room." _  
_

_'Mother fucker._'

Kagome unlocked the window latch and it opened it on her second push. She threw her stuff out the window on to the fire escape. She raised her dress to give her some maneuvering room and pulled herself out of the room. She went to close it and met hazel almost golden eyes looking back at her.

_'Eek!'_

Inuyasha ran to the window and open it up.

"Hey stop, what's your name, what's your name beautiful I thought you had already left."

Kagome turned around and ran down the stairs.

'G_et down the stairs,bitch, get down the stairs!' Kagome screamed and cheered herself on._

**_Stomp,stomp, stomp_**

_ "H_ey baby stop, what is your name, hey stop running from me."

Kagome looked behind her and saw the guy-Inuyasha- coming down the fire escape stairs a few steps behind her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about you have me mistaken for someone else," Kagome said over her shoulder.

In her head _'get down the stairs, get down the stairs.'_

Inuyasha went to grab her arm "almost got you."

"Aah, let me in let me in," she banged on a window and a middle age guy open the window through the bathroom.

He looked at her and she stooped down began to make up a cocked-eye explanation "my, my ex- boyfriend had me trapped in our apartment and he is after me and he is trying to -oh fuck it just let me in."

Kagome jumped in legs first and ran through the apartment to the front door.

"Sweetheart...excuse me," Inuyasha pushing the guy aside who blocked his entry from getting to his mystery woman who disappeared through the window.

"Dude, she doesn't want to be followed obviously. So move the fuc-ouch- I think you broke my damn nose bastard," the man howled in pain.

"That's the love of my life and you are in my fucking way," Inuyasha yelled and climbed in through the open window and ran after the woman.

"How many damn flights is this damn place," Kagome said while frantically pushing the down button.

In the distance she heard a _crash _and a door swing open.

_'Come on, come on!' _

"Kitten, where are you."

_'Damn.' _

Kagome looked around and saw a dark corner and ran there and hid. She saw the man get on the elevator and she waited. She decided to take the stairs. She jogged down the stairs barefoot.

_'Finally freedom.'_

Kagome ran flat out to the bus stop. When she made it to the bus stop she put her shoes on, got on and sat down.

_'Whew, be still my beating heart. I just bit the bullet of the crazy train and good riddance.'_

"Is someone sitting here?" a male voice asked her.

"Oh no, sorry here," she let him have the window seat.

Back to her personal thoughts the man leaned over and grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"I still think your ass looks great in that blue dress. Trying to tease daddy with your bouncing breast too. But I think the dress looks better on the ceiling and your ass bouncing on my dick while you riding like a cow girl, Kitten. Your moans were music to my ears."

Kagome looked at the man and it was the guy she was running away from...Inuyasha.

_'Fuck me,'_Kagome thought as the bus was pulling away.

* * *

**A/N this is my second fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think? Was it funny not funny? Working on humor.**

**Reviews are like likes on Facebook lol**

**Revised and edit: 4/11/15**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (seriously its like duh)**

**Chapter 2 You Gotta be Kidding Me**

_'Oh for fuck sakes, you gotta be kidding me. Ok Kagome, you are going to be ok. You just need to get to Bankotsu's house and let him beat this guy up. He looks puny but those hands,' _a shiver ran down her body to her warm center.

"You have three seconds to release my elbow or I will start screaming," Kagome said with all the malice she could muster. She felt the pressure relieve and recognized her surroundings.

_'Or I could just visit Naraku. He is scary enough even if he is my older brother plus his place is near and less drama.'_

_"_Kitty, Kitten, let's go back to my place. We can eat some breakfast and talk,"Inuyasha said whispering in her ear.

The bus began to pull up to the bus stop where Naraku lived and Kagome suddenly became deaf and rose up to be brought back down.

The man she figured as Inuyasha grabbed "Kitty's" face and forced her to look at him.

"My name is not Kitty," Kagome said trying to withhold an eye roll and yanked her head away trying to get up. Inuyasha held her elbow.

"Then what is it," he inquired from the woman.

"What is the name of the angel that came over and over and over on my dick. What do I need to do to make her cum back to my place," Inuyasha said while placing her hand on his lap to show how much last night meant to him.

Inuyasha caressed her cheek sounding bedroom sexy again, trying to take charge of this beauty that was refusing submission. Kagome stood still the hairs on back of her head stood up.

'T_his motherfucker is crazy! I've slept with a few johns but this one right here is taking the cake. Obvious can't he take a hint. Leave me alone!'_

Regaining her absent bad ass attitude she replied "uhm, first off it's none of your damn business! Secondly,what about mommy, isn't she waiting on you to get back?"

Inside she was repeating the same mantra '_almost there ,almost there, almost there.'_

Inuyasha sucked in some air "oh, her name is Kikyo and she is my ex-girlfriend. So that problem solved. But if you like other people in the bedroom I'm not selfish. I could arrange for someone else to join us."

Kagome was ready to puke. She has done some, well, plenty of nasty fucked up shit but 10 out of 10 times it was her idea. Plus she only did dudes no women.

"Now Kitten what's your name? I will start, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi,"said Inuyasha to gain the woman's trust in the short time of knowing her.

He wanted her again in a bad almost obsessive way. The bus finally made it to her destination...freedom.

A good portion of the bus patrons rose and exited before she had a chance to disappear in the crowd. She still had to wait.

_'Dammit seriously!'_

_"_The fuck, let go of my arm. This was a mistake. I-I-I'm engage '_well I use to be right until I saw him in a threesome with those two blonde headed fucking bimbos. Fuck you Bankotsu' _so I need to work on my relationship _'like that will ever happen...please God don't develop a sudden funny bone about my life.'_

_"_Just give me a name."

"Will you let me go," almost sounding desperate Kagome asked.

"Yes but it has to be real."

_'Shit,' _Kagome thought. _Deep sigh_

She bit her bottom lip _'I can't give him my real name and he already know my club name. Fuck it just give him the first name that pops in your head.' _

"Kitten if that is not your name then tell me and I will let you go," Inuyasha promised.

The patrons on the bus almost everyone was off at this stop.

She blurted out " my name is Sango. Sango Takado," instantly regretting using her best friend/sister's name.

'_She could take care of herself right_?' she did a mental head slap.

Inuyasha pleased with the answer reluctantly let 'Sango' go.

"Ok Sango, I will be seeing you," Inuyasha said.

He took her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her as Kagome exited the bus.

_'For all of our sakes I hope not...sorry Sango.'_

Kagome was the last to leave the bus and checked that Inuyasha was not following her. She heard the bus close it's doors and leave. A deep sigh of relief escaped her aching body. _'Oh fucking shit basket I need caffeine and I need it now in large quantities.'_

She pulled out her phone and scrolled down her contacts until bingo.

"Hey big bro!"

"Who the fuck is awake at this wretched hour. You better be in the hospital bleeding and ready to meet whoever the guy is at the pearly white gates. Because if not I will help you get there faster."

"I love you too grouchy pants! I guess you didn't sleep well either. Fleas finally caught up with you. Always said stop laying with random dirty bitches."

"Kaggy is there a _-yawn- _point to you-_yawn-_ invading my day off. Is your sex life that boring you have berate mine".

"Its 8:30 a.m. first off limp dick and secondly I'm on my way to your apartment, actually its me about to knock. Open the fuck up and I won't disturb your neighbors claiming you slept with your fucking sister and got her knocked up with triplets."

"You dear sister are fucked up in the head like seriously. How we have came out the same snatch and share the same gene pool is beyond me."

"They say the same thing about monkeys. I guess you are the exception to the rules. Now open up I gotta pee and I need coffee."

"Oh fuck, here I come," he ended the call and slowly rolled over to get up.

Naraku pulled on his black sweatpants back on and pulled a discarded t-shirt from his clean clothes hamper. Evidence last nights sexscapades was all over his bedroom. He looked back at the other occupants that was in his bed. Sisters they claimed but acted like professional prostitutes. He laughed and jogged to the front of his three bedroom apartment to let in his loud and vulgar mouth sister in by way of the kitchen. He put some brew on and two strawberry filled poptarts in the toaster. He was going to need it.

**_Boom boom _**"open the fuck up Naraku!" _**boom boom**._

"Coming your highness. Kaggy, no time no see," Naraku said opening the door before the next door neighbors opened theirs.

"Coffee, charger, food. That order. Oh and thanks for answering. I didn't want to call _him_ nor face Sango at the moment," Kagome finished by rubbing away an oncoming migraine and walking towards the smell of brewing Folgers.

"Baabby, is something the matter?" a sleepy female voice came out from the dark hallway.

"Yeah, you left us cold, come back to bed," the other whiny pouty female voice came and then their bodies. They both had black lacy underwear. One was crotchless and the other fully intact. From a distance they looked like twins stretching and yawning like felines.

One twin had bleach blonde hair with red highlights (crotch-less) and the other had red hair with black roots at the scalp of her hair (fully covered). Both had no bra on either. They looked trashy with their hair all over the place. Reminded Kagome of a rat's nest. Kagome saw them and laughed.

'_I guess it's no bra day. I fucking miss my bra._'

Naraku saw them and didn't want to set anything off because he almost forgot how possessive and sadistic his sister could be.

"Get your asses out of my fucking house. I will call you cunts later,"Naraku shouted with no real heat behind his words.

He walked over to Kagome and gave her a blue mug with black coffee, three raw sugars, iPhone charger, and two hot poptarts.

The twins whined but did what was commanded. Minutes later the twins were dressed and talked amongst themselves.

The redhead asked the blonde "how come that bitch get to stay,"loud enough for Kagome to hear. They walked through the living in their skin tight dresses and cheap knock-off Gucci heels.

_'Those gaping hole chlamydia pussy dripping bitches just don't know when to quit and even before I finished my cup of coffee. Fuck. But that's none of my business. Scratch that my tongue needs a workout.'_

Kagome took a sip and placed her mug down and smirked a little. She rolled her neck _'this is going to be fun.'_

"I'm his fucking sister, tranny. Naraku, I hope you didn't fuck these men whores! If you did I hope you used some industrial strength condoms. Because mom and dad would turn in their graves if you got twiddle-dumb and twiddle whore pregnant. Oh wait! gotta be a bitch to get pregnant. Jealous aren't you, sorry excuses. That I can get pregnant and that I am blessed to be a natural woman. All you two twits are doing is pretending. Oh and by the way I can see your five o'clock shadow and your Adam's apple its called waxing just fyi. Because if you going to pretend to be a woman at least do it right and not bring shame to my gender imposters."

"Fuck you cunt," the redhead said. "I am more of a woman than you ever be. I gave your brother the best night he's ever had."

"Well clearly you are delusional because you couldn't do it by yourself. You had your brother over there help you out."

Naraku was dying in his cup of coffee... oh he loved when his sister visited it was always a spectacle. A little hurt that she thought he slept with trannies but funny as hell. He was not stepping into this altercation because she was a no holds bar type of person.

"I am not a man! I am a natural beautiful woman!" shouted the blonde head.

"I am not a man! I am a natural beautiful woman," Kagome mocked her/him in a higher pitch voice.

She was getting riled up, she knew she was getting under their skin.

"Bitch please, is that the mantra your coke-using-looking-ass have to say when you know you were born a fucking man? Bitch, I'm mean bastard ,pulease. Its easier if you stop denying it. I hope I didn't offend you calling you a bitch when it should be son of a bitch..literally,"sarcasm dripping from every word she said.

The redhead having had enough went to Kagome and slapped her hard across her face.

"Fuck you, fuck you,you dried up spinster! You can't even get a man if you fucking tried! You incest jealous bitch! Probably wet and upset that we got to ride your brother's 13 inch cock and you can't. You gotta dream and imagine him fucking the shit out of you. Keep masturbating you sick fuck..fuck you!" she screamed at Kagome.

Kagome was in shock but regained her composure.

_'That man just hit me and like a fucking weakling too.'_

She hadn't had a good brawl in about two years. She smirked and rubbed her cheek. She saw red. She laughed a sadistic laugh and rotated her shoulders she was going to love this.

"Fuck me? Today fellow is not the day to fuck with me," and she immediately punched her/him square in the throat.

The redhead was taken aback and was on her back gasping for air. The blonde was in disbelief. Before she could react Kagome punched her in the face and was on top of the redhead in a blink of an eye. She got four punches in before Naraku pulled her off.

"Alright Kaggy alright. We know your dick is bigger and you can't play nice with others. Now be a good girl and go to your room. Here is your coffee, charger, poptart out now," sounding fatherly Naraku said, while trying not to laugh at the drama that happened in his living room.

_'Leave it to Kaggy to bring morning entertainment.'_

Kagome obeyed "you damn right, bye bitches, had fun hope you have a great day ok!" in a creepy cheerleader preppy voice.

She grabbed her goodies and walked to her room and closed the door.

Naraku thought _'bi-polar much,' _ as he made sure Kagome was gone and heard the shower water on.

He looked at the carnage and looked at the redhead's neck,'wa_s that an Adam's apple ,nah, Kaggy just teasing but to be safe.'_

He helped the twins up and told them he would call them later. They nodded and he gave them two hundred-dollar bills each and a kiss to seal the deal. Making a mental note to go to the eye and family doctors and change his phone number...again.

Naraku went to the kitchen to wait. He got his cup of coffee. Drained the remaining contents and poured himself another. He put another poptart in the toaster and checked to see what other contents could pass as food. He knew Kagome ,crazy as the day was long, she was off ...just a bit and needed to talk.

He walked towards his sister's escape-from -trouble bedroom and entered without knocking. Its his damn house. Kagome had her back towards the door and was putting on one of his old maroon rugby t-shirts on. He saw a new tattoo on her body. It was a scorpion and in its pincer was a rose with an intricate barb wire vine wrapped around both of them.

"Nice tat."

"Fuckin-a can a person have some privacy perv".

"Cute ass too," he walked in the room and slapped her on the ass cheek.

"Ok, when that she/man said incest it was a joke right?"

Kagome asked as she quickly put on some spandex shorts that could be considered underwear.

"Kagg I'm just pulling your strings. But serious what the fuck. Who am I going to have to save you from? Please say Bankotsu so I can say told ya so...plus you will owe me $50 from our bet too," Naraku informed her as he sat on her bed.

"It's not that limp dick, plus I haven't seen Bank since last night. Thanks ass for dredging up those memories," she said as she wiped away some escaped tears.

She quickly regain her composure and put her 'I don't give a rat's ass' look on but it was her brother she could be vulnerable...right?

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and sat indian style in front of her brother.

"Oh shit Kaggs...spill...now...you giving me an ulcer plus I have shit to do."

"Which is what?"

"Not a damn thing princess," Naraku laughed and was given a pillow to the face.

"Ok, but please I really need you to be serious ok. Not older brother gone daddy serious but a good open mother fucker and just let me get it all out. Ok."

Naraku agreed and ate his poptart in silence, he knew it was about to get good. He sipped on his coffee and listened to his younger sister replay every thing she remembered with no interruptions of last night to this morning.

"Ok, just for clarification...you met a guy, a stranger at the club from last night. At the club thinking about Bankotsu and then seeing him fingering a girl and sucking on another bitch's tit. Down by the restrooms. You went to the bar laid $80 on the counter and drank their strongest booze. You hazily remember this same stranger and you was drinking with and can't remember if he was drinking as much as you. You remember the room spinning and called it quits. Went looking for Sango because I left. Let's get this straight they are women and don't give me that look Kagome. Anyway you told her from ,what she said earlier on the phone ,you was going home.

Now plastered and with this 'Romeo', he helps you get in his car because he offered. You black out a couple of times but remember him groping you. You remember fucking...ok...so you fuck this guy in his car but stopped because his stick shift was in the way. Then you remember in the elevator giving him head, also in the hallway...seriously the hallway...then the alcohol was finally subsiding and you was in the throes of passion in his place. Where you woke up alone, Sango called and you tried to escape unnoticed. Found out he got a significant other. This is the funny part. You eventually got caught and not woman enough, told the guy your name was Sango and came here raise hell types of hell and we are now here. Did I leave anything out," Naraku finished recapping the events.

Kagome thought about it..."nope. Hey it's not funny! He was scary."

"Oh I'm laughing because it's going to be good ammo when you try to bust my balls...today is going to be a great day. So what's the problem? I think you handled what the cards was dealt to you. I would just pray he doesn't figure out you lied and that you don't see him again. There is always feigning the ignorance card. Oh sis, Kitty? You are creative but Kitty? Wow. I need to meet the guy that had my Kaggie-poo running with her tail between her legs." Naraku said as he wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing.

"Oh fuck you! This story ,no, nightmare of weakness is just between you and me. Because if I find out you breathed this, hinted this, or in your drunk i need to bare- my- soul- state your bath time pictures with the Mr. Lucky Ducky, the rubber duck will be all over the web. You will definitely have trannies knocking on your door. This is a secret. Capiche," Kagome said with evil and revenge in her eyes. Her wheels were already spinning.

"Blue ball much, ok I agree."

Naraku was ruthless and protective but scared of his younger sister, she did not play fair.

"Got to make sure you understood the severity of the situation. Anyway I called out for the next two days. I'm going to crash here tonight. Want me to make dinner, spaghetti?" Kagome asked while she got under the covers.

"Sure toots, get some sleep. I'll wake you and we can order lunch or something. Then we can go to Deuce's Bar and Grille when you are done hiding from the world this weekend."

"Sure just need clothes. Thanks Raku, you are the best big brother a sister could ever have," Kagome said as she yawned into her goose feathered pillows and comforter.

Naraku laughed and exited the room and closed the door.

_'I wonder who the bastard was. Poor chap going to get his feelings hurt.'_

Naraku called the real Sango and told her to bring some clothes and toothbrush for Kagome and invited her to lunch at his house and she agreed. She just had to cancel with some other guy she met at work and reschedule.

"Are both my sisters going to be the death of me," Naraku asked as he found his favorite cartoon re-run...Scooby-Doo.

* * *

**A/N**

**made some changes with the time line to stretch it out a bit. So if you have read this before and is like wth...I changed the time:)**

**Revised and edit 4/11/15**

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing Strangers

Chapter 3

**Warning: some limes...oh blanket disclaimer I don't own **_**Inuyasha **_** just the fucked up world I created for the characters...enjoy**

**~M**

_'Sango Takado, Sango Takado I wonder if she has a'- Slap- "_What the fu-oh Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked while rubbing his cheek.

"To make up with you but I came downstairs and you were not here. I saw the dirty sheets. It smells like sex upstairs baby. Then I found this " Kikyo shows Inuyasha a leopard print lacey strap-less bra. She was trying to keep a sob at bay. Her eyes already red from crying earlier, she was pissed.

"This is not mine. The cup is bigger than me...so you like big breasted bitches Inuyasha" Kikyo continued shaking the article in his face.

Inuyasha went to grab the bra but Kikyo snatched it out of his grasp. She frown while her cheeks turn red and she narrows her eyes at her fiancé.

"How long have you been sneaking around behind my back? Tell me now!"

"What does it matter, you broke up with me, remember"?

Inuyasha snatch the bra and put it in his sweatpants pocket and headed upstairs to take a shower alone. Kikyo was right behind him.

"Inu...please talk to me. What can we do...what can I...I...do to fix this. I love you and I know you love me too still. We can get through this. See I'm not mad about you stepping out. Please stop walking away from me...TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"KIKYO! I-..."

"You are mad at me. When you are mad you call me Kikyo. Please call me Precious."

Inuyasha stopped at his bedroom door and didn't turn around. He hung his head and said

"I am not mad. I am just tired. I have done a lot of thinking and I think this is a mistake. No our whole relationship was a mistake. These last three years have been a mistake. I will talk to my father about the merger and see if we can do something else. Because this wedding is not going to happen". He walked through his bedroom door leaving a speechless Kikyo outside of his room.

She was rapidly blinking away tears, seeing her future crumble because of some ass that he had last night. _'Ok...we are going to have to approach this a different way". _

_S_he cleared her throat, pushed up her A-cup breasts to topple out of her green Cashmere sweater. She pimped her hair and wiped her eyes. She put a seductive smile and walked in the bedroom. She heard the shower water and removed her clothes to join her estranged fiancé.

She walked over and went to open the door. It was locked. She reached for a bobby pin and jimmed the lock to get inside. The steam covered the enormous marble bathroom. She tipped toe in the bathroom almost slipping on his discarded clothing. She made it to the door and opened the walk-in six head shower to a wet and naked Inuyasha. He had his eyes close and shampoo in his hair. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist with her breasts to his back. She rubbed his chiseled chest down to her favorite body part ,13 inch Papi. She heard Inuyasha intake air and he moved his hips in her hands.

_'That's right my love, mommy is going to take good care of you and Papi' _Kikyo thought as she started to rub her own clit.

_'Damn it she is doing it again. Kikyo does great hand jobs. Why did I want to get rid of her again. Fuck it this is amazing' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to gyrate his elongated manhood in his ex-fiance's hand.

Nearing his climax, he turned and grabbed Kikyo kissed her and turned her so he was facing her ass. She thought she had won him back. Inuyasha began thrusting in her loose ass trying wanting to do shower anal and not think of all the men and objects that were there before him but just to get a release. He started to think of the raven hair woman 'Sango'.

Sango's ass was tight, and not gaping. Another difference was that when he thrusted into Kikyo it was almost no cushion. _'Don't over think just fuck her and be done. Pretend if you have to' _he ordered himself. Seven more thrusts and he pulled out before his load was inside Kikyo.

_'He pulled out...he never pulls out. I needed him to release inside of me!_' Kikyo got feeling back in her legs and left the bathroom to get dressed.

'_I will not give up...you will come back to me...I will give you space...I will be the next and only Takahashi' _she left the penthouse to start her operation :Wedding in June.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

_**At Deuce's Bar and Grille**_

Miroku just got a text message that he and his date from work would need to reschedule. He read the message again

**S. T. Work-tight ass**

_Family emergency, need to reschedule. We are eating at Deuce's Bar &amp;Grille...meet me there to say hi maybe catch a movie later today...I am really sry :/_

He checked his phone again and blew out some air. He got another message from his best friend Inuyasha

**Mad Man**

_Hey bro, srry abt date, I am in the car will be there in 15...look on the bright side at least she WANTS to make it up to you_

_'Why didn't I think of it that way" _Miroku started to brighten up a bit. A dark-skinned waitress with her black hair braided in two pig tails wearing black Converse shoes, tight blue jean skinny jeans and a black skin-tight t-shirt with the company logo came to his table and laid a napkin down with a big bright smile. She had a deep south accent.

"Hi, how are you darling, my name is Trish and I will be taking care of you today. Are you expecting anybody else?" she asked while flashing her dimples and her beauty pageant smile.

Miroku gulped silently, '_I could so do her, what is she saying, am I ..'_

"Oh yes, I am he should be here" he looked around and spotted his friend coming through the glass door in a brown leather Perry Ellis jacket with light-colored jeans on and black Polo Boots he had on a black Kangol hat and a black scarf on.

Miroku waved him over to his table in the back.

"Yes Trish, two Budlight Lime and two waters, thank you" and flashed a toothy grin at her. She took the order and sashay to the bar making sure he was looking at her ass.

"Better keep your mouth closed before somebody sticks their dick in it" and Miroku quickly closed it and frowned at his best friend while he was peeling off his outer winter garments.

"Sometimes Inuyasha you make me wonder if you enjoyed that make out session drunk dare with Hojo back in college. Ever since then you make me wonder. Are you trying to come out, its ok, I understand. I got a friend who would love to stick his pole in your ass. He keeps telling me."

"Did your parents drop you on the head when you was little? I'm not gay, and no I didn't enjoy it please stop bringing that up...I bet it was you perv and not me. Anyway I saw your mouth open and was trying to warn your virgin mouth of the dangers of leaving it open. I won't do it again. I will let the burly man sitting two tables down stick it in and mouth fuck you" Inuyasha laughed and turned to the menu.

"You are demented, Inuyasha" Miroku grimaced and darted his eyes at a 400 pound man of pure fat and lots and lots of hair. _'Eew...did he just WAVE at me' _he shivered.

"Only for you my friend" Inuyasha winked and began looking over the menu.

"Have you been here before? What's good and not send me to the poor house. These prices are ridiculous. This is get-ass prices. If I took a girl here booty is a must there would be no negotiation about it." Inuyasha told Miroku

"Exactly. But you are faaaaarrrr from poor. But yes I have been here a couple of times, I know the owners so hopefully I can get a friend discount. Plus the wings are awesome. The waitresses are not that bad looking and the events they have at night are huge events. Except on Saturdays, that's Ladies Nights where some of the male waiters put on "shows" for the female patrons or the male patrons who play for the other team if you catch my drift. That's why Naraku, he is the owner, has Poker Nights on every other Saturday, and his sister runs the establishment on those nights. You usually see her walking around...but I guess she took today off" Miroku said while looking for the female owner.

"Ok obvious question why do you know so much...gotta crush on her or something"

"Hardly, she is a certified psycho bitch. I really think she was committed. One minute you are her friend, the next she is tearing you down from the little masculinity you have, to being the nicest person all in the same conversation. Do not get her angry! Please never get her angry, she is calculating and manipulative. I guess you have to when you are related to Naraku." Miroku shuddered and drunk his beer that appeared without Trish.

"Do you have a picture of her? Since you are friends with her. I am curious to see a woman that you my pervy friend is afraid of"

"You dumped Kikyo and you trying to see if your charisma could tame the raven-haired beauty." He chuckled and scrolled down his pictures to find one of his psycho friend.

"Why haven't I met these friends of yours?"

"Because you was playing house with a gaping hole whore. Inu, I wouldn't even touch her and my standards aren't that high...oh here is one. Last summer barbeque they had at one of their Summer Family and Friends gathering. " he showed it to the man sitting across and the man's eyes bulged out. Inuyasha grabbed the phone and pointed at the woman in the Marilyn Monroe off the shoulder shirt who had her arm around a woman with a paisley green, blue and pink maxi tube dress on which both looked pretty wasted.

"That's the girl that changed my life. The love of my life Sango. Send this picture to me. Why do you look like you swallowed a bee."

"What do you mean Sango changed your life. That fucking whore! She told me she had a headache and was going home." Miroku waved over for the waitress and asked for a Tequila on the rocks.

"This woman is going to be my wife in the future but hopefully in the near future like this weekend be underneath me". He pointed at the woman he was talking about.

Miroku looked at the person he was talking about "Sir that's not Sango" he pointed to the one wearing the t-shirt to the one wearing the dress "that's Sango, my Sango".

"So who is she then" pointing back to the Marilyn Monroe shirt woman.

"That's Sango's roommate, play sister, Naraku's psycho bitch sister Kagome Higurashi"

"That sexy, limber, big tight ass lying bitch"

"Oh so that's the one who was named Kitty and got you pussy whipped." Miroku laughed relieved that Sango wasn't a two timing slut.

"I'm not pussy whipped she was just amazing. I wouldn't say she is a psycho, she is a lot of fun."

"Was she sober when you was having these epiphany conversations?"

"Uhm, when you say sober, you mean like she was walking on her own or I had to carry her and we basically can be considered exhibitionist"

"You are officially my hero, Inuyasha. You finally got rid of the Ice Queen from Stick-Up-Assville... and you fucked the hardest pussy there is...well you and her fiance...maybe ex-fiance...I'm not totally sure. They are so on again off again...its like get married already or move on."

"She's taken?"

"Well as of the last three weeks she has been single and mean as a snake...she needed to get laid. Poker has been brutal with a horny sadistic woman. She had the nerve to do strip Poker to get her jollies and the one in their underwear had to masturbate in front of her. It would have been fun if she was taking her clothes off too. She took off a boot while the rest of us was down to our boxer briefs. I had to fold because Saturdays I let the boys breathe and I don't think they wanted to see that."

"I didn't need to know that either. She does sound like a worthy opponent. I would like to go to a Poker Night with you...is it exclusive or something. You remember that's how I made a living to supply my need for weed and video games and not go through my trust fund. I miss college sometimes."

"I am so sorry, its been hectic here. Are y'all ready to order." Trish asked while refilling their beer and water cups.

The men ordered their food and returned to their conversation.

"I would so do her"

"Back to Earth...Roku!" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of the Miroku's face.

"Sorry man, I'm just an ass guy...she has a nice round, virgin ass."

"She is probably old enough to be your daughter"

"If she came from my sperm I need to go fuck her mother and make more of her"

"You are sick...before chasing that white rabbit on the last time a woman freely gave it up. How do I get to the Poker Night invite"

"Oh...hmmm...you got to be invited by the host. Its easy if you already have someone in the inside if you want to put it that way. Plus you got to keep it a secret and have a minimum of thousand dollars as an upfront cost on hand. These people dont' do nickle bets these are big timers. Give the host your number. They will call you Friday night to make sure you are coming and give you the address where the location is at. You are not allowed to bring an entourage or wear flashy clothes. Just dress normal. You can wear sunglasses. Uhm...talking shit is a second language to these people...so if you got something to say make sure its funny and related to the conversation. They will kick you out and the person who invited you. If they catch you cheating or just boring it doesn't matter you will be forbidden to come back. When you run out of your thousand you are done. You can only play with the money you brought or if the host decides we play for other things then we play with that. Like Kagome, she was the hostess last month and we played for our clothes. Another one we played with gum, before that we played for sex acts that we had to perform. So everyone at that game brought a female or a male and that night didn't last . The host/hostess will tell you Friday what we going to bet on. Naraku usually goes for money. The "members" vote to see if they will invite you again. The host/hostess can invite anyone from the group they want orselect few that's not in our group."

"Sounds easy enough and fun, so how do I meet the host?"

"It's a lot of fun and great networking opportunity. He should be here oh there he is. He is coming in with Sango and Kagome formerly known as Sango" Miroku laughed while pointing his chin to the group of people that was walking through the glass doors.

"Yup that's my love."

"Whoa Romeo...she still engaged to Bankotsu. He is a waiter/bouncer/mixed martial artist/ thug/ crazy person. He is crazy about Kagome I mean lock him up in a straight jacket crazy. Last guy he caught Kagome just shaking the guy hand was in a sling for three months. The guy didn't sue because rumor has it that Kagome paid him off. Stay away from that vaginal. It may be pretty and addictive but you should consider your health and leaving me here by myself when you are dead."

"I thought you said he got caught cheating. I'm a faithful person."

"You are a goody too shoes. She will eat you up and spit you out. I've seen it happen. Somehow Bankotsu made it out alright and is still alive to tell the tale of boinking Kagome. Yes, he is a cheat but she keeps forgiving him..."

"I bet she is not all that scary" he told Miroku of about what happened when he hung up the phone and saw Kagome fleeing his apartment.

"I don't believe it. You may have a chance."

"Sir, I am going to fuck Kagome's head up. I want her to get out of trying to explain why she gave me a fake name...again. I just need you to play along, ok"

"Ok"

"Well let's go and get my invitation" the two men got up and walked over to the party that was sitting in a corner booth.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Inuyasha heard the woman now he know as Kagome talking from a distance

"Ok, _giggles, _here's one there was a cucumber, a pickle, and a penis sitting around talking about how their lives sucked."

"Oh god" Sango hid her head in her hands.

"Shh listen its funny...the cucumber says 'man, my life sucks. When I get all big, fat, and juicy they cut me up and stick me on a salad'. The pickle looks at him and says 'you think you have it bad? When I get big, fat, and juicy they cut me up and stick me in vinegar, put spices on me, and stick me in a jar'. The penis looks at him and says 'you think you have it rough? When I get big, fat, and juicy, they stick a plastic bag over my head, stick me in a dark room and bang my head against a wall until I throw up all over myself and pass out, Shit Happens ".

"Oh my God that's soo true" the table erupted.

"Sis,you should do standup"

"Really Raku" Kagome said in her little girl voice.

"Nah, just yanking your chain" and the table erupted again.

Naraku looked up and saw one of his Poker buddies approach him.

"Oh shit, Miroku is trying to invite another light weight. Why do I even bother".

"Because you are a Scorpio. Ruthless, manipulative, self-serving, vengeful must I continue-oh damn, hide me.

"Why?" Naraku asked

"That's the guy...the guy I slept with" Kagome looking for an escape.

"What guy...Miroku...you slept with Miroku"? Sango asked.

"Hell No, I fucking know who Miroku is I'm talking about the guy he is walking up here with." Kagome was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Oh", Naraku narrowed his eyes "I be damned...you fucked a good catch sweetheart, that's Inuyasha Takahashi. I've tried to do or get business from him...Kaggy what the fuck are you doing.

"Hiding"

"Why the in the hell are you doing that"

"Because I am a dainty princess whose trying to escape the big bad wolf. Naraku stop fucking laughing"

"Why are you so afraid of him"

"He did things to my body..."

"Well baby girl look alive here comes Romeo. Sannie this is going to be fun"

"Hey, Miroku, what's up man. Been saving up to lose more money next Saturday"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck "yeah, sure, uhm speaking of that my friend-"

Narkau put his hand out to shake "Inuyasha Takahashi, it's a pleasure meeting you" and shook hands.

Naraku noticed that Kagome foregone her escape route and took his advice feign ignorance. She was hiding behind the huge menu. Even though she created and designed it. She acted like it was the most fascinating read possible.

'Oh fucking-a leave shit!' Kagome thought. 'This can't get any worse' was her final thought when in walked her current ex-fiance, Bankotsu. Bankotsu was a tanned skinned man all of 6'3 with boyish face looks and an athletic toned body. He wore his hair shirt close to the scalp but enough to grab. He had blue eyes and long eyelashes. He had flowers and Lindor chocolates in his hand. He called ahead to see if Kagome was eating lunch here and she was. He looked around and saw her. She was in dark-colored ,skin-tight jeans with a black v-neck shirt and a forest green bomber jacket with a black knit scarf. Her boots were brown with intricate buckles he bought for her last Christmas along with a different engagement ring in his black peacoat. He also noticed her brother and her play sister was there along with Miroku ,he played Poker with ,and some other guy he did not know.

He walked over there in his black washed out jeans to his future wife. He saw her turn her head and look dead at him, _'was it relief, dread, arousal' _he wanted the latter.

_'God is tickling his funny bone today with my life. W-T-F' _Kagome had tuned out the conversation the men were having. She noticed that Sango and Miroku were chatting it up and somehow Inuyasha was sitting next to her.

'When did I scoot over...is this perv, rubbing my thigh' she checked 'yes, the fuck he is.' She grabbed his wondering hand and he intertwined their fingers. 'Kagome you are losing your touch hun' she said to herself.

"It's nice for you join our conversation 'Sango'. Inuyasha leaned over still having their fingers intertwined and whispered in her earlobe" I know your real name. I'm disappointed in you...daddy is going to have to punish you again." He moved her hand over his growing tent in his pants. She bulged her eyes.

She turned her head and rubbed her eyes 'is that Bank coming over with...flowers and chocolate oh for fuck sakes'.

Bankotsu came over and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Ka-Kagome, can I speak with you in private...please"

He looked at her and then at Naraku seeking his permission silently. Naraku nodded like he was reenacting a scene that could have been in the Godfather. But Kagome noticed a faint smile creeping on Naraku's lips.

"Uhm, excuse me, I need to get by"

Inuyasha looked at the man and moved his hand as if he wanted her to crawl across him. He grazed Kagome's ass while she got out with his tent in his pants and grabbed her ass. She looked behind her but he was looking at his smart phone.

"Perv" she whispered so he could hear her and he smiled a little. She took Bankotsu's hand and walked to her office in the back. Inuyasha turned and watched as the couple left.

_**Kagome's Office**_

He handed her the her the flowers and chocolate after she closed the door. She put them down on her desk and turned to face him and said "ok, talk,you have three minutes go" she looked at the digital clock:12:57pm. She crossed her arms over her breast with her classic I-can-give-a-flying-fish-fuck glare.

Bankotsu undid his buttons on his coat and took it off and placed it on the opposite desk in the room. His black thermal shirt hugged his body as if it was a second loose skin on his body. He walked to Kagome to close the gap and held her waist. He moved her chin so she would look at him and he bent down and passionately kissed her. He released her lips and slid down to where he was on the laminate hardwood floor on both his knees beginning his heart-felt apology.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi, I don't deserve you, I know I fucked up big time when you caught me with those women. All of them don't mount up to the special person you are Kagome, my precious Kagome. I had a lot of time to think about everything that happened in my life. The best memories were the ones with you in them. I want, I need, desire to make many more with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make many, many, many babies with. I miss your sexy potty mouth and your over compulsive manipulative self. I miss seeing you wearing my t-shirts to bed and listen to you planning another way to make this bar amazing".

He slowly take out the ring box that he has been toting around for weeks ready to give back to the intended owner. He opens the box and its a different bigger carat 10 silver band engagement ring with small diamonds placed in a heart shape.

Kagome puts her hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp that caught her by surprise. He takes it out and holds it to Kagome, his blue eyes glazed over with tears he is trying to fight back.

"Kagome, please make me the happiest man in the world, fuck the universe. I can't promise to make everyday happy-go-lucky but I can promise to always be there to support, uplift you, sex you to your knees give. I just ask that you never take off this ring and marry me and truly become Mrs. Bankotsu Tatsumi."

He grabbed her hand ready to place the ring on her finger. She was torn.

_'Take the chance or kick him to the curve...Kagome what to do'_ the thought to herself still haven't taken her hand from her mouth. She wiped a few tears away.

While she was having the yes or no battle she felt her fingers go into Bankotsu's mouth. He was sucking on her left hand digits and she loves when he does that. He slowly rose and kissed her wrist to her clothed arm. He took off her jacket, scarf, and shirt off and placed it with the flowers and candy. He kissed her whole arm to her spot in the middle of her neck on the left side. He stayed there the longest pulling her in to his clothed rock hard chest.

Against her neck he spoke to her in her ear "You don't have to answer now but your body is deceiving you and telling me what your mouthis having a hard time saying ". He blew on his Hickey he gave her and a moan escaped her lips.

He kissed her mouth and her brain stopped working. Lust was overtaking her logical part that was screaming _'Don't be an IDIOT AGAIN'_

He sucked on her bottom lip and she let out a deep lustful whimper. Bankotsu never closed his eyes, he knew she was almost in an arousal haze '_hook, line, sinker'._

He went back to the pleasurably bruised spot and slipped his left hand under her zebra print bra tugging at her throbbing nipple. He grind his pelvis into hers and spoke above a whisper in her ear "see baby what you do to me. I need you...I need for you to know how much I want _-kiss to hickey- _desire your entire being that make-_kiss to lips- _different." He lifted up the left side bra cup and it plopped out. He suckled on the nipple and tortured the right nipple with his hands without lifting the bra.

_'What the FUCK KAGOME' _her brain finally making a comeback. She told it to shut the fuck up. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and arched her back to get closer to his mouth. He lifted her up and placed her on her desk.

_'Hey whore, at least go to his house idiot' _her brain screamed.

"Wa..wait, wait,wait" she pushed him off panting...'_when did I stop breathing_?' He didn't budge, he still had her nipple in his mouth sucking on it but he opened his eyes to signal he was listening but refusing to stop. Her own blues eyes were darker from arousal she was ready but had to take control of the situation. He thumbed her right nipple to get her attention and she inhaled a shaky breath.

"Bank...two things ok three (1) stop sucking my nipple for right now and listen, ok thank you, (2) let's talk about this at your house. Please, I don't want to make up on my desk with the possibility my brother coming in with his sister's legs in the air and your ass all out fucking me. Because baby your neighbors are about to know my name". He flicked her nipple in agreement and she shuddered.

"Ok, Ms. Higurashi what is number three" placing his hands besides her on her desk looking at her deeply.

"Hmm...oh...uhm, I need to borrow a fifty until I get my purse" she leaned in and kissed him. She pushed him and quickly put her top half outfit back on . Grabbed her gifts and grabbed Bankotsu's hand.

_'Step one and two success, apologize and get her to bed step three get her pregnant' _Bankotsu thought as he let her steer them to the front of the building to Naraku's table.

Naraku was still with the people Kagome left him with and the food had came. She noticed that there was two more people there Jakotsu another poker buddy and her gym trainer/poker buddy Koga.

"Hey Raku, uhm, I'm going to Bank's apartment so we can uhm discuss some important decisions in our relationship." What she was telling him in code really was _'going to Bankotsu's house to fuck the shit out of him, may get pregnant, may be getting married after all and that I fucking hate you for being right.'_

Naraku grinned "And what else Kaggy"

Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him a Ulysses Grant to him and hugged him "fuck you and thank you".

"Have fun you two, Kaggy got your phone?"

She shook her head yes and pecked him on the cheek and left with a very happy smiling man.

"So Naraku, you her pimp or something" Inuyasha asked as he sipped his freshly refilled cup of beer when he noticed the exchange and the couple was gone.

"Oh that, fuck no...we had a bet and she lost" Naraku laughed and began finishing his third round of lemon pepper wings.

"What was the bet about" Sango asked.

"After she found him boinking two blondes and broke his nose she betted me that she would never, never go back with Bankotsu. So naturally I accepted because she really does love him in that deep part of her heart that she refuses to acknowledge. They been together for years. It was five bucks at first but we are Higurashi. We settled for fifty because that is what I had in my pocket that day. So she just paid up." Naraku laughed and continued his observation of his sister.

"I just wonder when she going to wake up and completely move on because she is giving me a damn ulsor"

"Why do you say that" Koga asked because he saw Kagome as a sister as well.

"He got another girlfriend and she has three kids and twins on the way in three months" Naraku waved over Trish since her original table moved to her boss' table.

"More beer and another round of wings"

"Yes sir, it will be in the way"

"So you just fed her to the wolves then" Inuyasha sickened by the information shared to him, _'cold hearted bastard'_

"Before you jump to conclusions you gotta know her other than how tight her pussy is and how great she gives head. I love her and I want to break every bone in that creeps body. I'm just waiting for the time to fuck him up. Plus she is a big girl. She is smart and she learns by experiences and not being told what to do. She got to see and figure it out on her own. That's why I want you Takahashi there when she gets hurt. She is going to be the devil spawn but I think you can handle her. I saw how she was squirming and fidgety. She did that once when she liked this one guy in high school. So future brother-in-law you up for the challenge."

"Yea, I want to get to know your sister...she seems like a great catch. I'll be there and treat her right."

"Takahashi welcome to the family" Naraku shook Inuyasha's hand.

_'Why does it seem like I just entered into an arranged marriage...'_

**OMG! That is chapter 3! Fucking finally lol... Tablets is not the way to type up stories! My back is screaming but its DONE! Any who! Make sure to check out my other story When Love Loves...also review and share:) thank you to the ones that has read and reviewed. Until next time**

**Happy reading**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

Kissing Strangers

Chapter 4

"Ok, the Indian food should be here in 20 minutes," Kagome said while ending her call with Hirbushi Cuisine.

Bankotsu sitting on the black leather sectional smirked and went over to the kitchen countertop where Kagome was perching at. Coming up from behind her, he embraced her from behind and started to kiss her neck. He turned her to where her back was against the countertop and began kissing her full on the lips.

"Good then I have time to do this-_kiss-_and this -_kiss -_more of this-_lick on the earlobe_"

"Bank…mmm…whoa,WHOA..Whoa…"Kagome said while trying to gather her bearings. Kagome pushed him and went to the couch to show that she wanted to talk and not go straight to dropping the underwear.

"You promised we are only here to talk, so let's talk"

"But I thought-_moving closer slowly-_we could skip that part-_taking off shirt-_and start the makeup sex-_grasp her wrist and pull her up from the couch -"_

Bankotsu pulled Kagome up from the couch and placed his hand on the small of her back to make her gasp. He abruptly turned her around so her back was facing him.

'What the fuck Kagome! Where are your balls! Grow a pair and TALK IDIOT' Kagome trying to control the immense sexual tension even though she just had sex almost 8 hours ago.

"Bank, I am serious we need to-Oh my God-"Kagome nearly melted in his arms when he started to abuse her sensitive spots on her neck like no other.

Bankotsu turned her face and pulled Kagome's lips to his lips then nibble, sucked and bruised her bottom lip like a starved sex crazed man. The attention she got from her lips sent waves and heated her lower region. He slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring and re-acquainting himself with her mouth. His left hand slipped under her shirt and caressed his way to her lacy bra. He rubbed the soft rough fabric. He then lifted the left bra cup and fondled with her erected nipple. Kagome naturally opened her body from shielding to openly wanting easier access for him to play with her girls. She started to kiss him back by leaning in towards him.

Her logical part of her brain perked up 'Alright whore, so what have you accomplished by being molested by this jerk? Don't forget the cheating! This is your woman's intuition something is not right! STOP WHORE! What has he shown that he has changed? De ja vu much?'

Kagome knew her woman's intuition 1) sounded more and more like Sango 2) that it was right. How they broke up and her friends reporting to her about her ex-fiancé now more than likely fiancé's past escapades with different women. Then she just jumps right into bed with him without really talking with their clothes on.

Finally coming to the decision, Kagome reluctantly pushes away and gasping for air.

"Ok this has to stop…please God HELP" Kagome needing a saving grace.

_'All the Single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies put ya hands up' _saved by Beyoncé!

"Sorry I have to get that. It's probably important," Kagome said while untangling her body and clothes from his.

Before she could get far he grabbed her wrist

"Don't be –_kiss_-too-_kiss-_long-_kiss-_we have a lot more to discuss and make-up on" Bankotsu gave her one more kiss and slapped her on the ass while she walked to the bedroom where her phone and ringtone was still playing.

_'All the Single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies put ya hands up'_

"Ok Sango damn" Kagome answered and then walked to the guest bathroom. The bathroom was close to the front door and there she decided to freshen up and remove some obstacles i.e. bra and undies. 'Sue me I like sex' she said to herself.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone hoping she didn't lose the signal.

"Kags, where are you?"

"At Bankotsu's, why?"

"You need to leave now before you get hurt again"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome was fingering combing her long black wavy hair to put in a pony tail like her lover boy liked. She was also in the midst of taking off her pants and leaving her underwear on.

"Naraku he…"

Kagome's patience was wearing thin as it was.

"What did my idiotic brother do or say now?" Kagome sarcastically asked.

"Well, he told us some stuff and he ya know, kinda made us promise to keep it a secret. But…but"

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Kagome heard someone at the front door knocking.

"Kaggy, can you get it, it's probably the food I'm taking a shower".

"Yea, sure" she yelled from the guest bathroom.

Kagome was still on the phone with Sango stuttering. So not her personality Kagome noted. Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her pants unbuttoned looking for Bankotsu's wallet.

'Wallet, wallet, ah here' it was on the dark cherry wood entertainment center that housed all of his livingroom gadgets that dealt with T.V. and comfort.

Grabbing and opening the wallet a small worn square picture fell out with the back facing her. She went to grab it and turn it around.

'Must be his nieces and nephews...sure are a lot'

**_Knock Knock_** came again from the front door.

"Coming, keep your panties out your ass...geesh'

"Ok Sango hun, spill it whatever you trying to say or get the hell off my phone because you are wasting my free minutes blubbering and not making any damn sense," Kagome opened the door.

"Two chicken curry, rice bowl and lamb with two Cokes and a chocolate cake"

"Yup"

"35.90 please," a Hispanic male with a black t-shirt, purple wind breaker, and ripped loose fitted jeans replied.

Handing him the two twenties "keep the change" Kagome said while grabbing her purchase. She looked down the hall for no particular reason when she heard

"Hey mom, I think dad's apartment is up ahead. Won't he be -" Kagome shut the door before she heard the rest of the little boy's conversation.

"Ok Sango, I'm hanging up. Don't worry about me"

"But Kags"

"Bye Sannie"

Click

She placed her cellphone in her back jean pocket and took the food after adjusting so she wouldn't drop it to the kitchen. She met a half-naked Bankotsu in grey loose fitted grey sweat pants in the kitchen getting wine glasses down, plates, and utensils.

"How much did it come out to be babe?" Bankotsu asked while he walked close to Kagome.

"35.90, I gave him two twenties and told him to keep the change".

They kissed and open the plastic containers.

'I can see us doing something like this forever' they both thought and smiled.

_**Knock Knock**_

**"** Hey you was expecting company?" Kagome asked while she was dishing out the food.

"Not to my knowledge. Its probably my nosy brothers" he replied while he grabbed his white wife beater, slipped it over his head and went to answer the door.

"Hey bro what's up-what the hell?" the unexpected man said.

"DADDY! Aren't you surprised to see us! Mom, Ryku, Chelsea, Meghani, Tatoki, Satoki come on I found dad's apartment! We missed you so much daddy!" a little boy said while hugging his father.

Kagome was listening. When she heard the unfamiliar familiar voice she heard moments ago. She stopped in mid shovel of food.

"Daddy, 6 kids. What the fuck!" Kagome screamed in her head while she put down the lamb.

That is a bit of information she would have like to have known. She didn't mind kids but still five unknown right of the bat. He never mentioned them nor is there any pictures of them other than

'THAT PICTURE from his wallet' Kagome gasp in realization.

Her blood ran cold when she heard the greeting from the 'mom'.

"Hello my dear fiancé! Sorry to barge in on you but we were in the city and wanted to see you! We missed you so much and to tell you that we will have two new additions coming soon Bankie! We are having another set of twins! I really want you to come home or if we can move here with you. The kids really need their father and I need help raising them. What do you say sweetheart. But first please kiss me. I miss your lips so much" the very pregnant woman said.

Kagome now in the darken hallway was breathless. She walked to the bedroom revealing four things about this predicament.

1) Bankotsu has some really potent sperm...7 kids good grief

2) He played Kagome and needed to fire him

3) She was undoubtedly and beyond embarrassed

4) Naraku was fucking right

Kagome heard enough and was thankful that the living room blocked off from the bedroom where her jacket, shoes, and purse was.

'I could so humiliate him but i 've already wrecked one household today. I gotta get out of here!'

She quickly put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket, purse stuffed her undies and bra in her bag and grabbed her Lindor chocolate. She left her engagement ring on his dresser and scrolled through her contacts to talk with someone other than Naraku and ditto Sango to pick her up.

Big Daddy Inu...

'Did he really put that in my phone Oh Bob...'Kagome inwardly smiled.

Kagome weighed her options and decided it was better than the sure-fire ' I told you so'.

**Texting between Kagome (Me) Inuyasha** **(Inu)**

Me: hey I kno randomly txtn u since I met u not too long ago. But I need help. Could u plz pick me up from my ex-fiance's home. I understand if you can't.' She waited for his response. She tried not to pace to keep her presence to a minimum.

Inu:Oh I see you found my number in your phone. No I'm not busy. What's the address?

Me: oh thank you soo much! I'll send it to you right now! I'll be in the lobby :)

Inu: np &amp; ok!:)

**End of texting conversation**

'Ok step 1) is find a ride

Step 2) get out of here with my dignity and not kill Bankotsu

Kagome had put her head up and pushed back her tears and walked out to the little family reunion. The kids were either sitting on the couch or the floor looking at a random T.V. show. Bankotsu was talking with the woman in whispers.

"Oh, Bankotsu, thank you for letting me use your bathroom. My ride is-"

"Bankie-poo whose she. Is she a skank whore! You been sleeping around on me!" the mystery mom screamed at an unsuspecting Kagome.

"Whoa, whoa lady! I'm Bank's...cousin was in the neighborhood while my car was in the shop. So Bankie-poo I'll tell Naraku you said hi ok!"

"Oh, isn't he your cousin too? He was the one that helped me find you and brought us here!" the woman cheerfully said.

Kagome and Bankotsu's eyes bulged out.

"How do you know Naraku, Claire Elise" Bankostsu asked.

"I don't, he said he heard you bitching and complaining that you wanted to see your children and future wife. So he brought us here. He paid for everything for our travels. You have an awesome family member especially since he is your cousin. He didn't even say that you guys were related!"

The woman kissed Bankotsu on the cheek and his expression was speechless.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions as always. Kagome, right, my name is Claire Elise! I guess your soon-to-be cousin-in-law. Oh you must meet the children. They are all Bankotsu's. I had them naturally without any medicine!"

"Children! Come here and meet your older cousin, Kagome!"

The children turned the t.v. off and filed in a straight line from oldest to youngest.

"This is my oldest son Bankotsu J.R., he looks just like his father right. We just call him BJ. Long black hair, strong jaw and cheeks and the slightest hint of a dimple. He is like the man of the house when dad is away"

Claire went down to the next child it was another boy "this is Ryku, he takes more after me I believe. Lovely brown hair and deep dimples. He is so sensitive and quiet. He can go into a room and you wouldn't know he was there. He is super smart too!" Claire Elise beamed with pride.

"Next are my first set of twins Chelsea and Meghani they are 7 and are a handful! They are so inquisitive and too smart for their own good! They are even being considered to skip 2nd grade and go to 3rd grade! Just like the oldest they are identical to Bankotsu hair wise but the difference between them are their eyes and a mole on their upper lip. Chelsea has green eyes and her mole is on the left side. Meghani has blue eyes like her father and her mole is on the right side".

The last two looked like twins to Kagome. 'Did we use protection all the times we had sex?'

"My second set of fraternal twins Tatoki and Satoki they are 4. Doesn't their brown wavy hair make you super jealous! Mine is curly and unruly but their hair is so soft and easy to brush. They have the same color eyes like mine green, but theirs have an emerald look to it. They are 4 and are going to daycare half day but I think when my last set of twins are born they are going to the whole day program"

Then Claire Elise touched her stomach and rubbed it gentle and smiled.

"These two are Sakura and Akira"

'Those were names I picked for when I wanted girls!' Kagome thought.

"Its really nice to meet all of you. But Claire where did you get those names from?" Kagome inquired.

"My Bankie-poo picked them! He said that since we are having girls".

"Really now" she wanted to hit him so bad. Her phone rang and it was Inuyasha.

"Hello"

"I'm here"

"Ok, here I come, thanks babe" Kagome said with all the love in her voice. Bankotsu looked confused and then extremely furious.

"You ok? Its Inuyasha," Inuyasha said making sure Kagome knew it was him she was still talking to.

"I love you more, just telling Bankotsu good-bye and his lovely family of almost 8 kids and his fiancé!" Kagome said with false cheeriness.

"Holy shit, wow! Naraku was right after all" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"I'll be down in a few and yes I'm starved! The babies are fine they are with your mother daddy worry wart" she giggled while walking towards a furious Bankotsu whose kids were hanging off of him trying to get his attention.

She pecked him on the cheek as a double meaning of good-bye and waved to all of her 'future cousins' and walked out the door to never return back.

Outside of the door she told Inuyasha on the phone "hey thanks again I am almost there, bye"

"Ok bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and took the stairs two at a time until she got to the 4th floor flat to take the stairs again when she heard stomping and a masculine voice she was trying to forget how it turned her on.

"Kaggie, KAGGIE, hold on! Baby wait" Bankotsu finally caught up with her.

'Dejavu much' Kagome thought to herself about how she met Inuyasha.

She glared at him before she said "what do you want 'dear cousin of mine'.

"Cut the fucking bullshit act" he hissed keeping his voice low so Claire Elise couldn't hear if she was eavesdropping.

He took the last few steps so he could be on the same level as Kagome.

"I-I- was meaning to tell you. I just didn't know how to bring them up" Bankotsu said while grabbing and pressing her hips to his. He placed his forehead on hers to will her to believe and accept him and continue on as nothing was wrong.

Kagome took a deep breath 'like taking off a band-aid, just gotta snatch it off. This is going to sting a hell of a lot. I loved this man so much, jackass!'

She looked him in his blue eyes and said "how about this 'Hey Kaggie before you invest even more fucking years of your life I need to tell you that I have kids. Not one or two but six and two are on the way. I also have a fertile girlfriend too who believes that we are going to get married. She is crazy and possessive too. My sperm could also populate a small country if I wanted to so its a good idea to wear condoms and take birth control. Yeah so no more bare back dicking going on anymore...so you wanna go out for coffee'. But you asshole did not give me that option to see if I wanted to continue with a relationship. Was you even going to tell me? Then you proposed to me and her? Who did you propose to first?" Kagome asked keeping her tears in check.

"Her, like after the second set of twins were born. Her parents were riding my ass and she was too. But you Kagome Higurashi is the woman I want to be with"

"Because I don't have eight kids hanging on me? You know what take you bigotry, baby name stealing ass back to your future very pregnant wife and forget me because I have already done that. Now I'm letting you off easy I don't know how my brother is going to handle it even though he knew about this. Just do everyone involved a favor and move back with your family to wherever and never contact me again! Good bye and good riddance BANKOTSU! Everyone was right about you. Sango tried to warn me but I didn't listen. My woman's intuition was screaming leave but I didn't shame on me! But guess what I am listening now and you will never have a place in my heart fucking asshole!"

Kagome wiped her last tear and continued on down the stairs. She exit the building and took a deep breath of cold winter air. She saw a black and red Dodge Challenger with Inuyasha waiting patiently for to come to the car.

She smiled and walked to him.

'I guess I bit the bullet on that monstrosity, ugh, I need to get wasted'.

She got in and the blast of heat hit her in her face and she turned to a curious Inuyasha.

"Everything ok, want to talk about it?"

"Later, but thanks again,hey do you want to get sloppy drunk with me. I think I need a couple of anything bottles to forget this night"

"Sure, let's go back to my place and order pizza or what ever because I am hungry too"

"Inuyasha, thanks for being a friend" she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it and held it while he switched the gears of his car.

He smiled and thanked Bankotsu for making it easy for getting the girl.

'Mrs. Kagome Takahashi, I like the sound of that' while he drove to his house on the other side of town.

* * *

Bankotsu saw the kiss and how Inuyasha grabbed his Kagome's hand and kissing it.

'This is not over Kagome...Inuyasha watch your step. Now to talk to Naraku and get rid of these kids and this woman' Bankotsu thought as he punched the wall and headed back inside to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please ignore any mistakes :) I like to thank Princess Inume for helping me out! I should have chapter 5 out!  
**

**Please support my other story! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Please continue and tell me how this one was. I hope it's not confusing or weird lol!**

**Love you guys!**

**Until next time happy reading**

**~MadamScorpio**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: There are some mild lemons and swearing...if you are easily embarrassed and even though the M rating should have warned you. Viewer discretion is advised (seriously its not that bad)...oh I don't own Inuyasha lol...hmmm if I did he would have walked around half naked more than what he did in the series. LOL! ~You know I'm tired~**

**Last time:**

Bankotsu saw the kiss and how Inuyasha grabbed his Kagome's hand and kissing it.

_'This is not over Kagome...Inuyasha watch your step. Now to talk to Naraku and get rid of these kids and this woman'_ Bankotsu thought as he punched the wall and headed back inside to his apartment.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Faster, faster, hard-I'm about...Inu-Inuyasha," a female voice moaned out, reaching her euphoric climax.

Skin slapping against skin, the bed creaking and shifting against the motion of the two occupants.

"I'm cumming!" the woman screamed in ecstasy.

"Come on my dick baby. Come on and cum for daddy," Inuyasha grunted between the deep thrusts into his sexual partner.

A gush of cum and the scream of the best orgasm leaves this couple panting and basking in the afterglow of sex. Cuddling after a two hour period of deep love and admiration of each other's body. Inuyasha removes the bangs that covered the woman's eyes and looked at his partner and...

Screams

He was fucking his mother.

Inuyasha bolted up with sweat glistening his body. His black silk sheets clinging to his tan muscular chest. His sheets outlining his very enlarged private area. Breathing in and out raggeded air to calm his fragile and hormonal nerves. Laying back down he checked the time 6:47am.

'_It was just a dream...whew it was a very graphic 'wet' dream. My mother...my fucking mother? Just what the hell!'_

**_BIZZT BIZZT_**

_Good morning- _his alarm buzzing and he hitting the button to discontinue the alarm. He had 30 minutes to spare before he had to get up. Turning to his side facing the alarm clock his iPhone buzzed. Picking it up and sliding the bar he didn't notice the caller.

"Hello," Inuyasha greeted in a husky sleepy voice.

"Baby! This is your mother. Just letting you know your father and I are going to be visiting you and your brother soon. His wife is about to pop so we want to be closer. We are going to be staying with you Ash, okay."

"Why not a hotel?"

"You want your ailing parents to be in a potential germ infested place? Not being able to have breakfast in the morning or dinner at night with you," his mother said melodramatic.

"Mom you are barely in your-."

"Stop right there. It matters not. We are coming and staying until Sess and his beautiful wife have their baby!" Izayoi gushed picturing her new grandchild coming in a few days.

Taking a deep breath "yes mother, when should I expect you guys?"Inuyasha asked admitting defeat.

"Oh Friday. I was thinking that we could celebrate Valentine's Day together. At least dinner...wouldn't that be wonderful. You can bring that slu-I mean fi...fian...fian..._her_ with you too."

"We broke up. I'm dating someone else. Her name is-."

"I don't care love muffin! Anyway I need to get dressed and start packing! Leave a key with Myoga because you may be at work when we arrive."

"Yes Mom. See you this weekend," Inuyasha said stifling a yawn.

"Bye Pumpkin, I love you."

"Love you too Mom," Inuyasha waited until he heard his mom end the call.

He laid back onto his back and turned his head.

7:10 a.m.

"Shit!" Inuyasha bolted to the shower to hurry before he was late to work.

Across town a raven haired woman was performing the downward dog to begin her day. Moving along in her black yoga outfit of a sports bra and tight short shorts. Kagome ended her exercise breathing in air to cleanse her mind and spirit.

"Today is going to be a-."

'_Be my little. baby my one and only baby_

_Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby'_

Inuyasha's ringtone

Yes she broke down and decided to be taken off the dating market. Her usual john's that got past Naraku's eccentric "tests" Tony, Jellal, Ivan, Matthew, Isaac, Eric, Chad, Charles and especially Hojo. Hojo was really upset about the end of the relationship or lack there of.

'_Whateves,' _Kagome thought while answering the phone.

"Hey sunshine."

"Hey, baby what's up?"

"Wanted to see what you were doing and ask you something well really inform you of something."

'_Oh my Bob he is going back to that cesspool of sperm Kikyo or he's gay. I hope he's gay.' _

"So what do you say?"

"Suuure, I'm sorry Sango was talking to me. Can you repeat what you just got done saying," Kagome said while walking to her bedroom from the sunroom.

"My parents are visiting me because my sister-in-law is having a baby. They want to meet you as well since we are dating and they are in town. I know it seems a bit soon but my mom really wanted to meet you."

"She may hate me for taking her son away from his fiancee. I could be considered a slut, a homewrecker whore, a-."

Inuyasha cutting Kagome off her rant of degrading herself "actually in her book you are a godsend. She was always setting me up on dates when I was dating Kikyo. Even after I proposed she was hooking me up with random chicks. So you have a few brownie points in your favor with my mom. My dad I'm not sure, I just think he's glad I'm not gay or bi-curious anymore. So will you-."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait! Bi-curious? Care to explain and enlighten me if the guy I'm dating is going to dump me for a dude with a bigger cock?"

"Uhm, no, it was college, drunk night, you know," Inuyasha nervously chuckling in the phone.

" No continue."

"How about we save that for another drink binge time," Inuyasha said while changing the subject of his past "experiences".

"Uhm hmm...don't think I will forget."

" I know love, so what do you say? Meet my parents and I guess also my brother and sister."

"Sure, yeah, I'll even bring Naraku. He's my only blood relative close by and can liven up the party," Kagome thinking of what to wear in three days.

"Ok, come to my house at 6:30, semi-formal. Oh and wear the red lace panties I bought you last weekend," Inuyasha smirking on the phone.

"Uhm, those are crotchless."

"I know, after we eat we will start our private Valentine's Day celebration at a hotel because my parents are staying at my house. I don't think my dad would like to know that my girlfriend is a screamer."

"No, I think he would try to make your mom scream louder."

"KAGOME! TMI! IMAGES I don't need right now in my head!" Inuyasha yelling because he remembered his dream this morning.

"Joking, joking, but kinky! Are you coming over tonight? Sango is going to be out."

"Yea, late. Leave the chain off and the top lock unlock. I have my key."

"Ok, see you then, bye baby."

"Bye Kags."

_**CLICK**_

Inuyasha spun in his chair and brushed against his pant zipper. A little restricting due to the fact of images of when he thought about college and his girlfriend's red lace underwear. He checked his desk clock behind him and knew his 11:00 meeting was in 45 minutes. His secretary wasn't coming in until then.

Facing the window 55 floors up from the ground, Inuyasha unzipped his pants. He took out his aching penis and began to rub the pre-cum that was already sprouting from his tip. Conjuring up different images, sweat permeating his eyebrows and his eyes closed in deep concentration trying to reach temporary self-satisfaction.

He missed the knock at his office door and the soft click of the heels but he did hear the voice of his secretary that stopped him in mid-stroke.

"Sir, telling you I made it in and thank you for letting me come in late. Also your 11:00 is here and they are in conference room 5. I had Valerie place refreshments also in there and other materials ya'll will need for the meeting."

"Ok, Rosemary. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Yes sir."

He waited until he heard the click of the door before letting out a strangled moan.

Three, four quick strokes and a big wet white glob was left from his satisfied penis. Quickly cleaning himself and straightening his clothes he made his way to the conference room to make more money for his beloved company.

:::

:::

**At Elle Michelle's Downtown Boutique**

"Oh Kags, you should definitely buy this dress. Its really cute. It will even hold up your big boobs," Sango said holding up a black off the shoulder dress.

The sides close to her thigh was sheer almost see through. The neckline plunged all the way to the top part of her navel where wearing a bra was not an option. The material was stretchy and easily assume that it would fit like a glove over her ample hips and breast.

"I'm meeting his parents not his pimp or frat brothers."

"Well Inuyasha did say you are going to do something after right. This can be the after parents meeting dress."

"I like how you think home skillet. But I still need an appropriate 'hi mom and dad of my boyfriend dress'."

Sango and Kagome continued to scour the vast amounts of dresses, blouses, shorts, skirts, pants, heels, and accessories. Sango found an outfit and forced Kagome inside of a fitting room. Kagome came out with the outfit readying herself for the critics.

"I think this is it. That is the perfect outfit accessories and shoes too. I am a fashion genius. Turn for me."

Kagome pinned up her hair and turned in a slow circle while Sango act like they were at a fashion show where the announcer was describing the outfit.

"Ok ladies and gents we have Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi in a lovely pale pink dress with a sweetheart neckline that accentuates her bust but not in a slutty way even though it flows out to her mid-thigh with chiffon material. The bust of her dress have small silver jewels to make it pop even more. Mrs. Takahashi's lovely dress is perfect for the semi-formal and formal dinners. But most important event meeting the parents. Her silver sparkling peep-toe shoes adds three more inches to her average height and makes her calves lean and sexy. She has a clutch that matches her dress perfectly. She has a simple silver necklace of the crescent moon with diamond studs. Beautiful ladies and gentleman just beautiful."

"Sango you are missing your calling and he hasn't said he loves me yet to even be considered Mrs. Takahashi"

"But did he or did he not hand over his Black American Express card and say have fun with a kiss and smirk?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. He is showing you in actions and with your past records I don't blame him. You my dear friend aren't showing you love him either."

"It's been only two months...but...I do feel like I've known him forever," Kagome said with a blush across her nose.

"Cute blush hun...anyway get out those clothes and go pay for them. We have shoes, undies, bra at home, accessories, make up, nails and toes are done, hair will have to wait, and you need condoms."

"We don't use condoms. I'm allergic to latex and we both have been tested so I trust him. The pull out method has been working for us," Kagome said through the curtain of the dressing room.

"That's a dangerous game missy...be careful though ok."

"Yes mom, come on let's check out," Kagome said dressed in her street clothes.

"Oh so where are you going to eat?"

"Eleven Blvd but I have to meet up at his house with Naraku to meet the parentals first. I guess get the awkwardness out the way in private. But my dear ass of a brother Naraku is just going to meet us at the restaurant. He has to get his date and get someone to take over the bar while we are out that night. It would have been the ass but he's fired so we are training some workers to take the ass' spot."

"Well, I want you to fill me in with all and I mean all the juicy details. While Miroku and I eat and drink merry at Michaelo's. I am actually excited!" Sango said hiding her blush.

"Well I be careful too because I don't want little Sangos and Mirokus running around during Thanksgiving," Kagome said while laughing.

"Well you ma'am would be chasing your own little Kaggies and Inuyashas," Sango countered and laugh while they took the exit from the boutique heading to Kagome's car.

Unbeknownst to them there was another pair of eyes and ears listening to their conversation.

"So he thinks he can replace me with that second rate twit! He didn't even break up with me! Well I guess its time to visit mom and dad again for Valentine's Day and establish who the real Mrs. Takahashi is," Kikyo said while taking off her glasses in a triumph stance.

"Ma'am are you ok? Because you are talking to the mannequin," a concerned worker asked.

"I am fine! I need a dress and some shoes! Place it under Inuyasha Takahashi name he will pay for it," Kikyo said while laughing hysterically inside. She couldn't wait until Valentine's Day.

:::

:::

'_You have reached Inuyasha's cellphone clearly I am busy. Leave a message and your number and I will call you back. If it's important send me a text. If its you mom, yes I love you too! If its my girlfriend I love you more but not as much as my mother but I am not a momma's boy! Anyway I will get back to you if I remember later Ciao."_

_Please begin your message:_

_**Inuyasha if I have told you once I have told you several times! Use the damn default because that message is too long and I end up forgetting why in the world I called you! Anyway lucky for you I wrote it down. So we were able to catch an early flight and arrived at your apartment earlier than expected. So we are at your house that is actually clean! I am proud of you. So we are going to take a nap and we can do dinner or I could cook. I am also going to go visit Sesshy too! So don't diddle daddle at work and come home! That is a demand not a request. I love you bookie pookie pookie bun. BYE this is your mother!**_

'_I actually like my voicemail thank you very much' _Inuyasha thought while he was driving home listening and deleting voicemail messages. Finally making it back home, greeting the concierge and the security guard. He was finally home unlocking his front door. He opened the door and walked in to where the tell tale sign of sex was in the air.

'_No, they can't be! They are old and this is my house!'_ Inuyasha thought while he rushed upstairs to his second guest bedroom.

He slowly approached the cracked door and heard before he saw expecting his parents sleep or reading a book.

No when he opened the door thinking his overly perverted mind was in overdrive from the lack of use. He walked in on his parents while his mother was doing the reverse cowgirl on his dad's cock.

He saw his mother's pert breast bouncing and his father's hands on her hips. Sweat could be seen and smelt throughout the room. He couldn't look away. He was disgusted but it was like a car wreck. Disturbing but hard to look away. So the only thing he could do was scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Shut the door, Tashio harder! I am cumming!"

"Get out of my MOTHER!"

"Almost there Izayoi, get out Inuyasha," Tashio said while thrusting into his wife.

"The FUCK!" Inuyasha ran out of the room blindly into his room.

It seemed the farther he was away from the room the louder they were.

'_Phone, phone!'_

Inuyasha scrolled and landed on Stick in the Ass, his brother Sesshomaru.

"He-hello?"

"I-I need some help. They can't stay here."

"Wh-who are you talking about?"

"Your parents. They are fucking, like literally fucking in my guestroom and they have been at it for the last 15 minutes. I'm sending them to your house because that is the reason they are here anyway. Not to fuck in someone else's clean virgin bed!"

"Hmpf hmpf."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Fu-fucking my wife."

"Gah! Are you serious! WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"Inuyasha, get a woman, fuck her, and leave my husband alone. I am pregnant and horny so you are messing up a happy home. We will see you this weekend. Call Kagome or something or someone. Bye."

_**CLICK**_

Inuyasha just looked at his phone in disbelief. His brother and parents were getting it in while he was the one that was the witness to everyone's carnal desires but his own.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

"Inuyasha, why are you in the corner rocking back and forth sucking your thumb? Baby, are you ok?" his mother stopped to ask while she made her way to the kitchen.

"Fucking, everyone, fucking, I saw momma's boobs, daddy's dick, Sesshy fucking his wife while talking to me," Inuyasha kept repeating over and over until his dad came downstairs.

Taisho walked to the corner close to the wall to ceiling corner and shook Inuyasha to get him out of his daze.

"Tashio, I guess it's time to explain the birds and the bees to him again. Honestly it's like his fifth time walking in on us. You would think he would get a clue to the signs. Did you leave a tie on the door? Anyway handle that and I will go make him some warm milk," Izayoi said while walking into the barely used kitchen.

"Well son, you know when mommy and daddy love each other very much they want to show it in a special type of way. That special way goes beyond a simple kiss. You will know his when you have a real girlfriend. Someone you made up or a pig with make-up on doesn't count either son. So come on so your mother can give you some warm milk," Tashio said while trying to keep his voice even and not bust out laughing.

'_Seriously, is this kid a virgin or something? He came from these balls and his mother's pink silky-oops he may need to go to the mental asylum after this weekend.'_

Inuyasha slowly got up from his corner and made it to the kitchen where his mom was making hot milk and a grilled cheese sandwich for him to eat.

Tashio came in behind Inuyasha and made a beeline to his wife who was dressed in a silk purple robe. He kissed her cheek and felt her shoulders.

"Hmm they are not tight as they were at first love bug."

"Well I had a very strong man that drilled it to me and fixed the problem. But I do feel a little kink in my neck do you think you can help me out"

"Oh I think I can and have you-."

**Clunk**

The parents walked over to the other side of the bar where Inuyasha was sitting at. He was out cold...he fainted with a nosebleed.

:::

:::

Inuyasha bolted up when he felt a buzz in his pants. He looked around recalling his surroundings. He was in his room still in his clothes from work. He felt the back of his head and there was a small tender bump and dried milk on his loose tie. Still feeling his pants buzzing he reached in and got it out.

"Hello?"

"Oh God, you are ok! I thought you was coming over what happened?"

"Oh, I fell asleep and I am now just waking up."

"Poor baby, well you can still come over or wait until tomorrow night?"

"I think I will wait until tomorrow night because lady I will have you the whole entire weekend."

"Well I am glad I bought more than one dress. I would like to thank you for letting me use your card. I think you will like what I bought."

"No problem what's the point of being with a Takahashi if I don't spoil you once in a while," Inuyasha said while taking off his clothes and leaving on his silk blue boxer shorts and getting back into bed.

"Hahaha, alright. Well I guess I will lock up the house and call it a night. I have some interviews to take care of and also set up another poker night next weekend since this weekend is Valentine's Day."

"So I'm invited?"

"Yes, because I'm hosting it. It's going to be fun but that is all you are going to get out of me. So go back to sleep sleeping beauty. I love you," Kagome said without stuttering the last three words.

'_She said she loves me,' _Inuyasha smiled a true smile

"I love you too baby girl, sleep tight."

Kagome with a relief that her affections was reciprocated she smiled to herself and ended the call.

:::

:::

**A/N:**

**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know I know I know! I was planning on deleting this story but I had to do some thinking and I actually like this chapter. It is very OOC lol...I love Inuyasha and yes I have seen the show and he is a serious character. This is a fanfiction. So if you are going to complain and bitch about that Inuyasha wouldn't act like that...gooo fuck yourself and move on lol Don't need the bad vibes on my page...(yeah that is not constructive criticism especially since I can't write you back don't be a pussy)**

**I hope you review and tell me what you think! Yes my silent readers put a smiley face if you like it or not. I can't grow if I don't know if you like it or not. NOT begging just stating the obvious lol:)**

**Excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. In my fuzzy brain (its 3:50 am) it looks write lol spell check said the same thing lol**

**Thank you for the ones that have reviewed, favorited, and followed my second fanfic :Gasp:**

**Chapter 6 will be the Valentine's Day on VDay or as I say Chocolate Wasted Day! ~I LOVE CHOCOLATE~**

**~MadamScorpio~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp 6**

**Valentine's Day**

Kagome woke up with a soft knock on her front door. She stretched and patted through the hardwood floor living room and opened her front door to her apartment. In the hallway was a big bouquet of blooming red and white roses. She also saw two containers of heart shaped chocolates and a tan colored teddy bear holding a red heart saying 'I love you' in multi-colored lettering. She bent down and picked up her goodies and headed into her kitchen. Thankfully the roses was already in a vase. She smiled and went to grab her iPhone to take some pictures.

She went back to close the front door and noticed that there was a card with her name on it.

She stooped down and opened the card up while closing and locking the door. She sat on the couch and read the inscription inside.

'_I love you for giving your heart to me and trusting me with your pride_

_I love you for wanting me and needing me by your side_

_I love you for the emotions I never knew I had_

_I love you for making me smile whenever I feel sad_

_I love you for your thoughts of me whenever I am on your mind_

_I love you for finding that part of me that I'd never find_

_I love you for the way you are and for how you make me feel_

_But most of all I LOVE YOU_

_cuz I know you are mine for real._

_Love _

_Big Daddy Inu_

_P.S look inside the bear's heart._

Kagome wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes and walked to the kitchen to grab the bear. She looked at the heart and saw that there was a zipper on the side of the heart. She unzipped it and out came a charm bracelet and another note.

_I wrote your name in the sky and the wind blew it away_

_I wrote your name in the sand and the water washed it away_

_I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay._

Kagome was speechless and looked at the silver charm bracelet. She took a closer look at the four charms on the bracelet. There was a silver K, I, T and a heart on it that was surrounded with red and gold gems. It had a soft sparkle. She immediately took a picture and placed it on her wrist.

If she had any doubt about how much Inuyasha loved her it was wiped away. She always wanted a charm bracelet and he remembered. She now needed to add different charms like dancing shoes, an ace for poker, and some charms from her travels. She quickly got her phone and called her boyfriend.

"Hey sunshine"

"Hey my adorable sweet loving boyfriend of mine"

"So I take it you found and like my gifts," Inuyasha said grinning into the phone.

"Yes and I loved them especially the bracelet. I can't believe you remembered about me wanting a charm bracelet. Its beautiful. But why isn't there a H for my last name but a T mister?" Kagome playfully teased.

"Well just in case, I am investing in the future babe" Inuyasha said while typing up a report and listening to his girlfriend continue to gush at the gifts.

"Well I think you are going to fawn over my gifts ," Kagome said in a fake southern accent.

"Really Mrs. Takahashi, spill the beans"Inuyasha said playing along without realizing what he said.

'_It just seems so right'_

"Never! You will see tonight love, I love you. I got to go just wanted to tell you thank you and I will see you tonight," Kagome said glad he couldn't see her blush.

"Don't forget about my request"

"Yes I know but that's going to be the after dinner celebration underwear"

"Ok"

"I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too Kags"

Kagome hung up the phone and ran into Sango's room where a naked Sango and a half naked Miroku was still asleep.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry. Put some clothes on fast Sango we need to go shopping like NOW"

"Huh, huh, what time is it"

"9:27, I need to buy Inuyasha a gift for Valentine's Day. I totally forgot! Focusing on the business and meeting his parents, gifts just flew right by me"

"Ok, give me 20 minutes, I need to shower and eat"

"Ok, morning Miroku sleep well"

"Very" Miroku said while pulling the sheets up to cover his chest.

"Too late already seen more than what I care to. Hurry Sango"

**45 minutes later**

"Ok, what about golf clubs. He seems the type to belong to a club"

"He already has a set and refuses to part from them. Its like a collector's item and he has to test them and do some weird stuff to the clubs before he chooses them. They have to speak to him. Yes that was the same 'what the fuck' facial expression I gave him when I picked up one of his clubs"

"Ok moving on to another store"

**1 hour and 20 minutes later**

"I thought shopping for you was hard. This idiot is hard to shop for"

"My baby is not an idiot. He is kind, reserved, sweet, calm, caring, considerate-"

"and curses and farts and shits like the rest of us. He can also arm and leg fart and say the ABCs while burping."

"Sango really"

"Just bringing you back to reality my love lost puppy"

"Kitty"

"Excuse me"

"I am a kitty cat not a puppy. My baby is a puppy not me"

"Ok, I need food because that made total sense to me"

**1 hour and 5 minutes later**

"Fuck him! He didn't buy me anything and I don't even talk to him that much. I give up! My feet hurt and I still need to do your hair! Kagome, Ka-go-me are you listening to me?"

"I found the perfect gift! Look he told me that he use to play the acoustic guitar when he was in college but had to give it up when he started his business. I think he would love this gift. I can also buy him a locket with our picture in it from the fair we went to on our second date."

"Finally! Come on let's buy the damn thing and get home so I can soak and come up with a design for your hair"

The women entered into Sound Waves and there was pianos, cellos, drums, xylophone, bass violin, keyboards, pitch counters, cymbals, saxophones, trumpets and acoustic guitars.

Finding an all black guitar with red flames in the back Kagome quickly bought it and two black guitar pluckers.

Next they stopped at a jeweler and got a gold locket and had them engrave and put the picture inside the locket.

Having her gifts in a bag they headed home to get ready for the big stressful night.

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::

"Ok, mom, dad, Sess, sis my girlfriend is on her way. Please don't be yourself, be like the...Bradys or a family that is not weird because I really like her. She has a mouth on her so don't provoke her. She is already nervous as it is. Her brother is going to meet us at the restaurant. Her parents are dead so no asking about them. I just told her I love her so no mentioning about marriage or grandkids. Yes we have had sex a couple of times so no beating around the bush to see if she is pleased with my performance in the sheets. She begs for me to do her multiple times and that came straight from her. Leave all embarrassing questions until I marry her. No pictures of me when I was little or stories. Just be-" Inuyasha was cut off when the doorbell rang.

"I think that is her" Inuyasha said while he went to the living room to answer the door.

He came back to stick his head in the kitchen again "I mean it, no funny business" and with that he left his family to go and answer the front door after the second set of ringing.

"Well he's no fun. I had a slide show and stories already lined up to embarass him." Taisho said while putting away his USB drive away.

"Well we can play it by ear. If she is sensitive as he is making her seem she won't last in this family" Izayoi said while putting away her index cards of questions she was dying to know.

The Takahashi family members agreed and waited until they were allowed to leave the kitchen.

Inuyasha opened the door and was blown away. Kagome was stunning in her pale pink dress, and silver shoes and her hair was twisted and had small diamonds in her hair sporadically but methodically placed to make it seem that she was shining every time light hit her hair. She had clear lip gloss and light make up on. She was breath taking.

Kagome was equally pleased with Inuyasha's outfit on. He had a grey suit outfit with a black shirt that hugged his muscles. He had black polished dress shoes on and his short black hair was styled like he just got out of bed. It just worked for him. They kissed and walked into the kitchen.

She was surrounded by gorgeous people. The men in the room was dressed similar to Inuyasha but they had on a vest (Sesshomaru) and his suit was black with a white button down shirt. His father she assumed because he looked older but not that much was wearing a blue suit with a white button down with a blue tie. His hair was longer and was in a high ponytail.

'_Hippy' _Kagome thought to herself when she shook Inu No Taisho hand.

His mother had a blue wrap around dress that complimented her eyes. She also had her long hair in ringlets that was pinned up. She had a silver necklace just like Kagome's of a crescent moon.

His sister who hugged Kagome was very pregnant and had a black dress on that hugged her baby bump and her big breast. The dress came to her knees and she had on black ballerina slippers on with gold accessories to break up all the black.

In Kagome's opinion they were holding back she guess that they were either nervous or was warned to be on their best behavior by her boyfriend.

'_Well hopefully they show me some embarrassing pictures or funny stories.'_

Izayoi handed Kagome a flute of champagne and some cheese and crackers. Everyone was eating and not saying anything. The awkward silence was unnerving.

"So Kagome what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I work at a Bar and Grill downtown. Its a couple of blocks from Inuyasha's building"

"So you are a barmaid"

"No I own it"

"Oh so you are a business woman"

"Yeah, my brother and I who you will meet later on tonight, we own two hotels, the bar and looking into building a workout building for our employees and surrounding businesses"

"Wow, Ash, I like her already. So you are not a gold diggin tramp" his mother asked with a smile on her face like it was normal to ask those questions.

Inuyasha spit out his champagne in mid swallow his skin slowly turning red.

"MOM!"

"Oh she is fine! Nope proud to say that I work for my money but my boyfriend does spoil me and I try to spoil him when he lets me"

"Keep her! My vote is yes, welcome to the family Kagome" Tashio said chuckling at his son's face slowly turning even more red.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha just pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you fertile dear"

"Mom!"

"I think I am. I have my periods on the regular and we have sex often enough. But he doesn't shoots his cum inside of me. We are practicing the pull out method. Hasn't failed us yet" Kagome said nonchalant.

Inuyasha was beyond the embarrassed point.

'_I think I will marry her. She is not embarrassed or stuttering. She just answers the questions like they are asking her if she like chocolate or vanilla ice cream'_

"So do you have any embarrassing stories of my dear Yash?"

"Welcome to the family daugher-in-law! Inuyasha don't mess this up! I really like her"

"Kagome! Mom!"

"Inuyasha! Take a chill pill and relax. When you meet Naraku he will more than likely share some none flattering stories of our childhood,"Kagome said while kissing his temple.

"I-" Inuyasha excused himself to answer the door. He figured it was the chauffeur ready to take them to the restaurant.

He opened the door expecting a man with a black and white suit on and not a woman with a black mink coat with black high heel shoes on.

He did a double take and it was Kikyo at his front door.

"What the fuck are you here for? We broke up like three-four months ago." Inuyasha hissed at the woman to keep his anger suppressed and nosy family members from moseying to see what was the commotion.

"Inu-kins, I know that you have been stressed and I forgave you. I am here to meet-I mean celebrate Valentine's Day with you baby" Kikyo said in her fake seductive voice. The voice that usually got Inuyasha to do just about anything she wanted him to do.

It didn't work.

"When we fucked in the shower that was a goodbye. So here is the verbal one. Goodbye and forget me." Inuyasha said while closing the door.

Kikyo quickly stuck her foot out to catch the door before he closed it. He stopped and opened it up. He looked at her and then her foot non verbally telling her to move her foot.

"I have a gift for you baby" Kikyo said while undoing the buttons on her jacket.

"I don't accept. My girlfriend is here and my parents. I don't have-Oh my God you're fat what the hell happened?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha"

"Ashi"

"Yash"

Came the voices out of the kitchen.

"I am fine, just stay in the kitchen" Inuyasha words died in his mouth when his whole family was standing behind him.

It was awkward until there was a giggle then a snicker then a full blown laughter in the back. Kagome was laughing and holding her stomach. She couldn't control the thoughts in her head and tried to apologize from her random outbreak of laughter.

"Ok I want to laugh what's so funny"

"Its rude, its so rude I can't well I can imagine myself thinking of such things"

"Spill" Izayoi said testing and see if she is cut throat like the rest of the family.

"Her outfit reminded me of Shamu and I was thinking that she could be Shamu's overweight mother-in-law"

The family looked back and started to laugh with Kagome because it was true.

Kikyo had on black and red dress that was strapless but had sleeves that was attached from the top part of the dress. She then had her pregnant belly poking out of a hole that was cut out of the dress. Her hair was bone straight down her back with heavy smokey eye make up.

"Who told you that was cute need to get sued by the fashion police because that is a disaster" Kagome said while getting her giggles under control.

"Kikyo please leave" Inuyasha continued to insist on her departure.

"NO! You will throw out the mother of your child out unto the streets in the cold" Kikyo asked appalled.

"Kikyo, please stop with your melodramatic shenanigans. Please go back to the guy who got you knocked up and leave me alone."

"That is why I, no, we are here. We need some place to stay because my parents have freezed everything and kicked me out because I got pregnant without getting married. So I am a failure in their eyes" Kikyo said trying to keep the tears at bay.

'_Ok I call it bullshit' _everyone thought at the same time_._

The chauffeur later came up behind Kikyo to inform the family that the limo was ready to take them to the restaurant.

Everyone minus Kikyo, went to get their clutches and jackets and headed out the door to the limo waiting for them. Kikyo followed the family downstairs to the waiting limo. The parents got in, then his brother and wife then Kagome. Inuyasha was about to get in when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Are you seriously not going to let me get in the limo with my family I mean our family"

"That was the plan"

Kikyo snorted and pushed him out of the way and got in the limo. Kikyo got in and pulled Inuyasha into the limo and the driver shut the door firmly.

**BIZZ BIZZ**

Inuyasha looked at his phone and it was a text from his father.

**Pops: Seriously**

**Me:Not now**

**Pops: I thought you got rid of her**

**Me: Me too**

**Pops: is that child yours**

**Me: I don't know, there is a possibility but I don't remember spewing my seed inside her**

**Pops: Handle this, I actually like Kagome**

**Me: Me too...HELP**

**Pops: That's my boy. I'll call her parents and see if they really threw her out**

**Me:Thxs**

**Pops: NP make sure you sit next to Kagome at the dinner and leave with Kagome and not that homewrecker**

**Me: already got a separate car for us. Just make sure Kikyo doesn't spend the night. I don't want to be robbed blind**

**Pops: I understand, I will pay for a hotel room for her. I think I need to reserve for one right now since it is Valentine's Day**

**Me: thanks dad**

**Pops: NP, just pray that that kid is not yours.**

**Me: Already sent up a prayer to God **

**Pops: lol thats my son**

His father put his phone back in his pocket and looked out of the limo tinted window.

:::::::::

:::::::::

Fifteen minutes later the limo stopped and the door was opened by the driver.

Everyone got out with the help of Inuyasha and the driver. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and drew her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her lips.

"I haven't done that in almost 30 minutes.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed that"

Have I told you that you look stunning. I can't wait to put this dress on the ceiling fan like that other blue number you had on"

Kagome playfully hit his chest and laughed about their bleary first time together.

"Come on Love," Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome's manicured hand.

Inuyasha led the group to the maissure of the restaurant. He had reserved for his table two days ago and had to drop his last name to get the seats.

"AH the Takahashi clan please follow me. One of your guest is already seated with his date. Please follow me this way."

They were lead to the back of the building where there was glass ceiling and the moonlight was shining through. There was heaters and candles spread about with a large table with white linen and dishes and glasses already placed with fresh rolls and butter. Naraku stood up when he heard the maissure leading the group towards the table. Naraku had on a silver suit with a royal blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. He had his hair slicked back and also his shoes polished. He actually liked Inuyasha and thought he was a nice change in pace to what his sister usually dated. Very attached, clingy, possessive, weird, stalker dudes.

Kagome saw her brother and a woman with brown hair that looked familiar. The woman turned around and gasped at who she saw.

"Sango! I thought you had a date with Miroku"

"I did and he canceled because he has the flu and is in bed sleep as we speak. Romeo over here saw me at the bar and offered me a time of my life and I couldn't pass it up. Plus you are my sister so when are you going to introduce me to your in-laws" Sango winked at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged her brother. She turned around and introduced her brother and sister/best friend/roommate.

"This is Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, his father Inu No Taisho, his brother Sesshomaru and his wife Kagura and their daughter Rin," Kagome pointing to everyone of importance.

"Takahashi's this is my brother Naraku Higurashi and my sister/best friend/ roommate Sango Takado"

"Hello" they said in unison and took their seats.

"Who's the woman with her belly out? Is she trying to make a fashion statement of what not to wear when preggers?" Sango asked as she talked out the side of her mouth and waved to the family and sat back down.

"I will explain later, let's get done with this dinner" Kagome whispered while Inuyasha sat down next to her.

On the side close to the wall sat Taisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Kagura. Sitting in front of Taisho was Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Naraku.

The waiter brought out the soup and salad that Inuyasha had pre ordered for them to eat.

After the appetizer and the main course of fish or steak Izayoi noticed Kagome's charm bracelet.

"Dear that is a beautiful charm bracelet where did you get it?"

"My boyfriend gave it to me this morning, with a lovely note he wrote that was inside a stuffed teddy bear"

The women aww ed and slapped their significant others except Sango.

"What did you get him?"

"Its a secret but its in my car. I plan on giving it to him when we leave from here"

"Oh where are we going?" Kikyo asked while eating her steak.

"Cockblock much" Sango whispered but Kagura, Sessh and Naraku heard her.

"My thoughts exactly" Kagura said while eating her salad and drinking her water.

"Kagome and I have plans after dinner without you," Inuyasha said while eating his pumpkin and scallop soup.

"But Yashie, we are a family now and I think that we should spend time together for the sake of the baby"Kikyo was trying to fake pout.

"Are you serious" Kagome asked trying to keep her attitude in check. She was tittering on the brink of losing it.

"Uhm, bitch I was not talking to you. I am talking to my fiancee. So cunt I suggest that you mind your damn business bitch"

"Oh shit" Sango and Naraku said under their breath.

Kagome slammed her cloth napkin on the table and stood up.

"Listen here bitch and I suggest you listen good because I don't like to repeat myself"

"Kags she is pregnant, you can't fight her" Sango warning her.

"I know that this dumb bimbo can't keep her legs closed and expect to come in here and expecting to run me out. Fuck her" Kagome said while facing back to Kikyo.

"I don't give two flying fish fucks who you think you are and what power you think you have. Your reign of terror ended when Inuyasha asked me to be his girlfriend. I suggest you start kissing my feet because I allowed you to come and eat dinner with us. I am allowing your food to being paid for and allowing you to remain seated in that chair and not in the streets. So I strongly suggest you get some humility and shut the fuck up because nobody wants you here. My brother and sister don't even know you but they know that you are skating on thin ice with me. I can be a nice person with you make sure that Inuyasha takes care of his responsibilities if that child is his. But I can also be the coldest bitch that you don't want to fuck with. I know enough people in this country that will make sure to make your life a living nightmare. So again I repeat don't fuck with me because I will fuck you up" Kagome said while sitting down and gulping down the last of her red moscato wine.

"Why I never"

"Are you hard of hearing? Shut the fuck up and eat your damn food." Kagome said while she shot death glares at Kikyo.

Inuyasha was in total awe like the rest of the family.

**BIZZ BIZZ**

A text from his father flashed across his screen.

Pops: Wow, isn't she a firecracker. IF you are ever found dead I know who did it

Inuyasha looked at his father and laughed at him.

"So Naraku any embarrassing stories of our dear Kagome?"

"Oh my, where do I start"

Kagome shot him death glares and Naraku smirked because he had a really good one.

"Our family took us to England because our Aunt Elmera Rose was having her 70th birthday party. There was this field of wheat or high grass. Our parents told us not to go past the cut grass. Our dear Kagome is an adventurous person especially when she was 8 years old. So she thought she saw a rabbit or whatever and wanted to check it out. Going against our parents' request she follows the tracks of this mysterious rabbit. She makes it to where she saw the rabbit and picked it up. It was a field rat. She screamed for bloody murder and the rat was chasing after her. Our Uncle Kaito had to use a be be gun to scare the rat away. After she stopped shaking we still laugh about it til this day"

"I am going to kill you Naraku" Kagome had a knife pointed to him with a teasing grin. She was signaling that she couldn't wait until he got serious.

The rest of dinner was the exchange of embarrassing moments for the couple's childhood. The family didn't hear a peep out of Kikyo, she took the warning serious. After hearing how Kagome put people in the hospital and that some people had to seek psychiatric care because she minds fuck people...Kikyo came to the conclusion that Kagome is crazy.

'_But I am much more crazy'_

'_I bet that dumb broad thinks she is crazier than my sister. She may be crazy but Kagome has her own term. Freud would have love to observe Kags on her "off" days' _Naraku thought after dessert of creme brulee and chocolate mousse was passed out. He noticed the same expression that women before her thought they could out do his sister.

'_She just doesn't know' _Naraku thought while eating the rest of the dessert and laughing about Inuyasha getting caught masterbating when he was 13 to his brother's high school sweetheart.

:::::::::

::::::::

While walking out of the restaurant a person tapped Kagome on her shoulder and she turned around to come face to face with...Hojo.

"Ka-Kagome. I thought I recognized you. You look absolutely breathtaking. Please come this way, I have my gift with me in the car. I was going to stop by your brother's house and give it to you since I don't know where you live."

"Ho-Hojo, Hojo! Stop! I am not going to be able to accept your gift. I-I have a boyfriend and he won't appreciate his woman taking gifts from another man that is not related to me. Thank you though" Kagome said while releasing the death grip on her wrist.

Inuyasha was looking around and spotted the two and was instantly enraged.

"See Inuyasha! Can't even take your eyes off of her and she is already with another man" Kikyo said with a smirk against her lips.

Inuyasha walked past her without acknowledging her statement.

"Kikyo shouldn't you be getting home or something?" Taisho asked tilting his head.

"I-I don't have a home to go to. Remember I said my parents kicked me out. I was planning on going back to Inuyasha's house and staying with him and raise our bundle of joy together." Kikyo said while rubbing her stomach with a slight smile on her face.

"Well that's where I am going to stop you. You are not welcomed to his house because he doesn't want you there. In the case of your baby I need proof from our family physician to make sure its his child. Then we would get sole custody of the child and give you $5,000. I believe that Kagome will be an excellent mother to your child if in fact it's Ash's," Izayoi said while holding onto her husband's arm.

Kikyo was speechless. She was planning to mooch off the Takahashi fortune and not have to work for the rest of her life. Her child would be the heir of Inuyasha's part of the Takahashi fortune and sole heir of Inuyasha's personal fortune. That's if Kagome doesn't have children. Her future was looking bleaker and bleaker.

"Well Kikyo here is your taxi and here is some money to get you a hotel room. I made reservations at the Marriott downtown. Its enough for a week to get your life together" Taisho handed her $600 in cash and also cab fare.

They didn't care about the baby like she was counting on. Tears was threatening to spill over. She looked out of her window in the cab at the couple in a passionate embrace waiting on their private car to take them to a secluded area that she didn't know of.

'_What did I do to deserve this' (A/N the author is a bitch lol)_

Kikyo blotted at her tears with the sleeves of her dress and waited until the cab driver stopped at the Marriott Hotel. New determination of Operation:BECOMING MRS. INUYASHA TAKAHASHI overwhelmed her.

:::::::

:::::::

"Ok first your house to my car so I can give you your gifts and then to where ever ok" Kagome said between kisses while riding in the back of a black Lincoln Towncar.

**15 minutes later**

"Ok, first here is my card I wanted to give to you." Kagome handed Inuyasha a card and a small box.

He shook it and didn't hear anything from the box. He opened the card and read it out loud what she wrote.

_Maybe I am scared because you mean more to me than any other person._

_You are everything I think about, everything I need and everything I want._

_I love you because I feel that you are the one._

_The little moments we share _

_with you, you make my life beautiful, day by day…_

_Silently in my heart I want to thank God _

_for bringing such a wonderful person into my way!_

_love_

_XOXOXOXO_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and opened the small square box. Inside the pink tissue paper and compacted confetti was a golden locket that opened up. Inside was a picture that they took on their second date. It was cute in half with them kissing so when it was closed they would always be kissing. He felt the back and saw the engraved message that was tightly put there and read

My heart freely given

KHT

Kagome was wiping some tears. Inuyasha kissed her and put the locket around his neck.

She then went back to her car and opened her trunk.

"Ok now close your eyes and no peeking ok"

"Ok"

"Now hold out your hands" Inuyasha did as instructed and held out his hands.

When Kagome was sure that he was holding it she told him to open his eyes.

He opened his eyes and was taken aback to what was in his hands. An acoustic guitar that he has been wanting to buy for himself but just never had the time.

He grabbed his girlfriend and twirled her and the guitar in his arms.

"So I take it that you like your gifts"

"Love them! You could have given me socks and they would have been perfect. I love you Kagome, thank you for the gifts they were wonderful"

"I love you too Inuyasha, and you are welcome"

"So now off to the after dinner Valentine's Day celebration" Kagome said while getting her duffle bag, locking her car door, and grabbing ahold of Inuyasha's hand. He placed the guitar in the trunk of the Lincoln Town car.

::::::::

::::::::

**The Secret Place: Bed and Breakfast**

The Town car stopped in front of a small bed and breakfast that was at least three hours away from town. Inuyasha went inside to check them in and came out with a key. He grabbed both bags and his guitar and dismissed the driver and told him to come back on Monday at 1p.m.

The room that they had was a quaint room with a king size bed and a bathroom that was across from the bed. There was a 32" t.v. on a dark cherry dresser. The room had a clean linen scent. There was a jacuzzi on the other side of the screen door outlooking their private balcony that faced a forest. There was a microwave and a small mini fridge.

Kagome decided to take a quick shower and change into something comfortable.

Inuyasha shed his clothes and put them on a hanger leaving only his boxers on.

He saw an iPhone AV connector and scrolled his 'get some booty' playlist.

John Legend's 'All of Me' was playing in the background. He quickly dimmed the lights to set the mood and sprayed some breath freshener inside of his mouth. He stretched and did some push ups to make his muscles more defined. He was ready.

Kagome came out of the bathroom only with her red crotchless underwear and a huge smile. She undid her hair and it was placed on her breasts. She was thankful that she went and got a wax done on her.

Inuyasha and little Inuyasha soon to be big Inuyasha was very pleased and was ready to take off her only clothing.

She walked to the bed and laughed when Inuyasha took off his boxers and let Big Inu look at his new playmate.

"I guess someone missed me" Kagome said while she placed her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea, baby" Inuyasha said deepening the kiss.

He lifted her body up onto the bed never breaking the kiss.

The next song to play was No Promise by Shayne Ward

Hey baby, when we are together doing things that we love.

Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven feeling high

I don't want to let go, girl.

I just need you to know, girl.

I don't wanna run away, baby, you're the one I need tonight.

No promises.

Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms here tonight

"I love you future Mrs. Takahashi, I know its a little early but I think I have fallen deeply and truly in love with you. You are stuck with me. You think you can handle that?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I think I can handle that. But let's still build our relationship but I think I like the sound of Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi. I love your family and I think they like me"

"They love you and ready for you to become a new addition to the family"

"Well let's wait and see what happens but right now I need you to make love to me ok"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Inuyasha kissed her and grazed his erect penis around her wet core.

"Take me now, stop teasing me baby" was Kagome's last complaint that night.

"Happy Valentine's Day Love" Inuyasha said while he thrust inside of Kagome.

:::::::

::::::

**A/N: Well we know what happened. I should have another update soon. I will be updating When Love Loves this month as well! **

**~Chocolate Wasted Day~**

**My husband or Hub lol...he was soo sweet! I asked for specific candy and he bought me a pretty decent size tub of chocolate of all my faves, a jumbo card, and a XOXO chocolate block from Hershey's :) Great VDay! Plus he is off this entire weekend:) This Scorpio is extremely happy! Be safe!**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Happy Reading and reviewing**

**MadamScorpio**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Inuyasha characters that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The names of places are purely made up. Other logos and products belong to the respective owners. I make no money from this fanfiction!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 7

**Three Weeks Later from Valentine's Day**

"Kagome!"

"In my bedroom."

"Kagome!"

"In my bedroom."

"Kagome Priscillia Agness Higurashi Takahashi Where are YOU!"

"For all that is chocolatey and caffeine goodness I am in my damn room! What SANGO BEATRICE RUTH ANN TAKADO and if I remembered what Miroku's last name I would say it!" Kagome said in one breath.

The women glared at each other and laughed while sitting on the couch facing each other. When they finally got their breathing under controlled Kagome was the first to speak.

"Ok, why was you yelling for me and too lazy to come to my room. I know you heard me. Hell I bet the whole apartment complex heard me."

"Oh, nothing...just that you have yet to tell me how Valentine's Day went!"

"I thought I did. You was there!"

"I was there for the PG-13 it would have been rated R but there was no blood or boobs hehehe," Sango said ducking from one of the couch pillows thrown at her.

"Ok, what was the last thing you remembered or was present for," Kagome asked while she place her notebook she had in her hand down on the coffee table.

Sango placed her pointer finger on her chin thinking back to that weird weekend.

"Oh, yeah so after Naraku and I left, I saw Hojo stealing you away and Inuyasha walking after you. Then our car came and Kikyo was in a taxi trying not to cry."

"Oh well hmm. Oh my that was embarrassing. To make a long and painful story short, Hojo wanted to give me some pantyhose, strawberry scented lube and a whip as a Valentine's Day gift. It was in a pink and floral bag. It looked really innocent but I glanced inside and I was red in the face. Inuyasha looked inside and I still think he took the strawberry lube and punched Hojo in the face. We argued for a bit about violence and then we just started making out."

"Hojo gave you panyhose, lube and a whip. BDSM wow! I would have never guess he was into kinky fetishes," Sango chuckled at imagining Hojo in leather underwear and a mask getting whipped with a whip on his fair skinned rear.

"So after that Inuyasha had the driver take us to his apartment and I gave him my gifts which was a success! Then we went to this amazing bed and breakfast and literally fucked each other like rabbits the whole weekend. I think I remember eating food and drinking water. I had to almost beg for a shower by myself but he wanted to be there to scrub my back he said. I am certain he failed health class in high school because he kept mistakening my vaginia for my back. So needless to say I am hiding from him because I don't think its snapped back," Kagome said while picking back up her notebook from the coffee table.

"So you had amazing sex. Lucky heifer," Sango said while biting her nails.

"What did you and Naraku get into after the dinner with the in-laws."

"Oh, stuff."

"Oh that's-wait what? What kind of stuff did you and my older silently masochist brother do and in detail."

"Oh look at that I need to go and wash my hair. Bye Kags!"

"Stop right there SANGO BEATRICE RUTH ANN TAKADO sit."

Sango sat back down like an obedient slave with a "yes ma'am".

"Talk, now in full sentences and leave no details out."

"Yes ma'am."

"I am waiting," Kagome said in an authoritative voice.

"Ok, well see what had happened was...I umm wow uhmm see the funny thing about it was that we, whew, we did stuuufff," Sango said with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I may be awesome and fluent in the around the bush talk but be straightforward."

"We, that is Naraku and I, we umm...did ssstttuuuffff."

"Omg you did like stuff stuff."

"I hope you know what stuff I am talking about because if you are thinking what I hope you are thinking yes. Then yes that stuff."

"Was he good?"

"Eww Kagome! Seriously-," Sango stopped when she saw the yes-I-am-serious turn to the give-me-detail-because-my-life-right-now-is-boring gaze.

"Yes, I rather enjoyed our time together. I just want you to know it wasn't something that we did on purpose. We got in his car and we were on our way to the apartment and it was 9 on a Saturday. I wasn't ready to be alone and I knew Miroku would be sleep at his house. Naraku said he had nothing to to do. We were dressed up and had money to burn so we got stupid wasted. We went to sooo, oh my, we went to a lot of bars. Thankfully he thought ahead and ordered a driver for us. It was really fun. He is a really cool person even without all the alcohol but he is a bottomless pit. We ended at his place because for the love of everything we couldn't remember how to get here. So any way I remember saying I was thirsty and he gave me some vodka. I remember he told me I had beautiful eyes and a cute pouty mouth. He wanted to taste it. I let him and we drank more. I just remember clothes everywhere and condoms. A lot of drinking and positions and yeah Monday finally rolled around," Sango finished with a very red face.

"So in essence you fucked my brother."

"It was an accident."

"When did it stop being an accident? You was at his place the entire weekend slut. AAWW you really can be my sister by marriage!" Kagome said gushing and picturing Sango married to her brother.

"Hold your horses, I am still talking to Miroku. I still like him and I haven't even talked to Naraku since he dropped me off. He is probably on to his next conquest and forgot about me."

"But that far away look you got going on you remember something. Oh wow you compared cocks didn't you!"

"Bye Kagome I need to take a shower!"

"Don't use all the cold water up."

Sango stopped and turned towards Kagome. She gave her the finger and turned on the shower to C.

**30 minutes later**

"Ok I am done...oh hey Inuyasha. Where is Kagome?" Sango said stepping out of the bathroom in only a white towel that stopped at her mid thigh around her torso and another drying her brown hair.

"She stepped out to get the mail. She should be back in a couple of minutes. Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Inuyasha asked not looking up from making his sandwich.

"Su-sure...let me go and put some clothes on."

"Ok, is turkey and ham ok."

"Yeah," Sango called out from her closed bedroom door.

**Knock Knock**

"Inuyasha can you get that. It's probably Kagome must be a lot of mail."

Inuyasha with his sandwich in hand biting into it he looked through the peephole and recognised the visitor. He opened the door and greeted the guest. He saw Kagome struggling with a box and various letters.

"Hey you can go in man. Sango is in her room. She should be out in a bit," Inuyasha went to help Kagome.

"Inuyasha was that Kagome with-," Sango's question died in her mouth when she saw who was at in her living room. Her towel dropped out of her hands while her damp chestnut hair framed her heart shaped face. Instantly her face and her womanhood heated up remembering the pleasure this man brought to her and wanted more.

"Naraku...what-what brings you here? I think you just passed-why are you moving close to me?" Sango stopped talking because of the surprisingly warm lips of her Valentine Lover.

They broke apart because of the lack of air and Sango's paranoia kicking in.

"I'm sorry but I had to do that. You won't leave my thoughts. I have never been so turned on or in-sync with someone like you and I just had to see you again," Naraku said while caressing Sango's crimson colored cheeks.

"But-but-but I-I-I thought we-we-we agreed it was a one-one-one time thing. You was lonely and I was lonely and possibly horny. I-I-I didn't think a relationship would-," Sango was cut-off again.

'_Where in the hell is Kagome,' _Sango thought as Naraku nipped at her bottom lip and she gasp while his tongue made its way inside.

'_Fight it, fight it, he is like your brother. A strong, sexy, attentive, well endowed. Oh my how endowed he is. Ok stop thinking like a very horny teenage boy. With his hands on my waist makes it hard to think. OH BOB his hands. They can make a girl scream and give up their first born child to get fingered with those hands.'_

Sango silently was scolding her perverted self while said pervert self wrapped it's owners legs around Naraku's waist. While her traitorous arms brought him closer to her clothed chest.

"Damn Kag-Kagome I just remembered that I have something to give to you its in my car," Inuyasha said trying to push Kagome back out the door. He just witnessed his girlfriend's play sister and brother in a heated make-out session.

"Just give it to me-OMG Sango! Naraku! Go inside the bedroom damn!"

"Directions," Naraku asked in between a kiss.

"Down the hall to the left," Sango replied and continued with the deep hungry kiss.

The other couple in the room just stood there with their mouth slightly gapped open.

"I thought-."

"Don't ask," Kagome said while placing the big box and envelopes on the coffee table.

"But seriously, that is an interesting couple. I mean its almost like an incest fan fiction."

"I said don't ask. I kinda think it's cute. I mean they compliment each other. They have known each other for years and when I saw them at the dinner with your parents it just seemed natural. Besides that Miroku dude just gives me the creeps."

"Hey he's my friend!"

"Sorry?"

"What the hell does that mean? Sorry?"

"Want me to make you ramen and while you eat I suck your-," Inuyasha closed her mouth with his hand to stop her.

"You had me at Ramen, love."

:::

:::

**4 hours later**

"YEESSS!" a muffled female voice was heard from the closed bedroom door.

"They still at it. I mean we had sex, showered, went to the Ramen shop down the street, shopped, saw a movie and drove around. They are still FUCKING! I guess I will be getting a niece or nephew soon," Kagome said while she put her purse down on top of the box on still on the coffee table.

"We use to be like that. It was fun now you are a hit and quit type person now," Inuyasha said with a forlorn voice and collapse on the loveseat.

"What did you say baby?"

"Nothing, what's in the box?"

"Oh I have no idea," Kagome got up from the couch to hunt down some scissors. Her brother came out from Sango's room with a wide grin and a tinge of pink in his cheeks. He headed to the kitchen to get some juice and some chips.

"Yo sis, do you have any dip?"

"Yea I'll come get it. Do you have a pocket knife or something. I can't find my scissors."

" Yeah its in the room. I'll be right back," Naraku walked back to the room and came back out with the pocket knife and the siblings trade what they needed and parted.

"You are not weirded out in the least?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome used the sharp edge to open the box.

"No, Sango had confessed to me what they did on Valentine's Day. So I guess that took some of the sting of it because I knew beforehand and that this wasn't a random first time thing," she said while opening the box up.

She looked she moved some of the peanut packaging inside and gasped. Inuyasha looked inside and gasped as well.

:::

:::

**With Sango and Naraku**

Eating the snacks and drinking the juice the couple took a much needed break from the lust fest they had done in her bedroom.

"So, Kaggie is surprisingly not weirded out and banging on the door for an explanation. You told her?"

"She forced it out of me."

"The death glare?"

"Yup."

"So have you thought about us lately?" Naraku asked while putting in a salsa covered chip in his mouth.

"Yes and I think it would be weird. I mean I have seen you as my brother and a really close friend for years. I don't want to lose that if we don't work out. Also-."

"Also that spineless oaf that has some weird fetish fantasy of you being his wife or some mumbo jumbo he was spewing to you that day we all ate at Deuces'," Naraku concluded for Sango.

Sango saw and heard in Naraku's voice how he was hurt about her indecisiveness. She thought about it. Other than sex what did they have in common.

She voiced out that question. Naraku was silent and he began asking her questions.

"What is your all time movie that you can look at and never get tired of watching it?" Naraku asked.

"Let me think...I would have to say and don't laugh The Apartment which you have probably never heard of and the Wedding Singer," Sango hid her naked body under her covers.

She heard a hearty laugh coming from her soon to be ex-lover but felt a tug come from him as well.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it. Surprisingly enough those are part of my two favorite movies."

"Lies!" Sango jested.

"I'll prove it to you give me a line from The Apartment."

Sango sat up and pulled the covers over her breast and put her arms over it to cover them. She thought about a scene she remembered and started.

**Sango:** I never catch colds.

**Naraku **: Really? I was reading some figures from the Sickness and Accident Claims Division. You know that the average New Yorker between the ages of twenty and fifty has two and a half colds a year?

**Sango:** That makes me feel just terrible.

**Naraku:** Why?

**Sango**: Well, to make the figures come out even, if I have no colds a year, some poor slob must have five colds a year.

**Naraku:** [_sheepishly_] Yeah... it's me

They both laugh and talk about other similarities and cheesy one liners they heard or said to other partners.

"I want to take you out, on a real date and not as a last resort guest," Naraku said while placing Sango's head on his naked chest.

"Really, no Kagome nor Inuyasha just us two."

"Yes, I will even pick you up and um...buy you something. I can even buy you something for Valentine's Day since I only gave you a hangover and-."

"Mind blowing sex," Sango said while looking Naraku in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to go out without those two. Don't get me wrong I love those two but it's just times I want to be alone with my guy showering me with gifts. Not seeing your best friend get treated like a queen and being told one day that will be me. When will it be me you know? I hope I don't sound like a gold digger I am not, it's just sometimes I want to be the leading lady and not the forgotten friend you know. Plus Miroku only goes out when Inuyasha is going because Inuyasha usually pays for everything. So we were basically moochers off of their date. That's how it felt sometimes," Sango said while eating the last of the chips and salsa.

"Ok, well get dressed and I will be back in about an hour to get you. Wear something revealing and my favorite color is mint," Naraku said while finding his clothes.

"To-today, like today, this very day?"

"Yes, we gotta eat. I love your body and can eat you all day but I am feeling steaks and mash potatoes. Probably some dancing at this club I know of."

"Ok! I am feeling steak and potatoes too! Dancing? I haven't been dancing in a long time. See you in an hour! Shoo shoo!" Sango said while rushing to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Naraku smiled and shook his head. He headed out of the living room dressed and saw his younger sister and future brother-in-law in an intense tongue of war. It was looking like Kagome was losing.

"I want a nephew Kaggies. Do me proud Inuyasha!" The two broke apart red face and huffing and puffing for air.

"Seriously! Did I go in there and tell you to make me proud I want two nieces or nephews no I didn't. Plus where are you going?" Kagome asked while she readjusted her shirt.

"Well since its none of your business but I know you are going to hound Sango to death I guess I will tell you because its just easier."

"You have finally learned."

"Whatever. Sango and I are going out on a date and I need to go and get ready. If I see your nosy ass anywhere close in vicinity I will post your pre-teen pictures on every social media there is."

Kagome lost the color in her face and nodded her head.

"Mean ass," Kagome muttered and walked to the kitchen to get some sodas.

"Love you too lil sis," Naraku said while leaving out the front door.

Inuyasha laughed at the sibling silent rivalry and made a mental note to get Naraku drunk to see what those pictures look like.

:::

:::

**45 minutes later**

**Knock Knock**

"Sango!"

"In the bathroom."

**Knock Knock**

"Sango!"

"I am in the damn BATHROOM!"

**Knock Knock**

"Sango!"

"What the fuck do you want woman!"

"Door," Kagome said meekly while she was in her bedroom fixing her long black hair.

Sango had on a sleeveless mid thigh mint colored wrap around dress that moved with her body. The bust of the dress had an empire twist look with small rhinestones that made it sparkle. She wore gold sparkling 5 inch heels on. She had her hair in loose ringlets and with some light mint eyeshadow, black eyeliner and pink almost clear lipgloss on.

"Hey sexy lady!" Kagome cat called to Sango after looking at what Sango had on.

"Bite me."

"Only do men."

"Lesbo!"

"Nope!"

Sango laughed and opened the door revealing Miroku.

"Wow babe, you look amazing! I didn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome was going out. I would have dressed better," Miroku said while checking out Sango from head to toe.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked without letting Miroku inside.

"I wanted to see you and possible do an at-home date. But seeing you dressed up like this give me ten minutes and I will be right back."

"Wait Miroku...um Inuyasha and Kagome are not going out well at least not with me," Sango said looking downward.

"Oh I see, are you going to the bar or a girl's night out or something? Coming from work? Sango where are you going?"

"Well I am going-."

"With me, Sango dear are you ready?" a male voice asked behind Miroku.

"Naraku?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," Naraku smirked at his '_competition'._

"But-but-but I thought you went for blonde headed bimbos or airheads not people like Sango."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Sango asked quickly getting pissed off.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Explain then," Sango said crossing her arms.

"I was meaning that Naraku usually dates women who are easy and throw themselves at him. He even dates models and I have seen him date prostitutes."

"So either I am an air headed model or a desperate whore. Good night Miroku. Naraku I just need to get my coat and clutch give me two minutes. YOU may come in," Sango opened the front door wide enough for Naraku to enter.

Sango left a stunned Miroku at the front door.

Naraku turned to face him, leaned in and said quietly in his ear "you are making this too easy. Stand back and let a real man treat this real woman with respect that she deserves," and he closed the door.

Kagome heard the entire exchange while she was getting some water from the kitchen. She was not all that surprised by Miroku's responses. She saw her brother come and sit on the couch while Sango was in her bedroom probably crying and getting herself together.

Kagome walked to her brother and sat by him. He saw her in a red cocktail dress that came to her knees and her hair in a high bun. She had on black eyeliner and ruby red lipstick. She laid her head on his shoulder and released a deep breath.

"Do I have to remind you the consequences of dating Sango?"

"No, hell I told many of your loser boy toys you dated the consequences."

"I know, just reminding you hurt her I will slice your ball sack from your dick. I know you are my brother but it applies to you too. She is delicate even through her tough exterior. She wants to be loved, treasured and have a fairy tale ending like any other red blooded female," Kagome said while looking at her brother.

"I know and she deserves it. Did you hear that sad excuse."

"Oh yes I did. Have fun!" Kagome said shaking her head. Kagome got up from the couch heading for her bedroom to get her phone, purse and shoes.

"Where are you going princess?"

"Cocktail party with Inuyasha and his family. Its some benefit or anniversary of something I just know I have been summoned by Izayoi."

"Ok, have fun and be safe."

"Don't I always?!"

"Seriously, Bankotsu is still pining after you and that crazy bitch Katy, Kitnyo, Kikto, Kimi or whatever is still trying to get back with your boyfriend."

"Not worried about that broken down whore. I know about that asshole. He had the nerve to send me a package in that big ass box in the corner."

"What was in it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, believe me. I am trying to warn you."

"Yes, now I must know."

"Ok, I warned ya," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

Kagome walked over to the front door and picked up the box. She handed it to Naraku and he opened it. He removed some of the peanut packaging and looked inside.

"You was right, is it real?"

"Of course its not. Why would he chop off his erect dick and send it to me? I do know that it is to scale and the color is correct. I think he got it molded and went camera trigger happy with all those nude photos."

"You show this to Inuyasha?"

"He was there when I opened the box."

"He didn't freak?"

"I don't think he knew how to react. I mean you have a plain box and no tell tale signs of what's inside. The last thing you would think is inside is a life size penis of an ex-lover," Kagome said while putting the contents back in the box and putting it back to the front door.

"Why do you still have it?"

"Plan on taking it to the police to get a restraining order if he sends something else or does something weird. Need evidence. So I am keeping it close to the door."

"I guess, have you thought about giving his job back?" Naraku asked after he shook his head from what he saw from his former employee.

"Yea, but that thing makes it hard to say yes, I need more time to think," Kagome said while applying lipstick to her lips.

"Did I miss anything?" Sango said dress in her black petticoat with her gloves and scarf.

"Just showing Bank's dick to him."

"Oh wasn't that disgusting and kinky. Like who does that?" Sango said checking her makeup in the mirror by the door.

"I guess he does," Kagome laughed while walking to the door to lock it behind the couple leaving.

Naraku got up from the couch and walked to his date and sister. He hugged Kagome and whispered in her ear to be safe and offered his arm to Sango and they left the apartment to only be stopped by a sulking Miroku and Inuyasha in mid knock.

"Please Sango, what do I need to do to get you back?" Miroku asked with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Leave me alone and go back home," Sango said while being escorted by Naraku.

Naraku smirked and continued to his black BMW 7 Series.

:::

:::

**With Bankotsu**

Loud pop music was being blasted from the state of the art system that the Higurashi's had installed for the after hours activities on Fridays and Saturdays. A man that hasn't been seen in nearly 6 months entered the establishment with one thing on his mind.

"Hey Olivia is the boss in?" Bankotsu asked the hostess at the podium.

"Oh, no the only one that is on duty is Hakudoshi and he is busy with a bachelorette party."

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"Oh not since Thursday. She switched with Hakudoshi for the weekends. She is usually here on the weeknights now since she has her new beau thing," Olivia giggled showing her dimples.

'_Damn, so they are still together,'_ Bankotsu thought to himself.

"Thanks Liv," Bankotsu said while placing one hand on the door handle to leave.

"No problem Bank, we miss you here! That bastard Hakudoshi is a slave driver when the bosses aren't here. At least with you it was fun working here now, I am looking for someplace to work but the pay is too good. I am going to talk to Kags and see if I can be scheduled when she is here or even Naraku. Please come back," Olivia clasped her hands together as to beg with the puppy eyes in full effect.

A short man in stature of 5'1 with prematurely greying hair dress in a black button up with sleeves rolled up and black dress pants with worn dress shoes came from inside of the bar turned after hours club. The music from inside escaped into the quiet waiting area signaling someone was approaching.

"Olivia, how many times have I said to you to not talk to the customers. You are being annoying to the guests. I should send you home but alas Michelle and Chloe called out...again... We are short staffed. This is my last warning remember your yearly report is coming up and guess who is your evaluator."

Olivia's dark complexion lighten from the horror of the boss she couldn't stand having so much power over her livelihood made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes Hak-I mean sir."

"Yes. Sir I hope she wasn't a bother to you. How many will be in your party?" Hakudoshi asked while grabbing some menus.

"Oh I was just trying to see if the bosses were here and since they are not I am leaving. See you later Liv, Hakudoshi," Bankotsu quickly left and shook off the creepy feel that man was giving him.

'_Damn Kagome, you hate me that much to let your employees be subjected to that?'_ Bankotsu got into his car and drove back to his brother's house.

:::

:::

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Oh Kagome, its so nice to see you again. It feels like ages since you graced us with your presence. Ash are you hiding my daughter for your own selfish desires." Izayoi asked while giving Kagome a kiss to both cheeks. She then gave a cheek squeeze to Inuyasha's right cheek.

"Oh Iza- mom. No I just been busy. I finally got another manager and had to train him so the bar wouldn't go up in flames," Kagome said while grabbing a flute of champagne off a silver tray a waiter offered her.

"Oh, business. I love that. Who did you get as your new manager if you don't mind me asking," Inu no Taisho asked while also drinking from a glass she figured was whiskey.

"A guy that my brother Naraku knew back in high school...Hakudoshi Juzo. He seems like a hard worker but needs people skills. I know! Why hire someone to work at a highly interactive place who is in need of a personality but I was desperate. I think I am going to swallow my pride and get my old manager back with some conditions and rules. I got two texts who called in again because they found out who was the manager."

"Spoken like a true owner. I think you should listen to your employees. They are the backbone and also free advertisement for your business. If they like or dislike working someplace your revenue will show. All the best of luck to you Kagome. But I think its time-what the hell is she doing here?" Inu no Taisho said while anger rose in his usual cheery eyes.

Kagome looked behind her and there was Kikyo in a long white gown that was held by one shoulder strap and her arms exposed. She had her long black hair in a loose high ponytail with powder blue makeup on. She was holding on to an older gentleman's arm that had on a tuxedo similar to what all the males had on.

"I bet Kamei is rolling in her grave at what her husband is doing," Izayoi said while she came beside her husband.

Izayoi in a simple royal purple sleeveless silk gown that hugged her curves that went past her shoes. She had her hair pinned up with a pearl pins in an intricate twist style braid. Every finger had a golden ring on them and her nails were painted the same color as her dress and clutch purse.

Inuyasha came over after meeting some of his old rugby teammates now fellow colleagues.

"Damn, she got her talons on old man Myoga. He was always like a grandfather to me at least," Inuyasha put his empty glass on a passing silver tray and walked over to Myoga and his pain in the ass baby momma Kikyo.

:::

:::

**With Kagome **

Kagome's anger was keeping her at bay. She was seething with pure hatred for the woman who was taking advantage of her soon to be new family and an apparent senile old fool. The flute in her hand was threatening to break under the pressure of her grip.

"Now, how would Inuyasha like for his woman to have glass fragments in her delicate hand. Plus would a lady as refined as you act so foolish because another woman has encroached in one's territory? You must fight fire with water," a male voice said behind her back.

"Thank you Jakotsu, I needed that reminder. Ready to beat a bitch at her own game?" Kagome asked while she re-applied another layer of red lipstick to her fading tinted lips.

"Brings back old memories of taking down the head cheerleader."

"I know, and I even won. Bankotsu was so good to me back then."

"He misses you and wish to return to that bar again. He came by the house on my way out and told me about that clown you have working in your absence. The workers hate it there with that man."

"I know, and I hate that I subjected them to that man but I had no choice. I was planning on talking to Bankotsu as a professional and not as a lover. He sent me a...gift that I wish to give back to him."

"Yeah he told me what he gave to you. I think it was a moment of weakness and loneliness...he still wants you."

"I am aware of that but I think that being a Takahashi is what I am suppose to be. It just feels right. I know we won't be sisters but have that ever stopped us? Plus you already have so many nephews and nieces with that other chick. Can he be satisfied with her and leave us as only friends," Kagome looked directly in Jakotsu's eyes.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling "I will talk to him and prepare him. You are right we don't need a marriage or a woman's womb to know we are related. Just know I am always here and am looking forward knocking that bitch down a peg or two. You know who she is?"

Kagome shook her head and said that she just know she is a heiress, her name and the claim she had over Inuyasha's head.

"So she is a fisher of men and money. Her father well her mother is the esteemed founder and creator of the popular soap and leading provider of feminine beauty products, Lavender Whisper."

"_The_ Lavender Whisper. Wow, who would know that the demon spawn would come from a kind and gentle woman. My mom use to have tea with Kimoto Mitsuo. Wow that's her kid."

"Yeah and her dad has the money in a trust fund only available to her when she gets married and has a child."

"That explains it. She thought that having a child would make Inuyasha be at her beck and call and she would not only have the Mitsuo fortune but also have a hand in the Takahashi fortune. Sleek bitch, I tip my hat to you. Now we must do something to make sure that she stays away from the Takahashi's because I have became rather fond of them."

"Oh, do I see the old spark in those lovely eyes again."

"Stick close Jakotsu, I may only own a bar but my older brother has taught me how to swindle businesses and you just don't know. I think I want to take the Higurashi's into a feminine beauty sector."

"Be careful. Only the mom was the sweetheart and she is no longer here. Dad is just like the daughter. She had to get it somewhere," Jakotsu said while walking with Kagome eating some of the crab cake appetizers.

"So the key is dad huh?"

"Kags what are you planning?"

"Do you still have connections to Kaede?"

"My fucking grandmother are you serious!"

"Shh, just want to call and see how she is faring."

"No!"

"Come on Jake."

"Give Bank his job and listen to him and then I will give you what you need."

"Easy, deal."

They shook hands and promised to meet up next week on how to acquire a rival to the Lavender Whisper brand.

'_So naive, Kaggy. You know you can't resist the charm of my dear brother. I guess I will get another nephew or niece from you two,' _ Jakotsu thought as he watched Kagome leave and insert herself in a conversation with her in-laws.

He pulled out his cellphone and sent a quick text.

**Me: I did it**

He decided to keep his phone out and people watch his soon competitors while he waited for a reply.

**Bro 6: I owe you**

**Me: Don't hurt her, she is on a mission and what you have planned for her may set her back**

**Bro 6: I want her back, that idiot don't deserve her **

**Bro 6: My plans will make sure that she will be by my side. Don't you want me to be happy and her as your sister?**

Jakotsu looked at his phone again and looked at Kagome laughing at Inuyasha's father and brother. Jakotsu looked at the last text from his brother

**Me: She deserves happiness too…**

Jakotsu finished his drink and began to mingle with some of the other business tycoons gathering information on Lavender Whispers.

**With Sango and Naraku**

"Wow, that was amazing. I didn't know you knew how to dance like that," Sango said while clapping after the jazz members called for a small intermission.

"There are things my sister does not know and this is one of them," Naraku said while leading them back to their table to get some drinks and snacks.

"I promise not to tell her, hell she probably won't believe me," Sango said while she sat down in the chair Naraku pulled out for her. He walked over and sat down chuckling at what she said.

"Oh she knows I listen to jazz but not that I go to these types of clubs," Naraku said while signaling for a waiter to come to their table.

"Anything?" Naraku asked Sango when the waiter came with a notepad.

"I would like some water and a cranberry juice, my stomach hurts a little. Been feeling a little under the weather lately," Sango said and looked at the simple yet homely feel of the jazz nightclub, The Avenue.

She looked in front of her and the lowlight of the candles and the low hum of chatter throughout the building made Sango relax. She looked at her partner, Naraku from the side of his face. A face that she has seen since she could remember but never took the time to appreciate it.

She really looked at him and noticed that his nose was slightly crooked from a fight he had when they were at a club two years ago.

She also saw a fading scar that was at the side of his strong jaws that came from a mugger with a pocket knife that tried to steal from her and Kagome when they were in middle school and Naraku was a sophomore in high school.

She looked higher and saw his closed eyes and knew behind the lids was eyes that could look through her into her soul. Those same eyes have also seen so many things from happiness to sorrow in its time of existence. Lower she noticed his lips were full with a small mustache and goatee around it and inside was a warrior of its own his tongue.

'_Could I possibly lo-',_ she heard a vibration from her clutch. She frowned and figured it was her brother or Kagome wondering how her date was going.

"Sorry," Sango said sheepishly and looked at the text.

"It's ok, I need to go to the restroom I will be right back," Naraku left knowing it was more likely her hinderance, Miroku the Joke.

Sango waited until Naraku was gone and she finally focused on the message from Miroku.

**Pervy: Just seeing if you got home safely. Its past 10 and you are usually back home by then when we go out. How about we go out tomorrow or the next day. Just us or we can bring Kagome and Inuyasha. I know how much you love double dating. We can do almost anything. I have some coupons to a go kart arena and I can ask Inuyasha and Kagome to come because we need them to get the discount.**

Sango shook her head and placed her phone back in her purse. Then another buzz came from her phone and checked it.

**Pervy: I also found a deal at that burger joint Blog's Burgers. If we eat 4 Heart Attacks with extra cheese the 5th is free. So you can eat 2 and I eat 2 and we can share the 5th one. We can also go to the park and see some free shows since we have to sit in the back. **

Sango scoffed and placed her phone back again and continued to ignore the feeling of texting him back. She needed more time to think.

Naraku still by the bar giving Sango privacy, he saw Sango check her phone and look like depression was trying to set in. He knew that the idiot was making it uncomfortable or saying something dumb. He went to the bartender and ordered a chocolate cake since that always made her happy when she came over to vent when she needed a male perspective.

He grabbed the three layer chocolate cake with two forks and walked back to his table. He saw her face being illuminated by the soft candles and something inside his body clicked. A quote that he read when he was in high school that he thought he would never experience came to mind.

"_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."_

_'Oh hell, I am breaking rule number 3 never fall for the sibling's friend. Fuck rules are meant to be broken,' _Naraku thought as he placed the cake between the two and offered her a heavy silver fork.

Sango smiled and began eating the chocolate cake that melted in her mouth.

'_Can I give him a chance?' _Sango thought to herself while eating the cake and smiling at Narku.

'_Can she give me a chance?' _Naraku thought while he was eating his half and smirking at Sango.

**A/N: **

**-Got the quote from** **Cassandra Clare, **_**Clockwork Prince**_

_**BMW 7 series do not own**_

**-How do you feel about the Nar/Sango pairing that seemed to come out of no where? Felt the Miroku automatically getting Sango overplayed and I already got that in two of my stories but Kagome has so many pairings. Giving the girl a break lol...Could I see this in the anime...under different circumstances... yes! LOL : ) **

**\- I promise chp 8 dedicated Inu/Kag cotton candy fluff with some humor:) **

**Leave a review! **

**-Thank you to all that has hung in there and reviewed, fave and follow! Very much appreciated! I give you a Texas Bow (google it...its really impressive and some lower body strength lol)**

**\- Kikyo has clothes on and with a little more of a background. **

**-Bank is a lost cause lol but he will come to the light soon lol…**

**-I also got the movie quote from IMDB from the Apartment 1960...it looks really funny and its apart of the top romance movies to watch so hey! Which I don't own if you was curious lol**

**-This story may have spelling and grammar mistakes, this story has not been Beta Read**

**-Longest chapter for this story but not the longest I have typed or beta read *gasp***

**-Thank you Princess Inume for making me finish this and helping me on stopping my laziness :) lol**

**-Please check out my other on going story Escaping Utopia which will be my next update since I am done with When Love Loves ←-WHOOO HOOOO!**

**Until Next Time**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing**

**M**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Later that night**

"I hope that you enjoyed yourself," Naraku stopped at the front door to Sango's shared apartment.

"I-I had a wonderful time. Thank you for everything and this beautiful charm bracelet. How did you know that I like ballet and soccer?" Sango asked while looking at the charms from the dimly lit hallway lights.

"Well, I guess you forgot that I use to go to your games when you was in high school. Also the ballet shoes gave me a hint when I was in your room last." Naraku chuckled and moved a strand of hair behind Sango's hair.

"Thank you," Sango whispered while looking into Naraku's eyes.

'_Don't cry, just don't cry from this immense happiness I am feeling,' _Sango reminded herself.

Clearing his throat and pushing down the urge to kiss her.

"Well I must be getting ho-" breaking the silence but being interrupted by Sango.

"Why don't you stay. Kagome sent me a text saying that she is staying at Inuyasha's tonight. Why don't you spend the night. Plus its late and you might fall asleep while driving , you know," Sango quickly rambling an invitation for Naraku to stay, throwing caution to the wind.

"Okay. Let me get my phone out of my car and park in the garage," Naraku said while walking to the stairs to go down.

"Ok, the door will be unlocked" Sango unlocked the door and went inside.

Naraku headed to his car to do what he said.

Sango quickly ran to her room and in seconds undressed and finger raked her hair.

'_Thank God I cleaned before I left on my date' _

She ran to Kagome's room and borrowed a black lingerie teddy that she was planning to wear for Inuyasha for his birthday party next week.

'_I will buy her another one'_

She quickly put the contraption in the bathroom while simultaneously brushing and gargling her mouth out. She got some baby wipes wiped her lower private areas really quick and actually look at what she picked up from Kagome's room. She gawked at it and instantly turned red.

'_Where is the middle part for the underwear? The bra, is this even a bra? At least there is a coverup that HIDES NOTHING! I need to have a conversation about leaving something to the imagination. Glad I waxed because that would be embarrassing.'_

She reapplied some ruby red lipstick on and changed her eyeshadow to black to give the smokey eye look. Running from the bathroom she heard the door open from the click of the lock. She dived into her bed took a couple of breaths to calm down and positioned herself to look like she had been waiting on him all this time in the center of the bed.

She mimicked what a supermodel would pose as when sitting on the beach legs bent one in front and the other behind her. Her arms braced her position so she wouldn't fall over. Her breasts pushed up to emphasize that there was nothing covering them but the black sheer cover up.

She formed her lips into a pouty seductive smirk and her eyes low to give the come eat me look. She parted her hair so that one section of her long chestnut hair was over her shoulder and the rest was hanging behind her. Moments later she heard Naraku coming through the bedroom door.

"Hey do you think Kagome would mind-Holy Shit," Naraku held a bottle of wine that he almost dropped at the sight from the vixen on the bed.

"I guess we don't have to go through the awkward lead up. I want you and by the look of the one in your pants he wants me to," Sango laid down and her hair perfectly fanned out.

She parted her legs to show that she had lace string tied crotchless panties on. She moved both of her hands across her pert and sensitive nipples. She tweaked them and ran her right hand down her abdomen enticing Naraku to come and join her. She went all the way to her opening and just stopped millimeters from the wetness already gathering around her lips.

"Am I going to have to do this by myself? I would like some help."

She placed one finger on her hood and began to do circular motions bringing pleasure to herself. She let out soft moans escape out of her mouth.

Naraku was in a daze. He noticed that his pants was getting really uncomfortable. After she asked him was he joining and her fingers beckoning for him to come and play. He immediately become hard and undressed. He composed himself from the hormone crazed teen to a smooth thirty something adult by putting his signature grin on his mouth.

He crawled to the center of the bed letting his cock swing with the movement freely. Pre-cum escaping the tip to land on the sheets and comforter. He stopped when he was in front of Sango's parted legs.

He spread her bended legs further and bent down to sniff her private area. He took out his tongue and licked her from top to bottom.

He inserted his tongue into her folds and slowly began to tongue fuck her. She withered and cried out in ecstasy making him go faster in response. Already knowing that this was one of her favorite positions that she has experienced from the one giving it to her. He lifted one leg and she straightened it. He never broke away from eating her out.

Sango was seeing stars and black dots from the back to back times she came from his tongue and now his thick fingers.

He pulled out and licked his reward from his fingers. He smirked about the results he got from his handiwork. A breathless, hooded eyed Sango, sated and ready to go to bed. He wasn't done yet. He removed the rest of the "clothes" that Sango had on and went to his pants on the floor.

He looked in his pants for a condom but there wasn't any there and he asked her. She said she didn't get a chance to buy any.

After she said that she immediately came from her euphoric high.

"I trust you. Just pull out ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sango greedily wrapped her athletic legs around his waist leaning up to kiss him.

He inserted his above average length inside fitting inside Sango's womanhood perfectly. They both hissed and moan from the insertion.

He moved gently. Making love to the woman underneath him. She mewed and moaned his girth stretching her but just grazing her spot that desperately wanted attention too.

She patted his butt with her foot and screamed out "fuck me harder Naraku!"

He stopped and looked down. He raised an eyebrow, bent down to open mouth kiss her and did quick hard thrusts inside her with lips locked.

"Yes, like that but faster. Do me dirty! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

'_Thought she said she wasn't vocal during sex. Guess she found her inner freak and knows what she wants.'_

He picked up his pace. He felt his balls slapping her rear and she let her hands go from around his shoulders and neck. Like she was enjoying sex with no inhibitions for the first time in a long time. She met every thrust with her own. All night she suggested positions that she read and fantasied about.

During their last climax sweat drenched bodies glistened through the dimly lit room. Sango's upper torso was hanging from the edge of the bed in missionary while Naraku was thrusting with all his strength and power he could muster downward. This was creating a different sensation that was going to make him cum faster than he wanted. He has never came so many times nor had a cramp in his thigh. He pressed through feeling his balls heat up and clinch together.

He felt her walls tighten again around his dick. He was ready for her to squirt in his face. Never slowing down his rhythm he brought his right two fingers vigorously rubbing her bundle of nerves that releases her own ejaculation.

"Come inside me Naraku. I want to feel you cum in my body."

Half high and half drunk from the amount of sex performed he did what she said and unloaded everything inside of her. His penis pulsated and he still did light thrusts inside of her moments later she came.

Still connected, he pulled her upper body back on the bed so she could rest on the bed. He pulled out and then he parted her tired legs. He laid on his stomach and ate her pussy out again tasting their mixture that was inside of her. He crawled up to her flushed face and open mouth kissed her with the mixture of juice and cum entering into her mouth. He released her and finally collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Fuck, I-wow," Sango managed to say. She rolled over to lay on her stomach with her arms folded underneath her head. She closed her eyes and went to sleep with a permanent satisfied grin on her face.

Naraku chuckled and felt his face and there was a grin he couldn't get his jaw muscles to relax. He looked at the clock 2:47 am…

'_Three hours, I think I am going to call out tomorrow,'_ Naraku thought before he dragged Sango's exhausted and sated body to him.

'_I think I am falling in love with you Sango.'_

:::

:::

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

**That same night**

"God Inuyasha that was amazing. I didn't know you was into Kama Sutra nor that flexible," Kagome gushed feeling her vagina internally vibrate and tingle from pleasure she experienced.

"Yeah, I take some yoga classes with my friend Koga on Thursdays and Saturdays. Its really relaxing and core building."

Inuyasha rolled over to where he was on his side facing Kagome who was laying on her stomach.

"You know I love you right," Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, and I love love love you Inuyasha," Kagome yawned leaning into the soft caress of Inuyasha's ministrations to her scalp.

He waited until he heard her soft snores and even breathing to signal that she was in a deep sleep.

He pulled up the covers to cover her and quietly got out of his bed. He went to the bedroom door and walked out naked not bothering with clothes. He tip toed down stairs to the kitchen phone.

He looked around and began to dial a memorized phone number.

"Hello"

"Well, did you find out the information that I needed?"

"Yea. It all checks out. She was lying to you. What would you like for me to do with the information?"

"Nothing, email me what you found and I will handle it. Thanks Koga."

"No problem, oh don't forget that we have to lead the class next week. Yura is not going to be there she is going to some retreat."

"Ok, night."

"Yeah."

'_She thought she could get away with it, heh, dumb bitch. Hmm let me get some juice and a sandwich. I am starving,' _Inuyasha thought while rummaging through the refrigerator and cabinets.

:::

:::

**.:. Two Days Later.:.**

**Text messaging between Kagome *Me* and Inuyasha *Big Daddy Inu***

**Big Daddy Inu: **Hey babe, are you at home?

**Me: **No, I am at the bar doing some paperwork and getting ready to fire Hakudoshi and coming up with a contract to hire back Bankotsu. What are you doing?

**Big Daddy Inu: **Ok, good. Sorry abt that and good luck. But when you get home go to your bedroom immediately ok...

**Me: **Ok...Why?

**Big Daddy Inu:** Not tellin, lol...u will c:)

Kagome looked at the phone and tried to hone in on what Inuyasha could possible had done or what the surprise could be. She conjured up some images like:

_Inuyasha naked with a big red bow across his waist and him telling her come hither moving his finger towards her. He could have flowers around him and he licking his lips before he took a bit out of a ripe and plump strawberry._

She shook her head no, because he had already did that.

She typed on her computer balancing out the books and making the schedule for the next three weeks. She grabbed a pencil to make some notes but the surprise was making focusing hard to do. She tapped her pencil and another image conjured up:

_Inuyasha naked, big red bow, saying come hither with his finger. Another man comes out of her closet equally naked with a silver tray with chocolate covered ganache and her own credit card linked up to his never ending bank account on top of it. Then they kissed each other and rubbed their hard cocks together. Cum erupting from their cocks and Inuyasha telling her to come and join them._

Yup, that was the surprise she was expecting. She was getting all hot and bothered because she likes a good threesome, chocolate, and shopping. Can never go wrong with those three.

She decided to text Inuyasha her guesses.

**Me: **I think I figured it out ^-^

**Big Daddy Inu: **Really? Humor me…

**Me: **It has to be you in a big red bow naked on my bed

**Big Daddy Inu: ** Good try but nope...guess again

**Me: **Hmm...could it be you naked with a big red bow across your waist, saying come hither with your finger. Then another man comes equally naked with a silver tray w chocolate covered ganache &amp; my own credit card linked up to ur never ending bank account on top of you guys kiss each other and rubbed your huge hard cocks together. Cum erupting from ya'lls cocks. Then you telling me to come and join. :)

**Me: **I'm right aren't I :D

**Big Daddy Inu: **Calling answer the phone

'_I guess I was wrong,'_ and she answered the phone to Inuyasha badgering her with questions about her fantasizing threesomes and him naked with another man feet away from his equally naked self.

'_So I guess he won't invite that Koga guy to the bedroom,' _Kagome place her phone on mute as she continued working and tuning out Inuyasha's incenstous bantering.

'_Well I wonder what it is.'_

"Hello?! Hello! Kagome?"

"Oh, babe, I have a disgruntled employee. Have to cut this conversation short. So I will call you when I get home. Lllooovvveee you Yasha," Kagome quickly ended the call.

**Bizz Bizz**

**Big Daddy Inu: **There is no disgruntled employee Kagome, and I love you too. FYI there isn't a naked man in this surprise...better never be a naked man in your room ever other than me…

'_Touchy.' _Kagome snickered to herself and printed out and posted the schedule she had been working on for the last two hours on the employee sticky bulletin board in the staff lounge.

**.:.** **Kagome making it home 5 hours later.:.**

Kagome unlocked and locked her door and let out a much needed sigh from her aching body. She had fired Hakudoshi who was beyond pissed and tried to trash the bar with the expensive alcohol and cause a scene. He got in multiple fights with employees on his way out the door. Kagome had to physically hold down small quiet Olivia from pounding Hakudoshi with a glass bottle of Everclear.

She rotated her shoulders and let her handbag land wherever it wanted to on the floor. She was thankfully that Bankotsu hadn't found another job and was eager to come in for the night shift. She promised him that she would have a private conversation with him and set some ground rules the following night.

She dragged her tired body to the kitchen to pull out the hard stuff, Dutch Chocolate ice cream infused with Coffee ice cream and toffee candy. She got a spoon and pulled the tub out the freezer making her way to the couch.

She plopped down with her feet on the couch and the remote in hand. Her butt started to vibrate while her spoon was in her mouth. She wanted to cry and throw her phone into the wall to leave her alone in peace. She got the phone out and read who the message was from: **Big Daddy Inu.**

She sighed and let her head fall on to the arm of the couch. She opened the text message app and read what he texted her.

**Big Daddy Inu: **Did you make it home and go to your room?

'_Shit, I totally forgot about that,'_ Kagome quickly replied.

**Me: **Just made it home. On my way to the room.

She savored two more spoonfuls of her personal after work therapy and climbed to her feet. She opened her door half expecting Inuyasha to follow through on her fantasy but was equally satisfied with what she saw on her bed.

She walked closer to her bed and picked up a short red wine colored Tulle Taffeta Applique sheer sleeve cocktail dress. She also found diamond earrings, a nude clutch and sparkling nude colored pumps to complete the outfit. Next to her outfit was a note in Inuyasha's handwriting that told her:

**Dinner at 7pm…**

**Put this on and be ready by 6:30. **

**I love Big Daddy Inu:)**

She quickly got out her phone and sent her boyfriend a text message.

**Me: **C u soon ^-^

**.:.45 minutes later with a clean Kagome in a better disposition.:.**

_**Knock Knock**_

Right on time Inuyasha was at her door at 6:30 dressed in a tailor made black suit with a crisp button down, polished black dress shoes and a red wine colored tie to match Kagome's outfit.

He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her ruby lips after she opened and stepped out the door. He stepped back with his left hand in his pockets and snapped his right fingers and stuck his finger up.

"You are missing something" he said while he reached in pants pocket and pulled out a teal box that had Tiffany embellished across the top. He opened the box and a diamond choker was nestled inside the box on top of some white foam. Kagome gasped and softly caressed the jewelry.

"Oh, Inuyasha, its beautiful. Baby, you are so getting laid tonight," Kagome said while kissing him and grabbing his semi erection through his pants.

He reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her hand after she locked the door behind her.

"We have dinner reservations and the car is waiting. Come we can finish in the car," Inuyasha winked and all but ran to the car that was waiting on Kagome and himself.

"Take the long way to the restaurant and if you have sound cancellation I suggest you put that on because she is a screamer," Inuyasha entered the car and the driver just nodded his head.

**.:. An hour later at the restaurant.:.**

The driver finally pulled up to the swanky restaurant, The Tower where you have to make reservations weeks and sometimes months in advance. They only allow 30 people in at a time per night because of the personal services and dining experience that they provide.

Luckily Inuyasha planned ahead and made their reservations for 8:15 and not the 7 pm he wrote on the note for Kagome. He was planning for the tour of their fair city and the activities that happened in the back seat.

The door opened and Kagome was adjusting her bra and reapplied her lipstick. She accepted the proffered hand from Inuyasha and was helped out of the car. She stuffed her underwear in Inuyasha's pants pocket and kissed him on the lips.

"To go with my bra that I have yet to get back" and continued walking to the front door of The Tower.

She had never been to this elite restaurant because it never seemed like a place she could see herself in but here she was. She admire the tasteful decor and the soft lighting and music. She noticed that it was spacious and very private. There was waiters standing around other patrons waiting on them hand and foot. She saw one woman getting her food fed to her while another was massaging her assumed husband's feet while they ate.

Kagome shook her head and continued to follow Inuyasha and the hostess to their private area of the restaurant.

They had three waiters, two males and a female. One male who introduced himself as Jeremy was to take their orders while his assistants Hiro and Destiny was to take care of any personal needs. They were there to serve them and only them. Kagome was impressed and curious. She kept her question about a threesome to herself and ordered what she wanted and waited for Inuyasha.

Hiro and Destiny both shook out the napkins and placed them on Inuyasha and Kagome's lap. When they were done they stood next to each other and waited silently. Kagome could have sworn that they never blinked or barely breathed.

**.:.** **They talk to each other, play footsies, food come,they ate and order dessert.:.**

"I had already pre-ordered dessert," Inuyasha said while handing the dessert menu back to Jeremy.

Jeremy bowed and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the chocolate cheesecake and triple layer chocolate cake.

"Pick which ever dessert you want," Inuyasha said when the desserts were placed in front of her.

Kagome's eyes glazed over a bit and the decision felt life altering like the wrong dessert could end everything.

"I think I am going to go for the-"

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring Bizz Bizz**_

Her phone ringed and buzzed to signal a call and text was trying to get through to her.

She apologized and looked at the screen. It was from Sango and the message said

**Sis: Cinnamon!**

Kagome knew that Sango rarely used their secret emergency code and knew something was really wrong. She excused herself and walked out to the restroom.

"Sango what's wrong?"

"It's Deuces'. Its on fire!"

"What the hell?! I am on my way!"

"Inuyasha we need to leave now!" Kagome reached for her purse and walked out the restaurant trying to get her brother on the phone.

"Naraku where are you?"

"I am out of town right now."

"I need you to come back as soon as possible Deuces' is on fire. My baby is burning! All of our hard work up in fucking flames."

"Fuck! We just made our last payment on the building too. Thankfully we have fire insurance. Is everyone ok, who was on duty?"

"Bankotsu was, I am on my way to assess the damage. I will take pictures. It has to be arson. Either that spineless swine you call a friend did it or that bitch Kinky-cunt is messing with my money."

"Kagome calm down. Make sure your employees are fine first and call me back. I will be on the next flight home. Don't kill nobody or fight! I am serious!"

"I know, here is my car. Bye," Kagome ended the call and quickly got in the car with Inuyasha getting in after her.

**Bizz Bizz**

**634-409-4563: **You take what's mine and I burn what's yours bitch

Kagome looked at the phone and grinned at the message. She quickly sent a text message to Jakotsu.

**Me: **I need Kaede

**Broister: **Have you talked to Bank?

**Me: **Not yet...gaaahhh

**Me: **That bitch burned down my bar, I need her in the poor house

**Broister: **Are you ok?

**Me: ** I am fine, I wasn't there

**Broister: **Well I have some juice for you, meet me at Aria's Boutique I think a medipedi is in order

**Me: **Ok

After Kagome sent that message she heard the sirens and smelled the smoke before she saw the state of her baby. Memories, money, and love was being eaten away by flames and blasted by water from the fire hoses. She saw police barricades and EMTs putting masks on some of her employees and some patrons.

She quickly got out of the car coughing from the smoke and looked for Bankotsu or Olivia. She found Olivia with a fireman's blanket over her shoulders. She had a mask for oxygen on her face and a EMT telling her how to breath. Kagome called her name and Olivia with low lids looked in the direction her name was being called.

She started to cry and took the mask off and ran to her boss and friend.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

Olivia shook her head yes and immediately started coughing. The EMT that was helping came with the mask and placed it back over her nose and mouth again. She took a deep breath and began to calm down.

Kagome looked at the young woman she has known since she was fifteen because she use to babysit her when Olivia was little. She rubbed her shoulders and looked around at the destruction and rubble that once stood her place of business. A tear escaped her eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

Kagome looked around searching for another familiar face and saw Bankotsu laying down on a gurney with his black dress pants legs scorched, a bandage over his eyebrow and a mask attached to his face. She made sure that Olivia was alright and walked to Bankotsu.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked the paramedic that was checking Bankotsu's vitals.

"He is going to be fine once we take him to the hospital. He made sure that everyone got out and got caught under a beam. He may have some fire burns but thankfully nothing life threatening. Are you his wife? We are about to leave you can ride in the back."

Kagome was about to correct the woman but Bankotsu grabbed her hand and pleaded with his eyes to come with him.

"Yeah, I will come."

The paramedic helped her inside the back of the ambulance and shut the door.

Inuyasha ran only moments after the paramedic slapped her hand on the back to signal the ambulance driver to leave.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Oh they are taking the husband and wife to Journey Shard Hospital. It was really cute. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it like he was holding on just for her," the female paramedic had a far away look and gushed before she quickly got back to work.

'_What the fuck?' _Inuyasha ran back to the car and followed the "husband and wife" duo to the hospital.

Inuyasha looked at the two engagement rings he was going to give to Kagome back at the restaurant. She was going to choose the ring by the dessert she picked. He had his proposal ready.

'_Bankotsu, I give you this round. But Kagome is mine. I guess he didn't get the memo when I had his family brought here. I guess Claire need to make another trip here,' _Inuyasha snapped close the jewelry box and waited until the car stopped in front of the hospital.

:::

:::

**A/N: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE SOOO what do you think? Inuyasha towards the end a little sneaky huh? DID Kikyo burn down Kagome's bar? Will Jakotsu (broister) really help Kagome. What are Kagome's plans to get revenge? Was it enough cotton candy fluffiness? I know that lemon was a little long but I couldn't help it lol.**

**Also I wrote another story its a crossover Fairy Tail and Inuyasha called The Fight For Wonderland (its a work in progress title). Its getting no love. Its a really loosely based adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. I am trying to go Adventure/Humor/Creepy Dark Fic...I don't know. I am going to work on that and take down or leave up Escaping Utopia. **

**My MONSTER MASTERPIECE lol: Right now Escaping Utopia may get an update every so blue-green moon. But the major update and total dedication to that story will be this summer where I can totally put my all into it. It has a lot going on that I have to make up and its just not happening with 4 (two here and two on AFF) stories I have published and another baby in the author oven:) **

**So send me some prayers and inspiration cookies for that story. I have about three different ways I want to go and trying to piece how I want it to go. **

**So anyway I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to all of ya'll for putting up with my weird updates, spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**For EVERYONE BEING AWESOME AND I KNOW YOU WILL HEAD OVER TO MY NEW STORY BECAUSE FANFICTION IS LIKE PRINGLES! ONCE YOU START YOU CAN'T STOP:**

**Preview for next time:**

**.:. Cue soft violin in the background.:.**

"Sango, my love. I know about you and the-" Miroku said thrusting balloons and a teddy bear in her face.

"What the hell are you talking about. Why are you holding all of those-why are you getting on one knee?"

"Sango, please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me. I know we have had a shaky relationship these last few weeks and it's made me realize that you are the one. The one I want to clip coupons with and eat corn dogs until we get sick. I want to make slow sweet love to you baby. I miss you and I want to get back to how things were. When it was just you and me. I can change and you are my inspiration to change for the better.

I got a better job so I take you out to those fancy restaurants without Inuyasha paying. I can also buy you a new dress from Amy's Hand Me Down dress shop. I know that you don't love Naraku and was just caught up in the moment. I love you you Sango Takado and I want you to be my wife" Miroku opened a black velvet box showing Sango a silver ring with tiny diamonds that just barely caught the light in the hallway.

Naraku had just turned the corner and saw Miroku on one knee and Sango with her hand on her heart.

'_I can't believe it. He beat me. She is really going to say yes to that fucker,' _Naraku turned around not hearing Sango's reply.

Sango wiped a tear from her eye and knelt down to Miroku.

"Miroku-"

**.:. Inuyasha and Bankotsu .:.**

"Bankotsu thank you for coming to my office on such short notice."

"Of course, Inuyasha. What did you need?" Bankotsu unbutton his suit jacket and sat down in the seat facing Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha was at his wet bar making himself a straight shot of whiskey. He gulped it down and began what he truly wanted Bankotsu there.

"How much will it cost for you to leave my wife alone?" Inuyasha said cutting to the chase.

"Wife? Kagome doesn't have a ring on her finger nor did she say anything while she was sitting next to my hospital bed. She stayed there and held my hand. She even kissed me, a lot," Bankotsu said without looking at Inuyasha behind him.

Inuyasha placed his glass down and let out a loud laugh holding his sides. He walked to his seat and wiped his eyes still snickering at what Bankotsu said. He sniffed and straightened out his suit jacket.

Leaning back and rocking in his office chair Inuyasha looked at the ceiling and then at Bankotsu.

"I gave her permission to stay beside you hospital bed. Let me make myself quite clear. Ever since I first fucked her I laid claim to her. You helped me out when you kept complaining about your girlfriend back home during those Poker Nights. You pushed her to me and I caught her. I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon! So again how much will it be to get rid of you? Because," Inuyasha turned his computer monitor and clicked a few keys on his keyboard and popped up a video of him and Kagome fucking doggy style.

"Who is pounding it into you?!" Inuyasha commanded in the video.

"You!"screamed a breathless Kagome on all fours.

"What's my name, bitch!"

"Bi-g Da-ddy, Big Daddy Inu!"

Inuyasha then slapped her ass. She loudly hissed, moaned and bucked her hips. She screamed for him to do it again over and over while he thrust in her anus.

Inuyasha paused it and placed his feet on his desk.

"Well"

"Fuck you Takahashi. I know she still loves me!"

"Really, well let me bust that myth shall we," Inuyasha pressed the intercom to signal for his secretary to bring in his next surprise.

"Now Bankotsu please tell her that."

Bankotsu turned around and his eyes bulged out of his eye socket.

**:::**

**:::**

**So will Sango say yes, no or maybe so? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Should she go with Miroku or Naraku? Who did Inuyasha have come through the door? Tell me tell me! Let's be interactive people lol!**

**Thats all for now!**

**Until next time**

**M**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot:)**

**Enjoy!**

**.:. Journey Shard Hospital later that week (Wednesday).:.**

"Hey, Inuyasha, you sure that you are ok with me staying here with Bankotsu?" Kagome asked over the phone.

"Ok, you found me out. No I'm not. I need some lovin baby. It's been almost 76 hours since we have played hide the sausage or how deep can you go. So come by my office on Friday and wear something sexy to make it up to me if you feel that bad love," Inuyasha said in a sultry voice.

"Will do, I have the perfect outfit for you babe," Kagome nearly purred in the hospital hallway outside of Bankotsu's room.

"How much longer will that cockblocker friend of yours need you?"

Kagome giggled to herself and answered that the doctor is going to tell her when Bankotsu can leave as soon as he finishes his lunch.

"So in another 15 minutes then you will know the verdict?"

"Yea,baby."

"It just seems funny how Olivia who is a girl who had almost as much carbon dioxide in her lungs made a faster recovery than the great Bankotsu. I think he is faking it Kagome," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Inuyasha, hold your tongue. He has hardly anybody at home to take care of him. He maybe is seeking attention but he did make sure that everyone got out of the burning building safely. Anyway he tried to get in contact with his fiancee but she wouldn't answer."

"Uhm, hmm, did you call the number?"

"Yes, I called the number and it was disconnected. That was the only number he knew to get in contact with her," Kagome defended her and Bankotsu.

"Ok, Kagome. I am sorry if I sound a little agitated. Again, I haven't seen you since you became Mrs. Bankotsu Tatsumi so the doctor would disclose his medical information with you. Lil Inu misses his playmate and can't wait to cum home."

"You horn dog. But you do know I almost became just that. Any way -"

"I'm not jealous, just territorial,Mrs. Takahashi."

"Uh huh. Mr. Jealous, I have to go, the nurse and doctor should be coming any minute now. Bye I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Kitten," Inuyasha said to the dial tone.

He was tempted to throw the phone against the wall. But instead let out a loud sigh running his hands through his black short cropped hair.

Kagome straighten her navy blue Bella style baseball shirt and ripped dark jeans. She turned in her navy floral Toms and headed towards Bankotsu's room. Bankotsu was still on the phone when she stopped behind the curtain to listen in.

"Takahashi, wants me to come to his office? For what? No, I haven't done anything but made sure that my future wife stuck close to me. That doctor is luckily in a bind and is easily being paid off. Yea, I still need it. Not that much but hopefully it works...so far so good. She should be back soon...I got to go. Bye, yeah I will call later when I need you, thanks."

Kagome had a lot of questions and mainly what future wife?

'_Is he talking about me? He better be talking about Claire Elise. Ugh, I am so glad that I met Inuyasha. I need to thank Naraku for bringing Bankotsu's basketball team and coach when he did. Speaking of that ,I wonder why he didn't stay to rub it in my face or why I didn't see...him in the parking lot. Inuyasha did get there rather quickly. Plus Inuyasha was right about Bankotsu milking his heroic deed. Lying bastard!'_

Kagome walked in thoughtfully trying to piece together that night she said goodbye to Bankotsu which was suppose to be forever. She tried to remember what the woman said about Naraku.

_**"Whoa, whoa lady! I'm Bank's...cousin was in the neighborhood while my car was in the shop. So Bankie-poo, I'll tell Naraku you said hi ok!"**_

_**"Oh, isn't he your cousin too? He was the one that helped me find you and brought us here!" the woman cheerfully said.**_

_**Kagome and Bankotsu's eyes bulged out.**_

_**"How do you know Naraku, Claire Elise," Bankotsu asked.**_

_**"I don't, he said he heard you bitching and complaining that you wanted to see your children and future wife. So he brought us here. He paid for everything for our travels. You have an awesome family member especially since he is your cousin. He didn't even say that you guys were related!"**_

'_I wonder if it was Inuyasha that brought Claire Elise over to Bankotsu's house. That would make sense as to why she would say 'he didn't say you guys were related'. He probably told her that Bankotsu and he was related and not me as well. That son of a bitch...Yet,if he didn't do that I would have been engaged and in the dark about Bankotsu. I need to get out of here. As soon as the doctor is done I am out,' _Kagome thought to herself.

When Kagome heard the squeaky and moan sound of Bankotsu getting back in the bed, she came around the curtain and placed a fake smile on her face.

'_Oh shit, I wonder if she heard my conversation.'_

"Is everything ok, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"I am fine Bank. As soon as the doctor come in and update I am going to be heading out. I don't think you need me anymore. I have been neglecting MY boyfriend and I need to see him. I-"

"I still need you Kags. Please don't go. My-my leg and chest are still in some pain. Please a couple more days until Jakotsu can stay with. Please," Bankotsu pleaded with unshed tears in his eyes. Full blown puppy eyes with the tremble of the bottom lip.

'_What is he doing! Not the puppy dog! Anything but the puppy dog, he knows I cave in. Look away Kagome, there you go turn, turn. What are you doing, don't listen to his desperate whimpers. Oh, he let a tear escape,' _Kagome asked incredulous to herself.

"Ok, turn off the damn water works you big baby, damn. I will stay and help you some more. Friday I have to go and see Inuyasha ok."

"Thanks Kagome! I was thinking that I would cook for you Saturday for my appreciation of everything that you have done for me. I will make all of your favorites and we can talk and catch up. What do you say. It will be a very PG-13 because alcohol will be served."

"I don't know Bank, I guess that wouldn't hurt. I will let Inuyasha know and if he is ok with it then I'll let you know ok," Kagome said while sitting in her seat she has been manning since Bankotsu been in the hospital.

"I can't argue with that,I hope your dad will let you come and play with the other kids in the neighborhood. I am just surprise that you are being so domesticated these days, Kags. You was a take the bulls by the horn. I am woman hear me roar type person," Bankotsu pointed out.

"I'm still like that,"Kagome countered.

"I have to ask my master if his faithful slave can go and shit by myself,"Bankotsu mocked her and laughed at her shocked expression.

"You know he is not even like that," Kagome defended Inuyasha.

"Ok, but if he says no you going to have to obey master."

"I will go to your dinner thing and not tell Inuyasha! See the slave, I mean, I can still make my own decisions, asshole! I am going to see what the hell is taking this quack."

Kagome got up and stormed out the room. Bankotsu chuckled to himself and sent a text to an unknown number.

**Me: **Hook,Line,Sinker, Saturday is a go

**Unknown: **Perfect

**.:. In Another Part of the Hospital Room.:.**

**With Sango**

"Ok, Sango,your blood work has come back and its not the flu like you thought it was." the doctor told her looking at her charts.

"Ok, if its not the flu then what is it?" Sango asked getting scared.

"I don't know if it is a congratulations or not. But Sango you are pregnant. About nine weeks in fact. Does that calculate to someone."

"You can say that. I'm pregnant. Wow,"Sango touched her flat stomach expecting a kick or something to confirm that she was indeed pregnant.

"I will need for you to come back in three weeks for your first ultrasound we are full today. If you can bring dad with you it would be a great experience for both of you to go through together. If there are no more questions, your prenatal vitamins, appointment reminder, and work excuse will be with the receptionist. See you in three weeks Sango," with that the doctor smiled and left Sango in her paper examination gown.

'_I would love to bring the father with me but who is it? Naraku or Miroku? I really hope its-' _Sango's cell phone interrupted her train of thought.

She searched through her purse looking for her phone and looked at the screen. It was Kagome. She breathed out a sigh of relief and answered while changing her clothes.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Don't hey me. Cut to the chase, what did the doctor say?"

"I am nine weeks pregnant."

"Seriously! I am going to be an aunt! Oh my god! I am so happy for you! Where are you? We have to celebrate! Have you told Naraku yet? Wait, honey, is it Naraku or is it Miroku? When is the due date?"

"The due date is November 08, and it could be either one of them honestly. I had sex with both of them around the time of conception but I had more with Naraku. I am sketchy with the Valentine's Day weekend. I remember condoms but I don't remember using them all the time. I know it couldn't have been from our date because that is too recent. Kagome what am I going to do?"

"You are going to get your prenatal vitamins, go home, rest and get some ice cream. You can eat my Dutch Chocolate and Coffee infusion ice cream. I am going to be an aunt! I am so excited! I hope you have a boy! Oh do you know if you are going to have twins or a single birth?"

"I am not sure. I will know in three weeks. You think you could come with me. I don't want to talk to Miroku or Naraku now. I need to get my feelings in control and bringing a baby in the conversation will make it weird and awkward. I don't want to feel like a liability you know. Like the baby is a deal breaker."

"Well you know that I am bias and I want it to be Naraku. So it will truly be my nephew or niece but I will love that baby to pieces. Eek! Can't wait to start shopping and painting your room. Oh wait are you moving?"

"Kagome, calm down! I just found out I am pregnant ten minutes ago. Right now no, but I think the baby's crib will fit in my room. I just have to move my dresser in the closet. I think it will work. Plus you missy will be leaving me soon to move into your big penthouse in the downtown district area."

"Oh Sango! That is way,way,way down the road. Inuyasha hasn't even proposed to me but I think he was going to until you called me about the building burning down."

"Sorry about that, did they make a ruling on it?" Sango asked.

"Yea, but I will talk to you later on that. Are you still in the clinic part of the hospital at Journey Shard?"

"Yes, I just finished putting my clothes on. I think I am going to the cafeteria first then head home."

"Oh, I am outside Bankotsu's room. I will meet you there in 15 minutes ok. I am waiting for his doctor to come and see if they can discharge him or not."

"Ok, send me a text if you are coming or not."

"I am because I am hungry best believe. See you soon ok."

"Yea,bye Kagome."

"Bye Sango. My little Sango all grown up and preggers," Kagome giggled.

Walking out of the examination room to the receptionist desk Sango continued listening to Kagome go on and on about her being pregnant. She had to stand in line and didn't notice the person behind her or in front of her.

"Right, I can't believe that I am pregnant too. Please keep this to yourself Kagome."

"Yes, yes I know. Here comes the doctor, see you in a few ok."

"Ok, bye."

The person behind her backed up and walked out of the entrance.

"I am going to be a father. I am going to be a father, me, a Papa, a daddy. I need to buy some balloons, bears, toys and a ring. I can finally ask her to marry me," a smile creeped on the guy's mouth as he walked out of the hospital entrance.

**.:. Thursday Night.:.**

**With Sango **

Sango is pacing back and forth in the living room. She has been freaking out since she came back from the doctor's office. She doesn't know who the father is but prays its Naraku because she figures that the child would have a better life than with Miroku. She is starting to have solidified feelings for Naraku and not Miroku. So she gathers her courage and calls Naraku over.

"Hey Naraku."

"The mime calls, its been a long time since I have heard from you. Is everything ok?"

"You can say that. I-I need you to come over. I need to talk to you about us and our future. Please."

Naraku waited a few moments and didn't know what she could possible want to talk about. She could just end the sensitive barely started relationship or she could want to make it a real one. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slow he agreed to meet her at her house.

"I was planning to come anyway. Bankotsu told me that Kagome wanted to do an impromptu poker night tonight."

"Really? She didn't say anything to me. I will be here, thanks Naraku."

"Yeah."

Sango hung up and sat on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her.

**.:.30 minutes later.:.**

After waiting and was about to go get some apple juice from the fridge a knock came from the door. Her heart sped up and a thousand and one scenarios went through her head. She redid her ponytail and went to answer the door without looking through the peep hole.

'_Who else could it be other than Naraku_?' Sango thought to herself.

Opening it with a smile and as quick as the smile a scowl came across her face. It was none other than Miroku with green, pink, and yellow balloons that read Get Well Soon, We Miss You, and Congrats Grad! She looked in his arms and there was some old looking baby stuff that looked use.

'_Oh God, why? What did I find attractive about this person?'_

Sango is more than surprised to see Miroku there and not Naraku.

"Why are you here Miroku?"

" Sango, my love. I know about the baby and I am ready take full responsibility," Miroku said thrusting the balloons and a teddy bear in her face. He gets down on one knee and cleared his throat then looked straight in Sango's eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about. Why are you holding all of those-why are you on one knee?"

"Sango, please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me. I know we have had a shaky relationship these last few weeks and it's made me realize that you are the one. The one I want to clip coupons with and eat corn dogs until we get sick. I want to make slow sweet love to you baby. I miss you and I want to get back to how things were. When it was just you and me. I can change and you are my inspiration to change for the better.

I got a better job so I take you out to those fancy restaurants without Inuyasha paying. I can also buy you a new dress from Amy's Hand Me Down dress shop. I know that you don't love Naraku and was just caught up in the moment. I love you Sango Takado and I want you to be my wife," Miroku opened a black velvet box showing Sango a silver ring with tiny diamonds that just barely caught the light in the hallway.

Naraku had just turned the corner and saw Miroku on one knee and Sango with her hand on her heart.

'_I can't believe it. He beat me. She is really going to say yes to that fucker,' _Naraku turned around not hearing Sango's reply.

Sango wiped a tear from her eye and knelt down to Miroku.

" Aww, Miroku...I can..can't accept your proposal."

"What do you mean? Can't or won't? Its suppose to be Miroku and Sango. Always suppose to be like that. You were designed to be my wife and no one else. I will just let you take some time to let it digest. Then we can start planning our life together because you do want our child to have both biological parents raising him or her?"

"Yes, that's true but-"

"But nothing. I love you and you love me. We have been out of pocket with each other and I think from here on out I will move in and help you through this time," Miroku said while kissing her temple.

"Argh! No. Miroku, I don't know how to say this without being rude but, we are through. I am breaking up with you ok. I am in lo-love. Yes I am in love with someone else who should be here any minute that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. He makes me happy and make me feel special. I have known this man almost my entire life and I don't want to live without him. I have found my other half and I am sorry to say it's not you. Thank you for helping me find my feelings and making them clear to me. I do hope that we can remain friends but at least civil towards each other," Sango said while pushing away and getting up from the floor.

Miroku still had his head down and slowly looked up. He wiped a tear and looked at Sango. He hugged her middle and kissed her stomach.

"Promise me that if Naraku refuses his duties then call and marry me. I will take care of your child as if its my own. The child will know no one other than me as their dad. Please promise me ok," Miroku heartbroken but not giving up without a fight. He prayed that she would agree.

Sango took a deep breath in and reluctantly agreed. She secretly hoped that Naraku would be ecstatic and step up and take care of his responsibilities.

"That's all I ask for Sango bear. I will always love you know that. You are wonderful, beautiful and will be a wonderful mother. I guess I will take these and get going. Bye Sango."

"Thank you Miroku and take care ok!"

"Yea, and you too."

Sango shook her head in confirmation and went back inside her apartment to wait for her love of her life.

Miroku walked down the hall and saw a dozen of blood red roses casted down like yesterday's trash. Miroku smirked and picked them up. He knew who bought them and pulled out his cellphone.

**Me: **Hook,Line,and Sinker

**Unknown: **Perfect, prepare for Saturday

**Me: **Ok

**.:. Friday after 5pm.:.**

**Me: **What time did you want me at your office?

**Big Daddy Inu: **Come around 5:45, I have a late meeting. Stacy will bring you in the office and play along for me ok

**Me:** Explain

**Big Daddy Inu: **It will be explained when you get here. Make sure to dress sexy ok, please for me baby

**Me:** Ok

Kagome looked at her phone and the 'sexy' dress that she was about to put on.

'_I guess I can put that dress on that Sango picked out when I was buying the one to meet his parents.'_

Kagome put her black skin tight 3/4 quarter sleeve dress that came to the middle of her thigh. The fabric was sheer all over including on her sides cupping her breast while tight around her stomach and breast. The darker fabric in the front and back hide her private areas. She did a black smokey eye for her makeup and put ruby red lipstick at her vanity in her room to finish her look. She put her hair in teased messy loose dark ringlets that fell around her shoulders.

She had her bangs combed to the side and put the charm bracelet that Inuyasha had bought her on her wrist and tear drop gold earrings. She decided to wear her favorite Valentino ankle boots with gold spikes to give her outfit a different upscale look. She walked out of her room after spraying her favorite perfume with her clutch in tow. She passed the bathroom where she heard Sango throwing up her spleen.

"Kill me,"Sango's muffled voice was heard through the closed door.

"Oh, Sango, think about the baby!" Kagome said neither knowing nor envying her friend's predicament.

"I am so tired and my-"Sango hurling more non-existent substances into the porcelain throne.

"I know honey! I bought some Ginger Ale that might help with some of the morning sickness. A girlfriend of mine told me it helped with her morning sickness."

"Ok, I think I am done,"Sango opened the door and looked translucent. Kagome walked to the kitchen and prepared some tea and Ginger Ale and crackers for her to munch on.

After the drinks were prepared and crackers on a tray Kagome brought it to her pregnant friend.

"Ok, doll, I am about to go and meet Inuyasha ok. I will have my cell phone on ring. Whatever you need and can't get it call me ok. Call Naraku so you can tell him or go visit him."

"I think I will go visit him. Maybe he will take pity on me and rub my back for me,"Sango said with a faint smile.

"That's the spirit! Text me his reaction, well I better be off! See you later...momma,"Kagome giggled and left the living room and closed and locked the door.

Sango took a deep breath and got up to shower, change, and try to head over to Naraku's house by taxi.

'_I don't think I could deal with homeless people b.o. or anybody's b.o. for that matter,"_she thought while checking the temperature of the shower water.

**.:. Across town.:.**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his skyscraper glass office and checking the time on his phone. He made arrangements for Bankotsu to come to his office at 5:30 and Kagome 15 minutes later. He made more arrangements to have dinner after his meeting at Paul's located in the Downtown Art District.

Checking the time again, Stacy his afternoon secretary, paged him and told him that Bankotsu Tatsumi was here for an appointment.

"Send him in,"Inuyasha said and sat at his desk with his hands folded in front of himself.

" , thank you for coming to my office on such short notice."

"Of course, . What did you need?" Bankotsu unbutton his suit jacket and sat down in the seat facing Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha walked to his wet bar making himself a straight shot of whiskey. He gulped it down and began what he truly wanted Bankotsu there.

"We are both business men wouldn't you say?"

"Yea, but you are much more successful than me, ."

"Please call me Inuyasha, my father is ."

"Bankotsu, then Inuyasha.

"Thank you. So the reason I have called you is a proposition."

"Proposition? About what?" Bankotsu asked turning to look at Inuyasha.

"How much will it cost for you to leave my wife alone?" Inuyasha said cutting to the chase.

"Wife? What wife? Are you talking about Kagome? Last time I checked, Kagome doesn't have a ring on her finger nor did she say anything while she was sitting next to me when I was in the hospital. She stayed there and held my hand. She even kissed me, a lot," Bankotsu said turning back to not look at Inuyasha behind him.

Inuyasha placed his glass down and let out a loud laugh holding his sides. He walked to his seat and wiped his eyes still snickering at what Bankotsu said. He sniffed and straightened out his suit jacket.

Leaning back and rocking in his office chair Inuyasha looked at the ceiling and then at Bankotsu.

"I gave her permission to stay beside your hospital bed. Let me make myself quite clear. Ever since I first fucked her I laid claim to her. You helped me out when you kept complaining about your girlfriend back home during those Poker Nights with Naraku. He told me about the chick and how you was being greedy with having so many women and not being faithful to none of them. So I called, brought her and your small little league team to you. Did it seem odd that after you met me and in the same day your fiancee and kids are at your front door. When Kagome needed me I was there rather quickly. I was waiting for her to call because Naraku ensured me that she would rather call a stranger than face him or Sango.

You pushed Kagome to me and I caught her. I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon! So again how much will it be to get rid of you? Because," Inuyasha turned his computer monitor and clicked a few keys on his keyboard and popped up a video of him and Kagome fucking doggy style.

"_Who is pounding it into you?!" Inuyasha commanded in the video._

_"You!"screamed a breathless Kagome on all fours._

_"What's my name, bitch!"_

_"Bi-g Da-ddy, Big Daddy Inu!"_

"_Louder, the neighbors don't know my fucking name."_

"_Big Daddy Inu!"_ Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Inuyasha then slapped her ass not letting up on the force and pace of his thrusts into her body. She loudly hissed, moaned and bucked her hips. She screamed for him to do it again over and over while he thrust in her anus._

Inuyasha paused it and placed his feet on his desk.

"Well?"

"Fuck you Takahashi. I know she still loves me!"

"Really, well let me bust that myth shall we," Inuyasha pressed the intercom to signal for his secretary to bring in his next surprise.

"Now Bankotsu please tell her that."

Bankotsu turned around and his eyes bulged out of his eye socket.

Kagome dressed in her black self proclaim cum-eat-me-daddy outfit. Bankotsu and Inuyasha's pants became really uncomfortably tight. Inuyasha stood with his obvious tent and Kagome looked at Bankotsu questionably but didn't say anything. She went to Inuyasha and kissed him like a starved man eating for the first time. Hot and intense.

"Bankotsu let me introduce to you my girlfriend and soon to be wife and mother of my children, Kagome Higurashi soon to be Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha introducing the two.

The two didn't say anything while Kagome had a blush on her face. Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's hands and twirled her around to see her full outfit. He knew that she didn't have any undergarments because of how tight the outfit was and the sheer fabric didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"Daddy likes. Now come here and let me show you how much daddy missed you," Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his muscular chest and kissed her before she could protest. He squeeze her ass and she jumped a little.

"Inuyasha, we are going to have sex in front of Bankotsu?"

"Ignore him or do you want him to join us, because either way baby I am going to devour your pussy," Inuyasha rolled up the bottom of dress and revealed a nicely waxed leaking pussy.

Inuyasha not breaking their kiss he swept his hand on top of his desk removing his name plate, pen cup and a few folders and also his thermal for his coffee scattering it to the carpeted floor. He picked her up and placed her on the desk with his back facing a statue Bankotsu. Inuyasha loosened his noose and the top two buttons of his button down shirt and his jacket disappeared somewhere.

He gently pushed her down to lay on the desk with her legs fully spread open. He smelled her arousal coming from her womanhood.

***Lemon Starts***

He bent down and placed his mouth on and tongue fucked her until she was moaning and fondling her breasts. She was coming undone in front of Bankotsu.

Bankotsu had unzipped his pants, removed his top layers and pulled out his dick to gently massaged his veiny shaft. He then got up from his seat and began kissing and rubbing Kagome's nipples that was instantly becoming hard from the nips of his teeth. She was on sensory overload and she was in her biggest fantasy.

Inuyasha inserted his middle and pointer finger inside of her womanhood exciting her and bringing her to another orgasm. He kissed and licked the inside of thigh feeling the contraction of her muscles. He found another sensitive spot of hers.

"Inuyasha, fuck, I am about to come again,"Kagome said while trying to clasp her thighs together and riding on his fingers. Bankotsu finally ripped the top of her flimsy dress making her breast spring out of it. He crawled on the desk after removing his clothes and placed his ass on her face and his harden and veiny cock between her breasts.

Inuyasha took his fingers away from her body before she climaxed. He removed the rest of his and her clothes and watched as Bankotsu was fucking his girlfriend's breast. It was turning him on. Inuyasha stroked his cock again and lifted up her legs again to eat her out. He then lifted her lower body to hang off the edge of the desk and wrapped one of her legs around his waist and the other on his shoulder. Bankotsu feeling his balls about to cum he stopped and feed his sausage to Kagome to suck on it. He moved his hips to force his dick to the back of her throat. He leaned over to grab the closest breast and was kneading them until they had a red tinge to them.

Inuyasha lined his mushroom head at her entrance and rubbed it to lubricate it before he inserted his penis inside her. They both moaned from the sensation of the penetration. Inuyasha started out at a slow tempo and felt her tap him on his bare ass with her foot to go faster. He put her leg that was around his waist and put it on his shoulder to deepen his penetration.

Bankotsu quicken his stroke in Kagome's mouth listening to the mews of Kagome of pleasure.

"Yes Inuyasha deeper like that. Almost there," Kagome moaned after she removed and placed Bankotsu's cock back in her mouth. She reached over and jacked Bankotsu's cock off while sucking on his balls and getting plowed in by Inuyasha.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,yeah like that, shit," Bankotsu was getting close to his climax.

He released in her mouth and got off the desk to regain his strength and have his go on Kagome.

"You like me fucking you like this?" Inuyasha said while it was just him and Kagome.

"Ye-yes"

"You like me fucking you slow," Inuyasha slowed his pace.

"No, faster, please" Kagome moving her hips and sitting up to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"So, like this," Inuyasha pumped harder and and dragged her closer to his body.

"I'm about to cum," came from their mouth.

"Come on this dick baby, come for daddy. I am going to fill you up so you can have my babies," feeling his own climax seconds away.

Kagome's walls clasped down on Inuyasha's cock milking it as she rode out her own orgasm.

Inuyasha let her legs down and backed away. Bankotsu took this opportunity to grab Kagome's hand and lead her to the couch that was by the wet bar. He kissed her and rubbed his very erect penis between the two and Kagome was instantly getting turned on again. She stroked his cock while they were kissing. He walked to a wall and placed her back on there and lifted her body to place her on top of his dick. He had her riding him and she was screaming his name. He caught one of her breasts in his mouth and he was multitasking in pleasuring her. He then let her ride out her orgasm on his cock. He sat her down on her feet and laid down on the couch. Still stroking his shaft he told Kagome to sit on him in reverse cowgirl.

Kagome back up and placed the cock inside of her womanhood and they both moaned. Bankotsu lifted his lower body by placing his forearms against her inner thigh. She leaned back twisting and pulling her nipples. Inuyasha look on as his girlfriend was riding another man's cock. He took another shot and walked over to Kagome's mouth. He gently slapped his shaft against her mouth and she automatically took him in. She began bobbing her head on his massive length.

Bankotsu quickened his pace which made Kagome release her fallecio and enjoy the ride of her life. She left Inuyasha with a pleasurable handjob.

Inuyasha took his dick away and spit on his hands and lubed up his length. Inuyasha told Bankotsu to remove his penis and put it in Kagome's ass. He did and Inuyasha thrusted into the front of Kagome.

Skin slapping each other,moans and groans filled the sexually charged room. Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and sloppy french kissed her. He played and twisted her sensitive nipples bringing her undone once again.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha felt her walls in her nether region tightening up around their rods about to release her biggest climax. They simultaneously quickened their pace to join her in climaxing. Bankotsu lifted Kagome seconds before he shot his cum shot like Old Faithful. Inuyasha kept inside and release all of his seed deep inside of Kagome. Kagome squirted her ejaculation onto Inuyasha's muscled stomach and laid down on the couch on Bankotsu's bare chest trying to catch her breath. Her vagina was humming and spazzing from the intense and pleasurable once in a lifetime experience. Inuyasha collapsed on the floor with his head leaning against the couch.

***End of Lemon***

Bankotsu breathing hard sated but upset. '_I hope you enjoyed her Takahashi, because that will be the last time you fuck my wife,'_ Bankotsu thought as he felt Kagome get up and lay down next to Inuyasha.

He rose from his position on the couch and cleaned himself up with a paper towel he found on the wet bar.

Minutes later he was dressed and left the couple kissing each other and looking like they were about to start again.

"I love you Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said while hugging her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Mrs. Takahashi. I think that Bankotsu finally got the message that you are mine and only mine. You didn't stay up there but came back to daddy. See I can share but I like it just being me and you. Come on let's get clean and get ready for our dinner reservations," Inuyasha said while helping his future bride up from the floor.

Kagome nodded and looked at the state of her one time wear dress. Her dress was ripped into pieces. Inuyasha had left to go into his closet he had for when he needed to change clothes at his office and brought her a black garment bag. He told her to open it.

She did as she was told and inside was a purple pleated gauze tube cocktail dress that was kneelength, gold heels from Christian Louboutin, black lace under garment combo, and a golden necklace that had her initial of her and his first name. She quickly changed her clothes and revived her hair and messy makeup. She was ready in minutes.

Inuyasha offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you this past week?" Inuyasha asked nibbling her ear while they rode the elevator.

"You showed me a glimpse but you can give me a refresher in the car and later tonight," Kagome said coyly.

Inuyasha chuckled and escorted Kagome from the elevator to his black SAAB sedan.

Bankotsu was waiting in the shadows for the couple to leave. He took out his phone to text Kagome.

**Me: **hey, don't forget about Saturday

**Wifey: **I won't

**Me: **ok, meet at my apartment at 5pm

**Wifey: **Ok, see you then

Bankotsu smirked to himself because his plan was coming together.

'_Just a few more hours Kagome and you will be all mine_,' he thought and went back to his house to finish preparing.

**.:. Next Day.:.**

**With Naraku and Kagome**

"Morning, Kagome," Naraku grinned in his cup because he knew Inuyasha tried to sneak out the house but he was seen leaving.

"Shh, coffee, strong, now," Kagome mumbled with her hair in a cylinder fashion. Her eyes were still closed but had a scowl on her face like she was thinking really hard or...

"Kagome get that I got-to-take-a-shit-because-I-am-constipated look off of your face. It's disturbing when others are trying to enjoy their day."

Kagome cracked one red eye open and flicked him the bird. She then placed her head on the bar that surround the outer parts of the kitchen leading into the dining room.

"AAhhh! Are you dying? Why in seven hells do you look like that?" Naraku pretended to be scared.

"Fuck you like seriously."

She told him about what happened in Inuyasha's office last night with Bankotsu and he spit out his coffee.

"A threesome?!"

"Yup, a really good one too. Then we came here to continue because I didn't want to disturb Sango. Plus I thought you was over there."

Naraku rolled his eyes and cleaned up his mess. He refilled his cup of joe and Kagome looked at him while eating her lemon danish.

" Anyways why are you ignoring or pretending you don't know who Sango is."

"Why would I-"Naraku was cut by a knock at the door.

Walking to the door expecting someone trying to sell some kind of cable or electrical services, health care insurance or Girl Scout cookies. He opened the door expecting to see a little girl not the woman that he was trying to carve out of his life.

He tried to shut the door but she stopped it with her hand. Tears threatening to fall she looked up and asked him if he would look at her and talk to her. He sighed an exasperated breath.

"What do you want to tell me?" Naraku asked without letting her in.

"Can we talk inside, its a personal matter," Sango asked feeling childish and vulnerable.

"Nope I'm fine. That's only you. So spit it out so we can get back to our daily lives,"Naraku spat at her like she was some type of disgust and disdain for Sango.

"Fine! Be like that. I was going to tell you that I am nine weeks pre-pregn-pregnant. I went to the hospital Wednesday."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me? Wanted me to tell you congratulations. Congratulations Sango, good bye Sango."

"Do you not want my baby?"Sango asked wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Why would I want to raise another man's child when the father wants to be a dad and _proposed _to said woman," Naraku's voice getting louder as he came to the last bit of his speech with a few spit specks coming out of his mouth.

"What, what propo-oh no. You saw Miroku proposing to me. That was a-"

"No, I got the right message. You said yes and now you trying to milk me some more for my money. Well, the well has run dry. Go back to your husband and leave me the hell alone!" Naraku yelled at Sango.

"Why are you doing this? I chose-"

"Him. You chose him and now you are trying to backtrack to your meal ticket. Its not happen-"

"Meal-meal ticket? Is that what you thought, how I based this relationship as a joke and nothing real? See,hahaha, I was right. You was only after me for my vagina and guess what you selfish prick. You were the one that knocked me up! Best believe you will never see your child as long as I have breath in my body. Goodbye Naraku and you know what. I turned down his proposal. I would have been here earlier but your, I mean, my child wanted me to throw up my damn stomach and I was tired. Fuck you, you good for nothing sorry excuse for a little boy. Have a good life."

Sango turned and left with tears in her eyes and soft sobs coming for her mouth.

'_Why do I feel like the biggest ass out there. She turned him down? Yeah right,'_Naraku said to himself while he was staring off into space still standing in his apartment hallway. He turned to walk back in his apartment to a hand coming across his face.

_**SLAP!**_

"Ouch! What the fuck, Kagome! Why did you do that?!"

"To wake your sorry ass up. Sango is in pain, scared and her baby's father just turned his back on her. I thought you loved her? What the fuck?!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.

She pulled a knife out on him and was aiming to cut off his balls.

"What the fuck are you doing woman?!" Naraku yelled while cupping his private and prized area.

"What's the point of a promised threat if you don't act on it. I told you, you hurt her I will demasculate you. So stay still so I can free you of the head that seems to be the one you are thinking with. Also so I can go and comfort Sango you asshole!"Kagome again lunged for Naraku but missed by inches.

"You psychotic crazy bitch! You are my sister! Are you not going to listen to my side. Why I am hurt. You going to believe that whore over flesh and blood?!" Naraku said while holding off Kagome by her wrist with half of his strength not to hurt her.

Kagome pushed him off and breathed heavy.

"Fine, talk! But if you start saying shit about how Sango is unfaithful and bullshit like that I will cut more than your genitals. I will cut your fucking tongue off too and shove it up your ass a long with your dick and my shoe too! I maybe a little psycho but I am loyal to a fault. Nobody disrespects my family and that whore is the closest I have to a sister you fucking prick. Now talk!" Kagome stabbed the wooden table with full force to crack the table. She folded her arms and crossed her legs in the leather lazy boy chair that wasn't toppled over from their game of hunt the sorry excuse man.

Naraku took a deep breath and sat on the couch and faced his sister. He ran his hand through his hair and told her what he saw outside of her apartment and the conversation with Bankotsu that made him go over there in the first place.

After everything was said Kagome was in deep thought. She was the one to break the silence they were enveloped in for the last thirty minutes.

"I didn't call him to tell you that. Somebody is lying and it isn't me,"Kagome said while telling him what she heard from Bankotsu's conversation she overheard in the hospital.

"I need to get her. I don't trust that Miroku. I think I got set up and I fell for it. Shit!"

"Yeah but it gets more fucked up. Kikyo was the one that had paid someone to set our restaurant on fire. So Jakotsu is helping me get into the beauty industry to make the bitch become poor. I want to buy out Lavender Whispers with my own beauty product chain."

"I think I can help you with that. Let me talk to some investors and move some funds around and I will get back to you. Be careful at this dinner. I think you shouldn't go but you are your own woman. Have you told Inuyasha?" Naraku asked trying to get Sango on the phone.

"No he has his own problems. The trick is still claiming that her baby is his. Anyway he is going to be babysitting his niece and so he is going to be out of town for the weekend. So its just a simple dinner. What can possible go wrong?"

**.:. Bankotsu's Apartment Monday Morning.:.**

**With Kagome**

"Oh, shit, where, what, am I even alive?" Kagome mumbled hoarsely in the black sheets that was covering her body. She took a deep breath and realized that it wasn't Inuyasha's smell but another familiar scent.

'_No, no,no,no,no,no please,no,no,no,no not again! This is too much like deja vu,' Kagome slowly pulled back the covers and looked around._

She was in Bankotsu's bed...naked. She gingerly lifted her body out of the bed. She felt heavy and really slow moving. She stretched her body and looked around for her clothes.

She found her clothes in a neat pile with her nude colored wedge sandals on top. She quickly place the outfit on her body and slowly opened the bedroom door. She walked to the front door and a hand reached out and clasped it around her waist and mouth.

"Trying to leave without having breakfast, honey bunch?" a voice whispered and licked her ear.

Kagome stifled her scream and looked at the man that was behind her. Bankotsu was shirtless and was only wearing his favorite grey sweat pants. She could tell he was going commando as how low his pants was and how clear lil Bank was poking out. He had a towel on his shoulder like he was in the middle of cooking.

He released her mouth, spun her around and brought her closer to his naked chiseled chest.

"I-I don't think that MY boyfriend would appreciate you doing this to me," Kagome tried to push him away from her.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Kaggie."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome stopped pushing Bankotsu away from her body and looked at his I just ate the canary grin.

"Why darling, have you looked at your left hand lately?" Bankotsu asked raising an eyebrow toward her left hand. His grin grew bigger.

"I have seen my-oh shit what the fuck is this on my hand?"Kagome brought her hand to her face.

"My wedding band I gave to you. I love you Mrs. Bankotsu Tatsumi. We have been married for 64 hours. Way past the legal amount of time to where you can't annul our marriage from marriage regrets. The only way to get out of this marriage is death, abuse, and adultery."

Kagome was moving her mouth like a fish out of water. Bankotsu brought her closer to his body and kissed her neck all the way up to her sensitive ears.

"I will promise you that I will never cheat on you. I will forever be faithful to you. If you cheat on me and I divorce you then I will receive 50 percent of your assets. When we rebuild Deuce's Bar and Grill I will own half of it. This is a dream come true Kagome because I will never divorce you."

"Wait. What?"

"We are married boo and its completely legal." Bankotsu kissed her on her unresponsive gaping mouth.

"Am I dreaming?"

"There is no escape baby. You are mine until death do us part sweetheart."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kagome screamed hyperventilating.

**BAM BAM**

**:::**

**:::**

**A/N tell me what you thinking! I would like to give a special thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed, favorite and followed this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update I am shooting for next Saturday:) I know there is a lot of questions I have to answer...they will be answered. This is an InuKag fanfiction and no its not a dream. **

**The divorce rules/requirements will be ****based**** off of New York and Texas rules and laws. So if you going to say something about it...its not far fetched :)**

**Please support my other stories :) **

**Next Update: Escaping Utopi...I know the blue green moon has come lol!**

**Preview time:**

"I bet you can't sign this with your name without messing up."

Kagome takes the challenge and concentrate hard on it and its acceptable.

"Everything looks in order. With the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife."

**:::**

**:::**

**Just doing one preview because its 5 in the morning…I'm tired.**

**Grammar shouldn't be too out there but will be fixed sometime soon. This is un beta read so yea. Review:)**

**Until next time**

**M**


	10. Chapter 10

Chp10

Kissing Strangers

**Monday**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha entered into his townhouse penthouse after spending the weekend being an uncle to his niece. Inuyasha unlocked his door and walked inside of his quiet paradise. He dragged his suitcase and kicked off his Sperry's by the door.

He dropped his keys that fell to the ground. Bending down he found a gift wrapped square box by the table he housed his keys and mail. He picked up his keys and the box. He inspected it looking for a name but decided to opened it.

Inside of the black box free of gift wrapping paper of wedding bells and rings there was a cd inside. The title of the cd was called **'Our Memories of Love**.' There was a post-it note attached to the silver disk that said '**Pop me in and Enjoy :).'**

He continued to inspect the rest of the contents of the box but found nothing else. He walked to his kitchen headed towards the refrigerator. He grabbed a cold beer and popped open the glass bottle. He took a swig and read the sticky note again.

'**Pop me in and Enjoy:)**.'

'_Could be Kagome giving me a striptease. She hasn't called only sent that weird message the entire weekend_,' Inuyasha thought as he inserted the cd into his Blu-Ray player.

He sat walked and sat down on his black leather laz-boy and grabbed the remote to control his gadgets and started the video he hoped was a homemade porno.

**-Cd Plays-(A/N: everything happening in the video that deals with an action will be in bold. What is happening while watching will be regular. Talking in the video italics)**

**Black Screen**

**In the background Have You Ever by Brandy (1998) play the first verse**

_**Have you ever loved somebody so much**_

_**It makes you cry**_

_**Have you ever needed something so bad**_

_**You can't sleep at night**_

_**Have you ever tried to find the words**_

_**But they don't come out right**_

_**Have you ever, have you ever**_

**Then word in white come across the screen**

_'I always knew that love would come find me someday but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way.'_

**Pictures of Kagome from childhood to adulthood of various events and with different people and places putting her life in pictures, flashed rapidly across the screen**

**Transition BLACK SCREEN**

**Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer (1998) played in the background**

**Kiss me out on the bearded barley**

**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**

**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**

**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**

**Then another set of white words against the black screen came across the screen**

"_When I first met you I felt like I known you forever, telling you my secrets and what I didn't want ever. A boy so caring and gentle with a heart so true. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if you were gone? I love the way we are together you can always make me smile. Will it ever be forever? Time will reveal but always remember what I have said. Meeting you has changed my life and I really love you and the feelings I felt for you I am never letting go. Remember me always and I will too."_

Inuyasha was smiling at the last poem and his smile dropped when he expected pictures of Kagome and himself. What was shown was multiple pictures of Bankotsu and Kagome sharing tasteful intimate moments flash across the screen.

**Diagonal Transition to another Black Screen**

**In cursive font : Popping the Question**

**A shaky then stable video of Bankotsu standing in front of Kagome and a small crowd of people sitting down in a soft yellow room. Plates, tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room. The camera zoomed on Bankotsu standing, shifting from one foot to the other with a mic in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. Kagome sitting in a chair on a makeshift stage holding her hand over her mouth.**

"_Kagome, life offers many challenges. When I first met you I knew I'd met my match. Before you came my heart was a desert until you watered it with your love. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. _

_I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I know the story of our love is only beginning. Let's write our own happy ending and dance together at our wedding. Because in ten years from tonight, we'll tell our children the story of how I proposed to you."_

**Bankotsu took his hand out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. Kagome removed her hand and hugged him.**

"_I'm not done. Hold on babe."_

**The entire audience giggled and some whistling was heard.**

"_Say yes Kagome! He is so hot in those tight jeans!"_

"_Shush Sango!" _**Kagome said while bending down in the microphone.**

_**The audience laughed and Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hand and took a deep breathe.**_

"_So Kagome Priscilla Higurashi, please make me the happiest man in the universe and become my better half, my wife." _**He pulled out a silver ring that was a princess cut with three diamonds in the middle.**

**Kagome grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her and kissed him.**

"_So I take that as a yes_,"**the camera man, who sounded like Naraku, laughed and whistled walking still recording the happy couple.**

"_Kags, stop trying to suck Bank's face off and look in the camera. Say hi to your fifteen children who will forever be grossed out by their parents swapping spit." _**Kagome and Bankotsu didn't stop and the crowd was still shouting their congratulations. Kagome, still sloppy french kissing, maneuvered her hand without looking and flicked her brother off. The footage stopped rolling.**

Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of his recliner in disbelief and searching for a calendar. It had to be an elaborate April's Fool joke. Simultaneously the movie continued on.

**Another Black Screen with Corsiva font wrote across: Tying the Knot to Our Forever**

**The camera adjusting and readjusting focused on a present Bankotsu. He was in a black suit with a slightly wrinkled white dress shirt with the top buttons unbutton and no tie. His black dress shoes was polished and laces tied. He had a mic in his hand. In the blurry background there was an altar and piano that could be found at any chapel. The camera did a tight close up and slowly zoomed out showing Bankotsu holding Kagome's hand and a minister in black typical garb looking at Bankotsu.**

"_Kagome you are my best friend and the most amazing woman I've ever had the honor and pleasure of meeting. You make me laugh, you make me think, you make me pancakes and you make most of all you me happy."_

**Video pan left to Kagome while Bankotsu wiped some tears away from his eyes and cleared his throat. She was in a white strapless cocktail dress that came to her knees. She had minimum makeup on and her hair was braided from the front of her head to the back the ponytail was sitting on her shoulder. She held Bankotsu's hand and the other had short stem lilies. She had a white ribbon around her arm and a pearl necklace on her neck. She scratched her arm around the white ribbon and looks at Bankotsu a little unfocused but grins. She had on white wedge sandals to give her more height to her typical short stature. The camera panned back to Bankotsu talking.**

"_You stole my heart the first day I saw you all those years ago. I want you to keep it safe forever. I love you so much and I can't believe how lucky I am to be standing next to a gift from God. In front of God and our friends I promise to stand by you and for you. To laugh with you and never at you. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. I will respect you as an equal and to encourage your dreams and passions. I will be loving, patient, faithful, and be the very best husband and father to our future children. I will grow old with you and never stop growing with you. I'll be your partner on all of life's adventures. When you're sad, I'll comfort you and when you're happy I'll share joy with you. Just know I will always be there at your side for all eternity. I will cherish you until my last breathe. This vow I will keep as long as we both shall live."_

**The camera pulled out from the camera and framed it to where Kagome and Bankotsu was in the shot along with the minister. Bankotsu and Kagome exchanged rings and looked at the minister.**

"_If there is no one else that feel like these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," _**the elderly minister asked. He grabbed ****their hands and said a silent prayer. **

"_With the powers vested in me from our fair state and country I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride my good man."_

**Bankotsu grabbed Kagome by the elbow and pulled her close. She staggered a little in his arms. She winced and looked at him. He leaned in and capture her lips. She was unresponsive while Bankotsu encourage her to kiss back. She did little by little until they were in a deep kiss. The minister cleared his throat.**

**The couple pulled apart blushing and held hands. **

"_I now present to you the new Mr and Mrs. Bankotsu Tatsumi, congratulations and may you both have a long and prosperous marriage." _

**There was some claps in the audience but the camera never turned around to see who was in the audience. The minister motioned for the couple to come to a table that was off to the side where there was an open book, some documents, and a pen. **

"_Now we will have you two sign the certificates and the witnesses sign as well._"

**The camera zooms in Bankotsu whispers in Kagome's ear and she giggles. She snatches the pen and stumbles a bit. She laughs and Bankotsu holds her steady. Kagome concentrates hard and signs her name. When she was done she laughs and a voice over of her voice said **_"I love you Bankotsu."_

Inuyasha stood up almost throwing his phone at the t.v.

**The minister motions for the witnesses to come forward but it was a cut scene to where Bankotsu was stumbling with an equally drunk Kagome laughing making their way down a carpeted hallway.**

**Bankotsu opens the door and help Kagome inside. He waves and winks at the camera and close the door. Moments later open the door and sticks his hand out to place a door hanger on the door handle. The camera zooms in to read it. **

'**Please Do Not Disturb. Making Babies in Progress'**

**The camera blurred out to transition to Bankotsu straightening out the camera and sitting in a black leather office chair. He had on a grey long sleeve thermal and dark jeans. He has a smirk on his face. He clears his throat.**

"_That concludes our marriage ceremony. If you got this cd I wish you was there. My bride, well wife, I will never get tired of saying that. My wife and I wish you was there to partake in our cornerstone event of our lives. It was a bit last minute but I couldn't let her slip by me. It was a long time coming anyway. We were too much in love and said fuck it let's just do it. The best decision of our lives._

_Mom and Dad you will meet your daughter soon I promise you that. We are working on bringing a bundle of joy to our lives. Wish us luck! We will be out of pocket soon but I wanted to send this video to let you guys know I love you all and good night, good morning, good day. Bye."_

**Bankotsu waves showing his golden wedding band and smiling in the camera.**

**Black scene then Arial font come across the screen:**

_To Inuyasha:_

_I told you she was mine. I won Takahashi. Check Mate._

_**Black Screen and a picture of Bankotsu and Kagome in their wedding garb smiling at the camera. Over their heads said "Just Married"**_

_-__**End of Video-**_

Inuyasha was out of his seat. He walked to his end table where his keys and shoes were. He made sure his wallet and phone was in his pocket and left his townhouse after locking the door. He took the elevator to the lobby. People avoided him as he made his way to the garage and zoomed to Naraku's house.

**.:.15 minutes later.:.**

He made it to Naraku's apartment. He took the stairs and banged on his door. Naraku opened and was frowning with his arms folded and crossed over his chest. Naraku looked at Inuyasha huffing and puffing with a similar expression he was sporting on his face. He moved over to let Inuyasha inside. Sango was sitting on the couch mad with tears coming from her eyes and fist balled. Inuyasha was still close by the front door.

"I take it that you got the ceremony video too," Naraku questioned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shoved the cd into his chest.

"I thought it was you two getting hitched and then it was all those pictures and videos with Bankotsu in it. The proposal was when he first, first asked her to marry him. I can't believe he still had that video," Naraku said while placing Inuyasha's copy into the player.

"I don't want to look at it again," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"There maybe something on here that wasn't on my copy."

"Did yours have something at the very end?"

"Yea, he said '_Can't believe we are finally bros. I will treat her right...expect a niece or nephew sometime soon.' _I tried calling Kagome but no answer."

Inuyasha punched a hole in the wall next to the door.

"Inuyasha! Please calm down. We are all speechless and upset. Clearly she wasn't in her right mind. We still have time before she can be considered pregnant. It takes 6-12 days to get pregnant. Assuming that the marriage happened on Saturday and today is Monday. He has to wait. Unless-,"Sango stopped herself to remember something that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Unless? Unless what? Tell me!" Inuyasha roared and rushed to her side.

He grabbed Sango's upper arms squeezing her trying not to shake her.

Naraku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to release her.

"Calm down. She is pregnant with my child. Hurt her and it wouldn't matter that Kagome is married because you will be six feet under pushing up daisies."

Inuyasha released Sango. She cleared her throat and began again.

"While I was waiting at the doctor's office on Wednesday I read a magazine article. There is this drug that makes women more fertile and her egg much more accepting the male's sperm. The male when he uses it, produces more sperm to ejaculate inside to have more swimmers to reach the egg and fertilize it. So basically the male is much more potent than before.

The drug opens the window of ovulation from two days to four and also cuts the wait period from six to twelve days to three to six days of when reaching conception. Other than that the woman has to wait the traditional nine months until she has her baby. The drug only makes conception go faster. The only way to get the drug,if I'm not mistaken, if the couple is married and by prescription from a doctor. But what's the off chance that Bankotsu know a doctor that would prescribe a pill like that?" Sango chuckled but she looked at Naraku's dark expression.

"He does," Naraku said gloomily.

"What!" Sango and Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Kagome told me that she overheard Bank talking on the phone to somebody. The doctor that was his physician was in his pocket. Supposedly the doctor was in a bind and Bankotsu had the money to help him out for some favors. If you are right about that increase in fertility, that could very much happen. Plus since Kagome was posing as his wife the doctor wouldn't be suspicious. He could talk to the doctor without Kagome there and ask for the prescription claiming that they have been trying to have a baby, get the drug and have it filled at the hospital."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha stormed out of Naraku's house.

Naraku ran to the door to catch up with Inuyasha and shouted down the hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Hmm, let me see, thinking about going to the liquor store and buying some bottles of alcohol and maybe a new porno. You know the usual. What the fuck do you think! I am going to get back my wife! That fruitcake thinks he won! He doesn't know who he's fucking with!" Inuyasha said while continuously jabbing the only button on the command pad for the elevator to go down.

"Hold on, I'm coming to."

Naraku went back inside his apartment to grab his keys, shoes, wallet, and phone. Sango was right behind him carrying a bat.

"Where are you going?"

"You honestly don't think I am going to stay behind! I maybe pregnant but I am not bed written! That bastard took a very special moment away from us and he thinks I am just going to roll over and take it! Fuck him! Plus Kagome may need me and I may need to play peacemaker since I am pregnant. Not before I bust his nuts so he can stop producing kids. Maybe not in that order but a definite nut shot will be made. Come on are you coming?"

Naraku laughed and grabbed Sango's hand kissing her knuckles.

**Bankotsu's Apartment**

"Claire, I need you to calm down," Bankotsu said avoiding another attempt of the woman trying to hit him with her purse.

"How could you! You were engaged to me! We have children together! What about them you fucking prick!" Claire Elise screamed and continued to rain down attacks on his body.

Bankotsu caught her purse and snatched it away from her.

"Kagome will be their step mom. She will love them. I have an idea, why don't you give me sole custody of all of them. I will pay for you to go back to school and get your Cosmetology license. Then you can open up your own hair salon like you was always talking about."

"I-I don't want that anymore. I want to be married and a stay at home wife and mom. Not a baby momma with a married baby daddy. What happened Bankie?" Claire asked with tears in her green eyes.

"I love her. I have loved her since I met her when I was 17 years old. I cheated on her, lied to her, disappointed her countless of times, got you pregnant without telling her, hid things from her but she kept taking me back. When I saw her with that other fucker, something inside me snapped and woke me up. I realized that I was going to lose her and knew I had to have her. Think about my happiness, our happiness. I found it, okay and I haven't regretted it yet. Now, I need you to leave so I can take care of my wife. That drug I gave her when you was banging on the door could make her dizzy and she will need my help when she wakes up. I don't need you here. We will talk some more but not now."

Bankotsu had started to gently push Claire towards the door. He kissed her on the forehead while a tear escaped her eye lids. He opened the door and a fist met his unexpecting jaw.

"You son of a dirty bitch!" Inuyasha roared and pulled back his arm to drive another punch against his enemy's face.

Bankotsu was on his back holding his nose. Inuyasha kicked Bankotsu's arm away and got on top of him and punched him three times in the nose.

"Where the fuck is she, you twisted sorry excuse motherfucker!" Inuyasha pulled Bankotsu up by the cuff of his collared shirt. Backhand slapped Bankotsu's already bruised face.

Bankotsu just smiled a bloody smile as blood was trickling down from his assumed broken nose.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha's raged voice echo throughout the nearly empty apartment.

Naraku and Sango breathlessly stopped at the open door near the threshold and saw Inuyasha on top of Bankotsu. Naraku rushed in and grabbed Inuyasha's muscled bicep and pulled him off of Bankotsu.

Sango stepped inside with her silver bat and saw Claire Elise with eyes wide as saucers looking at the men scuffle a little. One holding back the other from murdering the one on the ground, who was spitting and wiping away blood that kept being replaced with more.

Sango squatted down and told Claire to leave and go home.

"Will he be ok?" Claire asked still trying to grasp why the man was trying to hurt her beloved.

"Yea, Inuyasha, he's a little upset."

"Inuyasha? I thought his name was Naraku."

"Right, long story. Just go home before you get hurt," Sango said while standing and helping Claire Elise up as well.

Claire Elise straightened out her jumper. She noticed that the man known as Inuyasha, was being pinned against the wall by the other man that came with the woman that helped her.

She turned to the woman before she headed out, "get a good punch in for me too," and disappeared out the door down the hallway.

Sango chuckled and closed the door. She saw Naraku telling Inuyasha to calm down and breathe. A bleeding Bankotsu laughing and staggering to get up.

"Release him, so when the cops come he can go to jail for aggravated assault and trespassing."

"He's right, got to calm down, Yash," Naraku making Inuyasha look at him and not Bankotsu who was behind him.

Inuyasha stopped struggling against Naraku's stronghold and was breathing hard with his fist balled tightly shaking from pure rage. Naraku stepped away massaging his aching body.

'_Somebody ate their Wheaties this morning. Shit he is strong,' _Naraku thought while rotating his shoulders and neck_._

"Where is she?" Inuyasha whispered from not trusting himself to talk louder.

"Who?" Bankotsu asked squeezing his nose and spitting out more blood.

"Cockblocker, you know who. Where is Kagome? That wedding was a sham and you know it. What did you do to my girlfriend?!" Inuyasha lunged but was caught by Naraku.

Bankotsu laughed and walked to his end table next to his bar by the kitchen. He took out a white envelope and handed it to Sango. Sango took it, opened it and read it. She handed it to Naraku who push Inuyasha to a corner with his back against Inuyasha's front. He read it until Inuyasha snatched it out of his hands and read it. He quickly scanned the contents and his eyebrows frowned even deeper than before.

"What is this bullshit?"Inuyasha balled and threw it at Bankotsu's chest.

"Well if you went to school and learned how to read. You would know that that document in your hand is our legal piece of paper legally stating that I am the lawful husband to a Mrs. Kagome Tatsumi. Since it's been more than the 85 hours have passed closing the marriage regret window. There is nothing you can do short of killing me to get her out of our _legally_ binding marriage. If you do try to kill me that would be considered murder and you will be going to jail for it. Leaving my Kagome a widower."

**Knock Knock**

Sango being closer to the front door answered it and stepped back.

"Is everything ok? There was a call stating a disturbance coming from this residence, Is everything ok?"a police officer asked looking at the only bleeding man and a woman with a bat.

Naraku knew that there was nothing they could do for his sister tonight.

"Come on Inuyasha. We can't do nothing in jail. I'll call my lawyers and see what we can do."

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's wrist but he pulled away.

"No, where is Kagome. Please let me see her."

"Sir, are these people trespassing?" the police man asked again putting his hand on the butt handle of his gun.

"One second officer."

Bankotsu went to his bedroom and carried in Kagome dressed in the white dress from the video. Kagome was unconscious still. Inuyasha made his way to touch her but Bankotsu drew her close to him.

"I don't feel comfortable with you touching my wife, Inuyasha," Bankotsu said while kissing her on the mouth.

She whispered, "Bankotsu," and nuzzled closer into his body.

He smiled to himself. Naraku and Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arms to drag him out of the door before he was really carted off to jail.

"Enjoy her because your marriage will be as long as Kim Kardashian's marriage to Kris Humphries was. This isn't over, not by a long shot chicken shit," Inuyasha yelled before he was taken away by Naraku and Sango.

The officer closed and waited on the other side of the door with Bankotsu. Bankotsu kissed Kagome on her forehead and placed her on the couch. He took out his wallet and pulled out several twenties.

"Thanks Larry. Say hello to the wife."

"Yeah, will do . Thanks for inviting us to your wedding."

"No problem."

Larry pocketed the money and left the apartment to go to his own home down the hall.

Bankotsu turned to his wife and picked her up again. He walked back to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He took off all of her clothes. He noticed that the red rash was gone from her arm. He went to his bathroom and got a green pill bottle with pink pills inside. He read the label : **Invigor: Fertility Treatment.**

He took two pills and drunk some water from the faucet with a glass that was on the counter. He took two more pills and a glassful of water back to the bedroom with Kagome. He placed the glass down on the nightstand and tapped Kagome's face gently to wake her up. She came around and was confused as to where she was at.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Bankotsu, where am I. I was having the weirdest dream but my head and neck it hurts. Has Naraku called yet? Ugh he still treats me like a little kid."

"You forgot, silly."

"What?"

"We are married, been married for the last three days."

"Really?"

"Yes, that bump to the head really took you out for the count."

"Why am I naked?"

"Remember we were in the shower and you was holding on to the shower rod. I guess you lost your grip and fell hitting your head. I brought you in here about five minutes ago."

"But I could have sworn there was a lady screaming and then you was behind me and then I don't remember."

"Don't stress, take these two pills, it should help."

'_Help you get pregnant.'_

Kagome did, drunk the water and laid down closing her eyes. Bankotsu took off all of his clothes and laid naked next to Kagome where her head was against his chest. He stroked her arm and goose bumps were popping up on her skin. She in took some air and turned over to where her back was against Bankotsu's chest.

Bankotsu moved her hair and licked the helix of her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

While doing that he reached under her arm and started to knead her entire left breast then tweaked her erect nipple. She scooted closer into his chest. He smirked and put more pressure into fondling her breast. He sat up some more and moved down her neck and she in took another sharp breath.

He whispered in her ear, "open your legs baby. Let me feel how wet you are."

She opened her thighs and he used the hand that was on her left breast to go between her legs. A sticky, wet, substance gathered around her wanton area. He continued to suck on her neck again trying to give her another hickey.

"Baby, please, stop teasing me."

Bankotsu's cock was thumping against her lower back wanting to get inside her too. He felt an intense feeling of blood rushing to his penis. He figured that the fertility pills were working. He straddled her with his dick against her stomach. He bent down and kissed her and let his balls graze against her waxed womanhood. She removed her lips and looked at him. She ran her hands through his hair.

'_Finally the first set of drugs have finally got her to accept me and alter her memory to what I want her to remember but it's not enough time. Now these fertility drugs will increase the chance of her getting pregnant with multiple fetuses. Kagome will be mine, body, mind and spirit. As long as she doesn't remember anything from what I don't want her to. Thanks Miroku!'_

Before he entered inside of her Kagome placed her hands on the both sides of his face.

"Baby, who were those people that came by. I heard them and they sounded familiar. Friends of yours?"

'_Shit.'_

"They were here to congratulate us on our wedding. You will meet them, after our trip to Summer Isle. But right now, I'm trying to get a baby inside of you."

"Really now. Well let's not delay any longer."

They kissed again and Bankotsu lifted his lower half and plunged in Kagome's surprisingly tight womanhood.

"I love you sweetheart."

:::

:::

**Four Months Later**

**Bankotsu and Kagome left and came back from Summer Isle. He is confident that the memory pills is complete and solid.**

"Hey, baby, I'm going to the doctor's office."

"Ok, I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"It's ok. Your sister really need you. She is in her last month and her baby daddy is not helping her. Poor thing, well I'm off. Babies tell daddy bye."

Bankotsu chuckled and lead Kagome out of their new four bedroom house.

Their new red brick and white panel house is a single level house located in the suburbs 30 minutes outside of the city. Surrounding their property is a white picket fence with luscious green grass. Close to the fence is a giant Oak Tree with a tire swing already attached. The risen dark wooden porch wraps around the house with a porch natural colored swing with a cushion in the seat and back. There enough room to add more patio furniture. There is a small rose garden in the front of the house with lavender plants to keep mosquitos away. Their cars are housed in a stand alone garage that leads to the fenced off backyard and raised deck pool and grill.

Kagome got in her new purple Nissan Murano, put her seatbelt on and back out after kissing Bankotsu bye. She waved and drove away. Bankotsu waited and pulled out his phone. When the call was picked up. He said four words.

"I'm on my way," and hung up the phone.

He made sure his house was secured and made his way to his silver Dodge Charger and left to see his 'sister'.

:::

:::

**With Inuyasha**

Curtains was heard being pushed open and a man was sitting on the carpet floor leaning against a white couch.

Bottles clear, green, brown, blue littered the entire floor. In the mix was discarded fast food containers, lighters, syringes, pill bottles, wrappers, buds of cigarettes, ash, empty cigarette cartons, pizza boxes, cans of beer, several balled up pieces of paper, cups, bottle caps, dirty plates, broken vases, a black sock, broken wooden bat, forks, bowls, crumbs, lotion bottles and used tissues.

The woman that opened the curtains went to the kitchen and made some toast. The rest of her family came in and all did a collective low whistle at the filth that was collected in the townhouse.

"Ash, you need to eat something. Your father and I are worried about you. You smell like a damn distillery who rolled around in the landfills for fun. At least eat the toast I made," his mother, Izayoi put the toast in her drunk son's face.

Inuyasha lifted his head like it took all of his energy. His head rolled back as if there was no muscles in his neck. He leaned against the bottom cushion and his head fell right back to its previous position. His right hand was stretching out reaching for another bottle to consume. It was like his thirst couldn't get enough.

His mother saw his movements and kicked the bottle away from him before he reached his goal. She saw it roll and stop against an empty bottle with a lemon inside. He tried to lean forward but lost his balance. He face planted on the ground and didn't move but only his face so he could breath.

"Is he finally dead?"

"Sessh! That's your brother! He is in a lot of pain right now. Help your father carry him upstairs so you guys can give him a shower. Kagura and I will pick up this sea of bottles and trash. Everyone moved to their positions. The women began picking up trash and bottles. Kagura opened the glass window to let the stale air circulate. Kagure was glad that she had her parents watch Rin for the weekend. This was a biohazard just standing here. She felt herself getting drunk but wanting to puke by all the offending smells the occupant and his abode was giving off.

"Come on son. Right foot, left foot," Taisho coached Inuyasha on how to walk again.

"No dad, need more alcohol. I still feel pain," Inuyasha said in a slurred speech.

"No you need a bath, and some oral care wouldn't hurt either."

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's other side and Inuyasha's head rolled his head towards Sesshomaru and let his brewery breath hit his nose. His arm pits turned Sesshomaru's tan complexion green.

"God Inuyasha,did you survive on shit sandwiches until we found you? Father, let's hurry and dunk him in the tub."

The men took the cluttered steps two at a time until they reached the master bedroom that was equally trashed as downstairs.

"Who brought him all this alcohol? I'm surprise he isn't poisoned. He is going to need a good flush for his liver's sake."

His father agreed and adjusted his grip on his youngest boy. Making his musk assault his nasal passage again. They made it to the bathroom and it was surprisingly clean.

"Well we know that he didn't use the bathroom at all."

The men made a beeline to the garden bathtub and looked inside the tub. They then looked at Inuyasha's clothes. He had on dirty torn blue jeans that had brown and dried crusty white unknown substances. He had a red t-shirt that had random stains from mustard, coffee, liqueur, chocolate, to several mysterious white stains on the lower part of his shirt. He had only one black sock on his foot that wasn't holey the other sockless.

"Just dump him in clothes and all. His clothes reek!"

"I bet his pants could stand on their own and his shirt run to the nearest washing machine. I bet he's had the same underwear on since he started this drink binge," Taisho commented to his oldest.

"Dad, I feel that we got the short end of the plan," Sesshomaru said while placing Inuyasha in the tub. Inuyasha tried to claw his drunken self out of the tub but kept slipping inside returning to the bottom of the tub where he started.

"Beginning to think the same thing too."

Sesshomaru turned on the water releasing the water to come through the shower head to spray Inuyasha with cold water. Inuyasha screamed from the instant change from dry and warm to wet and a cold sensation.

"Ya'll ok up there? Who's screaming?" Izayoi's voice carried up the stairs.

"Everything is fine Izzy, get some coffee brewing," Tashio yelled down to his wife.

Sesshomaru grabbed a bottle of men body gel and squirted the soap on his brother's clothed body.

Inuyasha presumed the fetal position in the corner of the bathtub as the water washed away the grime and filth his body has collected heading down the drain.

"Ok, let's take his clothes off," Taisho said while rolling up his sleeves.

Sesshomaru made sure the water was draining clean until he plugged up the tub so no more water drained out. He was glad that he decided to wear his green cargo pants instead of jeans. He got in the rapidly filling tub and wadded toward a distrusting Inuyasha.

His red stained eyes looked at his older brother distrustingly.

"Come on Yash, let's get these clothes off of you so we can help you get better," Sess trying to sound brotherly.

Inuyasha seemingly gave up on life, let the men move his body like a puppet without any resistance.

Finally clean from head to toe, dried and fresh clothes on his body. The men headed downstairs still holding him steady both holding him under his now deodorize arms. They noticed that someone came upstairs and picked up the debri from Inuyasha's room. They were able to walk through the room without any trouble.

They still helped Inuyasha down the stairs and into the kitchen. Passing through the living room Taisho noted that the women cleaned so well that no one could tell there was a any trash hours before. They walked through the kitchen doors and found Izayoi washing dishes and Kagura was cleaning and wiping out the refrigerator. Izayoi stopped when she saw a clean and presentable Inuyasha in long black lounging pants and a clean green loose long sleeve shirt with matching black socks.

She handed her husband a clean mug for Inuyasha to start drinking some freshly brewed coffee. Taisho poured the dark roasted liquid inside of the red mug and placed it in front of Inuyasha, no sugar or cream just extra black. He joined the women along with Sesshomaru to help the women finish cleaning the kitchen.

Inuyasha drunk the contents and placed his elbow on the island and his head on his open palm hand. He looked around and saw his brother and sister-in-law helping each other and then kissing when Sesshomaru grabbed the trash bags from Kagura.

Inuyasha threw his empty mug against the wall that was closest to him and started to cry without saying nothing. He walked to the fridge and it was alcohol-free. He then stormed out of the kitchen in hunt of something stronger than coffee. He went to the living room and lifted the couch cushions.

Empty.

He checked behind the now open curtains.

Empty.

He then walked to the cushion that was next to the bay window by the piano and lifted up the secret compartment.

Bingo.

He grabbed the bottle of Red Hound Whiskey and twisted the red cap off the glass bottle. He nearly emptied the bottle down his throat.

Sesshomaru came from the kitchen and saw his brother downing the alcohol, drinking his self to death. He grabbed the half empty bottle and punched Inuyasha in the jaw knocking him out.

Taisho picked Inuyasha up and placed his son on the couch while they looked through every nook and cranny of the entire townhouse dwelling.

**.:.30 minutes later.:.**

After feeling confident that they got all bottles of alcohol they had found 26 bottles hidden throughout the house. They lazed around the house until dinner was done. Kagura finished dusting the entertainment center and found a cd that read: '**Our Memories in Love'.**

She placed the cd in the player and everyone gathered in the living room albeit Inuyasha to see what the cd was about.

After seeing the 30 minute homemade wedding tape, the family had a better understanding of what made Inuyasha go down the deep end. Taisho reached for his phone and called his friend and attorney Totosai Bukfried. He explained the situation to him and Totosai promised to call back with actions the family could take. The father and son duo carried Inuyasha to his bedroom and place him in bed fully clothed.

Sesshomaru made the comment he has seen his brother's dick enough times already and didn't want to see it again if he could help it. Taisho volunteered to stay in Inuyasha's room and watch him during the night. He had a crossword, word search and a newspaper that he wanted to complete. The family bid him a good night and retired to their rooms. Taisho got comfortable in the la-z boy chair that was a recent purchase Inuyasha had made. Taisho got ready for the long night ahead. He looked at his son after retrieving a blanket from the linen closet and made a pledge to his sleeping son.

"Son, we will get your Kagome back. I promise you. Sleep now in peace."

:::

:::

**With Sango and Naraku**

"Coming to bed?" an almost 6 month pregnant Sango asked.

"Yeah, just checking on some portfolios Kagome made me make before all this happened."

"Oh, what about?"

"Well dear fiancee, let's just say that our daughter will be an heiress to one of the leading organic beauty products ever seen since Lavender Whisper. As of now My Secret is making 38% more profits in the beauty industry than L.W. in the last two months."

" I knew you was smart," Sango wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"Any doubts?"

"Nah, but guess what. At my appointment I saw Kagome. She is pregnant with twins. It seemed like she knew me but couldn't remember me. We talked for so long she almost missed her name being called. She is going to be having winter babies."

"Damnit. I need to talk to Inuyasha."

"He hasn't picked up the phone in months. His family should be in town by now. I called them. Thankfully Kagome wrote their information down in her address book back at the apartment."

Naraku made a deep sigh and scratched his head "yeah,come on. My princesses need their sleep."

Sango giggled and rubbed her stomach. Naraku finished turning the computer and lights off, and grabbed Sango's hand to go to their bedroom. They got in bed and kissed each other goodnight. Sango laid on her side with her body pillow contorting to her stomach and body. Naraku laid on his side and placed his arm under Sango's head and the other around her small pregnant bump.

**With Miroku, Kikyo, and Bankotsu**

**-Earlier that day while Kagome was at the doctor-**

"So why are we here?" Bankotsu asked accepting a bottle of unopened water from Miroku.

"When will we work on our relationships? You are the only one who is with who they want," Kikyo began the conversation.

"Have you did your paternity test yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"Not yet. Inuyasha changed his phone and blocked me. He even had a password protected elevator code installed to get to his townhouse penthouse. So I can't surprise him. He doesn't leave his house anymore. So please tell me how am I going to get close to him?"

"Calm down Kikyo. Let's think."

"She's not the only one either. Sango moved in with Naraku and is now engaged to him. SO my chances are non-existent now," Miroku said angrily.

"Wait a damn minute," Bankotsu rose from his chair " because I don't need you guys fucking up my life! Ok, so Miroku. Naraku is still a man. I know he is almost done remodeling Deuce's. We can get him two ways. The first way he is going to need an interior designer. I know a female that will have him distracted for you to make the moves on Sango. Their relationship is fairly new from what you telling me. Sango has known Naraku for years and knows that he has a wandering eye. My friend can help us get incriminating pictures where we can place doubt and suspicion on him in Sango's eye.

Another way is get more pictures during his birthday bash next Saturday. He is going to Club Gemini 505 since Deuce's is under construction. I'll make sure that Brenda, a very expensive escort I know, will be his arm candy the entire night. I will plant people around the party to take pictures of them and send them to Sango on a burner phone. Now while he is gone, call her and see if you guys could hang out or something. Wine and dine her. Help her build up doubt about whether or not her decision was the right one of picking him and not you. When the evidence keeps coming to her with different women you will be the person she will turn to. We can even go further and have those same people trail him and every time a picture is taken another woman is with him doing something 's just going to take time my friend."

Miroku grinned and shook Bank's hand.

"Well about me?" Kikyo asked.

"I will have Kagome pre-record a message and we call Inuyasha. I will have a good buddy of mine get a working number. In the recording I will have Kagome tell him that she is going to meet him some place. The thing is she doesn't show but you are there to mend the already fragile heart of the great Inuyasha Takahashi. Start with him just a friend, a shoulder to cry on. Have him touch your stomach and feel your baby moving. He's lonely and broken. So any love should be welcomed that's not from his family."

"Makes sense. I think it will work."

"Ok, well my wife just text me and she is on her way home. I will see you guys later."

Bankotsu left and headed home to his wife '_the best word in the world_.'

**.:.45 minutes later.:.**

**With Kagome and Bankotsu**

Bankotsu came inside his home and hear Kagome humming further in the abode. He walked further in the house and found her with her back towards the entrance to the kitchen. He came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her growing frame. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"How was your appointment love?"

"Fine, I saw one of the twins sucking their thumb, it was so cute. They wouldn't turn to see if it was the boy or girl. Remind me to give you the sonogram pictures later on. I also met a woman at my doctor's appointment too."

Bankotsu had released her to grab a bottle of apple juice from the fridge.

"Oh, really what's her name?"

"Uhm, Sango, I think. My memory is so horrible nowadays. She looked familiar. She is having a little girl. San-go, San-go. I feel like I know her. Funny huh. I guess she has one of those faces. Well anyway how was your sister, Kikyo?"

"She was ok, just scared and nervous. Have you taken your medicine today?"

"Not all of them. The green one for my headaches makes me dizzy. I don't like how it makes me feel when I take it. The others are ok but that one."

Bankotsu went to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle that made her suggestable.

He grabbed a bottle of water and handed her the correct dosage.

"The doctor said that to prevent those headaches you have to take them sweetheart. Please take it for me. I don't want you to be in any pain ok."

'_Just a precaution. I think it was too soon coming back. Three months and we are leaving and never coming back. The house will be done back in Summer Isles. Claire will finish with the preparations so the boys will come and live with me while the girls stay with her and visit me. The twins will be born in Summer Isles. Just three more months.' _Bankotsu thought as he watched Kagome take the pill. He gave her a kiss and took a taste of what she was preparing in the skillet. She playfully hit him making him go to the living room while she finished cooking.

**Dinner and getting ready to go to bed**

"Hey Kagome, who was that woman you was talking about?"

"What lady baby?" Kagome asked while putting lotion on her hands.

"Oh my fault. It must have been someone else, nevermind."

"Ok,"Kagome said while getting in the bed and turning off her lamp. She faced Bankotsu and he faced her. He gathered her up in his arms and had her head against his chest.

Kagome looked in his cerulean eyes and smiled.

"I love you Bank," Kagome said and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, Kagome. Sweet dreams sweetheart."

Bankotsu kissed her forehead and place both arms around her in an embrace.

'_I will never let you or the twins go. You guys are too important to me,' _Bankotsu looked at his wedding band and rubbed his hand on Kagome's stomach.

'_Three more months and we are out of her. It may be sooner.'_

**Later that night**

**With Inuyasha**

**Buzz Buzz**

Inuyasha's phone went off on his night stand. He reached for it. He saw he had a text message from an unknown number.

**Unknown:** If you love Kagome, I have a way to get her back. Meet me at Rose Tea Room, tomorrow at 6 p.m. Ask for Mr. Walters. Bring nobody.

**Me: **ok

Inuyasha looked around his room and saw his father reclining in his new la-z boy he bought off of impulse splurging. He got up and placed the fallen blanket around his father's shoulders.

He went back to his bed and climbed back in after he was in just his boxers. He listened to an old voicemail Kagome left him and smiled at the end of the message. He searched through his phone and looked at a picture from their time in bed at the bed and breakfast during Valentine's Day. In the picture Kagome was in his arms trying to hide her face in his chest.

'_I'm going to get you back and I will never let you go. He's had you long enough. Good night Kitten.'_

He kissed his screen and fell back to sleep with the screen only on Kagome smiling at him with a tinge of a blush across her nose with sated eyes.

:::

:::

**AN: Please review! Thank you immensely for the feedback from the last chapter! Felt the love:) Thank you!**

**Please support my stories 'Brotherly Love', 'The Fight for Wonderland', and 'Escaping Utopia. My complete stories:) 'Virgin Desires' and 'When Love Loves'**

**Next Update will be 'Brotherly Love' next Monday:) I am working on chapter 11 of Kissing Strangers.**

**Preview from 'Brotherly Love':**

**Koga POV**

I saw that asshole's face and he looked directly at the security camera and smirked.

He mouthed 'mine old man' and kissed her neck and shoulder. He pulled her back and sucked on her nipples. I saw her hips move back and forward. That fucker then had Kagome get off of him and removed her shorts with his mouth. He licked her entire lower body.

She was now only in her rolled up- wait now, she was butt naked in front of this punk in my house and him in my favorite chair. He motioned his finger for her to turn around and she did.

**:::**

**::: **

**Until next time**

**Have a Great Weekend**

**M**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jakotsu checked his phone again to see that he was still early meeting Inuyasha at Rose's Tea Room. He looked at an old text message that Bankotsu and he had exchanged at that benefit a few months back.

**Me: I did it**

**Bro 6: I owe you**

**Me: Don't hurt her, she is on a mission and what you have planned for her may set her back**

**Bro 6: I want her back, that idiot don't deserve her**

**Bro 6: My plans will make sure that she will be by my side. Don't you want me to be happy and her as your sister?**

**Me: She deserves happiness too…**

Jakotsu remembered looking at Kagome laughing at Inuyasha's father and brother she was so happy.

"Mr. Walters , your guest has arrived, a Mr. Takahashi," an African American waitress escorted Inuyasha to his table.

Jakotsu put his phone away and looked at his dining guest and nodded in approval. Inuyasha had on a tailor made dark grey Armani suit and matching designer dress shoes.

"Thank you Michelle."

Michelle bowed and left the men to talk amongst themselves.

"So, Mr. Walters , what information do you have about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Straight to business, I guess you don't want any green or black tea? Their Moroccan Fusion tea or a Cuban Cigar. They have the best here."

"You are wasting my time. What about Kagome and how can I get her back? I know she had to be high or on some type of drugs to go through that shit with Bankotsu. My lawyers and her brother's have combed through everything. The only way to get her out is to prove that she was coerced into it. We can't prove that because she has been missing for the last few months."

"Well, good news they are back. Another piece of good news, I am certain that Kagome was and is still being drugged by her husband. Furthermore was likely drugged during her supposed wedding ceremony."

"How are you certain about that?"

Jakotsu (Mr. Walters ) took out a small portable dvd player from his briefcase and pushed play after setting it up between the two. It was the cd that Bankotsu sent to everyone with the wedding ceremony on it.

"I don't want to see that crap again. I have seen it enough to last two lifetimes," Inuyasha said while turning away from the dvd player.

"Just play close attention to Kagome. I want to see this foolery as much as you do. Did you see those god awful decorations. It just screamed cheap!" Jakotsu shuddered and pushed play on the dvd player. It started where he had paused it at.

**The camera adjusting and readjusting focused on a present Bankotsu. He was in a black suit with a slightly wrinkled white dress shirt with the top buttons unbutton and no tie. His black dress shoes was polished and laces tied. He had a mic in his hand. In the blurry background there was an altar and piano that could be found at any chapel. The camera did a tight close up and slowly zoomed out showing Bankotsu holding Kagome's hand and a minister in black typical garb looking at Bankotsu.**

"_Kagome you are my best friend and the most amazing woman I've ever had the honor and pleasure of meeting. You make me laugh, you make me think, you make me pancakes and you make most of all you me happy."_

**Video pan left to Kagome while Bankotsu wiped some tears away from his eyes and cleared his throat. **

**She was in a white strapless cocktail dress that came to her knees. She had minimum makeup on and her hair was braided from the front of her head to the back the ponytail was sitting on her shoulder. She held Bankotsu's hand and the other had short stem lilies. She had a white ribbon around her arm and a pearl necklace on her neck. She scratched her arm around the white ribbon and looks at Bankotsu a little unfocused but grins. She had on white wedge sandals to give her more height to her typical short stature. **

**The camera panned back to Bankotsu talking.**

"_You stole my heart the first day I saw you all those years ago. I want you to keep it safe forever-."_

Jakotsu pushed pause on Kagome scratching her arm.

"See right there she is scratching a very red arm."

"So she is scratching her arm, what's that about?"

"Well, to the untrained eye she would just be doing that. Scratching her arm because it itched or she may be allergic to the flowers who would know or care. But to those that have been around certain drugs that scratch and the reason it was covered could mean only one thing. Kagome was given a liquid form of Blue Harvey or Purple Daze. Both are drugs that makes the user suggestable and forgetful. If the user is allergic to the ingredients then a red rash that makes them scratch where the drug was administered will be on the body."

"How do you know so much? Is it even legal? How did Bankotsu get the drugs in the first place?" Inuyasha asked sitting up in his chair leaning in closer to Mr. Walters.

"I know of only one person that makes both drugs. My brother is a chemist and has been developing those drugs for the military as a new way of interrogating the enemy. I believe that Bankotsu asked him if he could "test" it on a human specimen."

"How long will it take for her to get her mind back? To know that her life now is just made up? We need to go to the police! Do something!"

"Calm down, it will take about 5 days of flushing her system and not taking the drug to completely get out of her system. You have to act fast because in less than three months Bankotsu is going to disappear with Kagome and their unborn children."

"Un-unborn children?! Kagome is pregnant? How-how-how do you know this? How many is she pregnant with?!" Inuyasha voice raised a little louder.

Jakotsu smiled at the people to show that his guest is alright.

"I'm afraid to tell you. You might freak and get us kicked out."

"I'm calm. I need to know. How many?"

"She is five months pregnant with twins. So far a girl and a boy."

"Fucking twins! I'm sorry. Twins...the fucker knocked her up with twins. Or I could have. They could very well be my children."

"What do you mean?"

"Before all this, whatever started, Kagome and I...did it and a lot of it. I didn't pull out like I been telling her that I did. The time of conception is close enough and the pills that Sango believes he gave her could very much increase my chances of being the babies' father."

"So Bankotsu can't leave because he would in fact be kidnapping children because there is a possibility they are not even his. Mr. Takahashi you are a smart man."

"Exactly, that would force him to stay here and let me see the mother of my children."

"Alleged actually. There is also a chance that they are his as well. A paternity test will have to be administered once they are born."

"Don't be a pessimist, those are my kids and I am going to get Kagome out of that marriage."

"Why not a poker night?"

"Poker?"

"Yes, Bankotsu always boast that he is very good at it. That at this infamous poker night anything could be betted on. Why not having him sign divorce papers like in a game of keeps?"

"I don't know, I would have to get somebody to set it up, maybe her brother Naraku. Would it be legal anyway?"

"Leave the legal hoopla to me."

"How do you know so much of this delicate situation?"

"I know because an acquaintance that we have, a Kikyo Mitsu, is leasing a house that I own. I had installed cameras and monitoring devices for security purposes. When I saw Bankotsu over there and then this tape, something had to be done."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I have been out of town for about five months and got that despicable marriage ceremony tape. It royally pissed me off because I wasn't there and how Bankotsu went about it. I have seen Kagome when she was around you and she truly loves you. Yes once upon a time she was head over heels for that idiot but his time has gone. He is obsessively trying to rekindle a long lost love and it's just wrong."

"So what do you suggest that we should do to get her back?"

"Well the first thing we have to do is get Kagome off the drugs. I need to know which drug Bankotsu is giving her so I can switch it or get someone inside to switch the drugs with a placebo. That way Bankotsu won't be suspicious. Unfortunately a side effect are headaches because her brain is going to try to remember. So its going to be a headache medicine that won't harm the kids. I guess look at it as an antidote. Also see who else is mystery person number three. I feel like I know who is helping him and if there are other plans in the work. From the tapes its like the three are planning something and I can't figure it out."

"Ok, Mr. Walters, how do you propose that?"

"Let me think."

The men ponder about where or whom they could talk to. Jakotsu hit his fist on the table disturbing his tea cup and nearby patrons.

"My apologies," he said to the startled woman behind him.

"Ok, what did you come up with?" Inuyasha asked.

"His whore."

"His whore?"

"Yes! He and a silent partner opened a strip club called, The Man Cave. I have been there several times and he has whores in there that perform sexual acts while he talks business to them. He has a favorite whore. Her name is Tonya and he passes her around to other business people that come there to release a few loads. She has a lot of information that she keeps to herself and also give to Bankotsu. I have partaken in her company and we have an understanding. Get her and see what she knows."

"The Man Cave. I think I will have to enlist some help. I am going to call my friend Naraku, Kagome's brother to help me. Thanks Jakotsu for your help. Won't your brother be disappointed that you are basically helping the enemy?"

"I guess you do remember who I am. I do feel partially responsible for this mess."

"Why?"

"I could have stopped this and not had ignored it. He was talking about getting her back but I just never believed him. Then all this shit started hitting the fan and I need to set things straight. I know Kagome won't be my sister-in-law anymore but we have already established that we don't need a womb or marriage to keep us together. I do my part and you do yours. Just be careful and we have to reconvene with our information at a later time. I will call you later to set another meeting."

"Ok, I guess I leave first and then you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good day, Mr. Walters ."

"You too, Mr. Takahashi."

:::

:::

**Two days later**

**With Inuyasha and Naraku**

"Okay Yash, are you going to tell me why I had to lie to Sango about us going out for beer?" Naraku asked as Inuyasha forced him into his off the road truck. He was driving the opposite way from a popular bar that Naraku had suggested.

Leaving from Naraku's house on a Saturday evening Inuyasha entered the freeway per the GPS directions.

"I will explain everything when we get there," Inuyasha said while listening to his GPS direct him to The Man Cave.

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

"If you are going to anally rape me, do it now. I am tired of being in this truck. Are we there yet for fuck sakes! I need to take a leak and I'm hungry," Naraku complained.

"Anally rape you? The fuck? I like women particular a woman named Kagome, your sister. Remember! Besides that was back in college and I'm done with that. Anyway Sango must really be pregnant with your child," Inuyasha commented while he exited the highway turning onto a dirt road surrounded by trees.

"What the hell made you say that? College?"

"My brother, Sesshomaru and his wife Kagura just recently had a baby. When Kagura was pregnant with my niece, Sessh displayed pseudo pregnant characteristics. Like she would be cranky, he would be cranky. She was hungry or bloated he would be hungry or bloated. He was intolerable. You my friend maybe going through the same thing. Tell me does your breast hurt and ankles swollen?"

"Now that you mention it I do feel a little-. Fuck you Takahashi! Can you tell me where we are headed to now and get off of my sensitive nipples and swollen ankles?"

"Well my sources say that our good friend owns a strip club around here called The Man Cave."

"Such an originally pathetic name. Still not explaining kidnapping me."

"Would you have come if I had said ' Hey Naraku, wanna go to a strip club with me. It's like two hours outside of town.' Thought not plus Sango would want to tag along. A woman in her condition shouldn't be in that type of environment. Beside if I was kidnapping you wouldn't I have chloroformed you and tied you up? It would have been a quiet ride. I should have done that."

"Well when you put it like that I would have said no. You didn't sell it to me."

"The fuck? Sell it to you?"

"Yea. Could have said 'Naraku, friend, comrade, partner, brother. I am inviting you on an adventure to a far off place. The distance doesn't matter, we are on a delicate, could-be-dangerous-mission. When we come back from our journey we will have tales of our male bonding and get plastered with some ass and pussy shaken in our faces."

Inuyasha turned his head slowly to the right with raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"I think my impromptu kidnap was better. Besides that was borderline gay. Where in the hell did you come up with that, speech?"

"Sango got me looking at these Korean dramas and they have sappy shit on there. Some of it is good but there are bad dramas out there too."

" Hey do me a favor open up the glove compartment box for me."

"Sure,what am I looking for."

"Your balls. I think Sango gave them to me. Try looking all the way in the back."

Naraku immediately shut the glove compartment box and flipped Inuyasha the bird.

Inuyasha laughed and turned into the gravel parking lot of The Man Cave.

"Who in their right fucking mind would design their building like a woman laying on her back with her legs spread open."

"I think this idiot did. Why is it so boxy?"

"I am speechless. Let's go inside and see some ass."

"Whoa, hold your horses. The reason we are here, I was going to tell you in the car but your monologue of you coming out of the closet just took me by surprise."

"I am three seconds from showing you that I am not gay."

"And that comment proved my point even more. Moving on, I met up with a guy that I know who knows Bankotsu."

"After or before you sucked his dick."

"After, wait what! Shut up and listen! Anyway this guy says that Bankotsu got a whore in there that is always around gathering information for the guy and for Bankotsu. Her name is Toya? Or is it Tony. No Tasha! No that doesn't sound right either. Anyway we need to find her and see if we can get her to spill the beans on any developments on our dear friend Bankotsu. Plus, I think you needed this outing to get your balls back. Did Sango really let you borrow them for tonight?"

"Yea they are right here. Care to see what big hairy male balls look like? Might make you jealous."

"Seriously doubt that. Enough with the gay shit. When we get inside I do the talking and you do the persuading. Deal?"

"Yeah I guess, come on. I need to take a leak first."

"Make sure you take that whore deflector off your hand."

"Whore deflector? Oh my ring. Yeah, I almost forgot," Naraku took off his engagement ring and placed it in his pocket.

:::

:::

**Inside The Man Cave**

Naraku and Inuyasha entered into the humid, seedy and smokey establishment. Inuyasha felt he could cut through the smoke because that's how thick it was inside. Once inside Inuyasha felt like he wanted to strip because how hot it was inside. It was some what inviting but unnerving as well. The main focal point was a T-shaped raised stage with three poles on the endpoints. There was stuff maroon armchairs, a bar, and old red industrial carpet that lined around the stage and floor. More tables and booths were on a raised level that is accessed by stairs . The bar was located on the back with a wall of bottles that looked dusty. The bartender was a slightly muscular half naked male behind the bar mixing drinks and doing tricks with the bottles.

He seemed to be the only male in the entire building other than the buff bouncer dressed in black. The female dj dressed in a bikini top and short jean skirt was in the left corner mixing tunes for the dancers to dance to. The DJ that was located on another black high raise to the left of the stage. There was two dancers on the stage dancing and riding on the ceiling high pole to a provocative downbeat hip hop song. One was grinding and twerking her ass cheeks making the pole disappear between her thong checks. The other dancer was climbing another pole, slid down to the ground to a Chinese split and then rolled to a handstand. The women both did a handstand and gyrated their hips and butt in the air. The male patrons were throwing dollar bills and whistling at the performance.

"Does it feel like we just entered into hell?" Naraku asked after watching the performance and reaching in his pocket for some money and a cigarette.

"Naraku, I was thinking the same thing. No turning back, we need to get this over."

The men made their way through the obstacle of tables and other drunk patrons. Naraku looked around for a restroom and saw the neon lights for it towards the back. He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and pointed to it.

Inuyasha turned and his eyes bulged out. Through the hazy fog he could have sworn he saw his supposed friend Miroku, shaking hands with the enemy Bankotsu. Inuyasha tapped Naraku on the shoulder who was heading the same way Miroku was coming. He grabbed Naraku and pushed him into a dark room.

"Inuyasha, those comments outside, I was just joking."

"Oh shut up. I saw Miroku and he was coming the same way we were going. I didn't want him to see us."

"Miroku? I knew he knew Bank but I didn't peg him to being friendly with him like hang out or anything."

"My thoughts exactly. I wonder why he is here," Inuyasha continued to look through the crack in the door.

'_Could he be the third person that Jakotsu saw at Kikyo's house?' _Inuyasha thought to himself still looking through the crack in the door. He then saw a female that wasn't Kagome, kiss Bankotsu on the mouth. They were in an epic tongue battle.

Inuyasha reached for his phone, opened the app, and zoomed in to the couple taking some pictures of them. Bankotsu slapped the woman on the ass while she took her top off and threw it to him. She then began walking around topless carrying a silver tray. Inuyasha heard a consistent flowing of water and then a flushing sound and turned around.

"What the hell was that?"

"I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I guess this bathroom was for the bouncers or patrons that couldn't make it to the back. But I am ready when you are."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked around the building. He assumed Bankotsu went back inside his office and Miroku was gone. He sneaked out and signaled for Naraku to come out as well. They straightened out their hunched bodies and began to walk to the lower section of the club.

"Did you see the woman we are suppose to be interrogating?"

"Yeah she is a black chick with pigtails, big breasts, and purple shorts on that I think are underwear."

Naraku looked around the room and stopped walking.

"Inuyasha, that could fit about 25 women in this room alone. They are either black, have black hair and they all have those purple panties on."

"Hold on, I took a picture of her," Inuyasha flicked through his pictures and Naraku looked over his shoulder.

"I hope you didn't send that cock pic to my sister. She would have laughed at you."

"I was cold for your information. It wasn't about my cock it was about my abs you fucktard! Why am I explaining to you about my pictures!"

"Getting off topic, seriously are you like infatuated with your dick? When this is over I need a look because no male has that many in their phone."

"Let's get you some pussy because you are scaring me. Wait found it! Ok, let me zoom in. Oh wait a minute. She has a tattoo of a scorpion pinching her nipple and a belly button piercing with the Yin and Yang hanging from her navel."

"Ok, that should narrow it down for us." Naraku continued walking until he got to the stairs and looked out towards the stage. He climbed down and looked for the woman that Inuyasha took a picture of.

He walked back to Inuyasha how was scouting out the other part of the club.

"Hey,I found her, well I think. She got some dude's cock in her mouth."

"Well let's sit in her section and hopefully she will come to us," Inuyasha suggested and put his phone back in his pocket following Naraku to where he saw the woman.

**30 minutes later**

"I don't think I can take anymore head. I don't think I have enough cum inside of me," Inuyasha exclaimed after his fifth nut.

"Oh that's no problem. We have something that can cure that sugar! Hey Tonya! We need some Pink Dragon over here."

'_Tonya? Tonya? Tonya! That's her name!_' Inuyasha remembered the chick's name that Jakotsu mentioned might know of Bankotsu's plans.

The chick that he took the picture of was in fact the woman they were looking for. He was glad because he was tired.

A slender, caramel skinned black woman with smooth and hairless skin lifted her head to the sound of her name. She was just like the picture Inuyasha took earlier of the kissing couple. Inuyasha tapped Naraku who was busy getting his dick and balls sucked from two women and had a beer in his other hand.

"Ash, don't tell Sango about this. She would possibly chop off my balls, dick and stick it up my ass. Wait, nope that's what Kagome would do. Sango would chop it up in bite size pieces and force feed it me."

"Women."

"Amen brother."

"But heads up, our mockingbird is on her way over here."

"Parrot."

"What the fuck ever. Look lively."

The woman that was servicing Inuyasha came back with Tonya after she was done administering her white powder to the other male patrons in her section.

"Hi baby, I heard that you may need a little pick me up. $40 bucks will get your blood pumping again."

"Well why don't you sit between me and my friend. Raku, look alive we have a special treat right here."

Inuyasha and Naraku tipped the first set of women and dismissed them.

"Is there some place we can talk privately?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"$250 an hour," Tonya replied seductively.

"No problem. Come on Raku."

"I don't do threesomes."

"Baby, we just want to talk some place, alone and treat you to some lovin as well."

"Ok, um, follow me."

Inuyasha and Naraku zipped their pants and followed Tonya to a marked off section of the building to some purple booths with dividers. The loud music and the hazy smoke was not as thick in this section.

"Money first," Tonya said holding her hand out.

Inuyasha reached into his wallet and pulled out $300 and handed it to her.

"Keep the change. Now get in the booth."

The three sat at a private booth with the woman in the middle. Naraku and Inuyasha got comfortable and started rubbing her thigh and licked her earlobe.

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Tonya."

"Beautiful name. My friend and I are good friends with your boss and another mutual friend. Mr. Walters to his acquaintances and friends."

"You know Mr. Walters and Ricky?"

"Ricky, yeah, Ricky but we know him as Bankotsu."

Naraku was rubbing the outside of her thong she had on and tweaking her dark colored nipples.

Inuyasha continued talking.

"We were just wondering what were you talking about in Ricky's office."

"I don't know if I-I-I could trust you."

Naraku took one for the team and increased the speed on her clit outside of her thong. She spread her thighs wider.

"So do you think you can tell us or my friend here will stop hitting that spot that seems to turn you on."

Naraku stopped abruptly and Tonya opened her half lidded eyes.

"Plus we know your friend and that you have been leaking him information that I bet Ricky wouldn't want him to know. You can trust us baby, what you tell us we will tell as soon as possible."

"Ok,ok you win. They were talking about moving ownership. The pervert would get this shitty establishment when Ricky and his wife move away. It seem they are planning a party for somebody named Naraku. They are booking some girls to turn him out get him drunk and high. We have to be extra sexy and flirty with the guy. They want to take some pictures of him with other girls so the perv can ge-get with that chump's baby momma."

Naraku stopped and Tonya whimpered.

"Why did you stop? I was almost there," Tonya squeezed her nipples and moved her mouth over her own breasts.

"Sorry baby. Lay down and continue talking," Naraku moved the woman's thighs wider.

"Geezus! Your tongue, oh my god."

Naraku quickly brought her to her orgasm and sated. Tonya panted and wiped her brow from the sweat that had accumulated on her eyebrows.

Inuyasha started to knead her breasts and sucked on her nipples. He pulled away with a pop and nuzzled her breasts.

"Is there more?"

"Yeah, uhm where was I? Oh yeah, so while they were talking I was giving the perv a hand job. Then Ricky made me suck the perv's dick. I hate sucking his dick but what Ricky wants Ricky gets. So while I was giving the man head they talked about his wife and how he was having twins and couldn't wait to put more in her that he needed more Purple Daze to her obedient. The perv suggested that he anted up the dosage because she maybe getting immune to it," Tonya said after she sat up and crossed her legs.

Inuyasha and Naraku listened carefully.

"Purple Daze? He's drugging his wife? Is that even safe for the babies?" Naraku asked.

"If taken in small dosage. Its a suggestive drug/herbs that makes the user suggestable to anything. Make inhibitions go away for a time being and if you mix it with alcohol or take it straight then you could possibly forget what you did. It's so strong that a person could forget people like even their mother and their past. The only people they remember is whoever the person is close to them and what others want them to remember. If given enough the user could live a totally different life and never know it," Tonya said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"How long do you think that would take to completely forget?" Inuyasha asked trying to piece all the information he has learned since meeting with Jakotsu.

"About six months of daily use I believe at least that's what his brother the good doctor said to him before Ricky left on his five month honeymoon. You would see it passed around in here for short term use though. Remember it increases the sexual desires. We just give our patrons just a bit to get them that new high and they can leave with a light heart and a light wallet. So which of you guys is going to put your hard cocks inside of my pussy?"

"Thanks for the information baby girl, but neither of us, babe."

"I see you guys make a great couple."

"We-we are not even like that!" Inuyasha quickly told the chick.

Naraku and Inuyasha both got up and threw a hundred dollar bill and some twenties.

"Remember you don't know us."

"That won't be hard. I am planning on skipping town soon so hopefully this is the last time," Tonya said while counting her money.

Naraku headed towards the exit followed close by Inuyasha. They got in Inuyasha's truck and he rolled down their window to air out their clothing.

"Hey, make sure you put your ring back on your finger."

"Huh? Yea sure."

"What's the matter?"

"He is trying to set us up well more particularly me up."

"Seems like it."

"Your friend Miroku."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not. It seemed ever since I started dating Kagome he seemed jealous even more when Sango was exclusive with you for that short period of time. He was the one that kept bringing me the booze and telling me how much Kikyo misses me and wants to come over to sit with me so I wouldn't be lonely. If he asked just one more time I think I would have said yes."

"Some friend."

"Right."

"You don't think that they are in cahoots with each other?"

"It makes sense. I wouldn't put it past them."

"So what are we going to do with the information?"

"Well first we need to get Kagome off those drugs. That's where my guy is stepping in. Then we need to get Bank to agree to a high anything up for grabs poker game."

"Hmm, I have an idea," Naraku said while scratching his chin.

"I'm listening."

"Well I was thinking…"

:::

:::

**With Kagome earlier that same night**

**Knock Knock**

Kagome answered it and it was her brother-in-law Jakotsu. She let him in and lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake how are you? Have you talked to your sister?"

"My sister?"

"Yeah, Kikyo."

'_Oh for fuck sakes, I can't wait to laugh about this right now I want to cry.'_

"I guess she is ok. But honey how are you? Disappointed I didn't know about the wedding!"

"I know Bank told me you was out of town and that we couldn't wait. He plans on doing another wedding and inviting everyone after the babies are born. Oh yeah," Kagome reached into her purse that was on the kitchen counter.

She pulled out the sonogram pictures that she took at her last appointment. She handed one of the pictures to him.

"You will be an uncle to twins. Your first set of a nephew and niece aren't you excited?"

Kagome gasped and grabbed his hand and felt the babies kicking in her stomach. She was glowing and laughing.

Jakotsu rubbed her stomach and exhaled.

'_The bastard didn't tell her about his basketball team of kids he already has.'_

"How is dad? Is he excited?"

"I think so. This is our first pregnancy. So as a first time dad I would guess he would be a little nervous but he is taking it really well."

'_Try sixth one Kags.'_

"Could I use your restroom baby girl?"

"Sure honey, you can use the one down the hall last door on the right."

"Thanks honey. I love how you decorated the place. Seems so like you, homey and cute."

Kagome left to get dinner started. Jake went inside and turned the lights and vent fan on. He pulled out of his phone to call Inuyasha.

"Yeah."

"She is oblivious to everything. She doesn't know that Bank has other kids."

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom."

"Who's bathroom?"

"Huh?"

"Jakotsu! Who's bathroom are you taking a shit at?"

"Their bathroom."

"Are they in the same apartment?"

"Technically?"

"Yes technically."

"No, he is living in a house in the nice part of the suburbs outside of the city."

"Address?"

"I don't think that's a good idea not yet at least."

"Dammit give me the fucking address."

"Inuyasha, I don't know how those drugs will affect her if you just showed up. Luckily he let me meet her when she just took a dose two days ago. Let me start weaning her off and get her to her old self. Well half way there and then we start reintroducing you into her life."

"Still give me the address. I could at least look at her from a distance."

"I'm already going against my flesh and blood. Also my better judgement. I'll text it to you next week. Continue to remain sober and I will. Don't need you drunk and scaring the poor girl away."

"Hey Jake are you ok in there? You been in there for an awfully long time," Kagome asked after knocking on the door.

"I'm fine honey."

"Ok, Bankotsu is back. He's in his office."

"Ok, hey do you have any meds for a headache?"

"Yea, I'm not suppose to share but since I love you I'll give you one."

"Thanks baby girl."

He waited until he heard her feet disappear to the other side of the hallway and finished talking to Inuyasha.

"Next week and not a moment earlier, deal?"

"Deal,anyway we need to talk. Just came from The Man Cave. Naraku and I are about to grab something to eat, we have a lot to talk about."

"Give me an hour. Meet at my place. I'll send you the address."

"Ok, bye."

Jakotsu used the bathroom and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and exited the bathroom. Kagome was in the kitchen with a pill in hand and a bottle of water.

She handed the medicine to him. He pretended to take it and placed the pill in his pocket.

"Hey could I see the bottle?"

"Sure, I'm almost out anyway. He is going to have to get me more."

She left and came back with a mid-size purple bottle with a blue top.

"Thank-you."

He held it , read the label and sniffed the air.

"Smells good, what are you cooking?" Jakotsu asked while taking out his phone to take a picture of it.

"Oh some, Italian food. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Not this time, I am going to have to take a raincheck. I am going to check with my brother and head on out."

"Hmm, I wish I had a brother. Living as an only child it gets lonely."

'_Oh poor child, he is messing up your memories.'_

"It's not all that great. Believe me. Anyway I better see what he wants. Bye Love."

"Bye Jakotsu."

Jakotsu hugged her and left to head to Bankotsu's office that was in the far right corner of the living room. If you wasn't looking for it one would miss it. He knocked and entered in.

:::

:::

**With Bankotsu and Jakotsu in Bankotsu's office**

"Brother, I love what you have done with the place. Kagome looks good, pregnancy suits her."

"Jakotsu, so nice for you to come by the house. I am sorry that you couldn't make it to the wedding. I knew you would have been in Magnolia for at least three months. Didn't want you to take you from your work."

"Cut the bullshit Bank. You knew I would have opposed that wedding. Is this the plan you had for her to keep her close? Bankotsu you know that she was happy with Takahashi."

"No she wasn't! She is happy here with me. I'm happy."

"Bank she doesn't know she has a brother. A crazy son of a bitch to boot. What do you think he is going to do to you when he is able to take his sister back who in fact thinks she is an only child."

"I plan on not being here much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm moving away after the twins are born. I have a house being built and we are going to live there as a happy family."

"What about your other children that she doesn't know of?"

"I plan on telling her."

"The full truth?"

"Truth enough for her to have peace in my home."

"Are you listening to yourself? Does that make any sense? No it doesn't! You need to return her!"

"She is not a lost item. She is my legal wife! I will fight tooth and nail for her to stay with me. If I have to kill her so no one gets her then I will. I will follow her in death."

"You have truly lost it. I got to get out of here."

"Jake, wait! Why did you come here?"

Jakotsu stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I came here to see my baby brother and my sister-in-law because he didn't have the common decency to invite me. How did you get her to do it? Last time we talked you was just going to sleep with her and record it to send to Inuyasha. Immature yes but marriage? Loss of memory? How did it get like this?" Jakotsu asked still with his hand on the knob.

"Take a seat. Its kinda a long story."

Jakotsu turned and walked to the seat he was seated at before. He placed his right leg over his left thigh. Bankotsu handed him a drink to drink on while he told his tale.

"I'm ready," Jakotsu said after taking a large sip of the amber colored alcoholic liquid.

"Well you know that I had made dinner for Kagome that Saturday. I basically paid for Sesshomaru to take his wife to a resort saying that under the assumption that he won tickets to it. Naturally they would have Inuyasha babysit. Inuyasha would be out of town.

Easy.

It started out when Inuyasha and Kagome was still dating when they should have broken up three days into it. Not a four month relationship they were having. Then he kept referring her as his wife. I think I snapped. I had to get her back. She always came back to me but somehow that ass was not going away.

So then it turned into an one upping Inuyasha because he showed me a video of him and Kagome fucking. Then when we had a threesome. He basically told her it didn't matter if I was there or not he was going to fuck her no matter what. After I left them, I heard him bragging to her that she didn't leave with me but stayed with him. I saw red.

So that Saturday, Kagome came over and we ate dinner like we use to do.

We laughed, we talked, I tried to kiss her but she fucking pulled away from me. Saying what happened in Inuyasha's office was a one time deal. That she wasn't going to cheat or leave him. She told me she loved him and just wanted to be friends. She didn't have the same feelings she once had for me.

I apologized and went to get more alcohol. Then I remembered the drug I was going to slip in her drink so we could have sex. Suikotsu told me that if I double it she would pass out and act drunk but her blood level would be legal.

Then it hit me. Drug her, take her to a chapel, get married and then get the fertility pills that I got prescribed to get her pregnant. Kikyo and Miroku was more than willing to be my witnesses and I got my neighbor and his wife to come as well."

**5 months ago on a Saturday**

**With Kagome and Bankotsu**

After Bankotsu came from the kitchen with a full glass of white wine he accidently tripped on the corner of the rug and the alcohol flew onto Kagome's silky top. She yelped from the chilled drink.

"Oh shit Kagome, I'm sorry. Take off your shirt."

"Really Bank?"

"Be serious, Kagome. I would love to see your breasts but if you don't let me get that stain out you won't be able to wear that blouse."

Kagome turned red because it was true. She took it off and was only in her strapless bra and dark jeans.

"I-I have a dress you can wear. I was suppose to give it to you for Christmas but yeah. Follow me."

Kagome followed him to his bedroom and entered inside the fairly clean room. She saw him go to his closet and took out a white sundress that would come to her knees. He handed it to her and a box for shoes. She thanked him and he left the room.

She inspected the clothes and changed. She left the shoes off. She left the room looking for Bankotsu. She checked the living room and got the wine glass and drank some. She ended up calling to him.

"Bankotsu where are you?"

"Laundry room woman."

Kagome brought her glass and walked to the laundry room that was behind the kitchen.

She saw him shirtless in his black slim fit Docker pants on.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"Jealous, horny or something? A man can't walk around shirtless. I'm just kidding. I don't want the solution I made to get on my shirt. But this secret recipe will get the red wine out and make your shirt look like new."

Kagome hummed for her response while she continued to drink her unknown laced drink.

:::

:::

**45 minutes later**

"Kiss me lover boy. I know you want to fuck me and I think I want to fuck you too! Oh my god its hot in here. Aren't you hot? What kind of fucking question is that! Of course you are sexy, yummy good looking hot." Kagome said while climbing on top of Bankotsu.

Bankotsu chuckled and continued to drink his red wine.

"Am I not attractive to you anymore?" Kagome brought the straps down from her sundress and moved her bra up making her breasts pop out.

She rubbed her erected breasts against his chiseled body.

'_I could just fuck her and leave it at that. The ultimate revenge would be to take her completely off the market. I think I will still go through it. She is responding well to the drugs. It wouldn't hurt to have a taste.'_

He grabbed one of her breasts and put it in his mouth. Kagome gasped and ran her hands through Bankotsu short locks. He placed his hand on the other breast kneading it. He felt his cock trying to escape out of his zipper. Bankotsu pulled her mouth towards his and kissed her adding his tongue inside of her mouth.

She groaned in the kiss and he lifted her dress from the bottom to get inside of her black underwear. She pulled away to moan from the sensation. She placed her hands on his shoulders to catch her breath and for him to stop before they went further.

"Bank, we got to stop. What is the temperature on? Smelturing? My head is hurting a little bit. I guess too much wine."

He then suggested that they get some air and she agrees.

"Bank, I'm kinda sleepy. Hold me?"

"Sure sweetheart. Let me get your shoes first."

He laid her on the patio furniture on his balcony. He waited a couple of minutes before he called Miroku to bring the car so they could make the four hour drive to get married at the 24 Hour Chapel in River Crest. He went to his room and found the box with the white wedge shoes he bought and grabbed his suit jacket.

He went back outside and she was in a deep sleep with her head in her chest. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of his apartment.

He carries her to a waiting car and get in the backseat with her. The driver takes them to a the 24 hour Wedding Chapel that does legal marriages. Kagome comes around after the three hours of driving around.

Kagome wakes up groggily and looks around her environment. A little dazed and confused she calls for him.

"Bank where are we going?"

"Hey sleepy head."

"Bank, my head hurts. Where are me though?"

"Here drink and take this. This should make you feel better."

He gave her some Purple Daze in the concentrated pill form. He waited the allotted amount of 20 minutes and asked her some questions.

"Hey how's Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha? Who's that? Who are you?"

'_It's working.'_

He tells her that he is her fiance and that they are going to get married. Bankotsu keeps giving her alcohol and checks her alcohol level to make sure its below the .08 to make the marriage legal and keep her loopy.

He got his next door neighbor to drive in their car to follow them to the ceremony. Once they are done with the ceremony and had it taped. The minister reminds Bankotsu that there is a three day waiting period until it will be totally legal and no marriage remorse. Bankotsu says he understands and signs his name on the certificate. Since Kagome is fazed out he makes it a competition for her. He whispers in her ear to tell her, "I bet you can't sign this with your name without messing up!"

Kagome giggles and takes the challenge offered to her by her now husband. She concentrates hard on it and its good. The witnesses, Miroku and Kikyo who are in the front seat and sign saying they witnessed the wedding. That part was not recorded.

Miroku, the driver, takes them to a hotel that they are going to be staying at for the wait period. Bank made sure to send a text to Inuyasha from Kagome's phone.

**Me:** My aunt on other continent is sick and needed me. So I am going to be there for a couple of days.

Bankotsu takes those three days to continue to drug Kagome and keep her loopy and have sex every opportunity to get her pregnant. When they had to return back to reality after sending off the cds of their marriage. Miroku takes Bankotsu and his wife back to the apartments to pack and rest some more. Bankotsu smiled to himself because the time period for annulment has passed since it was past the 62 hour wait period.

:::

:::

**Present Day**

**With Bankotsu and Jakotsu in Bank's office**

"So you are proud at what you did?"

"Yeah, I think I should get some credit on the ingenuity on how I got the bride, and Inuyasha got liver damage, wouldn't you say?"

"It's still illegal though."

"Not anymore. I have proof that she was lucid and that her drug alcohol level was within the legal range."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well someone has to know the evil plan."

"Evil plan what is this? A B-rated drama?"

"No, you are not going to remember a damn thing because in your drink you ingested a good amount of Midnight Dust. A poison that puts you in a deep coma. In about five minutes, this entire conversation will be a figment of your imagination."

"To your own brother?"

"Yes! The brother who went behind my back to talk to Inuyasha at Rose's Tea Room."

"Bank, I-I don't feel well."

"Yeah, you are going to feel really tired. Sleep tight brother of mine."

'_Inuyasha, I guess you are going to have to finish this without me." _Jakotsu pulled out his cellphone with the remaining strength and text Inuyasha.

**Me: **Bank pissed poised me. His address is 76543 Misty Lane. Can't twerk no more.

He emailed the conversation to Inuyasha and then made sure that his phone was locked. He tried to stand and the room spinned. He then felt his body free fall and his eyes closed. He could still hear but his body was totally paralyzed.

Bankotsu walked around his desk and checked on Jakotsu's pulse. He leaned down and picked up his brother under his armpit. He made his way through the living heading towards a false room that wasn't apart of the original home layout plans. He opened the door and laid his brother on a twin size cot. Slight whimpers came out of Jakotsu's mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you. I just need you out of my way for a couple of days. My peace seem to be riding on this weekend. I just need for you to be out of the way," then he closed the door leaving Jakotsu in the dark.

**Another Two Days Later**

**With Inuyasha and Co.**

Inuyasha had a brown bottle in his hand looking at t.v. but not really focusing on it. He felt a pain across the top of his head and spun around.

"What the hell! Koga? What are you doing hitting me like that?"

"Well I hope I am saving your liver once again. I thought you promised your parents no more."

"Well it's not alcohol, it's a rootbeer. I have already had two beers, its just to have something in my hand."

**BOP**

"Ow! Fucker! Naraku! Why did you hit me on the head?"

"For the bottle in your hand. Just look at me as your personal alcohol-free friend," Naraku said while sitting at the bar with Inuyasha and a howling Koga.

"I guess he has two!" Koga said through his laughter.

"Aren't I lucky," Inuyasha said pouting and tapping for another after he drained his first bottle.

"Ok, so why are we here?" Naraku asked after ordering a crown and coke.

Inuyasha motioned his eyes for them to head over to a booth on the other side of the restaurant.

The men with drink in their hand followed Inuyasha to the booth.

"Ok. Introductions to the side, this is my good friend Koga Moore. I guess my computer tech guy. Koga this is my wife's brother Naraku, businessman extraordinaire. The man with a plan and growing pain in my ass. Ok so we are here because I had received a disturbing text message from Jakotsu two days ago.

It said: **Mr. Walters****: **Bank pissed poised me. His address is 76543 Misty Lane. Can't twerk no more.

Inuyasha passed his phone to Naraku who handed it to Koga. He inserted a USB cord and hooked it up to a miniature handheld PDA. He typed on his PDA and a black screen with green lines slightly illuminated his skin. Inuyasha left him to it and continued his story.

"I tried calling him to ask him why would I care that they are reenacting a incident but he didn't answer. We were suppose to meet up that day after he left his brother's house. I also find it strange that he was going to wait to give me their address but he sent it to me anyway. So either he had a change of heart between the two hours of us talking and that message. The other Bankotsu killed him and he wanted to give it to me on his death bed. I am leaning on murder or attempted murder. I think Bankotsu probably put something in his drink. He is getting good at that putting shit in people's food and drinks."

He waited for what he said to soak into the men's heads.

"Well damn. Ok, so what are we going to do?" Naraku asked after waving down a waitress to their table.

"I have more to add," Inuyasha said.

"More? Well I need some food. This is a lot to take in."

"Welcome to The Shack. My name is Tina what can I get you fellas started on."

The men ordered and the waitress left to come back with more alcohol and another root beer for Inuyasha.

"Ok, what else do you have to lay on us?"

"Well alongside that strange text message. I got an email from Jakotsu too. I tried listening to it but some of it was a little too muffled to get the conversation. It sounded like Bankotsu telling Jake about everything but some parts were unclear."

"Yeah, I found it. I am trying to clean it up a bit. It seems that he was trying to record the conversation in his pocket and the microphone picked up his shifting more than the voices in the room. I just need another 20 minutes and I should be able to remaster it so we can hear what Jakotsu heard."

"Her boys, your three baskets of hot wings, Texas-style cheese and jalapenos with extra bacon fries, bacon and cheese hamburger, cheese sticks with extra Ranch, two cheesecakes and a chocolate cake. Enjoy and I will bring you guys some water."

The guys ate while they waited for the remaster of the conversation to finish.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk man," Koga said across the table.

"Sure shoot," Inuyasha said between bits of his bacon cheeseburger and Texas fries.

"Dude, you have way too many dick pics on your phone and porn websites on your phone. You do know that can cause your phone to slow down."

Inuyasha stopped eating and Naraku was choking on his food. It wasn't funny as to what Koga said but how he said it in a matter of fact way.

Inuyasha swallowed his food and took a swig of water.

"Why in the hell were you searching through my phone? You sounding like a nosy bitch girlfriend trying to catch me up. Just know it was a dark time, that's it."

"But the dick pics."

"I said the same thing," Naraku added after stealing one of Inuyasha's fries.

"Dad, none of your concern so drop it. Anyway is it done?"

"Yeah. I suggest we listen someplace else. I also checked out the address and found their house. I Vonage Maps* it and it is in a really nice neighborhood. I looked at surrounding houses and there are a couple of houses for sale in their area."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The reviews for the neighborhood is really good. Safe, children friendly, one of the best elementary schools are in its district. Outside of the city. So there is a good chance low crime rate. A everybody knows your name type place."

"Really," Inuyasha said while stroking his chin.

"Dr. Strange, what are you thinking about?"

"Who's ready to go house hunting?"

**A/N: End of Part one. Part Two will be out soon:) Tell me what you think! Tried to bring humor back to the story and finally told what happened those months before. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, follow, and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

***Vonage Maps-like Google Maps. You put the address in and it takes you to aerial view of the location plus marketing prices of said area (for a house at least). Reviews about schools, outings, and neighborhood is also given. **

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time**

"It's still illegal though,"Jakotsu said.

"Not anymore. I have proof that she was lucid and that her drug alcohol level was within the legal range," Bankotsu informed him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Well someone has to know the evil plan," Bankotsu laughed.

"Evil plan what is this? A B-rated drama?" Jakotsu asked confusion clearly across his face.

"No, you are not going to remember a damn thing because in your drink you ingested a good amount of Midnight Dust. A poison that puts you in a deep coma. In about five minutes, this entire conversation will be a figment of your imagination," Bankotsu said and walked towards his brother that was slowly falling down.

:::

:::

"Yeah. The reviews for the neighborhood is really good. Safe, children friendly, one of the best elementary schools are in its area. Outside of the city. So there is a good chance low crime rate. A everybody knows your name type place," Koga said.

"Really," Inuyasha said while stroking his chin.

"Dr. Strange, what are you thinking about?" Naraku asked.

"Who's ready to go house hunting?"Inuyasha asked with a smile creeping on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"See you later Jakotsu! It was a pleasure having you here this weekend!" Kagome told him while he walked to his car.

Jakotsu looked around a little dazed and confused as to where he was exactly and what was going on with him.

He got in his car and felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the caller i.d.

**Takahashi **

Was displayed on the screen.

'_Who the hell is that? I don't think I know anybody with that name? I must because he has my number and is saved in my contacts. I'll call when I get home. Where is home... yeah I remember home,' _Jakotsu thought to himself in a sleepy daze.

Bankotsu watched out of his living room window as his older brother backed out of his driveway and made the wrong turn to leave the community. He saw him make a u-turn and exit.

'_Just three more months. That's all I need,' _Bankotsu thought to himself.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Yea? You ready for the party this weekend?"Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, all the girls are ready except one," the caller said.

"One. Who?" Bankotsu asked and wondered which unloyal bitch decided to leave.

"Your favorite, Tonya. She gave her resignation letter to Pat and walked out of here about an hour before I arrived. She didn't leave a forwarding address or nothing," Miroku said.

"Damn. I was going to have her as the main squeeze. Ok, well use Rhonda instead. She is just as good maybe even better than Tonya. Shit," Bankotsu fumed.

"I know. The regulars are going to be pissed to know that she left," Miroku said.

"Yea, true," Bankotsu agreed.

Bankotsu was listening to Miroku tell him more logistics about the club when he saw a moving truck drive down his street and back into the driveway across the street from him. He saw a tall tanned skinned man with shaggy black hair and a wild red hair woman with a round stomach hope out of the moving truck.

The man was yelling at the woman about jumping and not waiting for him to help her out of the cab. She hit him on the arm and waddled to the front door.

"Oh neighbors!" Kagome exclaimed next to him.

Bankotsu didn't see or hear her stand next to him. He slightly jumped and hurried to end his call with Miroku. Bankotsu didn't tell Kagome what he was doing for a living. She was told that he was a night security guard at a construction site and not a strip club owner.

"Yea, neighbors. Don't get attached to them. Remember we are moving to Summer Isles soon," Bankotsu reminded his wife.

"I know, it would be nice to talk to someone when you have to leave all the time and all day. You are at your sister's house or work more than you are here with your own wife and kids," Kagome said her attitude from her old self surfacing through.

She rubbed her stomach and waddled to the kitchen beginning to make breakfast and cookies to welcome the new neighbors.

**After breakfast and the chocolate chip cookies cooling down**

"Alright sweetheart, I am going to be on my way. The job called me in early to work a double today. I won't be back until really late tonight. I will have someone come and check on you. Call me if you need anything ok," Bankotsu said putting on his security shirt on.

"Yea, yea. Whatever," Kagome said while putting the cookies in a tupperware container.

"Kagome are you taking all of your pills? You seem on edge, grouchy even," Bankotsu said tucking in his shirt.

"So I'm bitchy now? I am pregnant you dumbass! My back hurts, my feet are swollen. Hell I don't know if they are swollen because I haven't seen them in months! So fuck you for caring! I told you those pills make me feel weird. So I stop taking them. I am not going to take them either. So take your narrow ass to work and leave me and my children alone!" Kagome yelled.

Bankotsu started to walk to her and trying to keep panic at bay. Her personality was coming back with a vengeance and he was at the brute end of it. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I could just do the early one and come home so you won't be alone. I do care about you and _our _children," he said while caressing her belly.

"I don't know what came over me. I feel bi-polar. One minute I'm happy and giddy. The next I want to cry and now I just want to kill something. I think I am going to lay down after I give the new neighbors these cookies I baked," Kagome said shaking her head.

'_I am going to ask Suikotsu about the side effects of when someone stops taking those pills cold turkey. If this is normal and would it escalate?' _Bankotsu thought to himself.

Bankotsu kissed her on the forehead and picked up his lunch bag and keys and walked out the door dressed in typical security guard fashion minus the gun. He looked across the street and felt odd about the couple that was moving in. He felt that someone was looking at him through the blinds on the top floor. He tried to look closer at the figure but they pulled away from the now closed window blinds.

Bankotsu shook his head after his cellphone vibrated in his pants. He knew it was Miroku who was waiting for him to commence Operation: Whores Galore.

**With Inuyasha and Co.**

Inuyasha looked through the second floor blinds that looked across directly at Bankotsu's house. He saw Kagome rubbing her stomach and waving off Bankotsu while he drove away. He was certain that Bankotsu saw him looking at his every move. He has been there since last night.

He even saw Jakotsu stagger out of the house earlier that morning before Koga and his forreal pregnant wife came with the van. He had called him to talk to him but the man didn't answer the phone. He had his car in the garage and glad he did put it there.

"Inuyasha! Can you help with some of these boxes. What the hell are in these boxes anyway?" Koga asked yelling up the stairs.

"Cock pump,weights, strength resistant equipment," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Why in the hell did you box up a cock pump and have me move it in?" Koga said dropping the box at Inuyasha's feet.

Ignoring his question, Inuyasha finally turned when he saw Kagome walk back inside of her house.

"Bankotsu finally left and Kagome is right inside," Inuyasha said moving away from the window.

"You don't sound like a stalker at all. Creepy mofo. Come on downstairs then. Ayame is unloading and organizing the kitchen for you. The least you can do is help me with the living room crap," Koga said walking out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah here I come," Inuyasha said following Koga out of the room.

"Naraku coming with his fiance Sango?" Koga asked.

"Yea, they should be here any moment. They had to get an antidote to help move the process on getting those pills out of Kagome's system," Inuyasha said walking to the front door but stopped at the foyer to put his shoes on.

"How did they get the antidote?" Koga asked waiting on Inuyasha.

"Blackmail of course. Those drugs are not suppose to be given to civilians. So Naraku the ever persuasive psycho helped Dr. Suikotsu Tatsumi see the errors in his ways. I told you Naraku is a great business man," Inuyasha said grinning and stretching.

"He sounds like a guy that I wouldn't make an enemy of," Koga said.

"That is the persona I was aiming for. Morning boys. Brought doughnuts and OJ," Naraku said coming through the side door and lifting up two bags of orange juice jugs and two boxes of doughnuts.

"Why so many doughnuts?" Koga asked.

Naraku thumbed behind him directing it to the two pregnant women behind him.

"Sango ate a box all by herself on the way here and just stopped crying telling me that she is a pig and that I am only with her for the baby and her overactive libido," Naraku whispered.

"You was suppose to be here an hour ago," Inuyasha said going towards the kitchen.

"Her overactive libido kicked in and what Sango wants, Sango gets," Naraku said while smiling and adjusting his jogging pants.

"Well that was TMI. I need a doughnut then we can start with the heavy stuff," Koga said grabbing a box of donuts.

"Yasha! Do you have any clean cups. You have like two and there is five people here," Ayame said while poking her head out of the kitchen door.

"No. I guess I can ask the neighbor across the street," Inuyasha said while rubbing his hands together.

He purposely mislabeled the boxes with the cups to have a chance to go and speak with his Kagome.

"Ok, hurry! You boys need a cup to drink and I refuse to backwash OJ!" Ayame yelled while he was walking out the door.

"Yes, mom! Anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

"See if the neighbors have any chocolate sauce, peanut butter, and sprinkles. Oh and ketchup," Ayame said while smacking her lips.

She heard Sango talking to her and looked behind her in the kitchen.

"Also Nutella and pickles. That is crack in a jar," Ayame added to the grocery list.

Inuyasha and the other guys turned up their noses and walked back to the living room to not puke at the weird concoctions.

"I see what I can do ok," Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"Thanks dear! Make sure you say thank you too! I raised you better young man," Ayame kept going with the mom and son routine.

Koga came and wrapped his arm around Ayame and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Make us proud son," Koga said.

"You guys are nutcases," Inuyasha said while walking out of the door. He looked both ways and jogged across the street.

.

.

.

He walked up the stone trail and lightly knocked and rang the doorbell to the house he saw his missing girlfriend retreat into.

"One second! I'm fucking pregnant! If it's a knock knock ditch I have a 12 gauge shot gun and I will shoot you in the ass because it took me 15 tries to get up from the couch you insensitive-Oh my God. I am totally sorry. The neighborhood kids are mean to pregnant women," Kagome said after she opened the door trying to clean up her previous rant.

Kagome saw the most gorgeous male specimen grace her front door. He had a rugged look that looked like he just got out of bed but it worked for him. He didn't have anything fancy just a white ¾ quarter t-shirt , black basketball shorts, black trainers and messy hair with a drop your panties smile. She felt her cheeks slowly blush red from her dirty thoughts.

'_Must be the pregnancy dreams because I want to drag this man to my bedroom and just ride him like a cowgirl,' _Kagome thought to herself and inwardly fanned herself.

"No need. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning. My name is Inuyasha. I just moved in across the street and my sisters are both pregnant. They and their husbands are helping me move in and we are trying to eat breakfast. I haven't been to the store and I was wondering if we could borrow some stuff. I will be more than willing to buy them from you," Inuyasha said leaning on the threshold.

"Oh, n-no need. I know the feeling. What do they need?" Kagome asked.

" Well we need three cups, ketchup, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, pickles and crack in a jar?" Inuyasha said trying not to turn up his nose.

"Oh Nutella. Yup that stuff is a pregnancy wet dream. You just want to smother it on a cock and just suck it off," Kagome said having the same far away look as Ayame.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at what his angel just said.

"Omy god! I apologize. Its that well, I'm pregnant too and my libido seems to deactivate my filter to my mouth. I am going to get that stuff now and cry in a corner," Kagome said while leaving the door for Inuyasha to let him in.

"There's no need. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't have to be apologetic for having a healthy libido," Inuyasha said following her into the house.

"I bet your wife appreciates your sincerity," Kagome said turning towards Inuyasha. She didn't know why she secretly hoped that he was single even though she was married and pregnant.

"I don't have a wife, girlfriend, or a dog. It's just me. What about you?" Inuyasha asked while he leaned over the bar that looked into the kitchen.

Kagome was pulling some of the requested items from the cupboards and was looking for the last one.

"I-I'm married. About to have two kids, no pets. Ugh can you reach up there in the cabinet for me. My dear husband put the Nutella out of reach again," Kagome said irritated.

"Sure Kitten," Inuyasha said and moved toward Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. She had a quick flashback of a man calling her Kitten in a loving almost needing tone.

She saw Inuyasha reach up to the top shelf and saw his shirt raise up just a bit to show the band of his boxer briefs. She made a note that they weren't tighty whities. The taunt skin moved tightly over the muscles that lead to the unseen paradise. She also noted that he had amazing calf muscles and she could only imagine what his ass would look like. She had an overwhelming want to just go up to him and smack his ass. And then tweak it. She shook her head and fanned herself. She walked to the kitchen and got a cup and put some water in it.

"Miss, I don't see it here. Do you know where else it could be?" Inuyasha said moving items around in the cabinet.

"Oh how rude. My name is Kagome. I- hold on. It maybe in the bedroom," Kagome said and began her trek to her bedroom

"Oh so when you was talking about smothering it on a cock and sucking it off you was talking about your husband I assume," Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_You assume wrong. It was your cock I was thinking about,' _Kagome thought to herself and pinched herself for thinking that way.

"Bet you wish you knew. Just wait here and I will get the jar for you," Kagome said and waddled to her bedroom.

She quickly made it to her bedroom and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a little out there and her shirt had a chocolate stain on it. She quickly changed into some dark khaki stretch pants, a white cami with a blue shirt over it, slide her black Toms on. She ran a brush through her hair and put it in a ponytail that was at the middle of the back of her head. She got some gloss and put some on her lips. Pinched her cheeks. Ran the toothbrush quickly through her mouth and put some deodorant on.

She left but came back because she forgot the jar of Nutella.

"I found it. Sorry for taking too long. I was wondering if it's ok if I met your sisters. I also have cookies, vanilla and bean dip to go on them. They haven't had a food-gasm until they had that together," Kagome informed him.

Inuyasha laughed because he saw Kagome's eyes light up about being with other women that are pregnant like her or it could be the food.

"Sure. I looked through your cabinets for some plastic bags. I hope that was ok," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yes that was fine. If I left it up to Bank, he wouldn't have thought of doing that," Kagome said.

"Bank? That's your husband's name?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh at the stupid nickname and irritation of the said man.

"Bankotsu Tatsumi. He is a night security guard. Today they called him in to do a double. So I am here all by myself all night like every night," Kagome said a little gloomy.

Inuyasha was ecstatic.

'_Bankotsu, the tides have changed my friend,' _Inuyasha thought to himself with a grin.

**With Bankotsu and Miroku at the Man Cave**

"Move those tables over there and make sure not to-," Miroku stopped after he heard the crash of a crystal vase fall and break into a million pieces.

"I am so sorry sir! I didn't watch where I was going," the woman said apologetic.

"It's ok Mary, just clean up the mess and make sure to look where you are going," Miroku said.

"Yes, sir," Miroku saw Mary leave to go to the kitchen and get a broom and dust pan.

He checked his watch and was about to call Bankotsu to see what was taking him so long to get to the Man Cave.

"Looking for me?" a man's voice asked behind him.

Miroku jumped a little and put a half assed scowl on his face.

"Ricky, what took you so long?" Miroku asked using Bankotsu's fake name.

"I had to put a hit out on Tonya. I don't need her blabbing my secrets to the world. She knew better. Anyway I am here. Have you called Naraku to make sure he makes it here?" Bankotsu said.

"I thought you did that," Miroku said.

"So the man of the hour wasn't even invited to his own damn birthday party? Seriously Miroku? Do I have to do every damn thing? This is for you remember that," Bankotsu said irritated.

"I was just joking, asshole. He is coming. I even rented a car for him to come and pick him up," Miroku said trying to make light of the situation.

"Whew. Don't scare me like that. I thought all this planning was going to go downhill and fast. How's Kikyo holding up?" Bankotsu asked.

"She still can't find Inuyasha. Apparently he has moved out of his townhouse penthouse. The security people won't tell her where he moved to. She is sulking in her house. Maybe you should bring her to your house so she can visit Kagome. They both are pregnant and can swap stories," Miroku suggested.

"You make it seem they are in need of group therapy or came back from war."

"Well a sad pregnant woman is not a fun person. She won't stop blowing up my phone. Why don't she have your number?"

"I'm a married man. Plus she does. She just feel that Kagome would get the wrong idea. I even said that she is my sister."

"Your sister? Do you guys even look alike?"

"Exactly. I think Kagome just went along with it because she doesn't recall anything different," Bankotsu said.

"Women," Miroku said wearily.

"Pregnant women," Bankotsu added.

"Amen brother, amen," Miroku said and walked off to continue to supervise the rest of the decoration.

**Inuyasha, Kagome and Co.**

"Hey guys I like you all to meet someone," Inuyasha said walking into his new house.

"We are in the kitchen," Ayame yelled from the kitchen.

Inuyasha recognized Naraku's voice calling him from the closed kitchen door. Inuyasha still had the goodies in the bag and grabbed Kagome's soft hand to escort her to the kitchen. She didn't pull away which he was glad of.

Opening the door Naraku and Sango had to pretend that it was the first time meeting her.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Everyone this is my new neighbor across the street, her name is Kagome. Kagome this is my family. Naraku and his wife Sango, Koga and his wife Ayame," Inuyasha said and introduced everyone.

Sango was the first to walk to her and hug her around her neck. Kagome felt the love from the woman and man she met as Naraku and Sango. Naraku hugged her tightly like he just found a missing relative. Sango wiped tears from her eyes. Kagome raised an incredulous eyebrow wondering why Sango was crying.

Sango excused herself followed by Naraku. Koga and Ayame introduced themselves and grabbed the tupperware of cookies out of Kagome's hands.

"Hormones," Ayame whispered and Kagome shook her head in understanding.

A few moments later Naraku and a dry eyed Sango, came back and sat around the island that was in the middle of the huge kitchen surrounded by cushioned bar stools.

"Sorry about that. You looked like a friend I had many, many years ago. I haven't talked to her in a while. Then my damn emotions and this fucking crying. I'm just a mess," the girls rushed to her side while Sango began again another episode of crying.

"At least you are crying. I wanted to cut my husband's balls off this morning," Kagome rubbed Sango's back and cooed.

"You too?! I thought I was the only one that had those homicidal tendencies. Koga gets on my nerves when he puts things up where I can't reach them and then yells at me because I am standing on a chair to reach it," Ayame said.

"Honey, that's not it. I have been having cravings to have sex like every hour on the hour. My husband is like '_I'm tired. I have to work. My dick is trying to recuperate.' _Jack ass_," _Sango said.

The women shook their head in understanding.

"At least you are getting it. I have to resort to sneak attacks when he isn't looking. Bankotsu works at night and I'm usually tired during the day. It just really sucks, now," Kagome started to tear up and the girls switched from consoling Sango to rubbing and making icing pickles with sprinkles on top.

The men just stared at the women as they talked about them like they weren't there.

"I don't always complain. Tiger does get tired especially when you have to perform every day and night. Her beast inside her isn't satiable. I can't wait until she drops that kid. Me and that kid are going to have a long conversation about how daddy had to suffer because of her," Naraku said after finishing his coffee.

The guys nodded their heads and headed out of the kitchen to finish unpacking the moving van.

**Few hours later**

The women became fast friends. They unpacked and arranged the kitchen and dining room. They had the men rearrange the living room numerous of times before they were satisfied.

"Look here woman. I don't care if the glare is going to be a problem. My back hurts and I am ready for a nap," Koga complained.

"Oh big baby," Ayame cooed and the women went to Kagome's house to get some ingredients to make sandwiches.

**Few more hours after they ordered pizza for dinner and flattened out boxes**

Kagome helped Inuyasha make his bed and put some of his clothes up. Everyone else decided to leave and promised to be back the next day.

"You can leave, I am a big boy. I know how to put my clothes up," Inuyasha joked.

"I know you are a big boy," Kagome blushed because the women had talked about the men's penis sizes earlier that day when they was finishing off the Nutella and pickles.

Ayame had a picture of Koga's and Inuyasha's penis on her phone. She told them that Koga was fixing Inuyasha's phone and she had sent the picture to her phone because what red blooded woman wouldn't.

The girls were happy that she was a red blooded woman. Ayame sent it to Kagome's phone so they could look at the three dicks and compare. Kagome secretly thought that Inuyasha had the bigger and thicker curved one compared to Koga's large straight one. Naraku was just huge and thick but she wasn't attracted to it.

Kagome shook her head to be brought back to the present conversation at hand. She turned her head to continue when she saw Inuyasha facing her and her eyes were eye level with his groin. His penis was semi-hard and was swinging while he was walking. Kagome tried to look away and think about her husband and not the dirty things she wanted to do to the man she just met. The very single man who she was in the house with all alone.

She stretched and started to stand up from her kneeling position.

"You are right I think I am going to go home. It's almost 11 and I am getting tired," Kagome said.

Inuyasha helped her up and steadied her on her feet.

"Ok,just want to tell you thanks for everything. Let me walk you to your front door though. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if you got attacked or fell or something," Inuyasha said.

Kagome just shook her head because she was brought in close to his muscular chest. He walked out of his bedroom and she followed moments later.

He helped her down the stairs and out the front door. He just closed it and locked the door. He looked up and down the sleepy road and held Kagome's hand again while crossing the street. He didn't want to let her hand go and surprising herself she didn't want to either.

She reached in her pocket and unlocked her door. She invited him inside for some hot coco and he agreed.

.

.

.

"Oh my ankles hurt so bad. I need to go to the nail salon so they can rub them," Kagome said trying to rub her aching ankles.

"Come here bring them on my lap," Inuyasha grabbed her feet and placed them on his lap. He started at the top of her ankle and all the way down to her toes and back down to her heels.

"Oh god Inuyasha. Right there. Yes, like that," Kagome said leaning into her couch cushions.

"My, Kagome if someone walked in they would think that my simple foot massage was turning you on a bit. Bringing you to an orgasmic completion," Inuyasha chuckled and moved from her right foot to her calf muscles.

Kagome hissed from the pressure and how true it was. He was sparking emotions between her legs that her husband wasn't igniting these days. She moved her left foot over the front of his pants and felt his erection between his thighs.

"Seems like your friend there is slightly turned on too."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. If I didn't know any better I think you was trying to seduce me," Inuyasha said huskily.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha moved his hand higher up her thigh. His thumb flicked the warm center of her womanhood.

"Is it obvious that I want you too?" Inuyasha said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Are we moving too fast?" Kagome wanted to know.

Inuyasha moved her feet away and crawled to her and captured her lips being mindful of her stomach.

"I think that we are two people that find each other irresistibly attracted and we should just see how it goes," Inuyasha said.

"What about my husband? My family?" Kagome asked.

He locked his lips against hers again. Trying to convince her to just trust him and just go with the flow.

"What about him. We can just take things slow. I want you Kagome and not just to bed. You all of you and even your children. I know you don't want an affair but I don't want to hide my feelings either. When I saw you this morning, it felt like my life was finally complete. Just let's see how things go."

Inuyasha unzipped the woman's pants pulling them down along with her underwear and placed them on the floor of the couch. He then thumbed the center of her unclothed nerves. Kagome in took a deep a pleasurable moan of air. Half lidded eyes peek through her thick black eyelashes. She was doing it. She was really cheating on her husband almost six months pregnant and it felt good being bad.

Inuyasha bent down between her bent knees and kissed from the top of her calf on the right leg to the toes of her left leg intentionally avoiding the one place that haven't seen action in a long time.

"Inuyasha please," Kagome let out a throaty plea.

"Please what Kitten? Tell me what you want daddy to do you?"

"Make me feel good. Please eat me-Oh shit," Kagome let out an orgasmic scream when stuck his tongue between her moist folds.

"Kagome are you alright?" a male voice came from the kitchen.

Inuyasha stopped in mid-finger stroke. He looked at Kagome who turned paled.

"It-it-it was the babies, they kicked me kinda hard. Babe, why are you back so early?" called from the living room and thanking God she closed the kitchen door.

She stuffed her pants under the couch and quickly and quietly told Inuyasha to go to the hall closet to hide.

She quickly waddled to her bedroom and took off the rest of her clothes to put on her favorite over sized Scooby t-shirt that came to her knees. She took her hair out of the ponytail and messed it up as if she was just getting up.

She walked in the kitchen and found Bankotsu talking on the cellphone and then hanging up.

"Hey you, are my soccer players treating mommy good?" Bankotsu said rubbing her stomach.

Kagome had to refrain from retracting her body from him touching her.

'_That's odd? All day Inuyasha rubbed my stomach and the twins relaxed and was calm all day. Now they are kicking up a storm. Weird.'_

"What brought you home so early? Not that I am complaining sweetheart."

"I came to see my wife, for some food, and maybe a quick shower. But I see you ordered out or something?"

"Yea I did and took the trash out. Go take a nice long hot bath and I will get some chicken salad sandwiches, chips and a Coke for you, sounds good?"

Bankotsu leaned in and kissed his wife and pinched her on the butt. He walked out of the kitchen beelined to the bedroom. Unbuttoning his shirt, he so happened to look at the coffee table and saw two mugs on the table in the living room. He walked back into the kitchen and Kagome was shredding the chicken for the salad.

"Babe, did you have company come over?"

'_Oh crap! I forgot about those mugs. I am not cut out to lead a double life!'_

"Oh yeah! The woman across the street, Ayame. She came over and we had coco she left about an hour before you got here. I forgot to clean up. Let me get those."

Bankotsu shook his head and then stopped. He took a deep breath in and thought he smelled slight traces of sex in the air.

'_She doesn't know any males around here. The guy across the street, I have never met him. He looks familiar like that guy that use to play poker with. Ken, Kenji, Kota? Kogru. Fuck I don't remember.'_

Bankotsu made his way to the master's bedroom to take a quick shower and change clothes. They still had some last minute details to take care of befor Saturday night.

:::

:::

Kagome walked to the bedroom and waited until she heard the water turn on. She then ran to the hall closet she stuff Inuyasha in. She opened it and didn't see Inuyasha inside.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome whispered and looked through her house quickly but quietly.

She figured that he had left already when she was in the kitchen and her husband went to the bedroom. She went back in the kitchen to finish preparing Bankotsu some dinner.

She then felt arms encircle her and a kiss to her neck. She jumped from being startled and turned to see it was Inuyasha still in her house. With her husband only feet away she was having a bad feeling about this. She hit him with a dish rag that was close by.

"I thought you left. He is still here," Kagome whispered and looking to the closed kitchen door.

"I couldn't leave without getting a kiss goodnight," Inuyasha said holding Kagome as close as her stomach allowed her.

Kagome was trying to keep her blush at bay. She kissed him on the cheek and made the motion for him to leave. He shook his head he wasn't leaving. He was having too much fun. Some part ,probably a sadistic side, wanted Bankotsu to catch them and show that him how much he 'respected' their marriage.

"My other cheek didn't get a kiss," Inuyasha smirked as Kagome kissed his other cheek.

He then pointed to his mouth and she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She tried pulling away but he wouldn't have that. He kept her there.

"Kags, have you seen my deodorant. Am I out?" Bankotsu said while coming through the kitchen door.

Kagome was chopping away frantically trying to seem normal and not that another man was stooping down next to her on the other side of the island.

"What was that babe."

"Deodorant? Do I have anymore and clean socks."

"In the dryer dear, that I will go and get. Go and finish getting dressed. I will bring you the socks. The deodorant look in the bottom drawer in the bathroom should be a new tube."

"Thanks babe, where would I be without you," Bankotsu said while kissing her on the cheek.

Kagome waited until she felt him leave and head back to the bedroom. Today she is very thankful that the bedroom was so far away from the front of the house.

She lifted up Inuyasha's arm signaling him that he needed to go.

He stood up to be put right down when Bankotsu came back already dressed.

"I found some socks and got the deodorant. Is the chicken salad almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it to you in the dining room. Go kick back and I will even bring you a beer. You deserve it."

"I was going to stay in here and have some fun with you."

'_Not if I don't have fun with her first,'_ Inuyasha thought as he made his hand up Kagome's thigh. She had to keep it together so they wouldn't get caught.

The wandering hand going up her thigh was making her ticklish and she was trying to keep her snickering at bay. Bankotsu was looking at her like she lost her mind.

'_Must be a pregnancy thing,' _He thought.

"Come here. I felt I haven't spent anytime with you. After tonight I am going to try and spend more time with you ok baby. I love you and I don't want you to forget about that ok."

"I know sweetie. How about you go and buy some dinner. I don't think I have all the ingredients and tomorrow I will make you your favorite dinner so you will be the envy of all the single guys at your job."

He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's a lovely idea. Then afterwards we can do some grown up things we haven't done in a long time."

"Sounds like a date. You better hurry before you are late."

He looked at his watch and nodded his head in agreement. He kissed her again and told her to lock up. Inuyasha waited until the headlights was turning right to exit the community.

Kagome let out a low sigh of relief that she made it through the game Keep Inuyasha Hidden.

"Now that the killjoy is gone we can have our fun."

"No, now you can go home. I am tired and had enough excitement to have a peaceful rest," she said leading the way to the front door.

She wasn't entirely sure how much gossip would go around with two men leaving her home but she was sure that Inuyasha had to leave.

"Can you come over tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked hoping for the best.

"Let me think about it. If I do then I will knock on your door ok," Kagome replied leaning on the door ready to close it.

"Ok, I will be waiting. I want to try those pancakes you was talking about earlier. It sound really good. Good night Kitten, sweet dreams."

:::

:::

**The Man Cave Saturday Night Naraku's Birthday Party**

"Ok Naraku, you know that they are going to try and set you up. Resist or if you feel someone is watching keep it G or PG-13. It's not like we can't have fun but we don't want to be caught up," Inuyasha said setting up the ground rules.

Naraku shook his head in understanding while entering into the establishment.

"Naraku glad you came! I hope that you enjoy your birthday tonight. Relax and indulge. Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in almost 6 months how are you holding up?" Bankotsu said.

"Fine just fine. Just here to celebrate my brother-in-law's birthday party."

"Could have sworn I was married to his sweet sexy sister and not you," Bankotsu said while smirking as he saw Naraku and the guy from across the street try to hold him back.

Inuyasha had calmed down and straightened out his cream suit jacket that went against his all black outfit.

"It's only a matter of time when I'm done letting you play house with her. I am about ready to have her back home soon. Oh yeah by the way. I will need to see the mother of my children. So if you plan on skipping town you are basically committing kidnapping of two unborn children until you prove that they are not yours. Anyway thanks for the drink. Gonna enjoy myself on your dime. Come Naraku let's get some ass."

Bankotsu stood there with the court order that claimed Inuyasha was suing for hinderance and forced imprisonment. It would go away as soon as he sees his alleged mother of his children. Bankotsu placed it in his pants pocket and went to the bar to get some booze. He was going to need it.

"Happy Birthday Naraku! It's time to get FUCKED UP!" Koga yelled over the loud music thumping through the establishment.

**The Next Morning at The Man Cave**

Groans, moans, and chairs being slid across the room pierced through the sunlight room. A random man was heard barfing up liquor he consumed from the depths of his colon. Feathers from boas and maybe from animals littered the entire ground of the strip club. Broken glass was seen across the bar and numerous of empty and half empty liquor bottles in all brands, sizes, and colors was everywhere. Women were naked with glow in the dark paint on their breasts and thighs. Condoms used and torn wrappers was intermingled in the mess. The whipping from the birthday cake, broken chairs, three men handcuffed to the three stripper poles. Grunting was also heard from a far off corner between a man and a woman having morning sex.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"The best fucking birthday party ever. That my friends is how you bring in your 30th birthday," Naraku responded on top of a booth with his head on a woman's lap and another on top of his chest.

"You are talking way too loud sir. I-spit-have to get-nope the world is still spinning," Inuyasha said with only his pants on and glitter and feathers coming from his body.

"What the fuck happened?"Koga asked while looking for his clothes. He was naked.

"Well all I can remember is, shit got wild."*

**Three days later**

"See, making curtains isn't that hard to do Inuyasha," Kagome said while sitting at her sewing machine.

Inuyasha was hanging up curtains that they went out to purchase as soon as her husband left that morning because his sister had one more doctor's appointment before she was due.

Stepping down from the step-stool Inuyasha backed up a little to see his handiwork.

"Ok, so how did I do? Does it look straight?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and came to see what Inuyasha accomplished.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you was a professional at this, good job," Kagome said and side hugged him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Believe me, I would have had my mother come and do this not me. I am more of a dictator than a worker. But I will be honest upholstery, this sewing, and making curtains was actually fun."

"See I told you," Kagome said in a sing-song knowing voice.

She returned to the her sewing machine to finish the curtains for his bedroom and then the kitchen.

"So Kagome, how did you and Bankotsu meet?"

"Me and Bank? Well we met in high school. We dated off and on through our early twenties and then we got hitched after he moved here after we dated some time. I guess I married my high school sweetheart."

"So you didn't date anyone else?"

"Yes, there was some flings. I'm not going to say that I was always Suzy Homemaker. I was her younger sister Hanna the Homewrecker. I dated guys and got rid of them like tissue paper. I was never tied down only to Bankotsu but there was this one guy. He was, he was different. I can't really remember his name or details of his face. I just remember being warm, safe and loved. It's like he was there and the next he was gone. Funny no? If he stuck around I'm sure I would have married him in a heartbeat," Kagome said having a forlorn look.

Inuyasha was a mix of happy and sad. Happy that she still had some recollection of him and sad that it was still a long way to go. He went back to looking through the window making sure that Koga was able to sneak inside her house and switch out the drugs that made her memories go to the ones that slowly brought them back.

"Hey are you hungry? Want me to make you a Nutella sandwich? I have frosting."

"Inuyasha are you trying to get me pregnant?"

"Babe you just never know," Inuyasha said with a smirk and head to the kitchen with Kagome by his side.

**Time skip Two months later**

"Oh Sango, she is beautiful, what are you going to name her?" Kagome asked as she gushed at the newborn baby girl.

"I think we are going to name her Kirara Sarai Higurashi."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl. How's dad holding up?"

"I think I scared him away."

"Oh?"

"I said some really harsh things to him. Like if he ever came to me with his dick I will personally chop it off and force feed it to him. The pain was out of this world. Omy gosh Kagome! I am not trying to scare you. Honestly, after you hold your baby in your arms the pain was worth it at the end. You calm down and apologize. I just need him here to apologize."

"I'm aware of the pain. I have seen birthing videos and talked to other experienced mothers. They told me about the pain and how the baby seems to take it all away until they get hungry."

"Yes I am aware of that. That's why I'm breastfeeding and doing the bottle as well so her dad can have some bonding time as well."

"Where's my princess? Daddy's here," Naraku said while coming in with big pink balloons that read 'It's a Girl!', and a sandy brown colored teddy bear with a pink bow tie.

Inuyasha was standing by the threshold looking at the small but growing family. He found it amazing how a grown man that many feared could be easily wrapped around a little baby's finger. She wasn't even a full two days old.

He felt someone touch his arm and he looked to the side. It was Kagome and she had her head on his arm.

"I can't wait to see my children. I wonder if I am going to look like that and experience a touching moment like this?"

"Yes you are, love," Inuyasha said and hugged Kagome.

For the past month Inuyasha and Kagome had been sneaking around behind Bankotsu's back. Kagome had gotten most of her memories back. She remembered who everyone was and that she was much in love with Inuyasha and not Bankotsu. She also found out that she was pregnant and wasn't too sure who the father was. She was hoping and praying that it was Inuyasha's children she was carrying. The effects of the drugs she was taking had finally went through her system but Bankotsu didn't know that. He was quite upset that Inuyasha managed to come back in his life and Kikyo was even more mortified that Inuyasha said that he played for the other team but Kagome knew the truth.

**Three weeks ago**

"Hey Bank! How about we host a bbq in our unused backyard. You can invite your friends and brothers and I can invite the neighbors and their friends! It will be so much fun!"

"Baby, I don't know. I'm so tired."

"Please baby! Do-do you not like showing me off anymore? Do-do I disgust you now?" Kagome asked starting to sob and choke on her words.

"N-no baby. I-I just wanted to spend a quiet Saturday afternoon with you alone. I don't get to spend it often enough with you."

"Please! The girls are all craving bbq and me too! Please baby," Kagome stood on her tippy toes and kissed Bankotsu on the lips and grabbed his rod. She squeezed it gently and it jumped in her hand. She slowly unzipped his pants and went directly to the one that ruled his persuasive thinking.

"Ok, ok, ok. We can have a bbq here this weekend. I will just call out from work and even invite Kikyo and Miroku over."

"Thanks love! You are the best! I will start on the menu and send out invitations!"

"Women and their cheating persuasive ways."

**Saturday Afternoon BBQ Gathering**

The smell of grilled pork, poultry, beef and veggies permented the quiet neighborhood. Music was being played in the backyard and chatter and laughs was intermingled in it. A long picnic table was placed vertically to seat the twenty people in attendance.

Inuyasha came over with Koga, Ayame, Naraku, Sango, Kagura, Sesshomaru, baby Rin, Taisho, and Izayoi. They made their way to Kagome who was at the beginning of regaining her memory but kept it a secret per Inuyasha's request.

Miroku and Kikyo came together along with Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Immediate neighbors that was next door on either side of Kagome and Bankotsu's house joined in the festivities since it was going to be a rowdy affair.

**Eating and Talking**

Inuyasha and Kagome managed to sit together and an about-to-drop-at-anytime Kikyo and Bankotsu sat close by. Inuyasha and Kagome was playing footsies under the table and he had a hand on her thigh and was squeezing it. Kagome had to keep a straight face and pretend everything was going great nothing was going on under the table.

"Inuyasha, I am surprised that you made it out here. How do you know Kagome?" Kikyo asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh, she is my best friend's neighbor. I am staying with them and they invited me out here."

Bankotsu choked a little on the beer he was drinking. That was the first he heard of Inuyasha basically living a few feet from his front porch.

"Well I see that you are still single. Have you thought about me and our baby?" Kikyo asked hoping for the best?

"I have thought about my babies but not about your kid or our broken relationship. I hate to inform you Kikyo but I am not single but I am gay. We are totally in love. Isn't that right Koga."

"Oh hell the secret is out. Inuyasha is my male lover and Ayame is our surrogate mother. Isn't that right buttercup."

Ayame just rolled her eyes and slathered some chocolate sauce on her ribs and chicken.

Kagome spit out her soda she was drinking because she was laughing and so did his dad from shock. His mom was patting her husband on the back trying to get the liquid out.

"Tai are you ok?"

"You're gay now! I liked you as an alcoholic. Sess that's $80 bucks you owe me."

Sesshomaru opened his wallet and handed his father some folded money and glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell? What was the bet?"

"During your break down Dad thought you was going to go gay. I said that you was going to go in a mental asylum. He called gay before me."

Koga and Naraku was dying in their beer because they knew it wasn't true, they hoped it wasn't true. It would explain the dick pics in his phone.

"Well, it still doesn't excuse the fact that I am pregnant with your child! I have been trying to visit you baby, but the security guards wouldn't let me up. Then your receptionist always said that you was away. Then I tried calling you and my calls never go through. Why are you avoiding me baby? Do-do you not love me anymore?"

Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes and telling her what she thought about her. But she had to keep it cool because she is suppose to pretend that's her sister-in-law and not the bitch that is trying to steal her man.

Kagome got up and waddled to her "sister-in-law" and tried to assure her that he is just a jerk. The other women comforted her too and shot glares at Inuyasha. He couldn't tell if they were real or fake.

"Inuyasha, I-I love you still. I am going to prove to you that this child is yours you!"

"Time for you to get that top lip waxed?" Izayoi whispered to Kagura who was amused and glad she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Kikyo turned in her set and was helped up by Bankotsu. She walked a little bit and doubled over in pain. Bankotsu ran to her and all the other men except Inuyasha. He could careless.

"Go and get the car. I think its about time the baby is being born," Bankotsu told Miroku. He ran and got the car ready to put Kikyo in and drive her to the hospital.

**Sploosh**

"Omy fuck it hurts! My damn water just broke. hehehe oooo hehehe oooo hehehe oooo."

"Everyone to the hospital!" Naraku cried and everyone except the neighbors who only came for the food. Got in cars and followed the caravan to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Ok she is admitted and who wants to start the betting pool. To get in the pool you have to have money now and to get in 20 bucks. So it is Inuyasha's and It isn't. Begin," InuTaisho brought out his notebook he kept for occasions like this.

"Don't disappoint me son. I got 100 riding that you are not the father."

"Seriously Dad? Why are you even doing this?"

"Got to find entertainment in the most mundane places, plus this has been going on for 9 months."

"20 it is Inuyasha."

"20 it's not Inuyasha."

"I say 40 on that too, he is not"

"50 he isn't"

"20 he is."

"Mom?"

"You just never know son."

"Is there a Inuyasha Takahashi?" a nurse asked in the waiting room.

"Yes, he is right there trying to hide."

"Sir, the mother is asking that you come and help deliver the baby."

"But-but-but I am no-," Inuyasha began to say but was dragged off any way.

"20 he is!"

"Can I change mine!" Naraku asked.

"No!" Taisho said.

**5 hours later and screams and threats of bodily harm**

Inuyasha came out of the labor room with a blue blanket. He was looking at the pink baby with black curly hair.

"Well let me introduce to you Ryuu Mitsu."

"Not Takahashi?"

"Not until the paternity test. But I am kinda hoping he is mine. He is too precious," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked at how Inuyasha fell in love with the little boy. He hardly let any of the adults hold him. He was proud and she could have sworn that tears were in his eyes. She was being selfish and a bitch praying and hoping that that baby wasn't his. She was getting scared.

**Present time at the hospital with Sango**

"Come on I need to take you home before your husband dearest gets even more suspicious," Inuyasha said while placing his arm around Kagome's waist.

"When are you going to do the paternity test of Kikyo's son?"

"We are going to do that when you have your twins. So it can just be done and over with. Two birds with one stone you know."

"Makes sense. Can we stop and get a corny dog? I want some cornbread and sugar."

"You and these cravings woman."

**Another month later**

"Push Kagome, Push! The head is crowning," the doctor said between her legs.

"Inuyasha I can't do it anymore. I'm tired. I want to stop."

"No sweetheart. Just a little more. You already delivered a beautiful baby boy already. Just need to get our baby girl out. Come on," Inuyasha said.

He sat Kagome up and sat behind her so she could have him as more support. He was now getting feeling back in his hand.

"Come on Kagome, you are almost there. Now push."

"I am pushing you pushy bitch! How about you try and push a fucking watermelon out of a small circle huh!"

"Kags, relax and push, Kitten. You got this."

"AAAAAHHHHH."

"That's it, that's it. One more big one. Here she comes. Yes! Congratulations. Mrs. Tatsumi. You have a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to cut the umbilical cords, Dad?"

"Yea, I would like to."

Inuyasha gently came from behind Kagome and cut the umbilical cords the third time in a year.

'_This has to be some kind of record right?'_

**The Next Day**

"Oh Kagome, they are too precious. What are my grandbabies names?" Izayoi asked in her baby voice. She was holding the boy twin.

"You have-,"Kagome was interrupted by someone barging in her hospital room.

"Oh darling, I came as quickly as I could. My precious angels," Bankotsu kissed Kagome on the forehead and saw the pink blanket suckling on her mother's tit.

"Where's my son?"

"Your son? What the hell do you mean your son? Young man why are you here?"

"No, the question is why are you here? Kagome please explain why Inuyasha's mother is holding my son?"

"Because he is my grandson. My only grandson you asinine nitwit. Get the hell out of this room."

"I will do no such thing! This is my wife's room and she just gave birth to my twins. Now old woman hand over my son and you may leave."

"You will not talk to me that way _boy,_ I have every right to be here. Just wait until-,"

"Mom, they didn't have grape juice they did have orange pineapple juice. I think it tastes pretty gooood. What the hell?"

"Exactly what the hell are you doing here?"

"Seeing my twins. What's your excuse?"

"My excuse? My wife was admitted into the hospital. I have every right to be here. You saw the twins leave. Take your side man as well."

"Look her sonny, I may not be young enough to royally kick your ass but I am old enough to hit you where it hurts the most. Kagome, you have beautiful babies. I'll be back later when this Neathradal is gone. Be safe sweetie. Bye munchkin, bye my sweetie pie, fuck you asshole," Izayoi said while she drug out her pissed off son.

"What the fuc-"

"Language."

"Why were they here. How do you know them?"

"That is my boyfriend and his mother. I got my memories back Bankotsu. I can't believe what you did! I want a fu-, I want a divorce pronto."

"Kagome, when did you get your memories back?"

"It's been sometime now. A month? I want that divorce! Or I can press charges against you. Your choice."

"I thought I made you happy. I was happy," Bankotsu said while picking up the baby boy that was sleeping against Kagome's chest.

"I didn't know what was going on. I was loopy and just went with it. I was your Yes man and that is not me. Just please divorce me and let me go. We can part ways. You keep everything that was after the marriage and I keep what I had before."

"No, I can't do that. I have so many plans for us. This is just a bump in the road. I'm going to let you sleep and eat. I am going to go home and get your pills. Because you are talking crazy. Kagome you are mine and I am not letting you go. I love you," he bent Kagome's chin back and kissed her longley. He bent down and kissed the twins foreheads and left the room.

He pulled out his phone.

**Me: Code Red**

**One Week Later**

"All right Kikyo open your mouth and say 'aaahhh'" the doctor swabbed her cheeks. Labeled the sample and placed it in a tube then a envelope for testing.

"Ok, Inuyasha, you are doing three tests. My aren't you a busy one," the doctor mused.

"Really Kaede? Just take the damn sample."

"Say 'aaahhh'" the doctor did three swabs and repeated the same process.

"Ok Bankotsu, say 'aaahhh'," Dr. Tatsumi swabbed her youngest grandson's mouth and took two samples just in case.

"Kagome my dear, how are you?"

"Good Grandma Kaede."

"That's nice to hear. Now say 'aaahhh' dear,"Dr. Tatsumi swabbed Kagome two times.

"Now the babies turns," Kaede said after she made sure that the adults were all labeled and secure in their envelopes.

Bankotsu helped Kagome with her children and Kikyo did her son. Kaede gently rubbed the cotton swab against each child's jaw and labeled them accordingly. She took off her gloves and faced the large group in front of her.

"All right, we will know the paternity cases next week. No I can't make it go faster I am already behind in the work I have. Please do not call I will call you. No I will not take bribes to make someone the parent or make someone not the parent. I have been doing this for almost 35 years. Trust me. So parents take your children to the park or wherever. We will see each other next week."

The adults looked at each other wondering who was fathers to whom or if at all. This was going to be a long and stressful week.

**A/N: Like Dr. Kaede Tatsumi we will see each other next week!**

**OMFG! This took forever to do! I know I kinda skimmed through Kagome getting her memories back and the end of the women's pregnancies. I was getting uncomfortable and bored with it. I have never been pregnant. This is from looking on the computer and my experience with other pregnant women. lol...but Kagome is BACK! **

**If you haven't noticed I **_**need**_** some baby names:) One girl and one boy! I had them but I forgot and can't remember! So if you so kindly please help me with names because my brain is fried.**

**For my faithful reviewers, followers, and favorites**

**As promised in 'What's the Worst that Could Happen (Sarcasm Inserted)' my sneak peak of the first chapter of When Love Loves Even When it Bleeds:**

**One Years Later**

**:::**

**With Kagome**

"Hey Elise, its Mrs. Taisho. I'm just confirming that I will be there for my womanly examine today."

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Taisho, we will see you at 11."

"Ok, see you later," Kagome hung up the house phone and went upstairs to take a long bath and get dress for her day.

**45 minutes later**

**Journey Shard Women's Healthcare Clinic**

Kagome walked inside the clinic and entered through her doctor's side being Dr. Midoriko Juzu.

Kagome signed in and a nurse stopped her.

"Oh Mrs. Taisho, I was meaning to call you. Dr. Midoriko was called away for a delivery and doesn't know when she will be back. The next available time to do your woman's examine won't be until April."

"I don't want to wait that long."

"We have Dr. Terumoto. He is available now and he remembers you before you switched over to Dr. Midoriko. He says he is more than willing to do your examine," nurse Elise said.

Kagome was more than happy to leave Dr. Terumoto. He was just a creepy man.

He always made her feel uncomfortable and dirty. He had greasy brown hair and squinty black eyes that seemed really small behind coke bottle glasses. His clothes was always a size too small and his white lab coat just made him look like a mad scientist. His breath was also foul like he ate shit sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the last five years.

Before Kagome was able to say that she would rather wait Elise had disappeared to the back room. Kagome decided to wait and tell Elise that she would like to reschedule for April.

**25 minutes later**

"Mrs. Kagome Taisho, the doctor is ready to see you please follow me," a nurse said that was someone else other than Elise had escorted Kagome to the back.

Kagome walked to the nurse and followed her down the hall. She stopped at the scale and height measure. After that was taken care of she continued to what seemed like the furthest room from the front of the clinic.

The nurse led her inside to the examining table and handed her a paper gown to change into. The nurse checked her blood pressure and wrote down her vitals.

"Ok, Dr. Terumoto will be here shortly ok."

"Ok, but I-."

The nurse just smiled and walked out the room.

"Rude bitch," Kagome muttered.

"I guess I can just get it out of the way," Kagome said looking at the gown that was provided for her.

She went behind a divider and Kagome changed into the rather short gown and sat down on the table. She moved the small covering or sad excuse for a gown around, trying to conceal her ass crack that the cold air seemed to easily find. She laid down on the erected chair and closed her eyes to wait.

What felt like hours the doctor opened the door and found a sleeping Kagome with her legs slightly apart and her breasts pushing against the paper gown he had specially for Kagome.

He moved closer, moved the table down to where she was almost laying completely flat, and placed a oddly warm hand on her exposed thigh.

"Inuyasha, stop it, the kids might hear," Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

The doctor moved the gown a little higher to expose a clean shaven Kagome. He pulled out a needle and injected it into Kagome's thigh and pushed the colorless drug in her body. He kneed the injection shot and Kagome's eyes shot open and she started to raise her upper body from the examining table. She was stopped by the cock of her doctor and not her husband.

"Lay back down bitch, so I can continue with your examination," Dr. Terumoto said while smacking his lips and a glint of lust in his eyes.

Kagome was mortified.

The doctor's lower half of his body was naked except his socks and pants down by his ankles. He had already strapped her legs to two metal stirrups and her arms was close to her body.

He had injected her with Georgia Home Boy (GHB) or Liquid Ecstasy.

'_How did I not feel this going on?' _Kagome asked in her head.

'_I am getting raped by this man and I can't do shit about it. Inuyasha, I should had told you to come with me,' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Mrs. Taisho, you don't know how long I have waited for this opportunity. When you married Inuyasha Taisho I was greatly disappointed and then you decided to leave me," thrusting hard inside of her vagina.

A silent scream escaped her lips and the good doctor began his awkward rhythm of fucking Kagome.

"I wanted this pussy around my dick for the longest Kagome. I finally got it and I want you to have my babies, Kagome. I am going to impregnate you so my baby will have your beautiful looks and personality. Kagome we are going to make a beautiful child."

"Please, stop, don't do this. My husband is a powerful man. He will hunt you down and kill you. Please don't cum inside. I'm begging you just stop," Kagome whispered through her tears. She was able to get her voice back.

She had a headache and wanted to throw up.

"Your husband can kiss my ass. I want you to take all of my seed and make me a baby bitch," with that the doctor let all of his seed released inside Kagome's womb.

Dr. Terumoto licked Kagome's pussy again tasting their mixed cum.

Kagome was slowly losing consciousness. He slapped her hard and placed his cock in her mouth.

"Make your lips tighter, that's it, just like that."

After another 10 minutes he pulled from her and walked back to her lower body.

"No, no please not there!"

Kagome screamed and blacked out. When he was finished he came inside again.

He pulled out and cleaned up the mess they made. He unstrapped her legs and arms. Kagome was still out of it and he had the pleasure of dressing her back up.

He left the a blanket over her body after he injected her with a concoction he made that sped up the side effects of the drug to help her recover from the drug he injected into her.

**4 hour and 30 minutes later**

Kagome stirred around in the examination table. She slowly lifted her upper body to gather where she was. She recognized that she was still at the doctor's office and that she was clothed. She was confused and looked for her phone. It was nearly 3:30 and she had to be at Lucy's school in 10 minutes. She got up from the examination table pantyless and pain between her legs. She was a little wobbly. She walked out the examination room and out of the doctor's office to her car.

"Hey Linda, this is Lucy's mom. I am running late could we reschedule the fitting for tomorrow please."

"Sure Mrs. Taisho. I will have everything ready say 6:00?"

"Perfect, thanks."

Kagome backed up from the parking lot and drove to pick up her daughter and son to take them to where they needed to be for their after school activities.

:::

:::

**Later in the middle of the night**

**Dream sequence**

"_I wanted this pussy around my dick for the longest Kagome. I finally got it and I want you to have my babies Kagome. I am going to impregnate you so my baby will have your beautiful looks and personality. Kagome we are going to make a beautiful child."_

"_Make your lips tighter, that's it, just like that."_

"No"

"_I want you to take all of my seed and make me a baby bitch." _

"No, no, no, no."

"_I want you to take all of my seed and make me a baby bitch." _

"No! Get away from me!"

"Kagome, honey wake up!" Inuyasha shook her awake and received a shiner to his right eye.

"Son of a-, Kagome wake up! Open your eyes!" Inuyasha grabbed both of her arms and straddled her middle.

She struggled against him until he was literally shaking her to wake up.

She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her dream but at home safe with her husband that was starting to get a black eye.

"Wha-what happened to your eye?" Kagome asked innocently.

"My wife punched me in my eye when I tried to wake her from an apparent nightmare. What happened and don't tell me it isn't anything to worry about. My eye doesn't believe you."

He released her arms and got off from being on top of her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She covered her eyes and wept in her hands. Inuyasha moved her hands.

"Tell me what happened," Inuyasha said gathering her in his arms.

"I think my doctor, I think my doctor that I saw today raped me and tried to get me pregnant," Kagome finally confessed and leaned into Inuyasha's chest crying.

Inuyasha stiffened and was beyond pissed. He held his wife until she calmed down and was in a dreamless sleep.

He stayed awake thinking and brooding about getting revenge for his wife. He reached for his phone. It was 4:30 a.m. He sent a text message to his the men he knew would carry out his plans without bitching out. Miroku, Naraku, Koga and Jakotsu.

**Group Message**

**Me:**It's time to hunt us a doctor down

**A/N: Me again!**

**Ok, tell me what you think?! I told you guys from the last chapter of When Love Loves that the sequel is going to be a little darker. Rape isn't pretty but that's as graphic as it going to get. It will be M as all my fanfics. One day I will have a K rated one!**

**Check out my other stories 'I'm Having a Married Man's Baby:Pregnancy Blues', 'Brotherly Love', 'Plot Bunnies Attack: Crack Fic' (new), 'Escaping Utopia', 'What's the Worst that Could Happen (Sarcasm Inserted Here)?' (new), 'Lucy in Wonderland'.**

**I also have a poll on my page. Please check out my profile for the descriptions/maybe summaries. And vote! **

**Don't forget I need names people! I don't think my brain can take anymore creative juices stuff…**

**not beta read**

**Love ya!**

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Time**

**One Week Later**

"All right Kikyo open your mouth and say 'aaahhh'", the doctor swabbed her cheeks. Labeled the sample and placed it in a tube then a envelope for testing.

"Ok, Inuyasha, you are doing three tests. My aren't you a busy one," the doctor mused.

"Really Kaede? Just take the damn sample."

"Say 'aaahhh'" the doctor did three swabs and repeated the same process.

"Ok Bankotsu, say 'aaahhh'," Dr. Tatsumi swabbed her youngest grandson's mouth and took two samples just in case.

"Kagome my dear, how are you?"

"Good Grandma Kaede."

"That's nice to hear. Now say 'ahhh' dear,"Dr. Tatsumi swabbed Kagome two times.

"Now the babies turns," Kaede said after she made sure that the adults were all labeled and secure in their envelopes.

Bankotsu helped Kagome with her children and Kikyo did her son. Kaede gently rubbed the cotton swab against each child's jaw and labeled them accordingly. She took off her gloves and faced the large group in front of her.

"All right, we will know the paternity cases next week. No I can't make it go faster I am already behind in the work I have. Please do not call, I will call you. No I will not take bribes to make someone the parent or make someone not the parent. I have been doing this for almost 35 years. Trust me. So parents take your children to the park or wherever. We will see each other next week."

The adults looked at each other wondering who was a father to whom or if at all. This was going to be a long and stressful week.

**Chapter 13**

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

_**You have reached Inuyasha's cellphone clearly I am busy. Leave a message and your number and I will call you back. If it's important send me a text. If it's you mom, yes I love you too! If its my girlfriend I love you more but not as much as my mother but I am not a momma's boy! Anyway I will get back to you if I remember later Ciao."**_

_**Please leave your message at the end of the tone**_

_**Beep**_

"_This message is for Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi at Dr. Kaede Tatsumi's office. We have the test results in. Please be advised that the results will be read at Dr. Tatsumi's office at 3:30 p.m on June 2, 2015. Please be advised to arrive on time. If you have any other questions or concerns please call Dr. Tatsumi's direct line at 875-098-1120 ext 0623 thanks."_

Inuyasha listened to his message three times. He couldn't believe that the week was already up and he was going to find out if he was a father of three or just a set of two or God forbid none at all.

Inuyasha checked his phone again and it was 3:05 pm displayed on his dashboard.

He had to go to Denver this past week. He was the keynote speaker at a conference called the Millennium Entrepreneur Expo. Where thousands of entrepreneurs nationwide went to socialize and network with like minded people. The attendees also got to mix and mingle with already successful business men and women to see what they did to get where they are now.

Inuyasha wouldn't admit it out loud but he actually enjoyed himself. He was away from the drama and stress filled life he left back home. In Denver, he mountain climbed, ski, jumped out of an airplane, went to several clubs, dined at expensive restaurants and just relaxed in his hotel room.

He arrived back home yesterday and had to stop by his office to sign some paperwork that he neglected before he had his meltdown and then his speaking engagement. He was now driving down Main St to head to Journey Shard Hospital where his life could possible change for the worst or the best.

**With Kagome**

"Thanks Raku for helping me out with the babies and letting me crash at your place," Kagome yelled to her brother who was in the bathroom.

"Think nothing of it. I wasn't going to let you stay in that house of horrors any longer. I don't give a damn that Bankotsu is your husband. In my book the fucker forced himself on you. Then Inuyasha bitch ass-_Sigh-_he all of a sudden has some speaking engagement. You needed the help toots. Besides Sango had to go out of town to see her father," Naraku said coming into the living room buttoning his black button down.

Kagome was placing a blue small baby cap on her son's head and a green one on her daughter's head. The babies' eyes were hazel and had short curly black hair just like their mom and whoever fathered them.

"You nervous?" Naraku asked when he bent down to pick up his niece that was still awake unlike her brother.

"A little. I have a feeling that they are Inuyasha's because we were fu-I mean coloring like some maniacs. Then I have the other side telling me that they are Banks. I just don't know what I will do if they are his. I been having nightmares, like some Misery type nightmares. Like Bankotsu would tie me down in a wheelchair and break my ankles and only time I will be able to leave the house was for doctor appointments. I would be a breeding mule. 20 kids and counting popping out of my snatch. I think I need to sit down. The floor is moving," Kagome said and plopped down next to her son's carrier.

"Kagome, first stop eating Doritos at night, they give you nightmares. Secondly, I will be dang nabit a monkey's uncle if I let you go back to that fiddlestick moron. You know what fuck this. I will be damned if I let you back in the clutches of the devil," Naraku said putting his hands on his hips.

Kagome giggled and finished getting dressed in her favorite dark jeans and mustard colored v-neck shirt and leopard printed flats.

"Stop laughing. My threat was sounding dumb with the modified language. If you haven't noticed these kids are going to grow up in a weird family especially with the Takahashi's blood running in their veins. They are a weird bunch of people. Yes they are princess. Your daddy is a nutcase and so is his parents. Your mother just wanted some random dick and couldn't be a good tramp and run away faster. But alas I wouldn't have my pretty Emery, now would I baby girl," Naraku cooed and ran his index finger on his niece's dimpled cheek.

His niece just yawned and rubbed her eye.

"Naraku how long has Kirara been gone?"Kagome asked coming from the bathroom putting her hair in a high ponytail.

"A week. I miss my baby girl. I need her mom to come and bring me back my baby girl so she can see her cousin. Isn't that right Emery," Naraku nosed his niece's small nose.

"Give me back my baby. If there is anyone to worry about is you. I wish that mom and dad could have met our kids you know. Well no sense in dwelling on that. We have a doctor's appointment to make," Kagome said buckling in her daughter and kissing her son, Avery's forehead.

Naraku put his shoes on and grabbed his essentials and carried Avery's carrier while Kagome had Emery's.

**With Kikyo**

"Daddy have you seen where I put Ryuu? I can't find him. He wasn't in the laundry room where I last saw him. Daddy?" Kikyo yelled throughout her father's mansion.

"He's with me. I am going to accompany you to the doctor's visit to get the father to sign over his parental rights. I want you to sign yours over to me as well. With Ryuu I can start over and make sure that he grows up how you was suppose to be. Successful, smart, dedicated, and not a complete embarrassment," her father sneered at her.

Kikyo was taken aback. She was sure that when she had an heir to her family's fortune she would never have to work. She was upset that was a hard nut to crack because she had tried to get the woman to make sure that Inuyasha was the father. This was a new development that her father would basically disown her and have her son Ryuu as the sole heir. She didn't last this long to be thrown out like common trash.

"But Daddy, if I leave then who is going to nurse baby Ryuu? You need my assets to continue to feed my baby, remember,"Kikyo fluttered her eyelashes and patted her breasts.

"Firstly, stop doing that that is creepy and unattractive. Secondly, its called a wet nurse. I can have one here in hours so please don't underestimate money my dear princess. Your assets has slowly dragged us in the poor house. My Secret is rapidly gaining more stock than us and long term investors are pulling out and moving to them. I need to figure out who is N.K.H.," her father said.

"But Daddy! All those numbers make my head hurt. I just want to spend the money that you make. How do you think I will get a husband?" Kikyo whined.

"Baby you are almost 30 years old. If you haven't figured that out love it will definitely be lost to you now. Your sagging breasts doesn't make a trophy wife. A baby out of wedlock with an unknown father definitely doesn't make a good trophy wife. Your constant nagging definitely takes you out of the running for a trophy wife. I thought my old friend Myoga would have been a good choice. He was deaf in one ear and almost blind in both eyes and you still annoyed him. Change your attitude Muffin. Hopefully the Takahashi boy is Ryuu's father then we can definitely get him for child support."

"Can't you force him to marry me? Please Daddy! That would make me, I mean, Ryuu and I very happy," Kikyo swooned with dollar signs in her eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's get to the hospital it's already 3:05," Mr. Mitsu said while buckling Ryuu's car seat in the car and getting in the limo.

**WIth Bankotsu and Miroku**

"So, how do you feel? Did Kagome really move out of your house?" Miroku asked while sitting in the passenger seat of Bankotsu's new Charger.

"Yea, well her brother basically forced her to move out. He had a shotgun pointed at my dick if I moved anywhere near Kagome or my kids."

"Allegedly,"Miroku pointed looking out of the passenger window.

"Allegedly what?" Bankotsu asked speeding down IH 65.

"That Avery and Emery are your children," Miroku pointed out to Bankotsu, closing his eyes before he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"They are mine. I can just feel it. Those twins are mine, they gotta be mine or everything has been for nothing," Bankotsu whispered more to himself.

"Bankotsu-"

"No! They are mine! Kagome is mine! She has been mine for almost 6-7 years. We have history together and everyone just expect me to throw it away because a new kid is on the block. I wish I never came back here. We should have just visited and then left. My plan was going good until that day when we first met Inuyasha. Smug bastard. I hate him," Bankotsu said.

Miroku felt the atmosphere change in the car like a darker Bankotsu was coming out.

"You-you are right! Avery looks just like you. Emery has your brother's eyes. She could be Jakotsu's twin if you put the baby and him together," Miroku strangled out a giggle.

"That's true. Well here we are. My grandmother is about to prove that my seed produced those twins. They will make 10 babies," Bankotsu grinned.

'_But he doesn't even go and visit the eight he already got!"_ Miroku thought to himself as he exit and closed the car door. He jogged to catch up to the long strides of Bankotsu.

:::

:::

The two men got on the elevator and heard a "hold that elevator please!"

Bankotsu held it open and it was Kikyo with her father entering in the elevator. Bankotsu began to push number 5 when he heard another "hold that elevator!"

Miroku held his hand and it was Inuyasha running in and jumped inside out of breath. He had his hands on his knees. He wiped the sweat that gathered on his forehead and looked up. Black, blue, brown and grey eyes looked at him.

He jumped a little and gave them a quizzical look.

"I thought I was going to be late, damn. Take a fucking picture it will last longer," Inuyasha said and straightened out his tie and suit jacket.

Kikyo saw Inuyasha and scooted over towards him. She batted her eyes and smiled up at him. The other men just rolled their eyes. Her father just shook his head.

'_Where did we go wrong,'_ Mr. Mitsu thought to himself.

Bankotsu pressed the close button and another voice yelled "hold that elevator please!"

Naraku had Emery's carrier and Kagome was right behind him with Avery's. She gulped in some air to catch her breathe and looked inside the cramped elevator.

"I will just take the next one," Kagome said stepping back.

The men grumbled and pushed Kikyo out where she landed on the floor on her hip and Inuyasha pulled Kagome inside.

Mr. Mitsu quickly pushed the close door button. The elevator doors shut and ascended up the shaft without Kikyo, who was recovering from being forcibly outted from the elevator.

She dusted herself off, huffed, and waited for the second elevator to come and lift her to the 5th floor.

**In Doctor Tatsumi's office**

"Mr. and Mrs. Tatsumi, Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Mitsu the doctor is ready to see you all," the nurse said and exit behind the locked automated doors.

The adults gathered their child and children and followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

The nurse opened the door and Inuyasha did a double take.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked and gave them each a hug.

"We are here to see our grandchildren and offer you support love. Well that's why I am here. Your father is here because of the bet from when Kikyo gave birth. He has to see who won and pay the people that guessed right," Izayoi said while still holding her son.

"Dad seriously?" Inuyasha looked at his father.

Yes his dad was serious.

The adults stood around and talked to each other waiting for Dr. Tatsumi to arrive and also for Kikyo to make it up the to the floor.

The door opened and everyone held their breath.

In walked…

Kikyo.

A collective groan and sigh of relief for some to remain in their fantasy of having favorable outcomes in their favor.

The door opened again 13 minutes later.

"Well I see, that the results are in and everyone is present and accounted for. How was your week," Dr. Tatsumi asked leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Well for me I went shopping and saw this amazing dress for $2,000. It was aquamarine and had red accents in it. The dress also had different cut outs on the sides and stomach that was strapless stopping at my mid thigh. I almost bought it but Ryuu was crying for whatever reason he was crying for. The nanny I hired refuse to work how I wanted her to work. Like she wouldn't go and buy me a Double Latte. She kept saying that she was only in charge of watching Ryuu and not my personal maid. Like what poor person would say that. Right?!" Kikyo said and looked around the room.

Everyone had a different expression from appalled, to disgusted, annoyed, shock, disbelief and shame.

"What!" Kikyo asked looking at everyone shake their head.

"It was a rhetorical question. We are here for the babies. Speaking of which. Inuyasha if you are the father of Ryuu I would like for you to sign over your parental rights to me. I will pay a handsome settlement for you to sign," her father said.

Inuyasha was taken aback. If Ryuu was his and also Kagome's twins he was going to raise them together as triplets since they were almost born together. Kikyo would never see hair nor hid of Ryuu.

"I am going to have to decline on that,sir. No disrespect. But I will be in my son's life. He will also have my last name as well and be raised by me and Kagome," Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest.

"We will see about that," Mr. Mitsu said and rocked a fussy Ryuu back to sleep.

"Well with that being said, the reading of the parentage will commence," Dr. Kaede began.

"This is totally random. The first one I picked is... Avery Higurashi. In the case of two week old Avery Higurashi. Bankotsu Tatsumi you are...not breathing son. Son breath!" Kaede told her grandson after looking up from the official document and breaking the tension in the air.

"Dr. Kaede please!" Kagome almost yelled. She was rocking Avery as Naraku had Emery trying to shield him from Bankotsu.

"Ok, where was I? Let me get my reading glasses," Dr. Kaede said. She walked around the desk fishing through the papers to get her glasses.

" , there are glasses on top of your head," Izayoi pointed out.

Dr. Kaede reached on top of her head and giggled.

"She is enjoying this isn't she, Tai," his wife whispered to him.

He shook his head in agreement. He had to remember to breath too or he might end up in the hospital for a fainting spell and get discharged after he had a case of the flu.

"Ok, now I am ready. I can see so much better. Now. In the case of two week old Avery Higurashi. Bankotsu Tatsumi. You are not the father. In the case of two week old Avery Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi you are the father.

Bankotsu stopped breathing for a minute. His life stopped right there when his grandmother read his paternity results. Months of planning, money wasted, all down the drain.

In the case of two week old Emery Higurashi, Bankotsu Tatsumi you are not the father. In the case of two week old Emery Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi you are the father.

Bankotsu pushed over the chair and stood. Tears was running down his face as he heard muffled cheers from his wife, his brother-in-law, the twins' real father and his peanut gallery. He tried to leave but Miroku shook his head.

Miroku lifted up Bankotsu's chair and Bankotsu was breathing hard through his closed mouth. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He wanted to beat something and Inuyasha picking up his son was a good starting point.

"Well, I don't have to get pregnant anymore. Ryuu will have a brother and a sister to play with now. Inuyasha you have two baby mommas. Ugh, oh well. As long as Ryuu gets the same treatment as Kagome's brats I don't care. I will be taking care of Ryuu's needs. Just need to link up my account with yours sweetie," Kikyo said and scooted her chair closer to Inuyasha.

"Hold on sister. Dr. Tatsumi hasn't read your results," Naraku said rocking Emery.

Inuyasha mouthed a thank you to Naraku. Naraku gave him a curt nod. Izayoi and Taisho went to the Higurashi siblings and picked up their grandchildren. Avery was still asleep and was being held by his grandmother and Emery was awake looking around with her big hazel eyes looking up and showing her dimples to her grandfather. The grandparents returned to their seats not giving up their grandbabies.

"You know that you will never get them back now. You will only get them to feed them right," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I know, that's why I insisted to breast feed them. I would like to hold them before they turn two and don't need me anymore," Kagome giggled and looked behind her.

Izayoi and Taisho had switched babies and was cooing at the now awoke Avery and Emery.

"Oh Avery has dimples in both cheeks to like his sister," Izayoi gushed.

"We can always make more," Inuyasha nuzzled in Kagome's ear and bit her earlobe.

Kagome giggled and tried to move away from Inuyasha's mouth. That's how it started when they conceived the twins.

"Not for another 4 weeks. Plus I am still a married woman. Wouldn't that be considered cheating?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"That is just a technicality that will be dealt with as soon as I get out of here," Inuyasha said his mirth and playfulness turned into determination.

He looked behind his chair towards the windows where Bankotsu and Miroku were. Bankotsu had a dark look on his face and his blue eyes turned frighteningly black. Inuyasha flicked him off and Kagome turned her head towards him because he called her name.

She looked at him and Inuyasha placed his fingers under her chin and brought her lips to his. She kissed him back their, lips in sync. They pulled apart when an -ahem- was heard from the front of the room.

"Kagome remember 4 weeks, love," said and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Congratulations, Mr. Takahashi. Now for our next paternity mystery. In the case of one month old Ryuu Mitsu, Inuyasha Takahashi you are not the father."

**Thud**

Kikyo had fainted.

"Slut," Naraku coughed and snickered behind his hand.

"Shoot!" Izayoi said snapping her fingers, "that's why I'm not a betting woman."

"Told you I wasn't, " Inuyasha clapped his hands.

" No doubts baby, and no baby momma drama from that train wreck whore," Kagome placed her hands on both sides of Inuyasha's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes! Inuyasha you made me proud son," Taisho said and handed 50 bucks to Naraku and 30 to Miroku.

"Ahem, may I continue," waited until everyone calmed down and continued. "In the case of Ryuu Mitsu, Bankotsu Tatsumi you are-," Dr. Kaede was interrupted again when she heard a hey.

She peered over her glasses and looked at her grandson.

"Yes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and glasses.

"I didn't give a sample for Kikyo's kid? What the hell?" Bankotsu was puzzled.

"I took three samples from each male just in case. Now In the case of Ryuu Mitsu. Bankotsu Tatsumi you are the father. See aren't you glad I took the extra sample now," Dr. Kaede said with a grin.

"I will now leave and let it all soak in. If you need me, have a nurse page me. Good luck everyone," left the room.

"WHAT! I-I never had sex with him though! You did this you slick bitch! How much did you have to pay for this doctor to forge those documents?!" Kikyo was getting off of the floor and instantly turned livid. She walked to Kagome and was about to slap her when Bankotsu spoke up with a strained and distant voice.

"Yes, we did sleep together Kikyo. Remember at the Gemini club you wore a blonde wig and we woke up in the VIP room naked together? We screamed and promise to never speak of it again. It's around the time you could have gotten pregnant," Bankotsu said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everyone else stuck their tongues out in disgust.

"Desperate whore," Naraku coughed behind his hand again. He felt a tap and it was Izayoi handing him a cough drop and a smile.

"No need to whisper son. We all knew she was a gold digging tramp who had a 24 hour train coming and going between her legs," Izayoi said and went back to her seat and was handed back Avery.

"Nicely said dear," Taisho said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Daddy aren't you going to say anything? Defend me or something?" Kikyo said in a shrilled voice.

"Well son, I will be needing you to sign over your parental rights over to me for my grandson," said looking at Bankotsu and rocking Ryuu.

"Daddy!" Kikyo cried out again.

Bankotsu grinned, walked to his son and picked him up from Mr. Mitsu. He kissed the baby's head and laughed.

His laugh turned from joyful to a crazed lunatic in seconds.

"I will never give up what is mine. Kagome I expect for you and our children to be back home and Ryuu will be moving in to our house. I expect to see my family home by 6:30."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Bitch have you forgotten? We are still legally married. Your brother can put a gun to my head and shoot me. He will go to jail for the rest of his life and Suikotsu will be the caretaker of my children. It just seems you stepped out during our marriage nothing more. Don't worry Takahashi. I will take care of Avery and Emery like my own. Miroku get Ryuu's car seat and meet me down stairs please. We have to get ready for the everyone else," Bankotsu said and walked out the door.

Miroku was right behind him.

"Can he do that?" Kagome asked trying not to sob when she was sure that Bankotsu was gone.

"Yes he can," Taisho said. "Bankotsu can put a restraining order on Inuyasha on himself and just stay close to you guys. If Inuyasha comes anywhere close to Bankotsu he can get arrested. Since he isn't the biological parent, it's going to be tricky," Taisho said and left the room to call his lawyer.

Naraku stood up and walked to Inuyasha because he saw Inuyasha's leg twitch. He grabbed Inuyasha under his arm and left.

He slammed Inuyasha into the wall. He looked in Inuyasha's eyes. He looked like a feral animal ready to beat the shit out of someone i.e Bankotsu.

"Breathe man! Breathe! You don't need to relapse! It's time to take action. You remember when we was coming back from the Man Cave the first time and I told you I had a plan? Well it's time to get that plan into action," Naraku said pacing up and down the hallway.

"That bastard is going to pay," Inuyasha punched the wall and left a dent in the concrete wall.

"He definitely eats his Wheaties every morning with a side of spinach or something," Naraku said after pulling his cell phone and making a call.

"It's time to set up a Poker Night. Inuyasha Takahashi is going to host it at the newly rebuilt Deuces' Bar and Grill. Two weeks from today."

"Yes sir, and who is invited?" Olivia asked.

"Bankotsu Tatsumi, Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, and me Naraku Higurashi."

"Does Mr. Takahashi know what will the currency be?" Olivia asked typing it in her notes on her laptop.

"Freedom," Naraku said and hung up the phone.

'_How dare that asshole use my family as some sick chess game. Poker is the game for men. We will settle this and if Inuyasha or I lose. Well Bankotsu will be swimming with the fishes and my poor sister will be a widow,' _Naraku said and entered back inside the doctor's office.

He saw his sister wiping her tears and Kikyo's father on the phone yelling. His niece and nephew were being comforted by Inuyasha's mother.

A joyous day took a nose dive. Bankotsu knew what he was doing when he forced Kagome to marry him.

Naraku walked to his sister and squatted in front of her. She turned her head from the window and looked down. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her head bowed down.

Naraku hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha and I will have everything under control. That asshole will get what's coming," Naraku whispered.

"Is that Inuyasha outside with a tire iron beating Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked looking out of the window.

Kagome and Naraku looked at each other and rushed to see.

:::

:::

**With Inuyasha and Bankotsu**

"You-sorry-excuse-for-a-man. Why the fuck do you think -you-can- just-come-into-our-lives-and-fuck shit up!" Inuyasha roared.

His face was red, veins popping out of his face and neck. Tears were streaming out of his eyes and he had the darkest scowl that could scare the Devil to call on Jesus.

"Stop! Inuyasha! You are scaring the baby!" Miroku yelled.

Thankfully Bankotsu gave Ryuu to Miroku to wait inside until he pulled the car up to the entrance. As soon as Bankotsu walked out of the hospital entrance a metal pole smacked Bankotsu in the front of his skull and Bankotsu went down.

Inuyasha then picked up Bankotsu by the collar and dragged him through the asphalt parking lot to Bankotsu's new Dodge Charger. Inuyasha saw Bankotsu push his car alarm and saw his car.

Inuyasha dropped the dazed man and Bankotsu's head bounced on the ground. He rolled to his side and threw up some blood. Inuyasha swung his tire iron and smashed the rear end lights on both sides. He then smashed his back window and back seat windows.

Inuyasha came back and saw Bankotsu moved. That made Inuyasha even more mad. Rage, hatred, anger, sexual frustration pumped through Inuyasha making his blood boil.

He threw down his tire iron rod and went to his car.

"You better not move from that spot," Inuyasha called behind him and ran to his car. Moments later Bankotsu was sitting up and holding his bleeding head. Blood trickled down from nose to his white collar shirt.

Inuyasha was even more pissed because Bankotsu didn't listen.

"I said-don't move-from-that spot," Inuyasha swung again and hit Bankotsu on the head that made Bankotsu go down back to the asphalt. Inuyasha then under swing to hit him on the back and Bankotsu cried out arching his back because of the pain.

Bankotsu laid on his back writhing in pain.

"Oh so you do feel pain! Well you haven't felt a mustard seed of the pain I had to endure these last few months. Not seeing my wife, not knowing that she was pregnant and then you forcing her to marry you and drugging her. Then you threatened to take what's mine away from me. Bankotsu you made a grave mistake. Leave my family-alone," Inuyasha said after he landed his bat between Bankotsu's legs.

Bankotsu was in the fetal position.

"What the fuck Inuyasha! Have you gone mad?! You could have killed this man!" Miroku said finally coming up to where the men were with the carrier.

"I am past mad, I am furious. What's it to you you traitorous fucker. I should take out my frustrations on you. He's not moving that much anymore and it's not fun beating a man when he is already down. Wait you guys did that to me," Inuyasha made for another swing but his bat disappeared from his hands and he turned his open hand into a fist and punched Bankotsu in his side hearing bones crack. Bankotsu coughed up a blob of blood.

"Enough! Inuyasha. I had to tell the hospital staff that you guys are in a flash mob and not call the cops. Hurry and go get my car. Kagome and the babies are on their way with your parents to my apartment. Miroku give me the child. Kagome is nursing her children she can nurse Ryuu as well. Give him to me now or I will release Inuyasha and he will beat the living demon out of you too," Naraku said hold Inuyasha in a submissive hold to calm him down.

Inuyasha was huffing and puffing struggling to get out of Naraku's hold.

Inuyasha's eyes was red and looked like he was already turning into a demon.

Miroku shook his head and ran to the waiting SUV where he saw Inu Taisho in the driver's seat. Once the child was secured and the door closed, Taisho left the hospital parking lot.

Miroku didn't come back but left to ride the bus to disappear and not be in the destructive path of Inuyasha.

:::

:::

"Are you calm," Naraku asked Inuyasha and he just nodded his head. Naraku pushed Inuyasha away from Bankotsu and threw him his keys.

"Go and get my car, we have to take him to another hospital. It can't be here because they will know I lied. Hurry because he is barely breathing."

Inuyasha stood there and kicked Bankotsu in the back again.

Naraku shoved Inuyasha towards the direction where he parked and away from Bankotsu. Inuyasha walked off pressing the alarm button to find Naraku's BMW.

"Bank, I tried to warn you. You was kicking a sleeping dog and he attacked you," Naraku said pinching the bridge of his nose and pacing around waiting and thinking.

Bankotsu laid on the ground with a menacing bloody smirk. His smirk slowly turned to a full grin to a full smile. He started to chuckle while he laid on the ground.

Naraku stopped and looked down at Bankotsu with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" Naraku asked Bankotsu.

Bankotsu started to laugh out loud holding his sides and rocking side to side. Blood spraying out of his mouth and sliding down his mouth.

Bankotsu lifted up his eyes and a bloody swollen eye looked at Naraku.

"He just made it easier for me to keep him away from my family," Bankotsu coughed and giggled.

"What are you talking about? Whatever fuck up shit you cooking in that brain of yours stop it now," Naraku tried to warn him.

Bankotsu slowly moved his head up towards the sky.

"I'll never tell, I'll never tell, I'll never tell. Kagome is good as mine," Bankotsu said in a sing song voice and started to chuckle in his throat.

Inuyasha finally made it with Naraku's car. He got out and threw him the keys. He stood there and folded his arms.

"Fucker you going to help me because this crazy mofo is thinking up something crazy or you seriously knocked a screw loose. Help me get him in the back of the car," Naraku said and bent down to get the still chuckling Bankotsu on the left side.

"Inu-Inuyasha, don't you want to know a secret?" Bankotsu rolled his head to the right.

"Shut up Bank, you don't know what you are saying man," Naraku slowly walked with Bankotsu.

"Fucking Kagome was the best lay that I have ever done. Her screaming my name and telling me that her pussy was mine and mine alone was music to my-ack!" Bankotsu choked because Inuyasha slammed him on the trunk of Naraku's car and was choking him.

Bankotsu's eyes started to roll to the back of his head and he was slowly hitting Inuyasha on the hand.

"Inu, Ash! Stop! Think of Kagome! What would she say? You just got your kids! You want to only see them when you behind bars and never be there for them as a free man?"Naraku yelled and tried to pry Inuyasha's stronghold off of Bankotsu's neck.

"I am thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about her and what he did to her. He needs to die and leave everyone alone. I'll adopt Ryuu and be his father. He doesn't need this psycho raising him or, or, or having that dumb bitch produce more spawns for him. He needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is. Die son of a whore! DIE!" Inuyasha roared and added his other hand.

Naraku stopped trying to force Inuyasha off of Bankotsu's neck. He then saw Bankotsu not moving as much and his lips turning blue with that same sadistic smile on his face.

Naraku saw Bankotsu turn his swollen eye that was red in the corner towards him and Inuyasha's veins in his face popping out.

"Yo Ash, don't hate me when you wake up okay," Naraku revved back with slightly bent knees and hit Inuyasha in the jaw. Inuyasha went down and Naraku caught him. Bankotsu slide to the ground coughing and laughing.

"I knew he couldn't kill me and you wouldn't allow him to do it," Bankotsu said.

He leaned against the tire taking precious gulps of air that his lungs desperately needed.

'_Shit is just hitting the fan,_' Naraku said flexing and unflexing his hand.

He just helped Bankotsu and Inuyasha in his car and headed towards his apartment.

"Kags, can I speak with Inuyasha's dad?" Naraku asked stopping at a red light.

"This is Taisho, speaking," Inu Taisho said.

"I need you to come to Western Lands Hospital. Inuyasha beat the shit out of Bankotsu. I had to punch him out. I need your help," Naraku said looking at the passenger side at an unconscious Inuyasha and a barely breathing Bankotsu.

"I'll be there in ten," Taisho said.

"I just hope you didn't fuck shit up worser than what it already is,Ash. Fucking A," Naraku said entering into the hospital parking lot.

**A/N: Ok! Well the mystery is over!**

**Two more chapters and this bitch is over! Thank the Lord! This journey, this journey lol! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites! Makes this Scorpio really happy! **

**I know Kikyo seemed bashed on but I was going for the spoiled brat whore:) **

**Bankotsu has finally lost it lol and Inuyasha's patience has ran its course.**

**Internet is still crappy! But it will be fixed next week:) Happy Dance!**

**Please support my other stories, 'What's the Worst that Could Happen (Sarcasm Inserted)', 'Brotherly Love', 'Escaping Utopia', 'Plot Bunnies Attack', and if you read Fairy Tail 'I'm Having a Married Man's Baby', and 'Lucy in Fiore' (Inuyasha crossover), take a look and tell me what you think of them.**

**The sequel : 'When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds' will be published on August 5th for its one year anniversary of my first story! :)**

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha was laying in his bed still in the outfit he had on when he went to the hospital to prove by science that Avery and Emery were indeed his children.

Inuyasha laid still and assessed what other parts of his body ached other than his head. He wiggled his socked toes, feet, and flexed his muscles in his thighs.

All clear.

He took a deep breath in and nothing in his chest but his back hurt just a bit. He wiggled his hand and fingers only his knuckles had a dull pain. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his neck. His neck was a bit sore but for the most part he was doing pretty alright.

He slowly sat up and clutched his head.

'_I could use some pain killers right now,'_ Inuyasha thought and turned to the nightstand to see the time.

He saw a tall glass of water and a bottle of aspirin was on the nightstand as if the Painkiller Fairy heard his wish.

He greedily took two pills and drunk the water in three large gulps. He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tested the strength in his legs before he put all of his weight on them. He was a little woozy but for the most part he was able to walk out of the room towards the light illuminated under the closed door.

'_I so owe Naraku an ass kicking. Honestly he saved my life. I don't know what came over me...grief, rage, uncontrollable hatred? I hope I didn't kill him. That's a complete lie.'_ Inuyasha thought as he turned the knob to enter into the lit hallway.

He followed the voices that was carried out from the assumed living room. The voices were indistinguishable until he reached the entrance way and stopped when he heard the voices say his name.

:::

:::

"What did you guys tell the people at the hospital as to what Inuyasha did to Bankotsu?" Kagome asked placing Ryuu against her breast for him to eat.

"Well we said that it was a mugging and that we were passing by the alleyway and found Bankotsu unconscious," Taisho said fixing him some Scotch from Natsu's wet bar.

"Yeah. It wasn't hard for them not to believe us because the state Bankotsu was in. Thankfully he was unconscious so he couldn't contradict the lies we were spinning," Naraku said.

"Any news since yesterday? Is he awake? Do I have to go into hiding with all of my children?" Kagome asked passing a burped Ryuu to Izayoi and grabbing her daughter Emery.

"Well I talked to the doctors at Western and they say that the mugger did a number on Bankotsu," Taisho said while drinking the rest of his Scotch.

"What all did the mugger do? Or should I say Inuyasha do? I can't believe, no I can believe. He was a ticking time bomb ready to explode," Kagome said lifting her cover to check on her nursing child.

"A good friend of mine is the primary physician Byakuya Ghan. He said that Bankotsu is suffering from a punctured lung due to the fact that at least four ribs were broken three on the right and one on the left. He had a major concussion and a cut that needed 12 stitches, blood vessel burst in his eye, his esophagus is a bit damaged but it should heal fine with warm tea, and they had to remove one of his testicles because it was damaged pretty bad. He had some spinal damage but nothing too bad to where he can't walk. He should be fine in a month or two," Naraku said playing with his nephew to keep him awake so Avery could eat after his sister.

"So is Bankotsu awake?" Izayoi asked rubbing Ryuu's back.

"No, they put him in a medical coma so his body could heal properly. They are going to wake him up in a month and have him do some physical therapy on a breathing machine. Let's just hope that Inuyasha hit Bankotsu's memory so he won't go and press charges on Inuyasha," Naraku said and passed Avery to Kagome in exchange for Emery.

"This is crazy. So has anyone heard from the Mitsu's especially Kikyo's dad? What's his take on all of this," Kagome asked placing Avery near her nipple so he could start to eat.

"Going crazy in grief. He is speaking with his lawyers and trying to get a doctor to say that Bankotsu and Kikyo are a danger to his grandson. That his grandson should be placed in an emergency guardianship. I don't know the evidence he had on Bankotsu but he doesn't have to work hard to gather enough evidence on Kikyo being an unfit mother," Taisho said and got up to get Ryuu from his wife after he placed his empty glass down on the coffee table.

"Has anyone checked on Inuyasha? He has been out of it since yesterday. I guess his body was tired? My poor baby. I'll go check and get dinner started. All I am going to say. I am glad that we can have at least two months of peace and happiness you know," Izayoi said and got up from her spot on the couch next to Naraku.

"I can second that," Inuyasha said from his hiding spot behind the wall of the hallway.

Everyone in the living room turned around and gasped silently. Kagome wanted to get up but she was occupied. Inuyasha walked slowly towards his family. Naraku got up from his spot and Inuyasha took it. Naraku placed Emery in her father's arms.

Emery was slowly dozing off until we she was jolted from the soft rocking and patting from her uncle to a warm and muscle hold on her. Inuyasha saw her turn her head towards his voice. Inuyasha saw himself in his daughter's facial features. She had his eyes, nose, chin and ears. Inuyasha gulped down some saliva in his dry throat trying to hold back tears that he wasn't able to shed a day ago. He was finally complete. He had his soon-to-be wife, his daughter, son, and maybe future son in the same room with no dangers lurking to take them away again.

Kagome burped Avery and scooted off of the armchair and placed Avery next to his sister in Inuyasha's other arm. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's tear glazed eyes and leaned up to kiss her.

He looked down at his son that was the spitting image of Kagome. Avery opened one eye and could tell that he would have his mother's eye color in at least one of his eyes. Avery yawned and wiggled to get more comfortable in his father's hold. Soon the twins were asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha lifted the twins and kissed them on both of their foreheads. He smelled their hair and they smelled like baby lotion which was calming to him. The Higurashi siblings took each baby and walked back the way Inuyasha had came half an hour ago.

Inuyasha followed them with his eyes and a slight grin on his face. He then heard a low whimper from his father's arms. Inuyasha stood and took the other baby that had shitty parents. Ryuu the son that he claimed as his when the baby was first born and secretly wished was had opened his grey eyes to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed Ryuu on his forehead and whispered in the baby's ear that,"Daddy got you and that I love you my son."

Inuyasha mentally promised baby Ryuu that he would protect him and be the father that he deserved. He walked down the hallway gently rocking the baby from wailing and waking the other two up.

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Your father tends the sheep**

**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree**

**And from it fall sweet dreams for thee**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Our cottage vale is deep**

**The little lamb is on the green**

**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

Inuyasha placed Ryuu in the crib with Avery and kissed both boys on the forehead and repeated the lullaby to his daughter. He softly caressed her short curly hair and kissed her on the forehead. He slowly walked out the door humming the last few words;

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

:::

:::

**Western Lands Hospital Room 407**

Entering into the sterile room a woman was sitting in an overstuffed armchair looking at the man she loved and still did. She haven't seen this man in almost an entire year. She pushed her chair closer to the man that was lying on his back with a breathing tube down his throat and wires attached to various parts of his body. She moved his hair that covered half of his bandaged face and tried to hold down her whimper.

"You know you deserved this and so much more. Why Bankie. Why don't you just come home to me and the kids? That bitch doesn't want you and you almost lost your life because of it. Please baby come home and be the husband and father I know you can be. Fight for your life and fight for us. We love you and want you in our life. These people clearly hate you and can give two shits about you! Bankotsu...please...I love you so much," Claire broke down and cried holding Bankotsu's unresponsive hand.

"I care about him. He is the father of my child," a female voice said in the shadows of the opened door.

Claire turned and saw the woman walk towards her. Claire held in a gasp and looked at Kikyo who was in a white dress.

"Who are you and what do you mean that he is the father of your child?" Claire said trying not to scream in anger and annoyance.

"Exactly what I said. He fathered my son Ryuu. I just gave him up for adoption and I plan on leaving the country for a couple of years. I just wanted to see one of my best friends before I leave," Kikyo said placing some flowers in a empty pink plastic cup.

"Why did you do that? Bankotsu loves children. He has eight by me alone," Claire said tightening her grip on Bankotsu's hand.

"Yet he got married and tried to impregnate another woman who was and still in love with my fiance,"Kikyo said curtly.

"She, she stole your fiance? That is messed up," Claire said.

Kikyo didn't correct her just loved how gullible Claire was.

"Exactly. That's why I'm leaving because no one cares about me anymore. My own father has disowned me and kicked me out. Thankfully I have some money saved and that I will live comfortably."

Kikyo just left out that her father actually paid for her new apartment in Paris for three years and opened a bank account of one million dollars so she wouldn't leave totally broke. Her dad wanted her to be able to survive until she was able to either marry rich or wake up and get a job.

"Why are you telling me this?" Claire asked starting to distrust this random woman.

"I just came to warn you about this man. Just protect your heart because it seem men can give two shits on how fragile love is. That's all. Tell Bankotsu that I had fun and if you guys are ever in Paris look me up!" Kikyo giggled, kissed Bankotsu on the forehead and left never turning back.

"Bank, you have weird friends," Claire said and threw away the funky flowers that the strange woman left.

'_I wonder if she was a charity case that Bankotsu claimed to have helped get back on their feet. I wonder what drugs she's on to believe she is going to Paris France?'_ Claire chuckled to herself and opened the window to let the night breeze blow out that offending smell.

"Bankotsu, when you get better we are going to leave this place and never come back. Promise me that,"Claire said without turning back to her forever lover.

:::

:::

**Two months later**

"Ok players please reveal your hand," the female dealer said to the three players.

Bankotsu recovered and had to use a donut pillow to sit on for another month.

Inuyasha revealed his hand and smirked because he had two pairs and was leading with Kings.

Miroku had long gone bankrupt and was cheering for Bankotsu to win.

Naraku revealed his hand and had only a pair of Queens. Bankotsu smirked and turned his cards and he had a three of a kind.

"Player Bankotsu won this match," the dealer said and pushed the winning pot towards Bankotsu.

Inuyasha looked at his pot. He wasn't close to Bankrupting but more bad cards as before and he could end up losing everything.

:::

:::

**Earlier that Night**

"Inuyasha, please be careful and don't get into another fight. Just thankful that Bankotsu didn't press charges on you. I also have good news. Lavender Whispers is almost bankrupted and My Secrets is taking over the beauty sector," Kagome said straightening Inuyasha's black tie.

"How did that happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Jakotsu and Naraku have been working for almost an entire year on it. Jakotsu the ever persuasive P.R. got investors from Lavender Whispers to come and invest in our new company, My Secrets," Kagome said grinning from ear to ear.

"What else Kagome?" Inuyasha said straightening out his cuff links.

"Well I also found out that Kikyo left the country and is in Paris. I had gotten my friend Shippo to hack into her accounts and deplete her money. That's all. So she should be crawling back to Daddy so both can go to the poor house," Kagome said laying down in bed crossing her ankles and interlocking her fingers behind her head.

"Kagome don't you think that was a bit much?" Inuyasha said leaning down and kissing Kagome on the forehead.

"It's not nearly enough. I have been without my business for months and not making money. The best way to show someone to not fuck with me is hit them in their pockets. That's exactly what Naraku, Jakotsu and I are doing," Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

"What am I going to do with you woman?" Inuyasha chuckled and started to walk to the bedroom door to leave.

"Win me out of this marriage," Kagome said sitting up.

"That's a given sweetheart," Inuyasha said and walked out of the house that was across the street from Bankotsu's old house that was put up for sale three weeks ago.

'_Lord, please. Give favor to Inuyasha, I love that man and want to make everything right,'_ Kagome said silently and closed her eyes to catch a few zzz's before her children needed mommy's boobs.

:::

:::

**Present Time**

"I think it's time to stop playing around and go for what we have really came here to do," Inuyasha said and took out a document from his locked briefcase he brought in with him.

"What did you have in mind?" Bankotsu asked innocently crossing his arms.

"Divorce Kagome and sign over your parental rights to me so I can adopt Ryuu," Inuyasha said and showed signed documents only needing one signature to make the process complete.

"Oh so what would I get?" Bankotsu asked.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome to move in with me and you signing over one of the twins to live with me and my eight," Bankotsu said.

"What do you need Kagome for? Your _fiance_ isn't going to like that," Inuyasha tried to reason with him.

"Ok, keep Kagome and sign over 51 percent of your company over to me along with one of the twins," Bankotsu said and brought out two of his own documents.

Inuyasha knew that he would lose more than Bankotsu but had to believe in fate and destiny that he would come out as the victor.

"Deal ass and you better keep your side of the deal," Inuyasha handed his briefcase to the dealer as did Bankotsu.

"This hand will win it all," the dealer said and passed out the cards.

Both men tapped their fingers to signal the dealer to give them various amounts of cards.

Keeping their poker faces to not reveal how the cards was, the game continued.

"Please reveal your hand gentlemen," the dealer turned to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked and showed his hand which was a full house with three Kings and two tens.

Naraku gulped and cursed to himself. Mirkou clapped his hands.

All eyes was on Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha which twin is coming home with me? Avery or Emery" Bankotsu asked and started to laugh.

"Mr. Takahashi please reveal your hand," the dealer told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began revealing one card at a time.

"Oh fuck," Naraku said.

"The winner of this round-," the dealer began.

:::

:::

* * *

**A/N: Almost done!**

**Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. In my opinion it was ok. Not the best or the worst...just eh lol but progressed the story to it's conclusion.**

**Until Next Time and Happy Fourth!**

**M**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Please reveal your hand gentlemen," the dealer turned to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked and showed his hand which was a full house with three Kings and two Jacks.

Naraku gulped and Mirkou clapped his hands.

All eyes was on Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha which twin is coming home with me?" Bankotsu asked and started to laugh.

:::

:::

**Knock Knock**

**Knock Knock**

**Knock Knock**

Kagome was rocking Ryuu to sleep and stared at the door. She was at Naraku's house and was scared. She haven't heard anything from Naraku since the last text that the real bet of her freedom or her staying with Bankotsu was put on the line.

**Knock Knock**

**Knock Knock**

**Knock Knock**

Kagome put Ryuu back in the crib by the window and straightened out the shirt she had on that was Inuyasha's. She took a deep breathe and walked towards the door.

"I won," the man said at the door. Kagome gasped and fell to her knees crying.

:::

:::

"Miroku, what a surprise to see you here? Uhm, exactly why are you here?" Sango asked grabbing her suitcase from the conveyor belt at the airport.

"I-uhm- came to collect you and baby Kirara. Kagome told me that Naraku was going to be busy and that you was going to need a ride. So here I am," Miroku said and grabbed the suitcase from Sango's hand.

"I-ok. Uhm I need to go to the restroom before we leave ok," Sango said and adjusted her pink and teal baby stretch wrap.

Miroku shook his head and continued to the exit to go and get the car he borrowed from Bankotsu.

:::

:::

"Pick up,pick up. Come on baby pick up the phone. It's ok Kirara, Daddy is going to pick up the-," Sango stopped and hung up the phone after three failed attempts to get ahold of her fiance.

"I guess we could get a ride from Miroku. It's just a thirty minute ride. I'll just text Naraku that we are on our way home," Sango said to her daughter.

She washed and dried her hands then exit the restroom.

She walked outside and waited for Miroku realizing she had no idea what type of car he was driving. She was looking up and down the rows of cars expecting to see a hoopty but a sleek black sports car pulled up. The front passenger black tinted window was rolled down revealing Miroku smiling like man with money.

He hopped out and helped Sango inside of the car. He watched her put the baby in the car seat he grabbed from Bankotsu as well and waited. Sango turned and Miroku gave her a hand to get inside of the car's back seat. Sango thanked him and put her seatbelt on. Miroku jogged to the driver's side and turned his turn signal light on. He looked up in the rear view mirror and saw Sango caressing her daughter's cheek. Sango caught Miroku staring at her and she gave him a small grin and playfully rolled her eyes.

'_Naraku stole so much from me. I'm going to have my happy ending,'_ Miroku thought and heard Sango's stomach rumbling.

"Are you hungry? We could stop and get something to eat," Miroku said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Uhm, I think we should just get to the-. What are you doing?"Sango asked as she saw and felt Miroku get over three lanes to exit the crowded freeway.

He continued driving and ignored Sango's questions. He finally turned into a parking lot and shut off the engine.

"Alright everyone get out," Miroku said and clasped his hands together.

"Uhm no. Get back in the damn car and take me to Naraku's house. I'm tired and Kirara needs to be nursed and changed," Sango said as her door was being opened by Miroku.

"Please for me. You can change and nurse her inside. I promise I won't peak. Just please we don't hang out as much and I miss my best friend," Miroku said hanging his head and then turning to the side to look up at Sango.

Sango gnawed her bottom lip and still couldn't reach Naraku's phone. Kagome had changed her number and she didn't have Inuyasha's number either. She went with her stomach and got her daughter out.

"Only for an hour,"Sango said pointing at Miroku and heading towards the restaurant entrance.

"That's all I ask," Miroku said and closed and locked the car door.

Miroku stayed outside a bit to check the phone in his pocket.

**Sango:** _Hey babe, Miroku picked us up. I'm surprised that you and he are even talking. We should be back in thirty minutes. I called three times but kept going to voicemail. How is Kagome and Inuyasha's situation going? Please call me soon! Love you 3_

Received: 2015/12/08 12:08 p.m.

**Sango: **_Miroku stopped at some diner off of Route 57. I'm hungry and Kirara is getting irritated just like her father when he is hungry,lol. Babe please pick up the phone or text me:( I miss you._

Received: 2015/12/08 12:24 p.m.

**Me:** _I miss you too Lauren. I'm in a meeting right now. Getting ready for my ball and chain to get here. I'll try and see you tonight._

Sent: 2015/12/08 12:34 pm Read: 08/12/2015

Miroku smirked and felt his pants buzz and grabbed the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the message.

**Sango**: _Excuse me? Who the fuck is Lauren? This is the mother of your child you fucking asshole! The same woman YOU fucker said that you wanted to marry?! You know what, Miroku was right about you...I should have listened._

Received: 2015/12/08 12:35 pm

'_Mission Part One a success_,'Miroku thought to himself with a smirk as he walked into the restaurant.

:::

:::

Miroku went into the dining area and saw a tearful Sango rocking her daughter trying to put her to sleep. Miroku knew that the baby could feel the tension her mother was going through.

'_It's time to use my Houshi charm and get my woman back,'_ Miroku thought and smirked to himself.

"Is everything ok?" Miroku asked and slid inside of the booth on the opposite side picking up the menu.

"It's nothing," Sango said looking to the side and wiping a tear from her eye. She adjusted her purple blouse and laid a blanket across her body.

"Sango come on. Even a blind and deaf man can tell something is wrong. Tell your friend Miroku all about it. I'm still a good listener," Miroku said folding his arms and leaning over the table a bit.

"It was all a fucking lie. That bastard didn't love me. I bet that Kirara was just an oops that he felt obligated to take care of because his sister is a nut job. He had me. Hooked, line and sinker. Now I have no place to go, a baby, and no job any more. I am truly fucked," Sango whispered and wiped tears that seemed to not know when to stop.

There was silence between the two.

'_Well here goes nothing,'_ Miroku thought to himself and cleared his throat.

"Come stay with me," Miroku slowly offered to the woman across from him.

"Miroku-,"Sango whined a bit.

"Until you get back on your feet. I don't want anything in return ok. Just a friend helping another friend in need," Miroku said cutting Sango off from trying to talk herself out of it.

"I don't know, let me think about it ok," Sango said and wiped another tear from her eye.

The waiter came and took their order.

**Twenty Minutes passed with talking, laughing, and reminiscing about the times past**

"Hey. I'm going to go to the bathroom right quick before the food gets here," Sango said and got up from the table taking Kirara with her.

Miroku followed her with his eyes and pulled out the cellphone from his pocket.

He reread the last text message and grinned to himself. He sent an image to the phone he was texting Sango on. He then sent a picture message to her and waited for her to see the message.

**Me**: _I want those breasts that I took a pic of around my cock Ashley. You and Wendy were amazing. I'm in the dog house until I can "prove" that I'm not cheating...such an easy tease. [Image inserted]._

Sent: 2015/12/08 12:55 pm

The image was Miroku's erect penis between the woman's flushed naked breasts. The woman's face was not shown just an upclose picture of the sexual act as if Naraku took the picture himself. When looking at the picture it could be anyone in the picture nothing discernable was in the picture.

Miroku heard the ringtone of Sango's phone that she left on the table. Miroku made sure that his phone that he was using was on silent. He tried to contain his glee.

'_The last nail in the coffin_,' Miroku thought to himself.

The waiter and Sango came to the table at the same time. Sango placed Kirara back in her carseat and straightened out her plate to dig into her Steak and Chicken tenders plate.

'_I guess I can let her eat first then tell her to look at her phone,'_ Miroku thought as he dipped his Monte Cristo in the raspberry dipping sauce.

**One Hour Later**

Sango held her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Omy gosh! You are so mean!" Sango said and turned her phone to check the time and her messages.

She unlocked the phone and saw that she had one missed message and read it. She gasped and her bottom lip started to tremble. She placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes bulged out.

"I am so stupid," she whispered mostly to herself.

She refused to shed anymore tears over her ex-fiance. She ran her hand through her hair and placed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok," Sango whispered.

"Ok to what?" Miroku asked just making sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"I'll stay with you...until...I get on my feet. It will only be for a month ok," Sango said and got Kirara out of her carrier.

Miroku didn't know what to do. He wanted to jump up and down. Fist pump or even just kiss Sango and propose to her right then and there with promises of happiness and love.

"Ok, well let's get back home shall we," Miroku cleared his throat so he could sound normal.

He slid out of the booth and he left a five dollar tip on the table. He then offered his hand for Sango to take.

"We shall," Sango giggled shyly.

She got her baby and other belongings for Miroku to grab her stuff to where she was only carrying her child. She grinned a shy thank you and Miroku nodded. Sango led the way back to the car and Miroku followed close by.

'_My happy ending is finally coming to pass. I guess Bankotsu was right. Get Sango to doubt the little bit of faith she had in Naraku and she would be back into my arms. This is how it should have been in the first place. Kirara should be my daughter and Sango should be my wife. All in good time Miroku. All in good time,'_ Miroku thought as he buckled his seatbelt and drove out of the restaurant's parking lot.

:::

:::

**With Kagome**

"I won."

"You won."

"Yes baby I won."

"I can't believe you won, well you know what I can believe it."

"Parents are coming to get the babies so we can have some alone time," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome all on her face.

Kagome jumped and wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist and giggled. He spun her around and landed on the couch with Kagome on top. Kagome relaxed a bit on sat ontop of Inuyasha and looked down at him. She felt something rock hard and raised her eyebrow.

"Eager aren't we," Kagome said with a playful raised eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it, Kitten," Inuyasha said and brought Kagome down to his lips and showed her how eager he was.

:::

:::

**Later**

"Oh, harder right there, yes. A little deeper and fa-faster," Kagome moaned.

"With pleasure," Inuyasha said muffled.

**Creak, soft slam**

"Kagome, that the fuck!" Naraku shrieked in shock as to what he heard.

"What is your problem?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell are you doing on my couch?" Naraku asked.

"Celebrating? What does it look like?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha massaging your thighs with no pants on," Naraku said and walked to his bedroom.

He came back and Inuyasha and Kagome wasn't there anymore.

"No more interfering. You are 100% all mine," Inuyasha said taking Kagome's shorts off

"Gladly," Kagome said taking her shirt and bra off.

The couple began to kiss and touch and feel everywhere with no need to hide or be nervous that this would be the last time they could be with each other. Bankotsu was out of their lives.

.

.

.

"Kags. Did I leave my phone here? I seem to have misplaced it," Naraku said patting his suit jacket and pants and walking into her room.

"You are messing up a joyous occasion!" Kagome said forcible because Inuyasha was hitting a very nice spot on her neck.

Kagome was equally naked as was Inuyasha. Naraku cut the lamp on and continued to look for his phone in his sister's room.

"Seriously Naraku! Why would your phone be in here? Get the hell out of my room!" Kagome yelled and threw a pillow at Naraku.

Inuyasha inserted two fingers inside Kagome so she would bring her attention back to him.

Naraku didn't take a hint and laid besides his naked sister. He put his arm above his head and exhaled. Inuyasha removed his fingers and left the room hard cock and ass cheeks swaying away. Kagome sat up trying to reach them but he was out of the room in seconds.

"Finish whatever is his issue and we will finish," Inuyasha said and closed the door again.

Kagome sighed in defeat and laid down in a huff.

"Alright spill. What the hell is your issue," Kagome said pulling the discarded comforter across her naked breasts.

"Ain't like I haven't seen what you working with. Does Inuyasha know about the time in Miami when you got super drunk and ran stark ass naked at that college frat party when you was 16?" Naraku asked looking at her.

"That is besides the point. You are getting off subject. He better not know that lapse in judgement because I don't remember," Kagome said pouting.

"Sango hasn't called me," Naraku whispered.

"What? Have you tried calling her?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but it keeps going to voicemail after the first time I called her from the house phone. The first time I told her who I was and she just said '_Fuck you'_ and hung up in my face," Naraku said with a frown in his brow.

"That's kinda bitchy," Kagome said tilting her head to the side in her pillow looking up at the ceiling. She turned towards him to look at him.

"What did you do? Sango isn't childish to play on the phone like that," Kagome said.

"I know. I know I was suppose to pick her and my baby from the airport but all the information was in my phone that I can't find," Naraku said rubbing his eyes from frustration.

"I'll call her and see what's the issue," Kagome said while sitting up and walking to her closet to put some clothes on.

"Cute ass," Naraku chuckled.

"And you know this man!" Kagome giggled and slapped her ass.

He got up and walked out to look in his car again for his phone. He passed Inuyasha who was in the kitchen making himself a turkey and ham cheese sandwich.

"Are ya'll done with your crisis?" Inuyasha asked with a mouthful of food.

"Uhm, no. Sango is mad at me for God knows why. Kagome is going to see if she can get her to talk to her," Naraku said leaving out of the house.

"Not today she isn't," Inuyasha said and finished drinking his lemonade.

He was full and sexually frustrated. He was fucking his girlfriend damnit.

Inuyasha walked to the bedroom and took off the towel around his waist. He threw it to the corner and walked to the closet where a half dressed or half naked Kagome was on her cellphone. Inuyasha was looking at the cup half empty. He still had a chance to get back to the issue at hand. Kagome screaming his name.

.

.

.

"Sango calm down. That does not sound like Naraku and you know it. That is not like him," Kagome said with her head cocked to the side holding her cellphone.

"_Well I have the pictures and text messages if you need proof,_" Sango said on the phone.

"We need to meet up-," Kagome started to say but the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Hey! Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily. She wiggled into her jeans and went to grab her phone.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha. Kagome will meet you tomorrow afternoon at 1:30 at the Bistro downtown. I will personally drive her there so she won't be late. She can't do it right now because she won't be able to walk when I'm done with her,"Inuyasha said.

"_I guess you won_," Sango said.

"Damn straight and we are celebrating. So see you tomorrow," Inuyasha said and ended the call after Sango said goodbye.

Kagome had her arms folded and was clearly upset. Inuyasha removed the battery from her phone and threw the pieces away from each other.

"Was that necessary?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. Like this is necessary. And this is necessary because woman I'm going to fuck you, hold you, make love to you,and then you going to make me another sandwich," Inuyasha said kissing her erogenous spots and moving her hair to the other side so he could kiss her neck.

Kagome in took a shaky breath and her arms fell down.

"You big cheat," Kagome hissed and moaned.

"I know," Inuyasha chuckled and pulled down her nursing bra.

He licked her nipple and some milk spouted out for him to taste.

"Mmm. You may need to market your breast milk. It tastes surprisingly good," Inuyasha said and lifted her up to place her on the bed.

Kagome squealed and removed her bra completely.

"Take me Inuyasha," Kagome said spread eagle.

"Gladly," Inuyasha said and removed the rest of her clothes.

He rubbed his stiff member and spit in his hands. He rubbed the mushroom top of his cock at her entrance with her nipple in his mouth. He pushed through her entrance and they both moaned from the contact.

"I love you,Mr. Takahashi" Kagome said and ran her fingers through Inuyasha's short black hair.

"I love you too, Mrs. Takahashi," Inuyasha moaned and thrusted inside of her making the bed groan in the forcefulness of his thrust.

**Knock Knock**

**Knock Knock**

"I can't get into the damn house!" Naraku yelled outside of his apartment.

"Fuck you Takahashi! This is my damn house," Naraku continued.

"You locked the top lock," Kagome asked while he switched positions so she was on top.

"Yup, now Mrs. Takahashi you ready to ride this stallion," Inuyasha asked pelvic thrusting upwards.

Kagome grabbed her breast and moaned loudly so everyone in the complex knew her lover's name.

Naraku heard his sister scream Inuyasha's name and rolled his eyes. He ran both his hands through his hair and decided to go back to Deuces and check the security cameras to see if he could watch his steps.

"Where the fuck did my phone disappear to?" Naraku mumbled to himself while he rode the elevator to P2 to his car.

:::

:::

**A/N: Hope this chapter was better than the last:) Inuyasha won people! Yay lol! Thoughts on Miroku...hehehe. I know bitch move but creative! Yes!**

**I got a few more ideas for this story not a lot but a few more chapters:)**

**Thank you for all the reviews,favorites and follows! I really and truly appreciate them all!**

**:::ADDED BONUS:::**

**Sneak peek at my latest creation! What's the Worst that Could Happen (Sarcasm Inserted)**

"Ok so run this by me again," I said riding shotgun in Inuyasha's '69 Charger.

"Bubba was found dead at the hospital. We are going to find out how and what method was used," Inuyasha told me.

"Strangulation," I said munching on some cheesy chips.

"Nah, poison is what I'm putting my money on," Inuyasha said to me drinking his energy drink.

"How much?" I asked looking at him an evil smirk crept onto my lips.

"How much do you have?" he asked me.

"I want you to go commando and flash Bad Breath Betty or Detective Clay, the next time you see her. Balls and all baby. Make sure that cock is good and hard too. Seriously, what woman wants to purposely see a flaccid grower?" I asked giggling knowing he wouldn't do it.

"Her? Ok and if I get it right. I want your bra and you have to flash Hojo and jiggle those girls in his face. Give him a good show. Seriously sweetheart what man wants to see a piss poor performance of some boob action," Inuyasha said to me with an even scarier gleam in his eyes.

I personally think that my girls have been out in public enough but hey it's a bet. I have a good feeling about this. The worst that could happen I could have guessed wrong.

Inuyasha wouldn't make me actually do it right...right?

I should have kept my big mouth shut now.

:::

:::

**With Kagome's luck do you think she won? Check it out:)**

**Until next time**

**M**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Last Time**

"Sango, this is Inuyasha. Kagome will meet you tomorrow afternoon at 1:30 at the Bistro downtown. I will personally drive her there so she won't be late. She can't do it right now because she won't be able to walk when I'm done with her,"Inuyasha said.

.

.

.

"I can't get into the damn house!" Naraku yelled outside of his apartment.

"Fuck you Takahashi! This is my damn house," Naraku continued.

"You locked the top lock," Kagome asked while he switched positions so she was on top.

"Yup, now Mrs. Takahashi you ready to ride this stallion," Inuyasha asked pelvic thrusting upwards.

Kagome grabbed her breast and moaned loudly so everyone in the complex knew her lover's name.

Naraku heard his sister scream Inuyasha's name and rolled his eyes. He ran both his hands through his hair and decided to go back to Deuces and check the security cameras to see if he could watch his steps.

"Where the fuck did it go?" Naraku mumbled to himself while he rode the elevator to P2.

:::

_**Buzz Buzz**_

"Oh fuck just shut that damn alarm off,"Kagome said and stretched her body to lay against Inuyasha's naked chest.

"Baby, you have to go and meet Sango remember," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Do I have to," Kagome said pouting into his shoulder.

"Yes," Inuyasha softly chuckled and ran his hand through Kagome's hair.

"I don't wanna," Kagome groaned into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I know. Up and at'em. Come on, your best friend and brother need you,"Inuyasha said picking up Kagome bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked opening one eye because she felt herself being carried out of the room.

"Well we have to get cleaned up first. You know how there are some places that I can only reach," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled to herself.

"Sir, if you reach those places then I'm going to be late getting to Sango," Kagome said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha placed her in the tub and turned the water on to how he liked it.

"I know that's why it's 11 in the morning. I have plenty of time to reach those delicate spots," Inuyasha said huskily.

Kagome playfully squealed when he closed the shower door and began attacking those delicate spots.

:::

:::

**At Deuce's Bar and Grill-Naraku's Personal Office**

**Buzz Buzz**

Naraku hit the alarm clock and stared at the ceiling in his newly furnished office.

"I hate you Takahashi. Locking the damn door on me. Ugh my back. I am going to buy a different couch because this one has my neck all fucked up," Naraku mumbled and stretched.

He felt his bones in his body pop and stretch, loosening him up. He got up and went to his personal bathroom inside of his office. Once done he started the coffee maker and rewound the security tape he had to download to view.

**Gurgle Gurgle**

The coffee machine hummed and spewed out the rich dark roast grains into his waiting cup. He heard a ding to signal that the tape was finally ready for viewing. He pushed play and fast forward through the beginning of the day.

He saw Inuyasha coming in with a briefcase, Bankotsu and Miroku coming in together and then himself with the dealer. He increased the speed and passed through Miroku losing his money several times. He noticed that Miroku could have won several times but made a dumb decision that helped Bankotsu win. Naraku shook his head and continued to go through the tape. He stopped at 11:27 pm when he saw himself step out of the room to make a call to Kagome about the progress of the night.

'_Ok, so at 11:27 p.m. I had my phone making a call. I put my phone in my pocket and I don't remember taking it out again,'_Naraku thought to himself.

He continued to pass through the night and remembered the exchange of the deal between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

'_That was intense. I thought I was going to have to subdue Inuyasha again. Bankotsu has a gift of getting under Inuyasha's skin,'_ Naraku thought and slowed it down when he saw Miroku standing next to him.

He paused and rewound it. He clicked a few buttons to zoom in to where he could see Miroku putting his hand in Naraku's jacket pocket. He then took out Naraku cell phone and putting it into his own pocket. Then Miroku quickly walked away when Bankotsu was demanding a redo.

' _I wouldn't have noticed anything because Bankotsu needed to be controlled. He was trying to snatch the divorce decree out of Inuyasha's hand. So that fucker has my phone,'_Naraku thought and began calling his house number to tell Kagome and Inuyasha what he found.

He was letting the tape play waiting on the phone to be picked up. He looked at the tape when something caught his eye. He stopped to turn up the volume.

:::**Start of Video**:::

_Miroku was lighting up a cigarette and then he turned and saw Bankotsu. He started to clap and Bankotsu just bowed as an actor accepting praises for a stellar performance_.

"**Excellent performance. I almost believed that you was pissed that you lost. You missed your calling as an actor**," _Miroku said and blew out smoke from his nose._

"**Yeah. I was kind of upset but I had to get Inuyasha to believe that I am gone. I will never be gone. Kagome is mine. I have invested too much time and money into our relationship to just give up**," _Bankotsu said accepting a cigarette and lighter from his friend._

"**I got his cellphone. I'm going to go and pick up Sango and send her some messages and pictures from Naraku's phone that will solidify that he is a cheating dog. She will be in my arms by this week. After that I will be waiting on you to snatch Kagome and Ryuu. We can leave this town and never come back****,**" _Miroku said to Bankotsu smoking a cigarette._

"**Yea. That idiot didn't read the "divorce decree". It was just a piece of paper that has no legal standing in court especially since I didn't sign my legal name on there. Inuyasha is going to shit bricks. He can't take my son and wife from me. I talked to my brother and he said that he has a new batch of Purple Daze that will keep both of our wives suggestible and under our control. Tomorrow we leave out. Give them a few hours to believe that they won**," _Bankotsu said putting out his cigarette and walking away._

_Miroku opened Naraku's phone and attached it to his by a USB cord. He pushed some buttons and instantly he had access to Naraku's phone. Miroku chuckled a bit and walked off from the screen._

**:::End of Surveillance Tape:::**

"_Hello_?" the caller said on the other line.

"Son of a bitch," Naraku said and then realized he was on the phone.

"_Well I am sorry that I locked you out of your apartment. You don't have to go around calling me names. Plus my mother is a nice lady_," Inuyasha said on the phone.

"Wait what? Nevermind. Where is Kagome? Ryuu? Where are you?" Naraku asked urgently.

"_Calm down. She is eating brunch with Sango at some bistro downtown. She left about 20 minutes ago. Why what's the matter_?" Inuyasha asked.

"We've been duped. I found my phone," Naraku said and started to rewind and copy the incriminating section of Miroku and Bankotsu.

"_How was you duped?" _Inuyasha asked with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Naraku chastised Inuyasha.

"_Yes Mom. But seriously what are you talking about? I want to finish my sandwich in peace,"_ Inuyasha said after he swallowed the food.

"Bankotsu pretended to be pissed. He wasn't going to leave you alone. The divorce decree did you read it? Do you still have it?" Naraku asked pacing around in his office.

_"Yeah hold on a minute I'll go and get it_," Inuyasha started to get off but Naraku stopped him.

"Wait, call Kagome and tell her to bring Sango and the kids to my house. It's not safe with those demented fuckers out there," Naraku said.

"_Aye Aye Sir_," Inuyasha said and put the call on hold.

**Few minutes later**

**With Inuyasha**

"Son of a bitch," Inuyasha said getting back on the phone.

"_What_?" Naraku asked.

"I should have read this closer. He gave me a fake divorce decree. The seal isn't raised and the judge is Willie Wonka of Shelivia. Fucker," Inuyasha said and started to call Kagome on his cellphone.

"Hold on Naraku," Inuyasha said.

"_No, I'm on my way back. I'll see you then,_" Naraku said and heard Inuyasha say ok.

:::

:::

"Pick up baby, pick up. Come on Kagome, I told you to keep your fucking phone on ring," Inuyasha said agitated and pacing the living room.

"_Hello?_" Kagome said with a giggle in her voice.

"Kags, oh my God. Ok. Where are you? Come home now," Inuyasha said relieved.

"_Why? We just got our food. What's the issue_?" Kagome asked eating some of her french toast and said thank you to someone else.

"Naraku found some information out on Bankotsu and you are not safe. Not yet at least. Please for my sanity please come home. Get your shit to go and bring Sango with you," Inuyasha said putting his clothes back on from last night.

"_Ok, keep your shirt on. I-Sango. Sango?! Wak_-," Kagome was cut off and then a bang was heard as if her body hit the surface of the table.

"Kagome, Kagome! What the hell?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

He checked to make sure the signal to his phone was still strong and connected.

"_Checkmate Inuyasha_," a male voice was heard on the other line and then click.

"Hello? Hello?" Inuyasha yelled and quickly hit the number two number in his cell phone.

"_Sorry but the number you have dialed is disconnected or no longer in service. If you have reached this number in error please hang up and dial the number again_," the voice automated said.

"Shit!" Inuyasha rushed out of Naraku's house and almost collided with the owner of the apartment.

"Fuck. Inuyasha where are you going?" Naraku asked steadying Inuyasha.

"They got her and Sango. I was on the phone and she stopped talking and then one of those assholes, my money is on Bankotsu, said '_Checkmate Inuyasha_'," Inuyasha said trying to keep his cool.

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

Inuyasha looked down and saw it was his mother calling him. He almost ignored it but thought better of it.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said on the phone.

"_Inuyasha! Someone stole the baby!_" Izayoi screamed on the phone.

"Wait! What? Calm down. What are you staying, which baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Ryuu. Someone took Ryuu! I just put the twins down to take a nap. I had a maid help me. And and I went to go check on the three and Ryuu is not there anymore. Someone stole him_!" Izayoi yelled and began to cry on the phone.

"Fuck! Ok, calm down-," Inuyasha tried telling his mother.

"_How in the hell are you expecting me to fucking calm down! Some fucker stole my grandchild and you expect me to calm down!_" Izayoi asked angrily.

"Mom! I know! I'm sorry. I'm on the way. Call Dad and the police," Inuyasha said.

_"I did and your father is getting on a plane to come back_," Izayoi said and sniffed some.

"I'm on my way," Inuyasha said and hung up the phone running to the elevator.

"When will my family be free of that fucker!" Inuyasha lashed out punching the wall next to the elevator.

"You remember what he said. That to get out of that marriage it will have to be '_death do us part_'. I'm driving," Naraku said and took the elevator.

:::

:::

**Few Hours Later in a cabin close to the ocean**

**With Kagome**

In the background Kagome could hear a baby's wailing in another room. She tried opening her eyes but they were too heavy. She turned to her side and tried to will herself to open them. She then took a deep breath and could smell and now hear the ocean as if it was just a stone throw away. That confused her and now she was determined to wake up.

She stirred around and tried to call out to Inuyasha to go and see what the twins or Ryuu needed. She could feel her breast needing relief she knew that they were hungry. She slowly opened her eyes and waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She blinked several times and immediately knew she was not in Naraku's apartment. She tried to remember the last thing she could. All she came up with that the ultra attentive male waiter had shown them to a secluded area and just gave them food they ordered. She was on the phone with somebody and then she took a bit out of her toast or something and bam lights out.

She slowly started to sit up and held back the vomit that wanted to come out.

She looked and saw that the windows were boarded up and that her arm was handcuffed to the iron rod bed.

'_What the hell?'_ Kagome thought.

Then she heard the door open slowly and that other person was cooing the baby to sleep.

"I'm glad that you are awake. Welcome to your new home Kagome," a woman said with a cheery voice.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes Kagome. Your husband and my husband need for you to take this pill to help with your nausea. As soon as you take this you will feel light as rain," Sango said in a upbeat far away voice.

"No please Sango. My husband? Inuyasha is here? My brother Naraku?" Kagome asked frantically licking her bottom lips.

"Silly those are guys from high school! No Bankotsu and my Miroku. Gee. What swell fellas. After you take this pill I was given permission to release you," Sango continued talking.

"Where exactly am I?" Kagome asked.

"We are on our honeymoon. But seriously silly. Take the pill so you can help feed the children," Sango said and handed the pill to Kagome.

'_Purple Daze again. Well I know how to act like it works,' _Kagome thought to herself and pretended to take the pill.

Sango handed her a cup of water and Kagome drunk it.

"Say ah deary," Sango said.

Kagome opened her mouth and was thankful that the light was still out.

"Good! I'll go and get the key!" Sango said cheerfully and closed the door.

Kagome spit out the pill and placed it behind the bed.

She quickly sat up and began to think of the times she was high off of her ass from smoking some good weed.

"Kagome, baby?," Bankotsu called out from the threshold.

Kagome moved her head slowly up inwardly cringed in response.

"Baby?" Kagome said mimicking Sango's far away voice.

"Yes, it's me Bankotsu, your husband. You took a nasty fall and I wanted to make sure that you are in no pain," Bankotsu said and walked towards Kagome.

She inwardly willed herself to relax and if need be pretend it was Inuyasha.

"I'm alright," Kagome giggled a bit and swayed her head a bit.

"Good. Let me take these handcuffs off so you can feed our son, Ryuu," Bankotsu said and undid Kagome's arm. He helped her up and Kagome still pretending to be aloof to what was going on she looked at the layout of the house that they were occupying. All the windows and doors were boarded up except the bedrooms and bathroom.

She walked into the living room and she saw Ryuu and Kirara in a crib awake. Sango came from the kitchen with silver tray with food and drink. Kagome continued towards Ryuu and grabbed him out of the crib. She needed relief and she needed it now.

"Bankotsu, we can leave the country in five days, that's when the plane will be ready," Miroku whispered to Bankotsu but Kagome heard him.

"You don't have to whisper. They will only know what we tell them," Bankotsu said and sat next to Kagome who put her aloof smile back on.

She saw Miroku raise his eyebrow, he didn't believe that she took the pill but didn't want to say anything.

'_Shit ,Inuyasha, we got five days to make something happen,'_ Kagome thought as she switched Ryuu to her other breast.

:::

:::

* * *

**A/N: I know where the fuck have I been! Yeah yeah! I've been updating, working, and trying to get my teaching stuff together. I start my contract tomorrow! **

**I know, I know! What happened to the 2-3 chapters and being done. It's still there by way of another 2 chapters maybe squeezed in lol! Legal jargon is a mix of three states that I pull and mended together. So half this stuff is legal in parts of the U.S. **

**Thank you all for your continued support of the story! I really appreciate it! I also uploaded When Love Loves Even if it Hurts Sequel on here as well.**

**The part in the beginning with InuKag is totally my hub and I! I pout and he tells me I gotta do whatever I promised to someone. Ugh! lol**

**Updates will more than likely be slow with a two week wait period. End of August you will see (hopefully) another chapter of Kissing Strangers!**

**Next Story Update: What's the Worst that Could Happen**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next time**

**M**

**[not beta read]**


	17. Chapter 17

Last Time:

She walked into the living room and she saw Ryuu and Kirara in a crib awake. Sango came from the kitchen with a silver tray with food and drink. Kagome continued towards Ryuu and grabbed him out of the crib. She needed relief and she needed it now.

"Bankotsu, we can leave the country in five days, that's when the plane will be ready," Miroku whispered to Bankotsu but Kagome heard him.

"You don't have to whisper. They will only know what we tell them," Bankotsu said and sat next to Kagome who put her aloof smile back on.

She saw Miroku raise his eyebrow, he didn't believe that she took the pill but didn't want to say anything.

'Shit ,Inuyasha, we got five days to make something happen,' Kagome thought as she switched Ryuu to her other breast.

:::

:::

Chapter 17

At the Run Down but Functional Lake House

"Come here Kagome," Bankotsu said while putting on his belt stringing it through the jean loops.

"Miroku and I are going out for a couple of hours. We leave for Maldives in a couple of hours. Sango is sleeping and you are going to have to watch the children," Bankotsu said slowly.

Kagome kept up the aloof smiling and nodded her head. She kissed his lips and made herself blush to seem like she was embarrassed for kissing him.

Miroku came out of the bedroom he and Sango was sharing. He was patting his pockets to check and make sure that he got everything.

"Ready,"Miroku asked and grabbed the keys off of the nail that was next to the front door.

"Remember you can't go out to the front but ya'll can take the babies out to the backyard. I love you," Bankotsu kissed Kagome's forehead and eventually followed Miroku out the door.

Kagome kept her aloof smile on until she heard the tires running over the gravel. She quickly walked to the front door and had her left ear pressed against the wooden door. She counted to 50 and ran to her room and slipped her shoes on. She went out of the back door and down the waist high grassy hill towards the other side of the yard. There was a house that she found that an elderly gentleman and his grandson lived at.

Kagome made it there in ten minutes when she ran at a full sprint. She had been practicing for the last two days carrying potato sacks that could equal both babies. She started Sango getting off the pills they were trying to give to them.

Knock Knock

Knock Knock

"Coming, coming. Hold your britches," the old man croaked out from the other side of the door.

The old man opened the door and was glad to see his young neighbor again. He knew about her whimsical story and was glad to help. Not a lot of excitement happened to the retired fisherman and his grandson who was itching to leave the oceanside residence.

"Kagome, nice to see you. The phone is ready for you. Your young friend is already waiting to hear from you," the older man said.

Kagome nodded her head and went immediately to the cord phone that was located in the kitchen.

"Hello? Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered through the receiver.

"Kagome,sweetheart. I miss you so much," Inuyasha said over the phone.

"I miss you too! When are you coming to get us? It's been two days! Bankotsu said we are leaving today in a few hours. He didn't say specifically when," Kagome said trying not to sound hysterical.

"We did some digging and found the flight schedule. We are on our way to get you guys. Naraku was able to pinpoint your location according to what the old man told me. We are on our way now baby. Just buy us another two hours okay," Inuyasha said.

"I'll try. I better go. I love you sweetheart," Kagome said with a knot of emotions in her throat.

"I love you too Kitten," Inuyasha said and disconnected.

Kagome wiped the tears that was slowly streaming out of her tired eyes and faced the older man.

"Thank you,"Kagome began to say then stopped when she heard two male voices coming out from her hip.

She unclipped the baby monitor and immediately turned pale.

"Kagome, baby, where are you?"Bankotsu's voice rang out from her hand.

"She went out from the back. I told you she wasn't taking those pills. She could have ran away,"Miroku's voice said coming from the baby monitor.

"Quick child take the shortcut. It was a pleasure meeting you and I wish you the best of luck," the old man said pushing her out the door.

She stumbled a bit and waved before sprinting down the dried out river bed to her temporary home.

She could hear Bankotsu and Miroku calling her name. She hid under a dirt cliff that had eroded away exposing the tree's roots that was above her.

"You think she went this far out?" Bankotsu asked stopping by the rotting tree.

"I don't know. We will search for a few more moments but then we got to leave," Miroku said and continued on in search for Kagome.

Kagome held her breath so they wouldn't hear her exhaling and inhaling rapidly. She could have sworn they heard her heart trying to get out of her chest.

When she heard them call out her name again further in the distance, she sprinted back to the lake house. She made sure to keep low and to keep running.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Kagome had reached the lake house and gathered all the essentials. She was beyond ecstatic that Bankotsu or Miroku had left the keys to the car inside the car. She was in the process of getting Sango buckled in the backseat.

"Fucking bitch! Where could she have run off to?" Bankotsu wondered out loud.

Kagome stopped fiddling with the straps to the seatbelt and scrunched down on the gravel hiding from her captors.

"We will find you someone better. Let the wildlife kill her. I didn't care too much for her in the first place. She always carried herself arrogantly and constantly belittles my masculinity. I say fuck her," Miroku angrily said.

Kagome scuffed and slowly rose up from her spot to see the two men enter back into the house. She waited until she heard the door to the front of the house close and she lightly closed the back door to the car.

She went around the back of the car tip toeing to the driver's side. She opened and still hunched over, pulled the lever down in the older jeep to reverse and coasted the car until it was hidden from view of the front door.

When she felt it was enough of a distance she turned over the engine and pulled the lever to drive.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled running down the long drive way.

She saw his angry eyes and quickly mashed the gas pedal to make the car move faster.

Bankotsu saw that Kagome wasn't going to stop and turned to go back to the house to get the other car they hid.

:::

:::

A/N: Doing this on my conference period at work?. It's short will continue this weekend if I'm not brain dead or exhausted...please leave a review. Forgive mistakes! Will correct when I'm on my laptop.

Until this weekend (hopefully)

M✌️


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Naraku, can you drive this piece of shit faster," Inuyasha hissed checking and rechecking his cellphone.

"I am going as fast as the speed limit will allow. My insurance is up for renewal and they threatened to drop me if I got in another wreck or speeding ticket. So 75 is as fast as Gina is going to go. Anyway according to the GPS we are about two hours from the lake house the old man lives at," Naraku said focusing back on driving.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked outside at the watery scenery that surrounded them.

Inuyasha looked at the speedometer. Barely creeping to 76.

"Naraku if you get a ticket I will pay for it and even put you on my plan," Inuyasha bargained.

Naraku raised his eyebrow and grinned devilishly. Inuyasha gulped, he had unknowingly awoken a speed demon.

"Well if you going to be that generous. Stud Muffin make sure your seat belt is on tight," Naraku said and took out leather gloves out of his glove compartment.

He pressed two dials on his dashboard and Naraku took the steering wheel off and replaced it with a smaller black one that looked like a larger version of a Playstation 3 controller. He then pushed three buttons where the sunroof would be and a harness dropped out on both sides of the car.

Naraku popped in another piece of gum and placed his aviator sunglasses on. Inuyasha watched this seamless transformation and regretted telling Naraku that he was going to be placed on his insurance.

Inuyasha turned around in his seat after fastening the harness and did the sign of the cross. Inuyasha finally focused out of the car through the front window and it was darker in tint and various red squares outlined cars that were in front of them with white thin lines connecting them .

"Naraku?" Inuyasha was afraid to ask.

In all honesty he didn't really know where to start.

"Custom made. This car is basically illegal here and 26 other countries so this will be our little secret ok," Naraku pulled his aviator glasses down and winked at his soon-to-be cellmate-eerr- brother-in-law.

"Lips are sealed. Will this car go faster now?" Inuyasha asked feeling it was a dumb question as soon as he asked it.

Naraku popped the gum in his mouth and attached a bluetooth to his ear.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We will be there soon. Thirty minutes tops," Naraku said vaguely after he popped his knuckles and uncapped a red top that was covering the stick shift revealing a blue button.

He pushed the button and Inuyasha screamed from the intense rush of speed.

:::

:::

**With Kagome and Sango**

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ Kagome kept saying in her head as she ran towards the house.

She got the measly packed backs and food and placed them in the car. She ran back inside to put the sleeping babies in the car. Kagome then went back and tapped Sango on the face. Sango stirred awake and moaned. Sango felt sick to her stomach and her head was spinning. She felt shoes being hastily placed on her cold feet and her body being lifted out of the comfortable bed she was in. Her head flopped around and she had to scrunch her eyes to focus on the person that was treating her as a child.

"Come on Sannie. One foot, the the other. That a girl you almost out the door," the familiar voice coached her on.

"Kago?" Sango asked huskily?

She could literally feel the foggy, hazy, mind numbing feeling try to leave her brain. It was just painfully slow to her liking.

"Kaggy?" Sango tried again stronger this time.

"Yes honey," Kagome confirmed cheerfully but was steering her long time friend out of the living room.

"Where?" Sango asked tiredly.

"Some lake house. But we are leaving ok. The car is packed and we just need you sweetie,"Kagome said motherly finally opening the door cautiously.

She looked around and finding the coast clear Kagome helped Sango out the house.

"Water," Sango groaned. Her eyes were just too heavy to keep open.

"Soon. Just need to get you in the car," Kagome said and had Sango piled into the car. She was tempted to leave her like that when she was sure that she had a fair amount of distance away from Bankotsu and Miroku.

She shook her head and quickly and carefully situated Sango into the seat properly and was tugging on the seat belt that kept locking up. It was frustrating Kagome to the point she was just going to let Sango make it and hope for the best. She had stooped down and pulled and it finally released. She clicked it and was pushing Sango's legs inside.

"Fucking bitch! Where could she have run off to?" Bankotsu wondered out loud.

Kagome stopped fiddling with the straps to the seatbelt and scrunched down on the gravel hiding from her captors.

"We will find you someone better. Let the wildlife kill her. I didn't care too much for her in the first place. She always carried herself arrogantly and constantly belittles my masculinity. I say fuck her," Miroku angrily said.

Kagome scoffed and slowly rose up from her spot to see the two men enter back into the house. She waited until she heard the door to the front of the house close and she lightly closed the back door to the car.

She went around the back of the car tip toeing to the driver's side. She opened and still hunched over, pulled the lever down in the older jeep to reverse and coasted the car until it was hidden from view of the front door.

When she felt it was enough of a distance she turned over the engine and pulled the lever to drive.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled running down the long drive way.

She saw his angry eyes and quickly mashed the gas pedal to make the car move faster.

Bankotsu saw that Kagome wasn't going to stop and turned to go back to the house to get the other car they hid.

:::

:::

"AAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHH! Did you see that fucking car getting in front of AAAAAHHHHHH! Slow down you fu-AAAAAHHHHH! That was a 18 wheeler! Did you see how close you was!" Inuyasha passenger seat driving.

Inuyasha was clearly working the last nerve reserved for the day that Naraku had. Naraku knew he should have stopped fucking with Inuyasha but the screaming like a little bitch was priceless too.

"_Your exit is approaching_," the bored generic GPS voice echoed out of the navigation system.

"Oh shit," Naraku mumbled calmly and turned on one wheel (Inuyasha felt Naraku was hovering on no wheels) and made a sharp right turn and then an immediate left turn and took the abandoned road at full throttle.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Only females scream my name," Naraku retorted and continued down the road.

Inuyasha bulged his eyes out but still held tightly on the harness with one eye open and the other closed. Hoping and praying that this adventure or torture trip would end soon. A few moments later a green SUV barreled down the road honking at them to move over. The driver looked like a crazed Kagome with wild eyes and white knuckles.

"That looks like Kagome,"Inuyasha said whipping his head behind him watching the SUV pass them.

"Because that was her," Naraku rolled his window down and spit his gum out.

He abruptly turned his wheel to make a U-turn.

He misjudged it a bit and needed to back out and he was making his way back on to the road another SVU was shooting past them.

"I guess all the players are out now," Naraku said and turned the car to follow the rapidly speeding cars down the once sleepy country road.

:::

:::

**With Bankotsu and Miroku**

"Shit!" Bankotsu said as he saw Naraku in a black off-road SUV.

"I knew one of us should have stayed behind. I knew that whore wasn't taking her pills. Now she has Sango and Kirara with her. Shit!" Miroku punched the steering wheel.

"Calm down. We will get them back and take care of the rejects as well," Bankotsu said and reached out to open the glove compartment.

Miroku heard the glove compartment latch open and cut his eyes towards Bankotsu. Inside was a white cloth that was wrapped around something. Miroku keeping his eyes on the road listened intently as Bankotsu unwrapped the cloth. Miroku turned his head again and his eyes laid upon a silver 9 mm Luger.

"Where the hell did you get that from? No better yet what the hell are you going to do with that?" Miroku asked seeing that they were gaining on Kagome in front of them and also the freeway was rapidly coming to them.

"I'm going to shoot out Kagome's tire and then we are going to stop. I will then shoot Inuyasha between his eyes and then hand the gun to you to kill Naraku," Bankotsu said nonchalantly putting on some black gloves on.

Miroku gulped and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He started to slow down slightly to give Kagome a fighting chance. That was his first mistake. He felt the cold barrel of the gun pressed against his left temple.

"Bank-Bankotsu! Put that damn gun somewhere else!" Miroku said panicking.

"Drive this fucking car faster. I will not have anything or anyone come between me and what is mine. I suggest you catch up with her or my finger might slip and shoot you in the head," Bankotsu said in a steady even voice.

Miroku saw his friend's eyes grow cold and didn't want to tempt the madman to be his first and maybe only victim. Miroku mashed the gas pedal and was gaining speed on catching up to Kagome.

:::

:::

**With Kagome**

'_Almost there. Almost there,' _Kagome was saying in her head as a broken mantra.

Kagome was looking through the rear view mirror and saw Miroku had slowed down and she was breathing a bit easier. She mashed even harder willing the car to go beyond the 140 on the speedometer. She didn't feel they were going fast enough. She saw that she was a few miles away from the freeway entrance and she wanted to cry in relief. She was almost close to being free and with her beloved. She felt that the car she was honking at earlier was her brother and fiance but she was going too fast to know.

Minutes later she looked behind her and saw that Miroku was driving faster catching up to her. She bulged out her eyes and cursed. She was frightened when she felt the SUV jerk from being hit in the back. She tried swerving out of Miroku's way but he was on her ass.

The babies started to cry and Kagome was trying to calm them down. Sango's head was hanging to the side. She was down for the count. Kagome stopped abruptly when was on the right side and Miroku sped past her and immediately turned around. Kagome waited until they were close enough and she gunned it hoping that someone would come and help them.

Miroku came down the dusty road coming to her in a head on collision Kagome moved milliseconds before they crashed. She floored the gas pedal with the tires screeching and rubber burning.

She was so close to the freeway she was going mad with anxiety. She just hoped that a cop was there.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kagome made it to the freeway entrance and quickly got on. She was looking for signs of a police station of a speed trap. There was a good amount of cars on the road enough to be considered traffic but not enough to hinder her from weaving in and out between them at a fairly fast speed.

Kagome made it one lane over from the right side of the freeway because she was about to exit.

**pfft pfft pfft**

**Pop!**

Three bullets rang out and hit both of her back tires resulting in her fishtailing the car. Kagome was trying to remain cool and another bullet rang out and hit the back window shattering the glass. Kagome was trying to get into the grassy area so the car could stop. She made it to the grassy area and breathed in and out. She looked over to her side and saw a hand on her window tapping and jiggling her door.

She gasped and paled.

* * *

**A/N: Almost over! Thank you everyone for your continued support! Can you believe its been a freaking year! The conclusion will come soon and yes my darlings! Miroku and Bankotsu will get their just dues. Please leave a review!**

**Until Next Time**

**M**

**[not beta read]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kagome gasped and paled. The tapping on the driver's side window was frantic, rapid, loud and making the babies cry louder in the back seat.

"Kaggy it's me, Raku. Open the door sweetheart," the male said stopping his incessant tapping with his knuckles.

Kagome shook her head to focus and looked out of the window. It was indeed her brother. She unbuckled her seat belt and pulled up the silver lock to unlock the door. She tried forcing her door open with her shoulder but it wouldn't budge. She shook the door handle but it was jammed on something inside.

"The door is jammed," she shouted hitting the window but it was a bit muffled outside of the car door.

"The door is what?" Naraku asked.

She repeated herself trying not to freak out.

**pfft pfft car door slam**

Gun shoots rang through the afternoon sky. Naraku and Kagome both ducked and turned their heads towards the source of the gunshot sound. The siblings both saw a deranged Bankotsu with wild eyes heading towards them in a head on collision about 80 yards away in a muddy field.

'_I thought Miroku was driving,_' Kagome questioned in her head.

Kagome turned back to her brother tapping on the window to go around to the back.

Kagome leaned the seat back and hurriedly went to the back seat where Naraku was trying to open the damaged latch.

"Its no use. Pass me the babies out of the car seat quickly" Naraku said.

Kagome took out Ryuu and handed him to Naraku and quickly followed by with Kirara. Naraku kissed his daughter on the forehead and his nephew that he was sure was going to adopted by his sister and her boyfriend.

"KAGOME! You Bitch! If I can't have you NO ONE WILL!" Bankotsu shouted from his car and picked up speed after he was through the muddy grass.

Kagome looked behind her and 20 yards away she saw Bankotsu pointing a gun at her.

"Get them away from here," Kagome said.

Naraku started to run up the hill to where he left his SUV running and Inuyasha upchucking his stomach contents. Naraku made it half the way up the steep hill he didn't see his SUV anymore.

_'I guess Inuyasha got his balls out of his throat and stopped puking,_'Naraku thought until he heard a bloodcurdling scream and metal colliding with metal.

:::

:::

"Oh Tai, do you think everyone is ok? That cryptic message Inuyasha told us before he left was too whimsical," Izayoi said while rocking a sleeping Avery.

Taisho was reading his newspaper at the kitchen table.

"I'm more than-,"Taisho began but the front door opened abruptly.

"Father! Come quick!" Sesshomaru ran into the living.

"What's the matter?" Izayoi asked handing Avery to her husband and grabbing Emery so she could feed her.

"Inuyasha is in jail. He sent a man to the hospital," Sesshomaru said heading back to the living room to leave.

"How did he do that?" Izayoi and Taisho asked simultaneously.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that Kagome, her brother, her friend, and the babies are in the hospital along with the guy that Inuyasha hurt,"Sesshomaru said.

"Well let's get down to the County Jail," Taisho said slipping his shoes on and gathering his other necessary items.

"I'll go to the hospital with the kids to check on the others' statuses," Izayoi said making sure she had everything the twins would need.

The men nodded their heads in understanding. They all exit the house and took two cars. They followed each other until the red light that split them going left for the jail and straight ahead for the hospital.

**With Inuyasha**

"When do I get my phone call?" Inuyasha through the bars he was held in.

"You will get your damn call when I have back up," the officer rudely informed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back down on the metal bench of the holding cell that was against a grey wall.

**20 minutes later**

"Where is my son?" a booming voice was heard throughout the small jail house. A male officer approached the clearly pissed off father.

"Sir can I help you? My name is Officer Lee," the man asked slowly putting his hand on his unbuttoned holster.

"I am Inu No Taisho Takahashi and my son is being unlawfully held prisoner while his wife and child are in the hospital. What is he being charged with?" Taisho asked frowning his eyebrows.

"Are you his lawyer because I can't share that information without Mr. Takahashi's-," Officer Lee was interrupted with a sudden outburst from the only prisoner the jailhouse had at the moment.

"Dad!" Inuyasha yelled hoping his voice carried to he could be heard.

Taisho pushed the unhelpful officer out of the way and walked briskly towards the second room where they held newly acquired prisoners awaiting transfer.

"Son?!" Taisho sighed in relief that Inuyasha wasn't looking that bad.

Inuyasha's clothes was a bit disheveled and there was some splatter of blood and dirt mixed in his once white button down shirt. There was some dirt and grass in his short black hair as well and a cut above his eyebrow and one on his left cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Taisho asked.

"Don't say anything just yet. The lawyer is on his way I just called him and informed him of what he will be up against," Sesshomaru said placing his phone back in his pants pocket.

The men waited on their family Lawyer Totosai to take Inuyasha's statement.

**3 Hours Later**

"Inuyasha Takahashi? You are free to go. Your case has been dismissed," the officer from earlier informed the Takahashi family.

The men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Inuyasha retrieved all of his belongings and followed his family out of the crammed space.

.

.

.

"Ok I'll say it first. Totosai needs a raise," Inuyasha said while he was in the back of his dad's candy apple red Cadillac.

"He sent a text rather his assistant sent a text and will meet with us at the mansion later tonight," Sesshomaru said reading his text message.

The men shook their heads and anxiously waited until they made it to the hospital.

:::

:::

**With Kagome**

"Oh thank you Kagura for waiting with me. I am so done with this place I could scream. I just got a bump on the head and a few scratches. I think I will live," Kagome said folding her arms in agitation.

"I know. Just relax and picture it as the start of a fresh life, you know," Kagura said patting Kagome on the shoulder.

Kagome just shook her head and leaned her head back onto the single pillow and tried to relax as Kagura suggested.

**15 minutes Later**

"I can't do this any longer. Where is the doctor?" Kagome asked in a big huff.

**Knock Knock**

"About damn time. Come in," Kagome yelled the last two words toward the door.

Naraku walked in and sat in the other arm chair in the room.

"Oh fucking A!" Kagome exclaimed in grief.

"Put that bottom lip back in, and hello to you too," Naraku said.

"I thought you was the doctor finally releasing me so I can head to the jailhouse and get Inuyasha out," Kagome said.

"No need, I am already out," Inuyasha said and walked straight to his girlfriend and mother of his twins.

"How did you get out? I thought they was for sure were going to lock you up and throw away the key," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha into the bed with her so she could lay on his chest.

"Well there are perks to having an amazing lawyer. I guess we will all find out later on tonight," Inuyasha said and hugged Kagome closer to him.

"Knock, knock," a female voice called out.

"Oh Mom! Come in. You brought the twins," Inuyasha said and grabbed his babies and his adopted son, Ryuu.

"My family is complete and safe," Inuyasha whispered.

"You can say that again," Naraku agreed and held his daughter closer to him.

"Where is Miroku? I didn't see him get in an ambulance," Kagome said.

"He's dead," Naraku said flatly.

"Dead? How do you know?" Kagome asked sitting up to look at her brother.

"Before I was able to check on Sango while they put her on a dialysis machine they wanted to know about the two people that kidnapped you, Sango and the kids. They wanted to know if I knew them or not. I said I did. Then one of the officers. I think her name is Detective Clayton and she wanted me to go and identify a body. I went and it was Miroku. He had one bullet in his chest and the other in his forehead. They shared with me that they think it was Bankotsu but since CasaNova over there ran him over and beat him with a metal pipe. They are going to have to wait until Bankotsu become conscious," Naraku said.

"Well I am just glad this nightmare is finally over," Kagome said reaching for her twins.

"Well there are some more things that we have to get right before we can close this chapter out," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on her forehead and slipped a ring on her finger. Kagome felt a heavy object on her finger and looked at it with surprise and shock in her eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to be tied down to me? It seems wherever I go trouble seems to follow," Kagome said looking at her diamond ring.

"She has a point. It's not even the people around her it's her. She is loud, messy, rude, mean, wants to cut your balls off for no reason, she is-" Naraku started to go on his tangent but Kagura covered his mouth.

"She maybe all of that and then some. But if she wasn't that life wouldn't be as fun and unpredictable. I love her for all the bad and the good she has and done. So what do you say? Would you be my wife and have crazy adventures together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Honey you had me at you loved seeing my ass," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha being mindful of her children that was between them.

"Aww they are adorable!" Izayoi gushed and clapped her hands and quickly took a picture.

"I thought he said,"Sesshomaru pointed out.

"It was the first first time they met. They were a one night stand and your brother basically stalked her on the bus," Naraku filled everyone in.

"Well that is surely...different," Kagura said and giggled a bit.

"Alright enough snogging. Let's get you out of here and start the wedding planning," Kagura said and opened the door to yell down the hall to get some service in their room.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter. I have lesson plans to do. One more chapter! Then it's over! No sequels sorry...at least right now. Sango is ok she just getting her blood clean and will be up and about for the wedding!**

**Any suggestions for wedding songs? Please leave a review! **

**Until next time**

**M**


	20. Chapter 20 with Sneak Peaks

**A/N: Guess what peeps! I have two sneak peaks for stories I have been working on! But more importantly this is the anticipated end of Kissing Strangers! Oh Hells Yes! Thank you everyone for believing, reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this small half assed thought out idea. It was suppose to go one way and we ended up with drugs making people do weird stuff, threesomes, non cannoned relationships, and Kikyo being a dumb ass. Yas! I enjoyed every 10k + chapter typed out and those grossly used grammar conventions. Very funny comedic reliefs and such. Poor Inuyasha going through the ringer. I heart Naraku and Inuyasha friendship more now and you can see it in my later stories huh? Lol. Ok well anyway. **

**Prepare to be wowed! **

**Prepare to be amazed! **

**Prepare for my last chapter:**

**Kissing Strangers:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-Finale**

"Kagome, dear! Where is Ryuu?" Bankotsu called out as he came downstairs in their two bedroom house.

"We are in the kitchen," Kagome shouted from the closed kitchen.

Bankotsu walked in and saw his very pregnant wife and son making sugar cookies together. He walked to them and kissed her on the lips and squeezed her butt. He then rubbed her belly and kissed his twins good morning. He ruffled his son's black curly hair and picked him up.

He made airplane sounds and ran out of the kitchen to their roomy backyard.

"Faster Daddy! Faster!" Ryuu squealed out in playful joy.

"You want to go faster?" Bankotsu asked and began spinning their bodies faster and faster.

"Bank! Ryuu come on breakfast is ready," Kagome called from the sliding doors that lead to the kitchen.

Bankotsu placed his four year old son on the ground and squatted down to be eye level with him.

"Wanna race to Momma?" Bankotsu asked and Ryuu shook his head in excitement.

"Ok, 3,2,1 go!" Bankotsu shouted and let Ryuu get in front of him.

Ryuu ran all his might and made it to his mother and hugged her.

"I won! I won! Did you see Daddy! Daddy where did you go?" Ryuu looked around for Bankotsu.

"I'm right here Ryuu!" Bankotsu scooped up Ryuu and tickled him. Kagome shook her head with a grin that was stretched over her mouth.

"Alright, alright settle down and eat," Kagome playfully scolded and sat down in her spot at the breakfast table.

Bankotsu got her up and sat her on his lap. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow and giggled to herself. The small family ate in happy bliss.

'_I never want this to end_,'Bankotsu thought and rubbed his wife's stomach and watched them eat.

:::

:::

"Order, Order. Now will the defense attorney continue their questioning,"the judge said continuing the proceedings of the case he was presiding over.

:::

:::

"Bankotsu! Come inside it's time for Ryuu's bath and bedtime!" Kagome called out to the backyard where her husband and son was stargazing.

The two very important men in her life came back inside smelling like the great outdoors. She pointed her finger to the stairs and they both groaned a bit. She raised her eyebrow and they saluted her and ran upstairs. Kagome shook her head and giggled to herself.

'_What am I going to do with those two?'_ Kagome thought to herself and followed the boys the upstairs.

:::

:::

"Order in the court! Order in the court! If another outcry happens again in my courtroom I will have my bailiffs escort everyone out and this will be a closed hearing,"the judge shouted out to the audience.

The courtroom instantly silenced minus some mumbling.

:::

:::

"Bankotsu come on! We are going to have movie night outside! Got the blankets and a blow up mattress!," Kagome yelled up the stairs.

Bankotsu stuck his head out his office and put his finger up to tell her to give him a minute. She raised her eyebrow and he came out with a puppy in his arms.

"Oh Bank are you serious? He is so pretty," Kagome gushed about the Alaskan Husky puppy in her arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Ryuu came and asked after hearing the commotion in the hallway.

"How about Zae?" Kagome asked and put the puppy against her neck.

"Zae, I like it," Ryuu said and touched the puppies' paw.

"Zae it is," Bankotsu said and petted the puppy on the his head.

:::

:::

"We the jury find Bankotsu Tatsumi guilty on all charges including, rape, one count of manslaughter, three counts of kidnapping, two counts of endangering a child, four counts of the use and distribution of illegal and non FDA approved drugs to a pregnant woman. We the jury also wanted to point out that we feel that he should be placed in a hospital since he is in a paralyzed state,"the foreman concluded and handed her paper to the awaiting bailiff again.

"Thank you lady foreman and I will keep your suggestion in mind. I have never done this but I am going to go against the findings of the jury and dismiss this case,"the judge began.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" a voice cried out from the crowd.

"He could have killed the children," another female voice shouted from the crowded courtroom.

"This is bullshit!" another voice vocalized his opinion.

"Yea!" the courtroom turned into a chaotic outcry.

The judge banged his gavel hard against his desk.

:::

:::

"Bankotsu I'm about to cum, oh baby! Ye-yes," Kagome moaned and cried out as she was riding her husband in their bedroom.

Bankotsu placed his left hand on her lower part of her hip and the other on her only breast that was out of her white linen night gown bouncing against his hand. Bankotsu admired the contrast of his wife's midnight colored hair and snow white nightgown contrasted but complimented each other. He felt he was close to coming again and lifted his pelvis to thrust up inside of her.

"More baby, mo-mo-moore," Kagome said in euphoric broken syllables.

The couple climaxed together and enjoyed the moment of intimacy between a husband and wife. Still connected by their privates Bankotsu lifted up his upper torso and began to kiss Kagome on her lips. She moaned in the kiss and placed her arms behind his neck to bring him closer. They separated for a moment and looked at each other in their eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and honored calling wife. I love you so much,"Bankotsu whispered and smooched Kagome on her nose.

Kagome smirked and kissed Bankotsu again. She played in his hair and just loved her husband all over again.

"I love you too sweetheart. Just know there is nothing that is going to change that," Kagome whispered and slowly grind her hips.

Bankotsu attacked her lips again with renewed vigor and want. He gently turned them so Kagome was on her back and he was on top. He wanted to show her how much he was in love with the woman underneath him. They made slow passionate love all night long.

:::

:::

"As I was saying I am going to dismiss the charges on the basis it would violate Mr. Tatsumi's 8th amendment if I send him to a prison. I talked to his doctors and he is expected to live only for a short time. He is already in agonizing pain and can not cry out for help. He is lost in his mind. He is suffering enough. He is to be placed in Journey Shard's Mental Ward for the remainder of his days. He is allowed only one visitor outside of the medical staff and that is his girlfriend, Claire Elise Young. Anyone else will be arrested on the spot. So order by the county of Harbor Valley case dismiss," the judge banged his gavel and left the courtroom.

:::

:::

Bankotsu and Kagome was watching the warm sunset from their backyard that faced the snow capped mountain peaks. He had Kagome lean into his side and kissed her on the forehead. She brought a blanket because it was a bit chilly and covered them both. They watched their son play with their Alaskan Husky puppy playing chase.

'_This is too perfect, I am totally at peace_,'Bankotsu thought and kissed Kagome's forehead again.

:::

:::

**Four Years Later**

"We gather together today to commit Bankotsu Tatsumi, "Bank", to his final resting place beside. We gather to comfort each other in our grief and to honor the life Bankotsu lead. A life that was full of hope, happiness, laughter, and love...through good times as well as in is the way we will always remember Bankotsu...that he lived his life as an example to each and every person he met that love is an action, not just a feeling. As we mourn the loss of our dear friend Bankotsu we will have to release him to the earth but not from our hearts. Please everyone grab a balloon and repeat after me," the priest said solemnly and waited for the ones in attendance did so.

"I will begin and you all will say the response," the priest said and cleared his throat.

"Into the freedom of wind and sunshine," the priest said.

" **We let you go," **audience said in unison.

"Into the dance of the stars and the planets."

" **We let you go."**

"Into the wind's breath and the hands of the star maker."

" **We let you go."**

"We love you, we miss you, we want you to be happy," the priest said.

"All together. Go safely, go dancing, go running home," everyone said and released the balloons.

"Please cue music of Amazing Grace, with Mark Willfire on harmonica,"the funeral director said.

The observers were quiet and few wiped their tears as Mark played on his harmonica.

"The men will now close up Bankotsu's consecrated grave,"the priest said slowly after the song was over.

The creaking sound of Bankotsu's empty coffin was making Kagome's skin crawl.

"Thank you all for this ends the ceremony and begins Bankotsu's new journey," the priest said and closed his bible.

The funeral director had his hands out for the ushers to direct the mourners to pay respect to the family.

.

.

"Remind me again why we are here," Inuyasha asked as he took his red tie from around his neck.

"Ryuu just lost his birth father. Claire Elise also lost her children's father as well. Jakotsu lost his younger brother. Show some decency. You know what hold Emilia and go to the car with the rest of the kids. Ryuu and I will pay our final respects and say something to the family," Kagome said and handed Inuyasha their newest addition.

She grabbed Ryuu's hand and walked towards the family that was accepting condolences and heartfelt apologies.

"Gladly. Avery, Emery come on we are going to wait on Momma and Ryuu in the car," Inuyasha said and the twins ran to their father.

.

.

.

Inuyasha made it to their family black SUV and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was his brother-in-law with his daughter Kirara.

"What brings you here?" Inuyasha asked while placing the hooks in for his son's carseat.

"Who else the dam-I meant dang on women. I knew it wasn't a good idea for Claire to spend time with those clucking hens. Sango is over there along with my sister crying and shit. How quick they forget that four years ago Bankotsu was going to kill them. Were we the only ones that remember that or something?" Naraku asked and helped Kirara inside of the cooling SUV so he could freely talk to Inuyasha.

"You are preaching to the choir. Man four years. Our fifth year anniversary is coming up. I have no idea what to do for her. We have traveled and even conceived a kid on our anniversary. What to do?" Inuyasha thought out loud to himself.

"Fuck her and cook. What else does a woman want?" Naraku asked and took out a cigarette that he wasn't allowed to indulge in anymore. Sango wanted more children.

"Get that away from me! What you trying to do! Get me killed?!" Inuyasha asked starting to wave his hands to fan away the tell tale signs of smoke away from him.

"Who is going to kill you?" Naraku asked flatly and blew the smoke in Inuyasha's face.

"Naraku! Is that a cigarette in your mouth! Do you not want to live long enough to see your children married and have kids of their own! Do you not more children or something! You wanna have pea sized ball sacks now?!" Sango shouted and marched straight to her husband of three years.

"I-I-I... he made me do it! It was a dare and you know how I am about dares," Naraku said throwing Inuyasha under the bus and into the ire of Sango.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome said low and threatening.

"I-I-I love you and I have plans for our wedding anniversary and if you kill me then you will be a widow and have no more great sex," Inuyasha said in one breath.

"Really? What are we going to do? What did you get me? Come on give me one hint!" Kagome said as her eyes started to brighten and she clasped her hands.

'_So glad she gets easily distracted,'_ Inuyasha thought and escorted his wife to the front passenger seat and closed the door.

Inuyasha took his niece out and handed her to her lying father and got back in the car.

"I'll call you later, Yash!" Naraku yelled back and walked to his car with his wife and child in tow.

:::

:::

"Oh Inuyasha! This is very nice. We are staying in a very lovely room," Kagome gushed and walked through the penthouse hotel suite.

She looked through every nook and cranny of the suite and fell in love with the bathroom.

She ran to the kitchen where Inuyasha was making some drinks. She kissed him and got his drink out of his hand.

She took a swig of his drink and stuck her tongue out.

"What the hell is in here?" Kagome asked and took another sip but gave it back to him.

Inuyasha laughed and kissed Kagome and squeezed her breast.

"So we are going to go for baby number five?" Kagome giggled and grabbed Inuyasha's crotch.

Inuyasha pulled back a bit and chuckled softly to himself. He then moved some of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"That my dear you was drinking is called Temptress Desire. It makes you horny and sensitive to the touch. Suppose to heighten your sexual desire and make sex mind blowing. We can work on however many babies you want," Inuyasha said and placed Kagome's bottom lip inside of his and sucked on it.

Kagome was feeling really hot and wet between her legs. She stepped back and removed her clothes. She walked back into Inuyasha's embrace and chugged her cup of the beverage and everything was feeling all tingly and warm.

:::

:::

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

A manicured hand reached out from under the covers to reach for the vile device that was under various cups and bottles.

Kagome reached for the hotel phone and answered the call.

"Hello," Kagome said with sleep in her voice.

Her head felt like it was trying to detach itself from the rest of her body. With all her strength she sat up and lift her head and saw the various bottles and clothes that was in her bedroom.

"Mrs. Takahashi? This is a courtesy call that your check out time is in two hours. Would you like to add another hour or day?" the female hotel employee asked.

"I would like to add another three days actually," Kagome said and could smell her rancid breath.

"Yes ma'am. Have a great rest of your day," the woman said and hung up the phone after Kagome grunted.

Kagome replaced the phone back to the cradle and felt around for Inuyasha's sleeping body. She found him and laid on top of him. She yawned a bit and began to do circles on his nude chest.

"Baby, I extended our trip for three more days. I'll call your mom and let her know," Kagome said and pulled back the covers that was covering Inuyasha's face and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I am evil! ****kittychic0895**** made me do it! Lol! I kid! There is going to be a sequel to Kissing Strangers:) I think its just going to be Kissing Strangers 2! I'm not that creative right now...I have two sneak peaks for stories I have been dying (figuratively) wanting to post but had to end this story.**

**Tentative Title: My Archenemy is My New Brother**

Chapter 1

_In other news today the power couple Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Mitsu are getting married this year. Their engagement party is this weekend. Who's Who of Harbor Valley will be in attendance. Fashion designer and event planner Jakotsu Tatsumi is pulling all the stops. It's going to be the wedding of the century. You can see glimpses of-._

_**~Zeep~**_

"Hey Mom! I was watching that!" a six year old girl said eating cereal and watching the entertainment news.

"It will rot your brain. Anyway hurry and eat your breakfast because I have to take you and your brother to school today. Wanna know why?" a black haired woman said.

"Not particularly. No Mom I don't want to know," the six year old girl said.

"Oh you are going to know missy! Sora Tat- Higurashi how come you are pouring glue on another kid's head. I know I raised you better than that," Kagome said to her daughter.

"But Mom. You don't understand! That kid is a bully and got what he deserved. He was making fun of Riku and as his older sister I just couldn't let him do that," Sora said in her cereal bowl.

Sora saw her brother peek his head out of their shared bedroom and pulled it back in. Sora rolled her eyes and continued listening to her mother.

"I can not believe you! You know what I can. Your father is the same way. You know that there are other non-violent ways to handle situations. Violence is not always the answer," Kagome said putting her recipe book in her side bag.

"I know Mom," Sora said and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Do you really? Then did you have to punch the same kid in the face and almost break his nose? I'm glad his parents aren't going to sue and have me pay for plastic surgery," Kagome said letting out a loud puff of air.

Kagome looked at her blue eyed and black haired daughter and shook her head.

"I wish your father-," Kagome stopped herself and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah me too. I wish he chose us," Sora said and left to go finish getting dressed.

:::

:::

**Across Town**

"Master Daichi it's time for you to get dressed. Your father and stepmother will meet you at the school to discuss with the headmaster why there was glue in your hair and why your nose was almost broken," Myoga the house butler told the young master of the house.

Daichi looked up at the ceiling of his room and rolled his amber colored eyes. He knew that his parents, his soon to be stepmother in particular, wasn't going to be there. His dad wasn't going to pay attention to what's going on and just pay whatever to get him out of trouble. He swung his legs to get out of the bed and immediately he had help come to his beck and call to get him dressed. He just stood there while the maids took care of the rest.

Within minutes he was done being dressed and made his way downstairs. His little sister was busy playing with her EvoFire tablet. His parents paid attention to her more than they did to him. It didn't bother him all the time but it was enough to notice the difference between treatment.

"Aimi are the parentals here?" Daichi asked.

"Nope. You just missed them," Aimi said without lifting her head.

He sat in front of her and another maid was there within seconds placing a steaming plate of his favorite breakfast foods in front of him. Another maid had made sure that a napkin was securely around his neck because the last maid that hadn't, lost her job that very day she got hers.

Daichi snapped his fingers and the maids bowed their heads and left to the corner to wait for further instructions. The children continued to eat without anymore conversation exchanged amongst the two. This was breakfast at the Takahashi family estate.

:::

:::

**Our Mother of Grace Preparatory School**

"Thank you for coming out here to settle this situation," Principal Tan said.

"It's a pleasure. Are the other parents on their way?" Kagome asked checking her watch.

She knew if she was late her boss Jakotsu was going to have her hid.

"They are a busy family," Principal Tan said sweat already gathering on his eyebrow.

"I am too. Well can we hurry this up then," Kagome said impatiently sitting in the leather seat across from the principal's office chair.

"Well they suggested that we expel your daughter. Quite frankly that's not a bad idea but since her grades are the top of her class we will forgo that suggestion. The Takahashi's wish that she be removed and placed into Mr. Hoshi's classroom,"the principal said looking at his notes.

Principal Tan, a portly tan man, had unknowingly had his black toupee leaning to the side and his round glasses was slightly ajar from the profuse sweating. He took out his red plaid handkerchief and wiped his wet brow. He tried to get comfortable in his Sunday Best brown and red tweed suit because the famous Takahashi was coming to his office. If he as the principal expected parents to shell out thirty thousand for tuition per child, he needed to look the part.

Principal Tan slightly sighed at the mother in front of him. Her twins were the lucky few that attended his beloved school on a partial scholarship to continue to get help from private donors who sponsors underprivileged children. If he kicked them out there goes money for some type of program or bill to be paid. His ulcer was starting to ache and he had a sinking feeling it was going to get worse. He almost guaranteed it when Mrs. Tatsumi stared at him as if he all of a sudden grew two heads and was speaking German.

"Of course not. That's where the regular kids go. She was tested for GT and she surpassed the expectations. Sora will not be challenged there. Why can't the bully leave. It's his damn fault for talking about my other kid. You said so yourself that Sora has the grades. Why are you going to make her suffer because some rich snob jackass is harassing them. I bet his parents probably bought another library and you are just kissing their asses. Well you know what you can kiss mine. I'll just pull them both out and hope this school burns down. I am unenrolling them and take my money somewhere else. You-you asshole!" Kagome said standing and huffing and puffing.

"See here! We-we can work it out. We don't have to get irrational, Mrs. Tatsumi-,"Principal Tan started but was interrupted by Kagome raising her eyebrow.

"I'm sure that the Takahashi's are willing to overlook your daughter's mean nature. She just needs to sincerely apologise to their son and this thing will blow over," Principal Tan said after wiping his sweaty face and neck again.

"First off no. Secondly it's Ms. Higurashi because I-" Kagome began but was interrupted when the main office doors was burst open when two kids and an adult were yelling at each other.

"In now Sora! You too Daichi!" a woman yelled in the main office.

"Excuse me. Ms. Kinpo. Is there a problem?" Principal Tan asked walking to a red faced teacher with her brown hair in a high ponytail and her blue floral printed shirt and black pants on looking a bit disarray.

"Yes! Sora and Daichi was fighting...again. I had to pull Sora off of Daichi before she killed him. She is strong. I guess I'll call her mother and you call his father or whatever that woman is," Ms. Kinpo said and rotated her shoulders.

"You don't have to call, their parents are on the way," Principal Tan said reading the lengthy infraction .

Kagome was mortified and embarrassed. She knew that her daughter was going to be kicked out for sure. She made up her mind to just go enroll her kids someplace else because she was losing money from her own job because she was always at the principal's office.

Kagome stood up and walked out of the principal's office and walked to the main part of the main office. She saw her daughter huffing and puffing.

Sora's once long black hair was shorter than it was this morning and her navy blue uniform jacket was torn in the sleeves . She had a run in her blue socks and was missing one of her penny loafers. Her blue,white,and grey pleated plaid school skirt had blood stains on it.

Kagome looked at the boy and he looked worse for wear.

His jacket was busted at the seams on both shoulders. His grey slacks had dirt on the knees and a small tear there too. His black hair was sloppy and sticking out every which way. He was also sporting a black eye, a busted lip, and blood coming from his mouth.

'_Please don't lose any teeth,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

.

.

.

**With Sora and Daichi**

"Wait until my father sees me. He is going to sue the crap out of you and your broke down family. I'm going to make sure that he takes everything that your family own and I am going to burn it all up. I'm going to have you there watch me do it too!" Daichi yelled and pointing a finger at Sora.

"Look here you spoiled little brat. You don't scare me or your empty threats. As soon as you see your pansy father. You going to cry like a little bitch! You dumb bastard! I bet your parents hate you because I never seen them. I bet they are just apart of your imagination!" Sora yelled back standing to look Daichi straight in his amber colored eyes.

"My parents are real! At least I have a dad! Where's yours? I bet he left you and your sorry excuse twin brother for a better family because you guys suck," Daichi said and earned another punch to his other eye.

"Take that back! My daddy does love us and you-you! I hate you!" Sora said and punched him again harder on his cheek.

Kagome ran to her daughter and pulled her off of the boy.

"Let me go! Let me go so I can finish making him smart because he keeps spouting off bullshit!" Sora said wrestling unknowingly in her mother's arms.

"Sora language and you need to calm down," Kagome said struggling to hold her daughter.

Like being doused in cold water, the anger Sora was displaying immediately stopped and all color drained from her body.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and sat down between the two rivals.

"Momma,"Sora whispered.

"Sit down and don't say another word," Kagome said and crossed her legs in her beige knee length skirt and white cotton shirt. Kagome popped her white sandal heels fuming.

Sora hung her head down. Daichi started to get up from the floor, wiped blood from his nose , cheek, eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Hmm what did you say turning into some little-," Daichi started but stopped when he saw the anger pouring off of Kagome.

"Young man if you continue that sentence I will release my kid so she can finish beating you up. I highly suggest you sit down and shut up," Kagome fumed.

Daichi did as told and pinched his aching nose.

'_She has two mean left and right hooks. My dad is so going to kill me,'_ Daichi thought to himself.

:::

:::

**45 minutes later**

"I know Jakotsu! This is taking longer than expected!" Kagome said on the phone in the hallway.

"_This dumbass engagement party is taking place in mere days. Then we still have to- Juan what the fuck are you doing? You call that a swan?! When did swans have antlers?! What are we people! Hurry something up!_" Jakotsu stressed on the phone.

"I know the flipping engagement is soon Mr. Overachiever. I have to take care of my kid first," Kagome said flipping up her hand.

"_Yes, yes. Take care of our little UFC fighter. Bring me a latte with a couple shots of Jack Daniels. Hold the latte just bring Jack_," Jakotsu said sighing.

"I will thanks! You know I love you!" Kagome giggled and ended the call.

"_Yea, yea_," Jakotsu chuckled and hung up.

"Is this to the principal's office?" a male voice asked behind her.

Kagome jumped a bit and looked at familiar yet beautiful hazel colored eyes. Kagome snapped her mouth because she knew she was drooling.

"Ye-yes," Kagome said entering back into the main office, sat down and crossed her legs.

"Thanks. Why was you yelling at your husband or sister?" the man asked while sitting next to Kagome.

"Oh that. That was my boss. My very understanding and lenient boss. I'm running extremely late for work and some prick of a father is taking his sweet ass time to come so we can discuss the animosity between our kids. It's going on an hour. It's not like he is the only one trying to make a damn living," Kagome said angrily.

"Oh sorry to hear that. What's your name and your little angel?" the man asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Kagome Higurashi. My pain in my side that was the stubbornest birth I gave, her name is Sora," Kagome said her irritation doubling ten-fold again.

"Cute name. It means wind right," the man asked.

"Yes it does," Kagome said with a slight grin on her lips.

" She has a beautiful name just like her mother. My name is Inuyasha and my pain in the ass son, his name is-," Inuyasha started but was stopped when the principal was holding Sora's arms again backing out of his office.

Kagome stood up and walked behind the counter that separated visitors and employees.

"Take her to another room! She keeps beating up Daichi! I think she finally knocked him out. Get the nurse in here. Has his father finally arrived?!" Principal Tan yelled at the secretary moving up and down because Sora was trying to break free.

"Principal Tan let me go! I need to beat him to a bloody pulp for talking smack about my momma! She was sitting there he could have said that shit in her face. But no he didn't! He waited until she was out of earshot! I just want to show him how much of a little bitch he really is!" Sora yelled and finally broke free of Principal Tan's grip.

Sora ran back in and shut the door. She got back on top of a woozy Daichi.

"Wanna talk shit?! Let me punch you in your throat so you won't have anything else to say!" Sora said and she revved back but another pair of arms held her back.

She panicked because they were unfamiliar male arms and not the principal's she gotten use to.

Sora kicked the man between the legs and he went down. Then she revved back her head and head butted him hitting him in the nose. She immediately turned around and punched his left cheek as hard as she could.

"Pervert!" Sora yelled and ran out of the principal's room and saw her mother and ran to her.

Kagome was speechless and embarrassed. She made a mental note that Sora was not allowed to look at anymore UFC women fighting ever again.

"Momma! Momma! There was some pervert that grabbed me!" Sora said and tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi, office now!" Principal Tan said.

"Yes sir," Kagome said and grabbed her daughter's hand.

'_This is turning out to be a fabulous day,'_Kagome thought and entered into the room.

* * *

**Second Story: My Perfect Addiction is My Obsession**

**During a thunderstorm late at night**

"Ayumi, I'm about to come. Just a little more baby," a brown haired man said thrusting into his mistress's wet entrance from behind.

The bed was groaning in protest of the forceful movement of the couple on top. He grasped her small waist and smack her ass leaving a handprint on her right cheek.

"Come inside of me Hojo! I want to have your baby! Come inside," Ayumi screamed on her hands and knees.

She leaned her brown haired head back as a screamed ripped through her body.

"I'm almost-," Hojo began to say but stopped moving and limped over onto her body.

"Was it that good baby? I didn't get mine, Hojo. Come on give it to me good," Ayumi said and moved from being underneath Hojo.

She pushed Hojo off her body and he continued to fall to the ground.

"Ho-Hojo what's wrong?" Ayumi asked and turned around to see that her main sugar daddy was not moving on the ground.

A small hole in the middle of his head trickled out blood. Hojo's body laid limp with his eyes opened wide and mouth gaped open.

"Hojo, Hojo? Oh my God, Hojo!" Ayumi screamed as she covered her naked breast.

A figure in the shadows ate an apple and continued to walk down the deserted neighborhood. The lightening and rain washed away his presence at the residence of Hojo Akitati. His ex-wife wanted him disposed of. The selfish bastard was abusive, unfaithful,and spending her money.

**Zeet Zeet**

**Zeet Zeet**

"Speak," the man said walking to his car he parked three blocks away from his recently accomplished mission.

"I have another client. Meet at Lady B's Cafe at 9 in the morning. Client Koga Uwaki. He wants his wife killed. Kagome Uwaki," the female voice said to her partner.

The man just listened and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

**Lady B's Cafe**

A man was sitting at a iron table wearing an expensive navy blue suit reading the newspaper outside on the patio attached to the restaurant during a warm fall morning.

The man looked at his gold wristwatch and continued to read the newspaper. He took a sip from his green ceramic mug filled with green tea. Another man walked up to the man reading the newspaper and cleared his throat and then took a seat. The guest to the man in the suit was wearing a black hoodie, washed out blue jeans and red Converse shoes. He looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" the man in the hoodie asked.

"Recite," Inuyasha said still not removing the newspaper from his face.

"Dying is not romantic, and death is not a game which will soon be over... Death is not anything... death is not... It's the absence of presence, nothing more... the endless time of never coming back... a gap you can't see, and when the wind blows through it, it makes no sound," Koga said knowing that was the key to get Inuyasha to work for him.

Inuyasha folded the newspaper and cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his legs.

"I know that you are a highly trained…-ahem...garbage man and come highly recommended. I need you to get rid of my issue because I need to be free and collect on the money from the insurance. My mistress doesn't want to be the mistress anymore," Koga said.

"Why not divorce your wife? I know that it's cheaper than what I will be charging," Inuyasha asked one too many times already since he started taking care of people's issues.

"If I divorce her I would get absolutely nothing. Her parents made me sign a prenup. Unless I can prove the goodie two shoes has committed a martial sin. We have no children and her money would go to her younger brother and to the many charities that she is involved with. I have a lifestyle that I don't want to depart with anytime soon," Koga said bending his head in so his voice wouldn't carry.

Inuyasha raised a slight eyebrow. That was different from other wives that he has disposed of.

'_He wants to kill someone that is essentially a good person. Sorry bastard. But that's none of my business. I bet the wife is no better. Scum, all of them_,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Do you have a photograph of your wife? What is her name?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga dug in his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a photograph of Kagome smiling while sitting on a swing. Inuyasha looks at it. She looked carefree and truly happy in the photograph. Something inside Inuyasha snapped and clicked at the same time. He cleared his throat and turned the picture over so Kagome wouldn't stare up at him.

"Her name is Kagome and I don't care how you get rid of her. Poison, shoot her, strangle her, bash her over the head. Just get rid of her soon," Koga said to Inuyasha.

"I can get rid of her tonight," Inuyasha said.

"That's too soon. Just wait a while, get to know her. Get close to her, be a friend, and when she least expect it, strike her," Koga said thinking off the top of his head.

"How am I going to get close to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are going to be her personal assistant. Kagome's original personal assistant went to the hospital for an undetermined amount of time because I basically paid for her assistant Jakotsu to be put in the hospital," Koga said.

"You are thorough. When do you want me to start?" Inuyasha asked as he stared down at the picture.

_'So beautiful_,' Inuyasha thought and shook his head, before he put the photograph in his suit pocket.

"Monday. She is serving soup at a homeless shelter in another state for two days and suppose to help build a house or something that Sunday," Koga said looking disgusted.

He reached into his pocket again and slid a piece of paper towards him with the rest of the information that Inuyasha would need.

"Let's talk about payment," Inuyasha said.

"Money is not an issue," Koga said sitting straighter in his seat.

"The total price is $250,000. You will wire $130,000 to my offshore account right now. The $120,000 when I am done and I show you proof of her demise. I just ask that you never reveal my true identity to anyone. I do not give refunds if you grow a conscious and don't want me to kill her. When I'm done, you don't know me and I don't know you. If she introduces us you don't know me other than my name she gives you. Let me repeat. Never reveal who I truly am to no one," Inuyasha said looking directly in Koga's eyes to show the seriousness of keeping his identity a secret.

"I-I get it," Koga said wiping a sweat drop from his eyebrow.

"I would hate to have to kill you if you try and cross me. Like you said. I am highly skilled and come highly recommended," Inuyasha said and got up from his seat.

He received a text message from his handler that the money was deposited.

"I guess your problem will be handled in a discreet manner," Inuyasha said and disappeared in the crowd that was passing by his table.

Koga let his breath come out slowly.

'_That's one crazy son of bitch,'_ Koga concluded in his head and pulled out his cellphone.

**Me**_: I got it taken care of. I'm going to be single soon_.

Sent: 2015/21/09 9:34 a.m. Read: 2015/21/09

**Ayame**:_ Yay! Come and let's celebrate ;) I missed_ you.

Received: 2015/21/09 9:35 a.m.

Koga smirked before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

"Soon, all my problems will be gone."

* * *

**A/N: Again ideas rumbling in my head that I've written to when I was bored during the summer and with collaboration with Princess Inume (the second story) . What you think? Again thank you for your encouraging words and likes and following ME! Made this Scorpio really happy! Kissing Strangers: 2 will resume in October!**

**Until next time**

**M**

**Happy Labor Day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Two**

**Chapter 21**

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

A manicured hand reached out the covers to reach for the vile device that was under various cups and bottles.

Kagome reached for the hotel phone and answered the call.

"Hello," Kagome said with sleep in her voice.

Her head felt like it was trying to detach itself from the rest of her body. With all her strength she sat up and lift her head and saw the destruction that was her bedroom.

"Mrs. Takahashi? This is a courtesy call that your check out time is in two hours. Would you like to add another hour or day?" the female hotel employee asked.

"I would like to add another three days actually," Kagome said and could smell her rancid breath.

"Yes ma'am. Have a great rest of your day," the woman said and hung up the phone after Kagome grunted.

Kagome replaced the phone back to the cradle and felt around for Inuyasha's sleeping body. She found him and laid on top of him. She yawned a bit and began to do circles on his nude chest.

"Baby, I extended our trip for three more days. I'll call your mom and let her know," Kagome said and pulled back the covers that was covering Inuyasha's face and screamed.

"What the hell! Stop fucking screaming. My head is pounding and who the hell are you?" the man asked.

Kagome started to throw pillows at the equally nude man.

"Hey sto-stop hitting me!" the man yelled and grabbed the pillow and incidentally took the covers covering Kagome's naked body.

"Ack!" Kagome screamed and grabbed another pillow to cover herself.

The man ran to the bathroom but it was the closet. He reached for some random clothes and put them on. It wasn't his but obviously male jeans and a black Pink Floyd Retro shirt on.

He came out with his hands up hoping that the chick in the room calmed down and was ready to talk.

Kagome also took that time to put on some clothes that was laying around. She also found a black plain t-shirt and some dark colored skinny jeans with cuffed ankles. She turned around and saw the guy coming out the closet with his hands held up.

"First off don't scream and don't throw nothing at me. Where am I and where is my band?" the man asked.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyebrow.

"Well excuse the hell out of me. Finding a naked man in my oh God please tell me we didn't you know what?! I think I'm going to be sick," Kagome said and ran to the bathroom and yelped running back to the guy.

"What's in there?" the man asked.

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me," Kagome said and pushed the guy into the bathroom.

The man slowly walked inside and there was a dead body tied up with puke coming out of their mouth. The man came closer and it was a woman with a blonde wig on. He walked out and sat down against the corner of the bathroom.

"Okay what did you do? Why is there a dead body in your bathroom? More importantly why in the bloody hell am I here? Are you like some black widow who feeds off of others energy or something?" the man asked.

"What the hell are you talking about. I'm much in the dark as you. Besides what is your name?" Kagome asked trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Oh yeah my name is Ryura and I'm a member of Four Elements. It's an up and coming Rock group. What I can remember we were playing at some club and then I wake up here with you screaming in my ear. What's your name?" Ryura asked.

Kagome looked at the guy with long dyed blue hair. He had a tattoo in the middle of his forehead and one on his arm that four elements.

"Kagome Takahashi. What instrument do you play?"Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm the wind element but play guitar. In my free time I play the clarinet since like forever,"Ryura said and got up from the ground.

"Nice. Well let's see if my husband is in the other...what the hell happened here?" Kagome exclaimed as she walked into the livingroom.

"Well let's just say...it seemed to be one hell of a party," Ryura said and Kagome punched him in the arm.

Ryura walked around being careful of the broken bottles that littered the ground. He heard movement and groaning around the room.

One by one members of his band was waking up and promising God that they would never do whatever that they did last night.

"Gora, Jura, where's Kyura?" Ryura asked about his brother.

Gora and Jura scrunched up their faces signalling to him that they had the worst hangover in their life and he was making it worse.

"Ryu please man calm down," Gora whispered and dusted off the feathers that was attached to his body. He felt the top of his head and shrieked. He was bald as a baby's bottom and missing his top two teeth.

"The fuck?" Gora exclaimed and ran to the bathroom in the bedroom and came back out screaming.

"Who is in there! She's dead! And where are my teeths?" Gora asked.

Kagome was coming in from the kitchen and found the empty bottle of Temptress Desire.

"Uhm Ryura, I think I found the culprit," she said and showed him the bottle.

He looked at the empty purple bottom and willed his mind to remember but came up blank.

"Well we have a missing band member. Actually my brother is missing. I wonder if your husband and my brother are together or is this a two separate missing persons incident?" Ryura asked and sat down on the up turned couch.

He righted it and Jura sat up and laid back down.

"Too fast just too fast. Ryura? Am I in Hell or Heaven?" Jura asked.

"Both hurry and get up. We have to find my brother and get to River Valley by Wednesday," Ryura said and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Whoa whoa whoa! My husband is missing as well! Shouldn't we you know work together and plus there's a dead body in my bathroom if you forgotten about that!" Kagome whispered and pointed to the closed bedroom door.

"Not my problem," Ryura answered and walked to his backpack that was against the closet door in the living room.

"You leave and I will call the police and tell them you raped me and the chick in there. Murdering her as soon as you leave this room," Kagome threatened.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to find her husband, figure out what the hell happened, and what to do about the dead body in her bathroom. It was too much for a bright sunny Sunday.

"You wouldn't," Ryura trying to catch her bluff.

"Try me. Here's a sample of a poor defenseless lady. 'Yes officer. I waited un-until he left. No officer he was alone. He-he offered to help me and my-my oh God dead friend to our room. I don't kn-know what happened. He-he drugged me and when I figured it out. It was-was too late! I woke up and he was leaving. I went to the bathroom and fo-found my friend in the bathroom dead! He ju-just left.' How was that? Believable. Oh just so you know I will have the tears and bring up my children everything. All I ask is for you to help me find out what the hell happened," Kagome said and wiped her tears away that she produced on spot.

"Fucking bitch," Ryura growled and walked back to the couch and sat down.

'_Well that was a bit easier than I expected. Inuyasha where the hell are you?'_ Kagome thought and joined the rest of the band members in the living room.

"First let's tidy up and see if we can find anything that can spark a memory," Ryura said and began picking up the overturned plant that was on it's side.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Well this is what I found," Jura said.

He placed a two tickets to a vintage arcade room, a business card to some chinese masseuse that promised a happy ending, and two teeth.

"My teeth!" Gora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think that will work," Ryura said and pulled out what he had found.

"A couple of of condoms, a flyer, and this ring," Ryura said and Kagome grabbed the ring.

"That's my husband's. But I think he took it off before we left. He was washing his hands but I thought I saw him wearing it," Kagome said and placed the ring in her pocket.

" I found this digital camera. I'm charging the batteries now," Gora said and sat down to drink the coffee Kagome had made.

"Let's see. I found a parking voucher to some club I never heard of, of course feathers, a bra, and a phone number with a kiss, and an empty bag of white powder," Kagome said and stepped back from the table.

Ryura looked at everything thing and examined everything.

"Let's see if we can do a timeline of what we remember. How did we all end up being together," Ryura said and picked up the flyer advertising about his job.

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

Everyone looked up and around the fairly clean room hunting down the cellphone. Jura found it coming out of a purse that was tucked away in the corner of the refrigerator.

He handed the purse to Kagome who rolled her eyes and opened it. She knew it wasn't hers but grabbed the phone anyway. The phone was still ringing and without hesitation she answered the phone.

"Hello," Kagome said hoping the caller wouldn't suspect anything.

Kagome placed the phone on speaker so everyone would hear.

"Oh Rebecca! I thought something bad happened to you! You need to hurry back to the Mansion. Daddy is looking for you and wants his money. Hurry or you might find yourself six feet under this time. He's pissed off," the caller said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well last night was a trip! You know that band we went to see. Well supposedly one of them was caught trying to have sex with one of Daddy's prime girls, Sparkle. The guy was taken and then I was forced to leave because a paying customer paid for me for the night. I left you there with the other group and a married couple. I was hoping you could fill in the answers. Anyway meet me up at the Coffee Bar on Eleventh and Wayward Pines Street in say twenty minutes so we can get your story straight okay. Bye honey," the caller said and hung up.

"Wow. Well one mystery is solved. Your husband was at some titty bar with us and you included. We were together but how did we get there together?" Jura said and started to pace.

"We also know that Kyura or one of us or anybody stole something from "Daddy". I wonder who he is?" Ryura said and began to paced as well.

"Well pacing isn't going to solve anything. Let's get going! Come on," Kagome said and grabbed the dead girl's belongings and her phone with her wallet attached.

She locked the door with the keycard and made sure to put no cleaning service on her door. The group made it downstairs and Kagome got her car out.

The car that came was not her black SUV but a red Cadillac that looked very suspicious.

"I think we know what was stolen," Ryura said and grabbed the keys from the valet attendant.

"What the hell happened last night?" Kagome asked out loud tapping her thumb against her bottom teeth.

"Well if you figure that out. Please share with the class," Ryura sarcastically said.

"Well the video camera is ready to be viewed. I wonder how much is on here of last night," Gora said and waited until Ryura pulled over to the parking lot of the Coffee Bar.

:::

:::

"Inuyasha,wakey wakey Sugar Plum," a familiar voice echoed in his head.

Inuyasha moved his head around and was a bit drowsy. He felt his body being held up by strings wrapped around his body. He looked around and the room was dark but a blinding light was basking on him.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked with a sore throat.

"Oh you will soon find out. Just know that I love you and I won't give you up without a fight. You are going to get me pregnant so this time I will live happily ever after," the woman said.

Inuyasha's head lopped to the side killing his neck but that was the best he could do.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why it's your fiancee, Kikyo," Kikyo said and walked in front of Inuyasha's line of sight.

:::

:::

**A/N: I know! October came and went soooo fast! I hope this continuation answered some questions. Yes it's a bit like The Hangover but not like it. He's not on the roof lol! So let the hide and seek begin! The new characters are from the Four War Gods. They were in the Fourth Inuyasha movie. The one that is missing is the one with the Red hair looks a bit feminine...anyway! I'm going to continue the second part on the first one. To keep the ones that were following and favorite this story already would know!**

**Send me love and support! I also have several new stories on here since I published Kissing Strangers! Please take a look at what I have and leave a review! I published a new story that's not InuKag but Nobunaga and Nazuna. Please oh please read and tell me what you think! It's a request story!**

**That's about it!**

**Until Next Time!**

**M**

**Not beta read**


End file.
